Some Secrets Should Be Kept
by Caged Sparkle Black
Summary: Secrets that should have been kept were told. Promises broken. Infidelity revealed. Marriages cracked and destroyed. Friendships put to the test. Some secrets turn deadly. Shane/OC/Christian. McMahons. HBK. Edge. RKO. Cena. Nash. Jarrett. Monty Sopp.
1. Chapter One

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**_by Sparkle Black

* * *

_Summary_: One man and one woman's sordid secrets will affect several lives including their own once the lethal secrets are revealed one by one to the the world. Cast: McMahons, OC, HBK, HHH, E &C, Cena, Orton, and Y2J.

* * *

**Prologue**

_If they had not given into the temptation of each other, they could have forestalled the betrayal, heartache, and hurt, but they decided to keep their past a secret. They decided to move on.What they did not realize was that they would not and could never truly move on. Memories and feelings that should have stayed repressed forever resurface._

_Secrets that should have been kept were told. Promises that should have never been broken were. Things that should not have been said were spoken. Their past, secrets, and everything in between would be revealed. Marriages, friendships, and families would become divided. _

_Some of their secrets should have never been made known. What most people do not know is that some secrets turn deadly. Deplorably, everything could have been prevented by one man and on woman._

**Chapter One**

A woman in her early thirties sat in her corporate office on a late Friday night. The paperwork could wait until the morning but she would need to rationalize why she had not left for home yet.

The Headquarters officially closed at five but that did not mean that the work she and numerous others did would end; it was one of the many demons of working in sports entertainment.

Consequently, it was normal for Kathleen to work late on a Friday night. Whereas her not wanting to go home when the work ended was not. She knew she would have yet another argument with the man she swore to love for eternity and to never cheat on; her husband Jason Devereau. The arguments of late would end and occasionally start of him accusing her of infidelity they both knew he was guilty of as well. Then he would leave for a destination that Kathleen would care less to know. She hoped it was with another woman; she wanted him to be happy but she could not and to a point would not make him happy.

Kathleen could handle every sick accusation he threw at her and the constant arguing because she wasn't the victim; she once was but now she gave as good as she got. What she could not handle was the look on her three-year-old daughter's terrified face when she tucked her in every night or the occasional question about why her daddy didn't love her.

Jason had never physically harmed the little girl but he had never been fatherly toward her, either. Kathleen could not blame him for not wanting to be a father figure to Jess but he did not have to be so cruel to the little girl. It was not her fault. Then again, he was being cruel to the one at fault, Kathleen. Kathleen had long felt that she deserved everything she got from him and more.

She smiled as she glanced at one of the many pictures on her cherry desk. The particular picture she was glancing at had been taken at Jess's Christening. Her smile faded at the memory of that morning. Jason had refused to attend "her bastard's Christening." She had lied to everyone except her best friend that had cared to notice his absence. The exact lie she could not recall nor wanted to.

Jess Marie was her pride and joy but to Jason the child was a cruel and constant reminder that he was not the only one guilty of infidelity and he could not bear children. A cruel twist of fate that no one knew of but himself and Kathleen.

Kathleen rubbed her eyes with her left hand. Her engagement ring scratched her just above the eyelid. She glared at the horrid thing. The ring itself was marvelous it symbolized everything her marriage was not.

"Hey," Kathleen looked up and saw her best friend and sister-in-law standing just outside her office. "What are you still doing here?" Kathleen heard worry in Stephanie's voice. Stephanie entered the office with her leather briefcase at her side and a designer leather coat on. Kathleen placed the ball point pen down on the stack of forms and rubbed her temples with her french manicured fingertips.

"Paper work." Kathleen replied. Her tone of voice was tired and frustrated.

"Kat, that can wait until tomorrow or even Monday morning for that matter. I'm the only one that is supposed to work twenty-four seven." Stephanie joked but then got serious. "You're going to work yourself sick or worse to death." Stephanie's blue eyes spoke volumes of worry as she sat on one of the two black large chairs positioned in front of the large desk.

"If only." Kathleen softly muttered not intending for Stephanie to hear yet her best friend did hear.

Stephanie sighed. "Kathleen, I know _something _is wrong." She paused waiting on a response but none came. "I'm worried about you." She focused her blue eyes on her best friend since birth. Kathleen's dark blonde almost light brown hair had no bounce nor volume as it had previously. Her hazel eyes, so much like her brother's, did not have that warm and friendly look that had made her a synch in for Homecoming Queen their Junior year of High School or Miss Greenwich that same year. The warm look had been replaced with a dim shadow of what it used to be. Needless to say, Kathleen looked quite older than her thirty-one years; not older as in wrinkles or liver spots but her aura had dramatically diminished.

"I'm fine, Steph." She unconvincedly lied. She rubbed her wearisome forehead as she repeated the lie. "I am fine, tired but fine."

Stephanie wanted to believe her but she didn't. Stephanie was quiet for a moment before she timidly asked. "Are you avoiding Paul?"

"No."

It was not a complete lie, she had been avoiding being alone with him but necessarily avoiding him. Because, by looking at her anyone would know something was wrong but he wasn't everyone.

He would pester her until she told him what it was that was wrong so he could make it go away or until she got a migraine and he would continue pestering her. Usually she would succumb to the pestering but this time she would not; she could not. Paul would only make it worse.

She could not tell him that her marriage was falling apart, or anything else that had happened that was finally catching up to her. He could not fix it or make it go away. No one could fix her marriage, no matter how hard she tried, she could not reverse the damage that the affairs, lies, alcohol, and drugs had over the years destroyed it.

Yet most of all she could not change that her daughter Jess Marie Levesque was not her husband's as well. There was no physical or scientific way and to be truthful Kathleen was glad of that.

"You aren't?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow clearly not believing her.

"No, I'm not. He's just sore that I won't tell him what is wrong," Kathleen stated. Stephanie agreed. "Which there isn't anything wrong with me." She quickly added.

"Okay." Stephanie slowly said and then dropped a invitation that she could not refuse if she were telling the truth or wanted her to believe it was true. "Since youaren't avoiding him. You won't be against having brunch with us at mom and dad's?"

"No, I have no problem with that, I would just love to spend a Saturday morning with my lovely brother." She replied a bit too sweetly for Stephanie's ears.

"I hope you'll bring Jess." Stephanie sincerely interjected.

"Jessica is spending the weekend with my mother." Kathleen informed dryly.

"Oh. How about Jason?" Stephanie hesitantly added out of courtesy for Kathleen.

"Jason is leaving early tomorrow morning or tonight to go on a fishing trip with his buddies."

Stephanie inwardly sighed in relief that he had other plans. She did not want him there but he was married to Kathleen. Kathleen was the only reason she had ever tolerated him, matter of fact, it was the only reason the entire McMahon family now tolerated him. To believe that he had once been Shane's best friend was hard to believe.

"Okay. I'll call Paul when I get home. His flight lands in between one and two a.m." She informed a disinterested but listening Kathleen.

"Tell him that I love him."

"I will." Stephanie nervously stood up wringing her hands. "Kat, you are my best friend and sister in every way that counts. I know you aren't ready to talk to me or anyone else for that matter about what's going on-"

"Nothing is going on." Kathleen weakly protested. Stephanie sighed in frustration.

"You might not realize it now but something is wrong. You need to talk about it with someone or do something about what's happening before it consumes you. Or worse, something happens that you'll soon regret."

"I regret a lot of things, Steph." Kathleen pensively whispered.

Stephanie sighed in defeat. "When you are ready to talk about whatever it is, you know my cell, use it." Stephanie said before leaving the office and heading home.

Several minutes later, Stephanie turned her limited edition sports car into the gated entrance of her secluded driveway. The gates opened as she pressed a button on her key chain. Once the car was through the intimidating black iron gates, the button on the key chain was once more pressed. The gates closed. She drove up the long and curvy driveway and parked in front of her and Paul's large Victorian mansion.

She grabbed her leather brief case out of the passenger seat, the Styrofoam coffee cup from the cup holder and keys out of the ignition. The car door echoed through the darkness as she closed it. She walked up the walkway to the front door as her heels clicked against the cobblestone, and unlocked the door. She disarmed the security alarm, and reset it before walking to her study. She laid the brief case, coffee cup, and keys on her desk in the study before walking upstairs to take a long bath.

After soaking for fifteen minutes in Lavender scented bubbles, she sat on the king sized bed, and glanced at the clock on the night stand, 12:45 A.M., before hitting speed dial one on the cordless phone.

"Hey, Stephanie." Paul answered his blackberry.

"Hi, baby. I talked to Kat, earlier."

"What did she say?"

"More like what she didn't say." Stephanie slightly rolled her blue eyes at her friend's stubbornness and secretiveness.

"Stephanie, what's going on?"

"I don't know, nobody does. She doesn't tell me anything anymore." Stephanie said whined frustrated.

"She stopped talking to me along time ago." Paul commented smartly.

"Paul, I've been thinking." Stephanie hesitantly paused.

"Don't hurt yourself." He chuckled at his joke then realized she had been serious. "Do you know what's wrong with Kat?"

"Forget I said anything." She bit her lip nervously as she muttered.

"Stephanie, you know what's wrong with her. Tell me." Paul shifted in his seat and switched the phone from one ear to the other.

"I don't know anything for sure." She admitted uneasily biting her lip.

"What do you _think _is going on?"

"You'll make it worse, if you get involved." She unknownly predicted correctly.

"Damn it, I want to know what is going on with my sister." He raised his voice, irritated at the lack of knowledge concerning his sister's life.

"You don't think I don't?" She retaliated in anger and frustration.

"Steph, I'm sorry. I know you do." He apologized.

"The only thing I know for sure, is that she more or less told me that she regretted a lot of things." She paraphrased what she had remembered from the earlier conversation.

"Did she say what _exactly _she regretted?"

"No, she wasn't specific. Paul, I'm afraid"

He was shocked that his wife had told him that she was afraid. He believed that his wife and sister were two of the strongest women he knew, and both of them were teetering on the edge of strong and weak as of late.

There was silence for a few moments before Paul broke it.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid we're going to lose her." She told him in a small quiet voice.

"What the hell have I missed? I saw her Monday night at the arena, and I talked to her the other day. It's obvious something is the matter with her, but we aren't going to lose her." He paused before reluctantly asking. "How are we going to lose her?" He did not want to believe that they were going to lose his sister in anyway, but he wanted to be safe.

"She just, she looked so broken and lost Paul." Stephanie started crying, "I'm worried about her, worried that she'll hurt herself."

"Are you telling me that my sister is suicidal?" That comment got the full attention of the person next to him and the one across from him. Both were trying not to listen to the conversation but it was impossible not to hear. Before either person could comment, Paul unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up and walked to the small bathroom for privacy.

"She might be." Stephanie sniffed. She could not believe that she was talking about Kathleen being suicidal and to Paul of all people.

Paul rubbed a hand over his face while he said, "Stephanie. I will figure out what the hell is going on. Stop crying. My plane lands in a few hours."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, you go on to bed. I'll catch a ride with Vince"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mere seconds from hanging up from his call with Stephanie, Paul dialed his sister's home number as he returned to his seat.

"Devereau residence." A clearly irritated masculine voice slurred.

"Jason, this is Paul. I'm worried about Kathleen. Steph and I are worried." Paul said abruptly without greeting.

"Why?" Jason asked still irritated. Paul chalked up Jason's irritation from being woken up at one in the morning but that was not the case. Jason had to finish packing his luggage. His plane left at three and he had to pick up some one very special to him before he left for the airport.

"Something's not right with her. Do you know what's wrong?" Paul asked.

"No, I don't Paul. I hardly see her anymore. She works all the time, she still hasn't come home. Is she with you?" He stopped with the irritation when it dawned on him who this was, and started to act like the concerned, caring husband he played day in and day out in public.

"No, I'm on the private jet. Stephanie called me earlier worried. _I'm_ worried about my sister. Is there anything I should know?"

"I think she is working herself to death and needs to stay away from Hotshot" He answered truthfully but sounded too bitter to Paul. Paul silently shook his head, no, not bitterness, it was irritation.

"Hotshot? Who are you talking about?" Paul asked curiously though something told him that he did not want to know but his brotherly instinct made him ask anyway. "Jason, who does she need to stay away from?"

"Both he and Kat know who he is. If you want to know about him, ask her, but that isn't saying she'll tell you."

"I will, goodnight." He closed the flip phone and looked out the window, watching the night sky as he pondered what was going on in his sister's life and how he could help.

Vince McMahon watched many emotions go over Paul's face as he stared out the window to the night sky. That was one of the things that he admired about his son-in-law, he could tell a story with his facial expressions, alone. That talent and curse were one of the many reasons why he had been so successful in the entertainment industry not because he married the boss's daughter but by pure talent and love for the business. Vince watched Paul fight with himself and worry about Kathleen.

He turned his head and looked at his son. Shane looked paler than usual. It was almost sickening. Vince looked at him concerned thinking that Shawn had kicked him harder than necessary earlier at the House Show but then a look of recognition came across Vince's face. Vince glanced back and forth between Shane and Paul before shaking his head in disbelief. He stood up and walked toward the cock pit to see how much longer they had until landing.

**

* * *

My Disclaim**: 

No copyright or trademark infringement was intended. I am borrowing the WWE creations to play with if you think about it, it's somewhat like a library system. Check out characters instead of books. I'm a sarcastic nitwit but loveable all the same.

* * *

Originally posted on 05.06.06

Revamped on 02.16.08


	2. Chapter Two

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept**_

**by Caged Sparkle (Formerly Sparkle Black)**

---------------------------------

Disclaimer and authors note are at the end of the chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to Ajepkennedy for motivating me to update when I felt that no one was interested in this story any longer.

I apologize for the lack of update. Now onto Chapter two, finally. . .

---------------------------------

**Chapter Two**:

beep. beep. Beep. Beep. BEep. BEEp. BEEP! Slam. Crack. Break.

Another alarm clock broken by a sleep deprived Kathleen Levesque - Devereau. She drowsily raised her left arm, glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was six in the morning. Her head and left arm hit the queen-sized mattress as she groaned in frustration. She threw the white comforter off of her and reluctantly got out of bed. She walked to the master bathroom in an almost sleep walk trance.

She sneered at her reflection upon seeing the severe bed hair; it would have made Einstein look as if he were having a good hair life. Her make-up was smeared and smudged, especially her eye make-up. She had cried herself to sleep last night, no, this morning; she had pulled through the iron clad gates at two this morning.

Instead of removing her make-up or changing out of her grey business suit, she went straight to Jessica's room. She stayed in there for thirty minutes reminiscing before repressing her memories and feelings like an off switch. An off switch that apparently had been short circuited. After leaving Jessica's room she quietly slipped past Jason's bedroom and entered hers. She silently cried for ten, perhaps, fifteen minutes before falling asleep.

Jason had moved out of the master bedroom shortly after Kathleen had found out that she was pregnant with Jessica and had never moved back in from the guest room. He moved out because of the baby and that he had proof that she had, had an affair.

He had known that the child was not his from the moment he had found the empty pregnancy test box. They hadn't had sex, together, for six months before he had found it. She had never told him who it was that she was having an affair with but he had his suspicions. He had named every superstar on both rosters and some employees who worked backstage. He had even gone as far as accusing her of sleeping with Vince. Kathleen shuddered and cringed every time she remembered that accusation.

After an hour of soaking in jasmine bubbles, Kathleen stepped out of the master bath with a black towel wrapped around her body and hair. She walked to the walk in closet and not caring what she looked like today grabbed the first blouse, camisole, and pair of pants she saw. She took her selection and placed it onto the unmade bed as she let the towel drop to the dark blue carpeting. She slipped the outfit on sans the white button up blouse.

With her hair almost dried, she unraveled the towel from her straight light brown hair. She dropped the black towel onto the bed before walking to the bathroom to quickly style her hair. After the shampoo and conditioning of said hair, during the long bath, it flowed straight down her back stopping just below her shoulder blades.

She went to apply her make-up when she noticed that the bruise under her right eye was still slightly visible. She had received the shiner from Jason last weekend for telling him not to yell at Jessica. Jessica had left one of her baby dolls on the floor in the foyer and he had tripped over it. He, then, went upstairs with the doll in hand and Kathleen trailing behind him to Jessica room. Jason proceeded in yelling at the little girl whom was playing with the doll house that her uncle Shane had bought her the previous Christmas. Suffice to say, Jessica started crying which led to him yelling louder at the cowering little girl.

Kathleen had told him to "stop yelling at my daughter". He, then grabbed Kathleen's elbow and physically pulled her out of Jessica's room, into and down the hallway where he proceeded in yelling at her. He had slapped her after she made a wise crack about him not having the right to correct her daughter. Ironically, his wedding band is what had made the bruise.

She placed a generous amount of concealer under both eyes before applying natural colored eye make up and clear lip gloss. Her hair being completely dry by now, she slipped the long sleeved white button up blouse over her blue cottoned camisole. She glanced at her watch before shutting the lights off and walking into the hallway. It was approximately seven forty-five. It did not matter what time zone she was in, her watch was set five minutes fast to prevent her from being late to meetings and other activities.

Brunch with the McMahons started at precisely ten but you were expected to be at least thirty minutes but no more than an hour early, well at least Kathleen was. Every brunch, lunch, dinner, and party that Kathleen had attended, since graduating from Boston University, nine years ago, that was attended by Vince turned business in some form. No activity was exempt not even his daughter's wedding reception, but he did refrain from saying the words "business" or "wrestling" at the ceremony.

Kathleen took a chance and peeked in to Jason's bedroom and found it empty. She sighed in relief before walking downstairs to the kitchen to make a french vanilla cappuccino. After making the cappuccino, she walked to her study to check her mail and browse through wrestling chat rooms and forums to see how the fans where reacting to current storylines and see what the current "rumors" were. She spent about almost two hours entering and exiting various chat rooms before signing off and shutting her computer down.

Seeing that it was nine-thirty by her desk clock, she took her cell phone out and called her mother to check on Jessica. Knowing her mother, Jessica was sitting at the kitchen or dining room table eating pancakes.

"Good morning, Karen Johnston speaking"

"Good morning, mother" Kathleen replied distantly. She and her mother did not have a good relationship from the time Kathleen emancipated herself at sixteen until about a year ago. Kathleen's second step-dad, Jarred Johnston, had recently died of prostate cancer.

Jarred Johnston had been a businessman from Detroit visiting a friend at the country club where her mother coincidentally had been a member of. Her mother claimed that it was love at first sight. Kathleen claimed and still believed that it was greed and lust at first sight. She did not doubt that her mother loved Jarred, she doubted Jarred's love for her mother.

Karen had married Jarred during the summer before Kathleen's Junior year of high school, a mere month after meeting him. Kathleen did not want to move to Detroit for obvious reasons. The number one reason was that she did not want to

leave her two best friends; Marissa Mazzola, and Stephanie McMahon. Marissa, Stephanie and herself had been dubbed Shane's Angel's in their freshmen, and Shane's senior year of high school.

Kathleen had two choices; she could move with her mother to Detroit or move to New Hampshire to live with her father. She chose neither. She emancipated herself against both parents's wishes. She fought her mother and would not have won if Linda McMahon had not spoke up in court in her defense. Linda assured the court and Kathleen's family that if Kathleen had any problem that the McMahon's would aide her.

After all, Kathleen was practically apart of the family to begin with, not to mention that they lived next door to her. The court ruled in Kathleen's favor. She received two of her trust funds; one from her late maternal grandmother and the other from her first step-father who had been, at times, more like a father to her than her biological one. She had also received the house being that it had been apart of her inheritance from her late grandmother.

"Kathleen? What a pleasant surprise. Have you reconsidered my offer of breakfast?"

"No ma'am. I was calling to check on Jess." She heard her mother groan.

"Kathleen Rose Levesque! I am very capable of taking care of Jessica. You need to relax. Nothing will happen to Jessica on my watch. If that bastard is smart he will not even step a toe--"

"Mother, you are the one that needs to relax. I was checking on my daughter. I was wondering if she had fun last night"

"Oh. I'm sorry, dear. I'm all nerves, after I saw your eye and heard what Jess–"

"Mother really, I'm fine. Yes, I overreact sometimes. You of all people should know that, that comes with the territory."

"Yes it does, but you take it to the extreme."

"Mother, I refuse to argue with you this early in the morning. Do me a favor and tell my daughter that I love her. Have a good day."

Click. Kathleen placed the receiver in the crook.

---------------------------

An hour later, Kathleen parked her Black Cadillac Escalade behind Paul's Hummer in front of the McMahon estate. She unbuckled her seat belt before looking in the rearview mirror to check her make up one last time. She saw a black BMW park behind her.

After getting out of the car, she walked up to Shane who was having problems getting Brandon out of his car seat. Brandon was not reacting very well for being woken up for the second time this morning. He was crying and slinging his arms around, ever so often hitting Shane with his two year old fists.

"Hey, need any help?" She asked smiling.

"I got him, thanks" He replied without looking at her. She stood there counting down the seconds before he asked her to help him but it wasn't Shane that asked for help.

"Kat Kat." The little boy spoke as he recognized her. He reached for her but Shane took the opportunity to pick him up.

"Kat Kat." He said happily.

"Hi, Brandon." She said matching his tone. She gave him her index finger to hold as she asked "Has your daddy been behaving?" Shane glared.

"You're setting a bad example, Kathleen."

"Shane, don't start with me. Can't you take a joke?" She said irritated as she took a step back.

"Want Kat Kat." Brandon said as he reached out his arms in the universal baby language signaling that he wanted to be held.

"Ask your daddy if I can hold you. I think he's mad at me."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Sparkle Note**

I think I have stated this before but I will state it again, Jason is an OC. A reader was confused to whether he was an OC or Christian Cage, rest assured he is a OC. I would never portray Christian Cage like the way I have or will portray the OC.

If there are typos, grammar mistakes, or mistakes in general, let me know. This chapter has not been beta'd. My beta is having some issues with her computer and life in general, _so_ this story will no longer be beta'd.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or have placed this story on their favorites or alerts.

**My Disclaimers**:

I do not own the WWE, WWE superstars/characters, trademarks, copyrights, or any other right. I am not associated with the WWE, WWE Films, Titan, OVW, Deep South, NWA, TNA, ECW, or any other company that the WWE, the McMahons, or any of the employees that are.

I only own the Original Character Kathleen, Jason Devereau, Kathleen's mother, and Kathleen's stepfathers (s). The original character Jessica is partly owned by Kentuckygirl4039 and me; I've tweaked the little girl's personality a little bit.

This story is purely fiction, as if you didn't already know that, as are the original characters. Any resemblances from original characters to real people are purely coincidental unless other wise stated. Kathleen's eyes and nose for example are not coincidental to Triple H's. Kathleen has hazel eyes and a slender feminine version of Triple H's.

_**No copyright or trademark infringement is or was intended.**_


	3. Chapter Three

**No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**---------------------------------**

Previously on _**Some Secrets Should Be Kept**_

_Kathleen asked, "Has your daddy been behaving?" Shane glared._

"_You're setting a bad example, Kathleen."_

"_Shane, don't start with me. Can't you take a joke?" She said irritated as she took a step back._

"_Want Kat Kat." Brandon said as he reached out his arms in the universal baby language signaling that he wanted to be held._

"_Ask your daddy if I can hold you. I think he's mad at me."_

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter Three:**

"Dadah, me wants Kat Kat." Brandon repeated but he went unheard because at the same time Shane said something to Kathleen.

"Kathleen Rose Levesque." Shane barked in disapproval. Kathleen inwardly groaned. Being called her full name made her feel like a child again. When she was a child and misbehaved that was what she heard from her parents, her brother, Vince, and Shane. She glared at him.

"You forgot Devereau." Kathleen said matter-of-factly to get on his nerves. He and Jason had an unspoken rivalry while in highschool and sadly they still held onto their grudges.

"How could I forget that, I was at your wedding." He answered dryly matching her glare.

"Dadah, want Kat Kat." Brandon repeated tugging on Shane's collar to get his attention.

Shane glared at her one last time before looking at his only son. His gaze softened immensely. "Brandon, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?" He asked while looking at his godmother. His confused puppy dog brown eyes tugged at Kathleen's heart. She smiled almost apologetically.

"Because Kat Kat has been a bad girl." Her livid hazel eyes flew to Shane about to retaliate when Brandon spoke up.

"No. Kat Kat good girl." The little boy goofily smiled, naively flirting with her. Shane groaned. Kathleen smiled. Shane reluctantly placed Brandon in Kathleen's arms.

She situated him onto her left hip away from Shane. Shane, a breath away from her ear, whispered "We will talk later. Do not leave before I get the chance to talk to you. Understand?" Kathleen stared at Brandon refusing to answer Shane. Brandon looked interested but confused to why Shane was whispering stuff to Kathleen. He thought that his daddy only did that with his mommy. Shane spoke normally, "Kate, please." She sighed before nodding in understanding.

-------------

Vince held onto a large black coffee mug with both hands watching the tense interaction between his son, grandson, and a woman whom he considered his second daughter from the platform briefly breaking the curved staircase. Linda noticed Vince staring out the bay window. She gracefully walked down the steps from the second floor letting her right hand linger on the oak wood finish.

"Vince," Linda asked. "Have Shane and Marissa arrived?"

"Shane, Brandon, and Katie have. I don't see Marissa." Vince answered inwardly smiling as Kathleen took Brandon and placed him on her hip.

"Does she have Jess Marie?" Linda asked as she looked out the window around Vince. He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. She frowned as she saw Kathleen's discomfort at how close Shane was to her.

"No."

"Vince, we taught him better than that." Linda commented as her blue eyes frowned at her only son. Vince slyly smiled.

"Linda, when are you going to realize that he's thirty-six and not our little boy anymore."

"As long as Stephanie is your little girl, he is my little boy."

"Touche." Vince said smiling as he gazed down at his wife. He looked up and noticed that the trio was approaching the doorstep. He walked down the steps with Linda following close behind.

-------------

"Dadah, who's Kate?" Brandon asked curiously as they walked up the beautiful cobblestone sidewalk toward the door.

"Uh." Shane was at a loss for words. He hadn't realized that he had said Kate. Kathleen smirked at his discomfort.

"Do you know how I sometimes call you Brand?" Kathleen asked.

"Uh huh," Brandon said nodding his head. "My nickname."

"Kate was my nickname when I was a little girl."

"Oh." Brandon said before becoming quiet for a few feet. He then asked, "Did dadah have nickname?"

"Well, yeah, he had a lot." Kathleen replied loving how they were talking as if Shane wasn't around.

"Hows many?"

"You'd have to use most of your fingers to count them all."

"Really?" His innocent brown eyes opened in awe.

"Really."

"What was they?"

"Shane, Shay, Shane-O, McMahon, Hotshot, Wonder Boy, Boy Wonder, and Speedy."

"Wow, that lots."

"Yep. He was a popular guy."

"Popaslur?" He asked confused to what the term meant and how to pronounce it.

"Popular. It means lots of people like you." She explained as they stopped at the large oak front door. Shane pressed the doorbell then looked at Kathleen and his son.

Vince quietly opened the door.

"Did you like dadah?" Brandon asked.

"Uh." It was Kathleen's turn to be speechless. Shane cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her discomfort.

"Yeah, Kate. Did you like me?" Shane asked grinning intentionally using her old nickname.

"_You, cocky self-made son of a bitch"_ is what she wanted to reply but Brandon would hear, and that _would_ be setting a bad example.

"Of course, I did. Who didn't like you, _back then_?" Kathleen replied stressing the last two words.

**---------------------------------**

Stay tuned for the next installment of_** Some Secrets Should Be Kept.**_

**---------------------------------**

_**On a Sparkle Note:**_

Please, review. Comments, suggestions, and flames will be welcomed with open arms.

**---------------------------------**

_**Special Thanks To**_: MiChElLe05, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Ajepkennedy, missfxckingwhatever. wwecenafan, Lady Sabrina, randxgirl, Alanna, and Proud Fangirl, Shane's McPrincess, Kennedy2006, abi, Terri, BQuinn, Miss Amarantha, and Madisonave for reviewing chapters one and/or two.

**---------------------------------**

**_My Disclaimers:_**

I do not own the WWE, WWE superstars/characters, trademarks, copyrights, or any other right. I am not associated with the WWE, WWE Films, Titan, OVW, Deep South, NWA, TNA, ECW, or any other company that the WWE, the McMahons, or any of the employees that are.

I only own the Original Character Kathleen, Jason Devereau, Kathleen's mother, and Kathleen's stepfathers. The original character Jessica is partly owned by Kentuckygirl4039 and myself. I've tweaked the little girl's personality a little bit.

This story is purely fiction, as if you didn't already know that, as are the original characters. Any resemblances from original characters to real people are purely coincidental unless other wise stated. Kathleen's eyes and nose for example are not coincidental to Triple H's. Kathleen has hazel eyes and a slender feminine version of Triple H's.

_**No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**_

**---------------------------------**

Posted on 11.13.06 at 11:42 p.m.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers are at the end of the chapter.

---------------------------------

_**Last Time on Secrets Should Be Kept**_

"_Yeah, Kate. Did you like me?" Shane asked grinning intentionally using her old nickname._

"_You, cocky self-made son of a bitch" is what she wanted to reply but Brandon would hear, and that would be setting a bad example._

"_Of course, I did. Who didn't like you, back then?" Kathleen replied stressing the last two words._

_**Chapter Four:**_

Vince coughed to disguise his chuckle. Linda glared unladylike at her husband. Both Shane and Kathleen jumped for they had not noticed that the door had opened or his parents at the door. Brandon's eyes lit up and he started reaching for Vince. Unlike Shane had earlier, Kathleen quickly handed the child over.

"Good morning, Katie, Shane." Vince stepped back

"Good morning, Vince." Kathleen replied.

"Dad"

"Kathleen. Shane, where is Marissa?"

"Mrs. McMahon." Kathleen greeted.

"Mom." Shane greeted her but with a hint of a warning in his tone. Vince acknowledged the warning by getting both Brandon and Kathleen away from the upcoming argument.

"Kathleen, I have a few comments on where the tag team division is going. If you wouldn't mind."

"No, no, not at all. I have some comments as well." Kathleen replied following Vince and Brandon up the curved staircase. Shane closed the door before turning to face his mother.

"Mom, why must you bait her?" Shane quietly said watching Kathleen follow his father and son upstairs to his father's study.

"I have no clue on to who your talking about." Linda replied cooly.

"Kate."

"Kate?" Linda raised a thin pale eyebrow in interest. "So, it's true." Linda turned and started to walk across the foyer to the door which would lead to the kitchen.

"What's true?" He asked. She paused. He walked to her side. She did not turn but kept her gaze on the door mere yards away.

"That you're still sleeping with darling Kate."

"Don't talk about her like that. And no I'm not sleeping with Kate, as if it is any of your business." He said bluntly. She turned her head to look at him.

"I think it is my business. You're married to my best friend's daughter."

"You've conveniently forgotten that Ms. Laura, Kathleen's mother is your best friend. Not to mention that Kathleen is your goddaughter."

"No, I haven't forgotten. Laura shares the same opinion as me about Kate. I'm not the one that has forgotten that Kathleen is my goddaughter. _You_ have."

"What's your and her mother's opinion of Kate?"

"You need to stay away from each other because if you don't your marriages will crumble, if they aren't already."

"Do you know something that I don't?"

"You, my son, know something that I'm not suppose to. When was the last time you saw Jess Marie. She's growing into such a pretty little girl. She asks about you every time she's here."

"Last Monday."

"Monday? She's traveling with Kathleen?"

"Yes. It's that or leave her with Jason."

"As she has today?"

"I don't know. It's none of my business."

"But that doesn't stop you from knowing. Now does it?" Linda asked. Shane bit his tongue out of respect for her. She was getting to nosey for his sanity. Linda slightly shook her head before continuing to her destination; the kitchen.

Shane stood there glaring at the door his mother went through for a few minutes before he heard a familiar voice calling him from the stair case.

"Shane?" Shane turned around and watched Kathleen walk down the staircase. "What's wrong?" She asked stepping down from the last step.

"My–" He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed his father walking down the stairs, as well. "We'll talk later."

"Shane you didn't need to wait on me." Vince said successfully hiding that he wanted to grin but his eyes gave him away.

"I wasn't. I was waiting on," Shane hesitated very briefly before continuing. "Brandon. Where is he?"

"He fell asleep while we were talking so I laid him down to sleep in your old room. Is that okay?" Kathleen replied as she looked from Shane to Vince and back.

"He was up when I got home this morning. So yeah, it's fine."

"Excuse me." Kathleen said as she walked away to the door that Linda had exited through minutes before. Shane followed her every step with his eyes. The door closed. Vince clasped a hand on Shane's shoulder. Shane looked at him inquisitively.

"So, how's your jaw?" Vince asked letting his grin slightly show on his facial features.

"My jaw?" Shane asked confused.

"Nothing. Where is Marissa?" Vince asked genuinely curious. Marissa hadn't missed a family gathering since Brandon was born.

"Visiting her cousin." Shane replied.

"Lets not let the ladies waiting."

"Paul's not here?"

"He's here." Vince smiled at his own joke. Shane shook his head in disbelief.

------------

Brunch was uneventful other than Brandon throwing a quarter of a biscuit at Shane. Vince and Shane walked in to the kitchen as Stephanie was kneading cookie dough. Linda was taking an urgent phone call from Sacred Heart University in her study. Paul sat at the mini bar. Vince sat on one side of him and Shane on the other. Kathleen was no where to be seen; she had recieved a call from her mother. Brandon was sitting on the floor playing with a Fisher Price truck; every once and a while making a noise.

"Have either of you noticed any thing off about Kathleen?" Paul asked Shane and Vince. Stephanie briefly stopped kneading the cookie dough as she looked pointedly at Shane warning him not to say a cross word. She then went back to kneading the dough as if she didn't stop.

"No, well, she's distant but she's stressed out about the tag team division." Vince replied. "Why? Is she okay?"

Stephanie rolled the cookie dough into small balls as she placed them on a cookie sheet.

"She's been acting strange for a while now. Before there was any decision to try to expand the division."

"It's Jason." Shane spoke as he popped a mint in his mouth. Stephanie looked up curious to how much Shane knew. As far as she knew, he and Kathleen hadn't been on good terms for at least a year.

"Jason?" Paul said taken aback. He had been braced for almost anything but that. His sister loved Jason deeply and Jason loved her. They had the perfect marriage other than the fact that Jason was hesitant when it came to being a father.

"Paul don't listen to him. He hates Jason. If I got a paper cut then he would blame it on Jason. And for now on if you have any questions about me kindly direct them to me." Kathleen spoke as she entered the kitchen she had taken a call from her mother. "Vince, Linda would like to talk to you." Vince stood up and exited the kitchen. "Steph, would like some help?"

"Sure. Is Jessica okay?"

"As okay as she's going to be with my mother."

"You two still haven't reconciled?" Paul asked somewhat amazed that she would let someone that she didn't trust keep his niece for a night let alone a weekend.

"Sort of. We'll never have the same relationship we had but I understand why she chose him but that doesn't mean that I have to accept it. She taught me that a woman has to do what ever it takes to survive in a man's world but I will never choose a man over my children."

"Children?" Paul choked on the sip of water that he had just taken before she said children.

"Yes. Children." She did not look up as she continued to roll the cookie dough into a ball before placing it on a cookie sheet. Paul and Shane stared at her. Stephanie dropped the ball of cookie dough that she had just made onto the counter.

"Are you pregnant?" Stephanie asked shocked.

-------------------------------------------------------

Please Review. Thank you.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the WWE, WWE superstars/characters, trademarks, copyrights, or any other right. I am not associated with the WWE, WWE Films, Titan, OVW, Deep South, NWA, TNA, ECW, or any other company that the WWE, the McMahons, or any of the employees that are.

I only own the Original Character Kathleen, Jason Devereau, Kathleen's mother, and Kathleen's stepfathers (s). The original character Jessica is partly owned by Kentuckygirl4039 and me; I've tweaked the little girl's personality a little bit.

This story is purely fiction, as if you didn't already know that, as are the original characters. This story is not to be received as reality or even a twisted reality. If there is a problem concerning copyrights, trademarks, rights, grammatical/spelling errors, or anything else, please contact me and I will either edit or delete the problem

Any resemblances from original characters to real people are purely coincidental unless other wise stated. Kathleen's eyes and nose for example are not coincidental to Triple H's. Kathleen has hazel eyes and a slender feminine version of Triple H's.

-------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for the next installment of _Some Secrets Should Be Kept._

-------------------------------------------------------

**_Copyright infringement was not intended_**


	5. Chapter Five

_**Copyright infringment was not intended.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously on** **Some Secrets Should Be Kept**_

"..._She taught me that a woman has to do what ever it takes to survive in a man's world but I will never choose a man over my children."_

"_Children?" Paul choked on the sip of water that he had just taken before she said children._

"_Yes. Children." She did not look up as she continued to roll the cookie dough into a ball before placing it on a cookie sheet. Paul and Shane stared at her. Stephanie dropped the ball of cookie dough that she had just made onto the counter._

"_Are you pregnant?" Stephanie asked shocked._

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

Kathleen does not reply. Stephanie repeats her question. "Are you pregnant?" Stephanie gives Paul a pointed look then at the door. He mouthed no. She looked at him again, then the door, then at Brandon. Paul sighed in defeat.

"Hey, Brandon what do you say that we go up and play in your play room." Paul asked the now silent, unmoving, interested two-year-old.

"Yeah." The little boy started to walk but stumbled a little. Paul picked the boy up and situated him on his left hip before giving Kathleen a look that clearly said that they would talk. He then exited the kitchen. First Shane, now Paul, what was up with people wanting to talk to her later? Stephanie looked at Kathleen awaiting patiently for an answer. Shane, on the other hand, was not as patient.

"Answer her, are you pregnant?" Kathleen looked up. Her light hazel eyes locked with his dark hazel.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know." Shane asked coldly.

"Exactly that. I don't know and I think that this is not any of your business so keep out of it." She replied indifferently. He stood and walked around the counter and took her by the elbow.

"Stephanie, excuse us. Make up our excuses, please." Shane said before pulling her out of the kitchen, down the hallway, through the foyer, and with the intention of out of the front door.

"Let go of me." She whispered harshly as they reached the door.

"Don't make a scene, it is unbecoming of you." Shane sneered. Stephanie came sliding out the kitchen door and into the foyer. Her leather stiletto pumps sliding on the marble floor as she tried to stop. Hell and high water nor a recently waxed floor were going to stop her from getting Kathleen away from Shane.

"Get your damn hands off of me." Kathleen demanded as she struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"I think that is the first time, you've ever told me that." Shane said truthfully.

"Shane." Kathleen half pleaded and half ordered. "You're hurting me. Let me go." Something snapped in him when he heard her telling him that he was hurting her. He let go of her and started to apologize profusely. She started crying not so much from the physical pain but from the psychological pain.

Stephanie watched transfixed at their interaction. She couldn't move. It was so clear to her that her best friend since birth still loved him. Shane kept using her and using her. He was no better than Jason. Jason abused her physically and verbally but Shane had abused her long before Jason had given Kathleen a second look.

Shane had took her innocence, faith, and heart when she was sixteen, and he twenty. He had given her hope then turned around and asked her best friend to marry him. Stephanie still believed if Shane hadn't announced his engagement, Kathleen wouldn't have accepted Jason's proposal. She knew that because Jason had been asking Kathleen to marry him for a year before she finally said yes. Kathleen loved Jason, she didn't doubt that, what she doubted was if her love for Jason was less than the love she had held and obviously still holds for Shane.

Kathleen had married before Marissa and Shane because Marissa wanted a winter wedding whereas Kathleen wanted a summer wedding. Both Marissa and Shane had been in her wedding party. Marissa had been a bride's maid because The Three Musketeers had made a pact when they were in eight grade, that they all would be included in each other's wedding. Kathleen couldn't break the pact because it would raise suspicions to why Stephanie was included and not Marissa. One didn't have to be a seer to figure out why Marissa would have been left out. In return from being a bride's maid in Kathleen's wedding, Marissa had asked Kathleen to be her Maid of Honor. Kathleen had also been Stephanie's Maid of Honor, and Marissa a bride's maid when Stephanie had gotten married to Paul.

Stephanie knew that Kathleen was not innocent in the whole affair but that did not stop her from placing the blame on her brother. Kathleen had asked Shane to walk her down the aisle at her engagement party in front of many, many people. He could not refuse as she could not refuse to be Marissa's Maid of Honor. But when the big day came, Kathleen and Paul's father walked her down the aisle. Ironically, Shane had been Jason's best man. Their rivalry hadn't been as bad as it is now. Many, many years ago, Jason and Shane had been close friends. They had been college room mates, as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologized over and over. He started wiping her tears away with his thumbs and palms.

Kathleen had been manhandled off and on for the past fourteen years, hell she had had her ribs and wrist broken and her shoulder dislocated before but none of it hurt more so than the few seconds that Shane had gripped her elbow. Granted the grip was strong but not enough to break anything.

Stephanie quickly rushed over, slipping a little, to Kathleen. She wrapped her semi-muscled arms around Kathleen's athletic shoulders.

"Kate–" Shane started to speak but Kathleen stepped back as if his hands and words burned her.

"Please stop calling me Kate. I'm not yours anymore. I haven't been for fifteen years."

"If my memory serves me correctly, it's been a lot less than fifteen years."

"Shane, let her go." Stephanie commanded.

Both Kathleen and Shane spoke at he same time.

"Mind your business." Shane ordered.

"He doesn't have a hold of me, anymore, you do." Kathleen spoke appreciative that she had came to her defense but she did not need it.

"I will not mind my business. This is my business, I've watched you use her for sixteen years, it is stopping now. Let go of Kate, Shane. Move on. You have Marissa to be a husband to. Brandon to be a father to, and Jess Marie to be a godfather to. You have you own family to tend to, leave Kathleen's alone."

"Mind your business." Shane repeated.

"It never fails." Vince said at the top of the staircase. Both Shane and Kathleen stood stiff. Stephanie stood wide eyed praying that he hadn't heard her rant. Vince walked down the staircase. Once he was on the foyer floor, Shane cleared his throat.

Shane asked still somewhat stiff, "What never fails?"

"You and Katie arguing." Vince said before he noticed that his Katie was crying.

"Katie? Shane, what in the hell did you say to her?"

"We were arguing over the tag team division." Kathleen said before Shane could reply.

"Shane, I want to see you in my office before RAW. Understood?" Vince stated in his fierce business tone.

"Understood." Shane begrudgingly replied before biting the inside of his cheek to refrain from telling him the real reason that they were arguing.

"How's mom?" Stephanie asked in the attempt to distract her father from Shane.

"She's fine. The board of directors at Sacred Heart are quarreling over something and she has to be the deciding factor. She'll be in her study for at least another hour. Katie, I'd like to talk to you too, before, during, or after Raw. Come by when it's convenient for you."

"I will. Vince, I'm sorry to run but I need to, um, check on Jessie."

"How is my angel?" Vince asked as his eyes brightened.

"She's doing great. She starts school in a month."

"School?" Vince was taken aback. "I thought you were going to get a tutor to teach her on the road until she got in grade school."

"I was." She said as a stray tear escaped down her cheek. She swatted it away. "Jason feels that Jessie should be around kids her own age."

"Screw what Jason feels. You are her mother, not Jason." Shane said.

"For once, Shane is right. You are the primary care giver, you should decide." Stephanie said letting go of Kathleen's shoulders and turning her around to hug her.

"What do you want? Jessie on the road with you learning, or with Jason seven days a week learning?" Shane asked.

"With me." Kathleen stated without hesitation.

"I'll contact an agency to send applicants to your office Wednesday." Vince stated.

"No, no thank you, I don't want to involve /titan–"

"Nonsense, it's either let you interview applicants at Titan or you working from the office instead of the field." Vince said in a tone that left nothing to argue.

Kathleen laughed bitter sweetly before thanking him. "Thank you, I'll interview applicants at Titan."

"Thank you." Vince said as he hugged her and touched her nose playfully. "My angel is awaiting."

"Thank you Vince. Tell Linda that I said good-bye and thank you for inviting me." Kathleen replied slightly laughing before kissing him on the cheek. Shane snorted. Kathleen turned to Stephanie. "Tell Paul that I love him." Stephanie nodded as she hugged her once more. Kathleen walked to Shane and hugged him with both arms. Shane hugged her back with one. She whispered, "I forgive you." She kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for getting you worked up." Shane said.

"It's okay. I give as much as I receive. Give my godson a kiss for me." She replied before walking to the door, exiting, and walking to her Escalade.

--------

_Later that night, close to seven._

"Mama. Please?"

"Jessica."

"Please. Me want to play with Brand."

"It's late."

"Please!" Jessica started to cry.

"Jessica Marie Levesque."

"Please!" She started to cry harder.

"I'll call Shane but that's all I'm promising, okay?"

"Thank you." The waterworks stopped. Jessica smiled in triumph before skipping out of the kitchen.

"Brat." Kathleen muttered as she flipped her cell phone open and dialed speed dial four.

"Brandon, watch where you're going." She vaguely heard him say as he answered his cell phone. "Shane McMahon"

"Kathleen Levesque." She replied.

"Devereau." He added.

"Yeah, Devereau." She agreed before an awkward silence fell over them for a minute or two.

"Anyway, the reason I was calling. I know it's late, and–"

"You know that time is not an issue with me when it comes to family."

"Jessica wants to play with Brandon. Like I said, I know it's late for them to play, but I was wondering if he could spend the night. I'd have him back when you wanted him."

"It depends on if Jason is there or not?" His tone was forced and bitter.

"No, he's on a fishing trip." She informed him. He sighed in disbelief.

"Kat, he's afraid of water." He stated.

"I know." She whispered.

"He's still cheating on you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I think so but it doesn't matter. I haven't cared what he does outside of my home unless it directly effects our daughter."

"I'll bring Brandon over."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure?" He asked hestiant.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure."

"Thank you. Brandon and I'll be over."

"Bye."

"Bye." He said before closing his cell phone shut.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Please, review. Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------

For disclaimers see previous chapters

---------------------------------------------------------

Please, stay tuned for the next installment of **Some Secrets Should Be Kept**


	6. Chapter Six

**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**by Caged Sparkle

_"Jessica wants to play with Brandon. Like I said, I know it's late for them to play, but I was wondering if he could spend the night. I'd have him back when you wanted him."_

_"It depends on if Jason is there or not?" His tone was forced and bitter._

_"No, he's on a fishing trip." She informed him. He sighed in disbelief._

_"Kat, he's afraid of water." He stated._

_"I know." She whispered._

_"He's still cheating on you." It wasn't a question but a statement._

**Chapter Six**

Brandon and Jessica played in her downstairs playroom until Shane spoilt their fun by announcing that they should wash up before dinner. Shane picked Brandon up and placed him on his right hip and picked Jessica up and placed her on his left hip.

He walked out of the playroom and down the hall to the yellow and pink color schemed bathroom. After sitting both Jessica and Brandon down on either side of the sink, he started to wash Brandon's hands and then Jessica's.

"Shay, why does Jason got to be mean?" Jessica asked as he lathered her hands with disinfecting soap. His hands briefly stilled.

"Is Jason mean to you?" He asked staring at the little girl with a stare that could and had made a larger man than himself quiver in intimidation.

"Sotimes," She replied oblivious as she rinsed her hands under the faucet.

"Sometimes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Does he hit you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No, he yells. He hits mommy, doe." She replied naively as if it that were natural for parents to do.

"He hits Kathleen?" He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah. Like you did Unca Shawn on TV." Jessica replied jumping down from the sink. Shane picks Brandon up while biting back what he wanted to say. Her puppy dog brownish eyes looked at him in innocence and fear not knowing what he was going to do. She had seen both Jason and Paul look that way many times. Her uncle Paul usually looked like that in the ring or sometimes at her pops (Vince). Jason always looked like that right before he would throw something or hit her mommy.

He inwardly flinched at her fear and altered his glare into a fake cheerful yet lopsided grin. He would make it his mission tonight to talk to Kathleen about Jessica. He had begrudgingly shirked his responsibilities and rights to the little girl. He had accepted that he would forever be her godfather and a honorary uncle but enough was enough.

"Don't tell mommy that you told me, 'kay?" He asked his tone completely different from the one that he was using only seconds before.

"I won't. She not know that I saw." She smiled as her hazel eyes sparkled in innocence.

----

Jessica skipped to the indoor patio, her long almost black hair bounced behind her.

Kathleen is setting up a high chair. A booster seat is already in place on a glass patio chair. The glass patio table is set for four. One of the chairs have been moved so that the high chair could take it's setting. The high chair and the booster seat are across from each other.

-----

Shane was silent throughout the meal, unless asked a question by Jessica or Brandon. The same thing could be said about Kathleen.

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed signaling that it was midnight. Jessica and Brandon had watched two Disney movies before wanting to play Candyland, more so Jessica than Brandon. Brandon was tucked in at a little past ten-thirty, hours after his bedtime but Shane made an exception tonight. Brandon and Jessica hardly ever played together because of their parents' schedules.

After Jessica had become victor of numerous games of Candyland, she started dosing off as the hazel eyed trio played yet another game.

"Jess. Jessica." Kathleen spoke trying to get the exhausted little girl's attention.

"Don't wake her. I'll take her up." Shane offered.

"Thanks."

Shane picked the slumbering little girl up and cradled her in his arms. Kathleen stood up and kissed her on the forehead before starting to put away the game. Shane turned, walked out of the play room, and walked the little girl upstairs to tuck her in.

"I promise you, that you and your mommy won't have to put up with Jason, much longer. I love you, princess. Sleep dreams." He whispered to the small and innocent hazel eyed brunette.

Shane found Kathleen sitting on the bottom of the staircase. Her long arms crossed at her wrists; back slumped as if she felt defeated. He stood at the top of the staircase watching her. Her shoulders slightly shook signaling that she was crying. He walked stealthy down the stairs.

"Jesus, Kathleen. We can't keep doing this." He swore as he sat down beside her. She jumped and quickly made a move to wipe her tears away.

"I've already saw them, Kate." He referred to her tears.

"I'm not–"

"I know that you're not mine, Kathleen. Stop telling me that. I made a mistake, I am sorry. I regret that things didn't go as we had planned but I don't regret marrying Marissa because she gave me Brandon, however I regret not leaving her after I discovered that she was cheating on me. But who could blame her? She knew that I was cheating on her just not who it was."

"But you regret Jessica." She stood up and wiped another bout of tears away. She walked into the blue schemed parlor. She stopped in front of the mantle piece; her wedding picture terrorized her. Her back is to the door. Shane strode in behind her and the door clicked behind him.

"I have never said that, or thought it and I'm not ever going to. I do not regret Jessica. I regret that life happened. You were young–"

Kathleen turned quickly and warned him. "Don't even go there, Marissa is younger than me." She waved her arms slightly in the air in exasperation. He walked toward her but stopped when he was a yard and a half away from her because of her glare. He knew better than to provoke her but he wanted everything to end. He was tired of playing cat and mouse. He wanted his little girl in his life as his daughter not his goddaughter.

"Let me finish. You were young when we first started this damn cycle. We're just friends, then flirt, sleep together, then ignore each other for god knows how long, and then the cycle starts all over again. I don't even remember how Marissa and Jason first got involved in it." He took two steps toward her as he talked.

"You're lucky, then. But it doesn't matter how they got involved. They are." She took a step back. "Marissa was my best friend, Shane." Her voice cracked. "I know that sounds hypocritical of me but damn it I don't care." She shrugged her shoulders violently. She took three long strides toward him. They were so close that he could feel her breath on his jaw as she talked. She poked his chest with a long french manicured index finger when she spoke of him. "I was pregnant with _your_ child when _you _first started dating her." She poked his chest for emphasis.

"_My_ best friend." He said bitterly. He refused to try to explain to her that he hadn't started dating Marissa until after she had broken up with him. Kathleen still refused to believe that the 'date' had never happened nor would she confess who told her about the 'date'.

"I was trying to make you jealous but I got in over my head. I grew to love him but he never loved me. He wanted Stephanie. Stephanie wouldn't have him, so he went to the next best thing, her god-sister; me." She sighed in frustration. "My first born, your first born lived three hours. I got to name her but I passed out before I could hold her. Your family did, though. Vince and Stephanie knew all along that Shania was yours." She started to ramble. "Vince helped me realize that it wasn't my fault that I lost Shania, and that I was better off with out you, but by the looks of it I didn't realize it. I was so stupid. But I had heard that you and Marissa were out on a date and I lost it. I was eight months pregnant when that damn drunk hit me. I lost my baby girl because of my anger, stupidity, his alcohol problem, and our damn cycle. You of all people should know that I'm not the lovely polite professional that I play day in and day out." She slightly punched his chest in frustration. "I'm not perfect. I'm broken. I have been since I was thirteen years old. I break a little more inside every day. I'm being a drama queen, I know. But I think I deserve to be one." Shane hesitantly nodded his head.

This Kathleen scared him. He had only seen her like this twice; after her first step father Jackson's death and after she found out that their daughter Shania hadn't survived the premature labor that was inflicted because of a car accident when Kathleen had been eighteen.

He wanted Kate but he wouldn't ever get her completely back but he would settle for Kat. Kat would prefer to argue and fight than to break down and cry. She laid her head down on his shoulder in brief surrender. He wrapped one arm around her waist whereas his other cradled her head as he lightly stroked her hair. He gently swayed her back and forth comforting her. She was limp within his arms. If he didn't have a hold on her, she would crumble to the dark blue floor.

"I never had the chance to be one when I was younger." She spoke after several minutes had went by.

She sniffed and took a deep breath as if what she was about to say pained her. "I'm Paul's bastard sister and my mother's daughter. I had to excel in everything I did, whether it be academics, dance, cheerleading, or those damn beauty pageants. Jackson hated those things as much as I did but that didn't stop my mother. I had to be the perfect debutante." She laughed in disgust and disbelief. "I couldn't let her family down. Who gives a damn if they came from old money or had a thriving plantation before the civil war."

She hugged his back as if searching for comfort but couldn't find any. "Everything got worse and worse when Jackson died. Jackson understood me. I told him everything and I do mean everything. He was the first one that I told–" She stopped in mid sentence and tensed as if she had finally realized that she had reopened old wounds, and where she stood but more importantly whose arms were holding her.

"Kat, what did you tell him?" He whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear, she trembled in fear and a bit of anticipation as to what would transpire between them. She felt the sexual tension between them. She always did but this time she wasn't sure if she had the willpower to fight it.

"That I was in love with you." She futilely tried to push away from him as she stared at anything but his face. His smile and eyes would be her undoing that is if he had been smiling or had his eyes open.

"Kathleen. Don't tempt me." He muttered in warning but he silently pleaded for her to ignore it.

Her breath caught in her chest when his hand slowly found itself under her shirt and on her bare lower back.

"Shane." She murmured before his lips found hers. She knew that she should push him away but she couldn't; she didn't want to.

* * *

**On A Sparkle Note**: I am very sorry about the lack of updates and the length of this chapter. I lost my internet connection at a very inopportune time and I just got it back today. 

I've found myself debating on which way to take this story. There are so many possibilities with this story and I'm having trouble deciding which way to take it. I love reading and replying to everyone's reviews. What I love most about the reviews are reading your comments, thoughts, and what you want (and/or don't want) to see. I think about each and every comment when I am writing or thinking about this story. The next chapter is written but I won't have a chance to post it until this weekend.

Shania, in this story is pronounced shane-ah not the pronunciation that Shania Twain uses.

For **Disclaimers **see chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Some Secrets Should Be Kept**  
by Caged Sparkle

**Chapter Seven**:

Kathleen mentally berated herself for her lapse of willpower. She knew that it never ended with just one kiss. It always, _eventually_, ended with her on her back or another position and then him no where to be found.

You would think she would have learned by now, but she hadn't. She knew what would happen but she always decided to ignore it in the hopes that it wouldn't happen again. She had no one to blame but herself; not even Shane.

Kathleen flinched when she thought of what Jason would do if he ever found out what had transpired last night in his house. Technically it was her bed, her bedroom, and her house, but in Jason's mind frame everything that was hers was his, well, everything except for Jessica. She blanched when she thought of Jessica.

Jessica had been down the hall. Brandon had been down the hall. They both had been down the hall. Either one could have heard or worse seen them. Or they could have seen Shane leave her room. The possibilities were endless and none of them eased Kathleen's mind.

Kathleen threw the royal blue comforter off of her; revealing a modest two piece black lingerie set on her fairly tanned, slightly sticky body. She ran to the walk-in closet and grabbed a blue tank and a pair of black track pants. Then she ran across her room to the adjoining bathroom.

Chaotically, she took a quick shower. Scrambling, she toweled off and put the outfit on. She ran out the bedroom, down the hall, and into Jessica's room. Jessica was no where to be found. However, there was a folded piece of white cardboard with Mommy written on it with a blue crayon.

_Mommy,_

_Brandon and me and Shane are downstairs cooking._

_We -lopsided crooked heart- U_

Kathleen smiled at the note. Shane had obviously helped Jessica. The handwriting was Jessica's but it was a little off as if it been guided. Kathleen had been teaching Jessica on the road when she had the time, which as of late was not that often. Jessica was a fast learner and very cooperative. She knew her alphabet, how to count to ten, her colors, and most animals. She was very intelligent for someone her age. She would be turning four in a few weeks from now on April 1st.

Kathleen tucked the small piece of white cardboard into the mini pocket of the track pants, then turned and exited the princess like bedroom.

Slowly she walked to the kitchen thinking about how she should act. It was terrible. She was an experienced adulteress thirty-two-year old woman yet she was acting like a virginal bride the morning after the wedding night. She was far from virginal and it wasn't as if last night was their first time; Shania and Jessica were proof of that.

Her breath briefly caught in her throat as she thought of her first born. She would regret that day forever. Shania would have been fourteen. Unlike Jessica, Shania had taken the McMahon surname. Her father, and Paul are ignorant of Shania's existence. Jason chooses to be ignorant only pulling the Shania card when he wants to inflict pain that can not be physically seen.

Kathleen entered the kitchen only to find it empty. She looked in the dining room to alos find it empty. That left one other place. She made her way to the indoor patio.

"What would you like to do today?" Kathleen heard Shane ask.

"Go to the park." Jessica replied.

"Which one?"

"Don't matter." She shrugged her little shoulders. "And go see Grandpa Vince." She quickly added.

"Granpa." Brandon repeated happily.

Kathleen stopped at the threshold. The sight before her brought tears to her eyes. Brandon was sitting in his high chair gurgling. Jessica, however, was sitting on Shane's right knee looking at him in hero worship.

"Do you love mommy?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I'm sorry?" Shane choked as if he hadn't heard but he had.

"Do you love mommy?" Jessica repeated but continued. "I heard mommy tell Jason that she loves you."

"Jessica Marie. What have I told you about repeating grown up conversations?" Kathleen scolded as she entered the indoor patio. Both Shane and Jessica jumped in surprise. Shane stood and placed Jessica in her booster seat.

"Not to." Jessica replied quietly with her eyes downcast.

"Exactly."

"Jessica, if they were yelling at each other when she said that, then they weren't having a conversation. So that rule doesn't count." Shane said to spite Kathleen.

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"Who's being a bad example, now?" Kathleen asked as she took her seat. "Jessica, it does count."

"Oh." Jessica replied disappointed.

---

Brunch was rather awkward after Jessica's declaration. The left overs now in the refrigerator, the scraps in the garbage disposal and the dishes in the dishwasher, Kathleen could relax or as much as she could with a three and two year old in the house. Not to mention the thirty-six year old problem that was currently breathing down her neck. He moved strands of dark blonde hair before briefly kissing her shoulder. "We." Kiss."Need." Kiss. "To Talk." Kiss. She tried to shrug his kisses off. She groaned in frustration.

"I'm trying to read." She said marking her page and closing the book. Shane saw the cover of the book and grimaced. The book was Eric Bischoff's biography. He pulled away and sat on the arm of the sofa that she was perched on.

"We need to talk." He repeated.

"Then talk. I'll listen." She said as she sat up and turned to face him. She moved the square pillows from behind and tossed them to a large armchair across from her. "Where's Brandon and Jessica?"

"Taking a nap." Kathleen looked astonished at the fact that Jessica was taking a nap when he had promised to take her to the park and to her pop's. "I persuaded her to take a nap since I implied that I had a whole day planned out."

"Shane, don't lie to her." She said in disapproval.

"I'm not lying to her. I am taking her to see dad. You want to come?"

"Your mom wouldn't like it."

"Mom loves you."

"I know she does. It's just that she doesn't agree with—"

"Our relationship." Shane supplied.

"We don't have a relationship, Shane." She replied painfully. She abruptly stood up and he grabbed her wrist. She yanked it out of his hand and walked away. He followed her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her around so she was facing him. Her hazel eyes glistened against the lighting and her tear stained cheeks sparkled.

"That is why we need to talk. Last night–"

"Was a mistake." She finished for him before he could. She did not want to hear him say that she was a mistake even though she knew that is what he perceived her as. In her heart and her mind she knew that last night was a mistake but it still hurt her.

"No it wasn't. You don't believe that. We need to talk and I mean talk about us. This cycle has been going on for seventeen god damn years. We're ending it tonight."

"Shane, we've had this conversation before." She laughed sardonically yet very weak. "Several times in fact. How we're not going to sleep together again. How we're going to ignore each other. How we're going to going to go to how things were before we slept together." She got an inch away from his face. "News flash asshole that can't happen. We have had two little girls. Nothing or nobody is going to change that. I was fifteen damn years old when we first had sex. We can't go back to how our relationship was when we were kids." She stepped back and stared at him for a few moments. He was silent as he stared back at her.

They were in silent agreement. She was right. They could never go back to the innocent sibling like relationship that they had once had. They had finally reached a four way stop sort to speak. Unfortunately, it did not matter which way they decided to take, the decision would cause an accident. However, the amount of damage the accident would inflict would depend on the decision chosen.

* * *

**On A Sparkle Note**: So, what did you think? Which way should they turn? Should they turn at all? Should they go straight? Or should they stay where they are? I want to thank everyone for your reviews. They make my day and/or night (depends on when I read them, duh). I'm not certain when the next chapter will be up because it isn't finished and edited but I will try to have it posted by next weekend but don't quote me on it. 

For **Disclaimers** see Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**by Caged Sparkle

**Disclaimer:** Trademark and/or copyright infringement was not intended within this story. For more detailed disclaimers see chapters 1 thru 4.

**_A Sparkle Note_**: I have made a huge mistake. I realized it while writing this chapter. I am _so_ embarrassed. Jessica is not three almost four. She is four almost five. She was born on April 1, 2002. _**EDIT**_: This is even more embarrassing; I forgot that the timeline of this fic is early 2006 not present time. I do not know what I was thinking. So the story content is correct: Jessica is three almost four.

_Previously_. . .

_They were in silent agreement. She was right. They could never go back to the innocent sibling like relationship that they had once had. They had finally reached a four way stop sort to speak. Unfortunately, it did not matter which way they decided to take, the decision would cause an accident. However, the amount of damage the accident would inflict would depend on the decision chosen. _

**Chapter Eight:**

The silence was overwhelming Kathleen but she stood her ground. She loved Shane and she knew that he loved her or at the very least once had loved her. Yet, she couldn't let herself be drawn into his web again.

Jessica was getting older and more intelligent by the day and had already figured some things out on her own. Such as not to ever approach Jason, not to ask questions and to never call him daddy. She made the mistake of calling him that once and Kathleen got the hell beat out of her for it. Unbeknownst of Kathleen, Jessica witnessed the whole thing.

"Get out." Kathleen spoke clearly.

"Kat–"

"No. Get out. I've made my decision. It's the same one I made all those years ago."

"Kat. You don't have to do this. I love you." He declared as he stepped forward. She stepped back and laughed bitterly.

"It's a little too late to tell me that you love me now." She informed him. "You should have told me during our affair or hell even last night but no you didn't. You know why?" She asked as she talked with her hands. He was about to answer. But she shook her head and hands no. "No. Don't you dare tell me why. I'll tell you why." She walks towards him but leaves four to six inches of space in between them. "Your love comes with strings attached. You use your love as leverage. What you can't get with your money and looks you get with your charm and the word love. I'm not stupid, Shane. I'm not the only one that you've been unfaithful to Marissa with. Marissa knows about her and she knows about our little secret."

"Kathleen–" Shane said as he clenched his jaw and fist at his side.

"What are you going to do?" She glanced down at his fist and went into defensive mode. "Hit me? Please do. I've been through much worse. I can see the news brief now "_Top 40 Most Influential Man arrested for attacking fellow WWE executive whom happens to be his mistress; god sister; his brother-in-law's sister and mother of his illegitimate daughter._" Jerry Springer will be requesting us before this is over."

"You think you're funny, don't you." Shane asked not amused at all.

"Yes, I do. We're fucked up. My whole life revolves around the WWE and you. I love my job but it's getting to be to much. If to wasn't for Stephanie, Paul and Vince, I would have already put in my notice." She paused before smirking. "Keep in mind that the WWE isn't the only company that I am capable of writing for."

"You wouldn't fucking dare." Shane spat angrily.

"Try me. I am tried of being used at your convenience. I'm tired of being used period."

"TNA would eat you alive, sweetheart. You're practically a McMahon." He sneered.

"TNA would worship the ground I walk on." She said arrogantly.

"Not when they find out you spawned two McMahons and possibly a third." He said looking pointedly at her midriff.

"If I'm pregnant the baby is not yours." She admitted.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't sound so shocked." She said hurt. "I am married"

"You haven't let Jason kiss you let alone have sex with you in five years." Shane said offhandedly.

"How do you know that?" She asked floored.

"Backstage gossip."

"What?" She said at a loss for words.

"Evidently someone heard him talking to someone at Cyber Sunday."

"That was months ago."

"Gossip like that doesn't go away."

"Who's gossiping?" She asked livid.

"I'm not going to tell you because you'd have them in a storyline from hell." He smirked at the thought.

"I have never used my position to get revenge on anyone. That has always been Stephanie's cup of tea."

"I know you, Kat. You'd use it this time." He sobered.

"No one should know about my love life. It's personal."

"Not even me?"

"Especially you. Stop changing the damn subject."

"I want you." He whispered as he caressed her jaw line.

"Stop it." She demanded as she smacked his hand away. He wrapped his other hand around her neck. She tried to get out of his grip but it was futile. He looked into her tormented hazel eyes. She blinked several times to keep the tears within but the dam broke. Tears escaped like a never ending silent waterfall.

"Why are fighting us? Why start now?"

"Because he doesn't deserve this. Marissa and Brandon don't deserve this. We were nothing more than a teenage fling that didn't know when to cease."

It hurt her to call their relationship nothing more than a fling but in reality that is all that they were. True they could have been more. They still could be more but he wasn't willing to divorce Marissa and there was no way that Jason would grant her a divorce. She had already had divorce papers served twice yet he refused to sign them. The first time had been before Jessica was born; the second a year ago. Both times she ended up unfiling the request because he would blackmail her into doing it.

"Jason doesn't deserve this? Jason doesn't deserve this? You have got to be fucking kidding me." He said flabbergasted. He let go of her as if touching her disgusted him. He stepped several feet away from her but closed the space in between them very quickly after she spoke.

"Jason? No. I don't give a damn about Jason. Jason can rot in hell for all I care." she sneered truthfully. She stepped back in the attempt to retrieve some of her personal space.

"Then who were you talking about?" Shane asked dumbfounded.

"None of your business." she crossed her arms against her chest then uncrossed then when she noticed that it drew attention to her cleavage because of the spaghetti tank top.

"I think it is my business if he is the reason that you've decided to end our relationship over. We've been together for seventeen years."

"Shane, listen to yourself." She laughed bitterly. "You need to go to psychiatrist. We broke up fourteen years ago."

"Sweetheart, we've been sleeping together for seventeen years." he said as he caressed her collar bone.

She mentally cursed herself for choosing a spaghetti strapped tank top to wear when Shane was around but she had assumed that he would have left after what had happened. Since she had ended their affair, anytime they would have a one-night-stand, he would be gone by the time she woke up. She was starting to wish he had left before she woke up.

"Shane, please, if you love me leave me alone." She uncharacteristically begged. Again, she smacked his hand away.

"Do not pull that shit."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"Nothing? I want you, Kathleen. All I've ever wanted is you." Shane confessed as he caressed her collar bone and trailed up and down her neck. He placed one hand lazily on her hip and the caressing on her jaw as he went to kiss her. He caressed her nose with his. He started to kiss her soft and gently but she gracefully pulled away.

"Then keep on wanting, Hotshot, because this dish is only on the menu for one man and that is no longer you." She stated coldly. She walked out of the parlor leaving one stunned Shane McMahon. He could only think of one thing.

_Who in the hell had stolen Kathleen from him.

* * *

_

_A Sparkle Note_: My question to you guys is; who do you want to have stolen Kathleen away from Shane? I have a couple of possibilities in mind but I want your opinion. Leave the answer in y'alls review.

Edited on Jan. 20, 2006


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** Trademark, and/or copyright infringement was not intended within this or any other chapter. For more detailed disclaimers see chapters 1 thru 4.

_Previously . . ._

_She walked out of the parlor leaving one stunned Shane McMahon. He could only think of one thing._

Who in the hell had stolen Kathleen from him.

**Chapter Nine:**

Shane stood dumbfounded for several moments pondering who stole his Kate from him. No names materialized. He could not think of anyone brazen enough to break the code.

There was an unspoken code backstage that married coworkers were off limits. By chance, if it was broken the perpetrators would be severely punished not necessarily by management but by the locker room. The veterans took this code to heart and the younger talent had started to take the code seriously when both Creative and Management turned the Matt-Amy-Adam issue into a Matt-Lita-Edge one.

He sat down on the sofa as he sighed in frustration. He placed his elbows on his knees before covering his face with his hands in deep thought. His mouth slightly open still in awe.

He strained his memory for men he had seen her with as of late. She couldn't be more than six weeks along if she were pregnant but what did he know she could be longer. He had paid Marissa hardly any attention during most of her pregnancy because he was on the road. He paid Kathleen very little attention during the entire pregnancy with Jessica. However, he was an active participant in her pregnancy with Shania but that was years ago.

He was at a lost as who it could be because of the code but it _had_ to be someone from the WWE because like she had said earlier her life revolved around it. Times like this is when he regretted not being an active part of the creative side of the business because he did not know who she was in direct contact with. He would have to remedy that.

He started to think of the superstars most likely to break the code not necessarily for Kathleen but period.

_Johnny Nitro_. He is a little too flirty for Shane's sanity but his reputation does not match his respect for the business. Nitro would not intentionally break any wrestling code inside or outside the ring.

_Chris Masters_. He was interested in her until he found out that she was Paul's sister but it did not matter if he was interested or not; she would not give him the time of day. Shane had lost count how many times she had written that someone would win the Masterlock Challenge but Vince had always reversed the decision.

_John Cena_. Shane was not very familiar with the guy and frankly that was the way he wanted it to stay. Cena did have a reputation with the ladies but would he get involved with a married woman? Would he break a respected code?

Shane snorted at the thought of Cena respecting anything. He had degraded the WWE Championship with an abundance of Bling and a very unnecessary spinner. Ironically, Shane had chose to forget that the idea for the belt originated with Creative and not Cena.

_Adam Copeland_. He was brazen enough to break it once before but would he do it again? Adam and Kathleen have been acquaintances since his debut. Not to mention had been working closely together because of his huge storyline with Cena. Copeland was a possibility.

_Kenny_. A little too young but perhaps. He could be trying to get extra help in breaking Orton's record once he branched out on to his own because both Kathleen and Stephanie had refused to allow him break Lou Thesz's record until they saw something extraordinarily special yet Vince had dropped several hints otherwise.

_Randy Orton_. The cocky third generation superstar had always had a crush on Kathleen; dating back to his senior year in high school; when the WWE first showed interest in him but he chose the Marines over the WWE. Kathleen had found the crush sweet. Stephanie found it amusing. Shane, on the other hand, found it sickening. Orton and Kathleen had become close friends during his Evolution storyline and still were.

To this day, Shane fallaciously believed that if it were not for Kathleen, Orton would not have become champion. Orton was a very real possibility but he was on Smackdown and to Shane's knowledge only Stephanie traveled both shows.

Shane was trying to think of men from the office but was interrupted when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He glanced at the caller id and groaned. It was Marissa.

"Shane McMahon."

"Hi, sweetie. Where are you?"

"At a friend's." Shane replied vaguely.

"Oh. Could you come pick me up from the airport?" Marissa asked. Her voice twinged with hurt. He was either with Kathleen or his tramp. Technically, she could classify Kathleen as a tramp but she didn't.

She knew that she had stolen Shane from Kathleen all those years ago while they were grieving for their baby. She was not ignorant of their secret relationship nor the paternity of little Shania.

The truth of knowing that she had stolen her best friend's boyfriend use to make her feel awful and somewhat sick to her stomach but now she was indifferent. Her relationship with Shane obviously did not stop his and Kathleen's.

She felt betrayed but the way she had viewed it was if Shane was going to be unfaithful to her it was best that it be with Kathleen. Kathleen was not after his money or anything that came with the last name McMahon. Unlike herself, Kathleen did not need a marriage certificate to be viewed as a McMahon.

The tramp, on the other hand, was a completely different story. She was using Shane for his money, birth right, and status. It made Marissa sick. Shane's infidelity with Kathleen had been based on love but she could not comprehend why he would cheat on her _and_ Kathleen with _that_ tramp of all Divas.

"Yes I can. Give me fifteen minutes."

"Okay. I love you." Marissa replied weakly.

"Love you, too, sweetheart." Shane said before ending the call. He groaned in frustration as he stood and went upstairs. He passed Kathleen's study and heard her talking. He walked backward until he was in front of the study's door.

"I've decided to tell him everything."

Silence.

"Yes, everything."

A very long silence.

"I'm leaving Jason. I'm tired of hiding Shania like I'm ashamed of her. She wasn't alive for very long but she is still my daughter. It isn't her or Jessica's fault that Shane and not Jason are their father."

Shane exhaled a breath he did not know he had inhaled. He wanted to walk through the door and confront her about revealing their secret to anyone. They had decided long ago to keep it a secret. Yet he had to go pick Marissa up. And he did not fancy another argument with Kathleen today. He felt as if he tried he would be pushing his luck and luck had not been on his side as of late.

He backed away from the door and preceded down the hallway to Jessica's room. His daughter was fast asleep. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. She stirred but did not awaken. She looked like her mother had when she was three yet with his hair color, eyes and chin cleft. It was a wonder that no one had become suspicious of Jessica's true paternity.

Kathleen was born dark blonde and light hazel eyed. Jason, however, was born light blond and green eyed. Jessica was born with dark hazel eyes, eyes that could be classified as brown, and brown almost black hair.

He looked to Jessica's left and saw his son. His baby boy. He was the spitting image of Shane. There was no doubt in Shane's mind that Brandon would be a Heartbreaker when he got older.

Shane cautiously picked Brandon up, careful not to awaken him or Jessica. It broke his heart that he would have to break his promise to Jessica about the park and Vince but it was out of his control. It would be the first promise he would break but it would not be the last.

**

* * *

**

_A Sparkle Note_

Do I still have readers for this? My hits are lower than usual. Did I do something to anger anyone? I would, however, like to thank the readers that I have left and especially those who reviewed. Thank you so very much. All of the reviews and PM's that I have received have been very much appreciated and read with an open mind. Eventually, I will get to replying to all of those that I haven't replied to.

The _tramp's _identity is up to you. Place a Diva's name in your review and I will consider it. In other words, list all the Divas that you hate because the _tramp _will be bashed. . . a lot. The Diva can be a current or past one but please do not list Amy Dumas / Lita because I think that woman/character is bashed enough in both fan fic and reality.

Also, I would like to read any other ideas you might have about the man that 'stole' her from Shane.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**:

Never trust a McMahon. It was the first rule the veterans taught the new talent. However, the first rule that they should learn would be to never piss one off; Shane snidely thought. He had learned that one very early in his childhood. Yet he found himself currently on the receiving end one of his father's stern glares.

What did he do to piss him off? He had wondered but then remembered his Saturday morning argument with Kathleen.

"Shane." Vince stiffly greeted him.

"Dad." Shane duteously replied.

"I like to think that I give both you and Stephanie free reign within the company with _some_ limits of course. Would you agree?" Vince eyed him expectantly over his reading glasses. His fingers clasped and placed onto the desk awaiting a answer.

Shane hated when he did that. It made him feel like he was a bug under a microscope.

"Yes."

"You have stated several time that you have no interest whatsoever in Creative yet you had an argument with Kathleen over the tag team division. A division that you are not a part of. A department that you are not apart of. You are the Executive Vice President of Global Media, why are you interested in Stephanie and Kathleen's brain child; expanding the tag team division."

Uh. What was he suppose to say? They weren't _actually_ arguing over the division.

"I do not see how the tag team division can be expanded. We have always had three top teams. A few years ago it was The Hardy's, the Dudley's, and E and C. We have three teams now. MNM. The Spirit Squad. London and Kendrick." He winced. That was a very weak statement because during and shortly after the Hardy-Dudley-E and C feud the tag team division was thriving.

"You do realize that two of those teams are on Smackdown. RAW has the Spirit Squad. Regal and Eugene. Rosey and Hurricane. We need a broader division. Both brands need to be broadened."

"I realize that and if you, Kathleen, Stephanie, and Creative can come up with a way to do it. Then do it. I'm all for it. And for the record I _am_ interested in the creative side of the business. It isn't my speciality but I am interested." Shane said. He inwardly smirked for he had just placed one foot in the Creative door.

"Then you can attend the meeting tomorrow morning for next week's RAW in Stamfort." Vince offered. Shane graciously accepted the offer.

On the other side of the arena, Kathleen walked purposely down a hallway. Tonight would begin a interesting twist in the Highway to Hell storyline. Vince had given both her and Stephanie free reign with that particular storyline.

To make things more realistic he was not in the loop. A decision that he had made from the start. He would, of course, know his and Shane's part in the storyline but he would be ignorant of anything pertaining to Shawn. In other words he was on a need-to-know basis with Creative which was a very different first for him. Usually, he was the last stop with Creative but he was placing his complete faith and trust with his daughter and  
god-daughter.

Faith and trust he hope and prayed every night that was not being misplaced.

She stopped in front of the men's locker room. However, on camera it would appear to be Shawn Michael's personal locker room for his name would be plastered on the locker room door by the time the camera started filming his segments.

She gently knocked on the steel door.

"It's open." She heard him yell. His voice was unmistakenable.

She pulled the door open and slipped in. She saw him sitting on a bench reading. He took off his reading glasses and stood. She looked at him strangely for a moment because after all the years that she had known him she had not known that he had worn reading glasses.

"Howdy, Katie Rosie." He greeted boyishly as he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. She smiled. He never failed to make her smile. He was just like Paul sans his overbearing tendencies.

"Howdy, sexy." She replied silly yet in a realistic debutante voice. He twirled her then she curtsied and he bowed. It was childish and unprofessional but they often joked around.

"Have you talked to Paul?" He asked getting serious as they sat down on the bench facing one another.

"Not yet. I'm going to talk to him after the show."

"Has he bothered you since yesterday?" He asked. He did not have to say his name for her to know who he was talking about.

"No. Jessica's upset though. He promised to take her to see Vince and to go to the park."

"And he didn't?" Shawn asked shocked. He did not like Shane but the only good thing he could say about him was that he was a great father to Brandon and was omnipresent for Jessica.

Shawn's knowledge was limited to Jessica's paternity and Kathleen's morbid relationship with Shane. He, like every one but now Shane, knew nothing of her true relationship with Jason. However, he had his suspicions. Shortly after his divorce, about a year ago, she had came to him to for advice about whether or not it was right to divorce Jason. Before that night, he like everyone else thought that they had the perfect marriage.

"No. It was my fault though."

"Kathleen, it is not your fault Shane is a punk."

"I told him to leave." She pointed out.

"Yes, you did. You did the right thing." Shawn stated as he took her hands in his and scooted closer to her; so close that their knees touched. "But did you ever say that he couldn't take Jessica to the park or to see Vince?"

"No." She replied quietly and eyes downcast. He tipped her pointed chin up and held it. Her hazel eyes stared dejectedly in his blue concerned ones.

"Would you have said no if he had asked you after you told him to leave?"

"No. I would never keep him from Jessica." She stated scandalized.

"Exactly and he should know that." He frowned. Shane and Jason had throughly crushed her. She needed help and he was taking it upon himself to be the one to help her; no matter how much she would refuse.

"Are you comfortable with tonight's script?" She asked. She wrapped her long manicured fingers around his tattooed wrist and removed his hand from her chin.

Their conversation changed to what would transpire later that night on RAW.

**_Sparkle Note_**:

Seventy reviews. I can not believe it. Thank you so much! Y'all have no idea how much that means to me, especially that most of the reviews are coming from frequent reviewers.

Also, I apologize for the lack of update and the shortness of the chapter. I've had this chapter ready since Jan. 29th but been busy with work and now I've got the flu.

Please choose which one of the following you would like to see as the _tramp_. Voting will end on Feb. 7, 2006.

_A. Leyla _

_B. Rebecca_

_C. Ashley Massaro_

_D. Amy Webber_

**_Disclaimers_**:

Trademark and/or copyright infringement was not intended within this or any other chapter. For more detailed disclaimers see chapters one thru four.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**:

A far too realistic fight between Shawn and Shane had started off RAW which led Vince to announce that their match would not have to wait for Saturday Night's Main Event. He then went on to explain that the match would be Raw's main event and like at Saturday Night's Main Event a street fight.

Later on in the show, Shawn received a surprise visit from Stephanie McMahon. Shawn had just laced his right wrestling boot when he heard the knock on "his" locker room door.

"It's open." He replied as he took a drink of his three-fourths full water bottle. He did a double take and became alert when he realized who was walking over the threshold.

"Shawn." She greeted. The audience gasped, cheered, and booed. Those select fans that remembered her storyline with Chris Jericho all those years ago chanted slut.

"Stephanie." He greeted her in suspicion.

"I wanted to apologize for my dad and brother's actions. They're inexcusable. I've done a lot of inexcusable things in my life but ever since my divorce–" Abruptly she started to cry uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" He eyed her uncertainly.

"Yes. I'm fine." She assured him but she continued to cry. "It's just that I loved Hunter so much and dad and him are all buddy buddy now and he hurt me so much and oh-" She rambled as she cried harder.

Shawn looked at her sympathetically before going to his gym bag to retrieve a handkerchief out. He handed to Stephanie and she graciously accepted it. She continued to cry and mumble incoherently about divorce, love, and betrayal. He awkwardly patted her on the back. She continued to cry, tried to talk, and realized her throat was constricting.

"Would you mind getting a bottle of water for me? I would get it but I don't want someone seeing me like this." She rasped out in between sobs as she motioned to the tears.

"Sure." He said worried before leaving the room. The camera lingered on the door for a moment before turning back to Stephanie. She reached into her bra, pulled out a minuscule packet of white powder, reminiscent of one time use flavor packets, and uncapped Shawn's water bottle.

She glanced at the door, quickly poured the powder into the bottle, and capped it. She shook the bottle in order to mix the powder. and placed the bottle back in its rightful place. She then returned to her place, placed the empty packet back into her bra, and went back into character. Seconds later Shawn returned with a bottle of spring water.

Stephanie graciously took the water bottle and took a large sip. She took a deep breath. Shawn regarded her as one would a hurt baby wildcat, concerned but distant and extremely cautious.

"I can't believe dad is doing this to you. You're his biggest star." Stephanie sniffed.

"Stephanie not to be rude but was there a reason you came here to see me?" Shawn asked carefully.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry. I heard him and Shane talking the other day. They're have something really terrible planned." Stephanie revealed. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Do you know what that something is?" Shawn asked her slowly as if he was talking to a small child.

"No. I'm sorry." She shook her head no as she took a smaller sip of water.

"No. It's fine. Thank you for telling me. I know it must have been hard for you to."

"Yes. Yes it was. I've got to go." Stephanie regretfully informed Shawn. He nodded his head in acknowledgment. She paused at the door to thank him. "Thank you for the water."

"Anytime." He said as he chugged the remaining water in his water bottle.

Two hours later, long after the cameras had filmed the main event, Shawn languidly laid on Kathleen's queen size hotel bed.

"Are you sure you're up to watching Jessica?" Kathleen asked concerned.

He had taken several serious bumps in the street fight not to mention Shane had unprofessionally took advantage of him when he had passed out in the middle of the match because of the spiked water but in reality the drug was Splenda. Vince had also taken advantage of his unconscious state when he ordered a impromptu match and got a three count but that had been scripted.

"Kathleen Rose stop stalling and get over to Paul and Stephanie's suite. Jessica will be fine. She's sound asleep." He motioned towards the little girl sleeping mere feet away from him on the other side of the bed.

"Will _you_ be okay?" She asked wringing her hands and biting her lip.

"Katie, sweetheart, I've dealt with this for nineteen years, this ain't new to me."

"Shawn." She warned and pleaded.

"I'm fine. If you don't go over there and tell him everything. I'll tell him what I know." He threatened.

Any other time she would not have believed him but the look on his face and the look in his eyes made her believe him. She swallowed.

"If I'm not back in an hour call hotel security." She weakly joked.

"Paul won't hurt you."

"He'll kill Shane and Jason." She predicted.

"He'll have to take a number." Shawn muttered.

"What was that?" She asked. "I didn't hear you."

"I said that you're keeping us from having our slumber party." He grinned but it did not make it to his eyes. She would have noticed if she had been looking at him instead of her bare left ring finger.

"Wish me luck." She said taking a deep breath.

"Luck." He replied as he waved. She slipped out of the room as he said a quiet prayer for her and Jessica.

Mere minutes later, Kathleen found herself in front of her brother and best friend's suite. The upcoming conversation would be her judgment day. She just hoped that she had a brother after it.

Stephanie knew most of the information that Kathleen would reveal about her relationship with Shane but when she had told Shawn that she would tell Paul everything she had meant it. She would reveal everything, particularly secrets that should have been kept.

_**

* * *

**_

A Sparkle Note

Another short one, I know. I'm sorry but the next one will be longer because it includes her conversation with Paul where everything is revealed. Well not everything but everything between her, Shane, and Jason. And perhaps you'll found out if she is pregnant or not.

Please, choose which one of the following you would like to see as the tramp. Voting will end on Feb. 7, 2006.

_A. Leyla (2006 Diva Contestant Winner) - 0_

_B. Rebecca (Of ECW) - 0_

_C. Ashley Massaro (2005 Diva Contestant Winner) - 1_

_D. Amy Webber (Diva Contestant Finalist) - 1_

By chance if there is a tie at the end of the voting; I will flip a coin to see who the tramp is. The identity of the woman does not effect the plot because it could be any one of the divas and I could make it work but I want to make it as realistic as possible which is why I have now listed the four that I feel that I can write realistically as a tramp. I could possibly write any of the divas as the woman but I think certain divas are overused and bashed enough.

My top three picks would have been either Stacy Kiebler, Christy Hemme, or Maria but I decided not to have either three in the voting for different reasons. Stacy because she is no longer in the wrestling industry and I was never a fan of hers. . . ever. Christy Hemme because she has started to grow on me with her storyline in TNA with Kip James. Maria because, well, she is the only diva besides Ariel that I have no idea how to start writing.

Anyway, enough of my boring chit chat. Have I bored anyone to death or sleep yet with my story or author notes?

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimers

Trademark and/or copyright infringement was not intended within this or any other chapter. For more detailed disclaimers see chapters one thru four.

* * *

Updated: 02.05.07 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Kathleen stared despairingly at the ecru-colored door. She took a long and deep breath before lightly rapping her knuckles on the door. She silently prayed that neither Levesque heard the knock so she could return to her hotel room to inform Shawn that they had not been there yet she knew that they were; she had told them at the arena that she would need to talk to them after the show. Stephanie had suggested their suite after Kathleen revealed the line of conversation that would be discussed.

But Kathleen knew that if she returned without talking to Paul, Shawn would place Jessica on his hip, her over his shoulder if need be, march her ass to Paul and make her meet her judgment. In instances of this nature is when she regretted involving Shawn in her personal affairs.

She should have never gotten him involved. She should have went straight to her brother for advice instead of his best friend. She knew that now yet involving Shawn had made her and Shawn closer. She had never had a male best friend that did not expect anything in return. She loved that about him.

Lord knew that she loved Adam, Jay, Shane and Randy but they all had at one point in time expected something from her. Adam expected to be favored upon. Jay expected her to cut all ties with both Shane and Randy and then be forgiven for betraying her trust. Shane expected anything and everything. Randy had at the beginning of their friendship expected favoritism yet now he expected that no one would beat his claim to the youngest champion in WWE history.

After taking another deep breath she knocked on the door normally. Her worst case scenario had been Paul answering the door but she wished that had happened. Standing in front of her with a look of shock and confusion on his face was Shane.

They had successfully avoided each other throughout the entire day and strangely RAW. She had caught a glimpse of him when she had left Vince's office when he was walking down the hall.

"Kathleen." He recovered.

"Shane." She replied stiffly. Shane stared at her as if trying to figure her out. Where had everything went wrong? He loved her more than life yet she was denying him. He was willing to risk everything for her yet she had decided it was time to move on after seventeen years.

"For what it's worth I was leaving Marissa and the bitch for you." He whispered genuinely in her ear as he brushed past her. Her resolve broke and she started crying. He flinched when he heard her but he did not turn around. Shawn had made a visit to his office after the show and made it abundantly clear to let Kathleen go or he was going to the tabloids.

Both Paul and Stephanie were at the door in seconds of hearing her crying. Paul was oblivious as to what had made his sister cry but Stephanie had two guesses and both had to do with _her_ brother. She glared at his retreating form.

Paul wrapped his large arms around her trembling shoulders. Stephanie softened her eyes to look at Kathleen yet her tone screamed pissed off. "I'll be right back."

"Stepha–" Kathleen started to tell her not to worry about it but Stephanie was already down the hall.

"You fucking bastard." Stephanie yelled out. Shane popped his neck in annoyance but kept walking. "Shane Brandon fucking McMahon you better stop and turn fucking around now." He stopped but did not make a move to turn around.

By now hotel room doors were being opened by curious occupants. The curious occupants being half of the RAW roster as the floor and the one above it had been rented for the night by the WWE.

Kathleen had stopped inches behind Stephanie afraid to approach her yet wanting to stop her from doing anything. A dumbfounded Paul was closely behind a visibly shaken Kathleen. Comfortingly, Paul hugged his trembling sister. Shane turned just as Shawn was coming out of Kathleen's hotel room.

"What has McMahon Junior done now?" Jason Reso asked sardonically as he stepped out of Amy Dumas and Adam Copeland's hotel room with his beautiful estranged wife Lily closely followed by the Rated R couple.

"What hasn't the punk done?" Both Shawn and Adam asked. The two men looked shock that they had the same line of thinking and sized each other up before silently agreeing that their hate for Shane surpassed their dislike for each other.

"ENOUGH!" Kathleen yelled as she went into authoritative mode. "If you are on the WWE Roster and are not on your way out then get yourselves back in your god damn room. If you are Jason Reso get the hell out of my sight. Hello, Lily, it's nice to see you, we'll have to have lunch some time. Call my secretary for a time that is convenient for you."

Jay glared. Lily stiffly smiled. She smiled spitefully at Jay through her tears. She was hurt that he hadn't informed her of his decision to leave the WWE until his last day. They had a huge argument the morning of Taboo Tuesday because of it.

Everyone but Adam, Amy, Jay, and Lily obeyed the "request."

The veterans knew all to well how the backstage politics worked and the new talent were learning mighty quickly. The Head of Creative and the Assistant Head of Creative, the booker (Paul) and the boss's son were involved which meant that if anything went wrong one of the bystanders would be punished by Vince.

"Shawn, isn't there someone in need of your superb supervision? Paul and Stephanie, I would love to have that conversation that we had planned. Shane just go to hell."

Both Adam and Jason raised a eyebrow in amusement and slight amazement. Each wore identical smirks.

_She had finally kicked McMahon Junior to the curb. Took her long enough. Had she done the same thing to Devafuck?_

"Tell my godson that no matter what his father does to me that I will always love him. Inform Webber that I want her in my office no later than eight o'clock Wednesday morning. As of this moment she is promoted from Deep South to the RAW roster."

_Ouch. She had realized that I hadn't been lying about Gutter Webber._

"You don't have that power." Shane snidely replied.

"But I do. I have more power than you think. Just remember what we talked about yesterday morning."

"Don't think that just because you're you that Dad will go easy on you for jumping ship."

_He is not seriously implying . . . this is the same woman that berated me for jumping ship._

"What makes you think that I haven't already talked it over with Vince?" She asked arching a dark blonde eyebrow in amusement. Her cheeks glistened with tears against the lighting of the hallway.

"Dad would have fired your ass on the spot." He crossed his arms. He eyed Stephanie warily. She was pissed and one did not mess with a pissed off McMahon especially a pissed off Stephanie McMahon.

"Shane. Vince isn't like you." She shrugged Paul's arms off of her shoulders and walked past Stephanie towards Shane. Stephanie made a move towards the two but Paul placed his hand on her shoulder. Shawn moved to a few inches behind Paul. Amy wrapped her arm around Adam's waist and he hers. Jay made a move toward both Kathleen and Shane but his wife grabbed his wrist. He weakly smiled to reassure her. "When he tells someone that he loves them and will cherish them no matter what they do; he means it."

_Ouch. Being compared to the old man. Shane-O is losing his touch._

"What was Michaels doing in your hotel room?" He asked. Paul looked at Shawn and Shawn mouthed Jessica. Paul nodded his head in understanding.

"None of your concern. I have to talk to my brother and best friend--"

"I thought I was your best friend." Shane pouted.

_Stand in line bastard._

"My life doesn't revolve around you. It never has but for the past several years it has seemed it, hasn't it? I'm sorry for everything but I can't do this anymore. It's killing me."

_Killing you? You weren't the one to wipe you're damn tears away that the bastards that claim to love you caused. You weren't the one that watched helplessly as you made the same mistakes over and over._

"Does it matter to you at all what I just said?" His voice cracked with emotion.

"That you're willing to leave Marissa and Webber for me?"

_What the fuck? McMahon Junior finally grew some balls._

"It would have but you're too late."

_Did she just turn down a open relationship with the bastard? What in the hell had I missed? I've been gone four months and she does a total one eighty of who she used to be._

"Who is he? Just tell me that." He pleaded.

_Who?_

"I can't." She said honestly.

_Can't what?_--He felt his sleeve being tugged by his estranged wife–_please leave me the hell alone for five minutes._

"Are you staying with Jason?"

She shook her head no.

_Hallelujah! Praise Mary. Finally she's heeding my advice._

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Creative meeting."

_When the hell did he start attending those?_

"Shane."

"Not a word. I'm attending no matter what you or my sister say." He glared at Stephanie before turning and walking down the hall to the elevator.

"That was intense." Adam stated attempting to lighten the mood.

"Adam, any other time I would be happy and honored of your attempt to lighten the mood but not tonight. I apologize for that scene. Whatever you four were planning on doing." Kathleen opened her small handbag and withdrew a Disneyland Visa Rewards Card "Charge it to my card."

Lily went to reach for the card as Jay grabbed her wrist.

"We can't do that." Jay declared. Lily pursed her lips in disapproval of the refusal to use another persons credit card and his friendship with one of his former boss's. She never had nor ever would.

"Don't worry Jason. It's not my company card. You won't be sullied with the WWE but has anyone informed you that this floor is entirely occupied by WWE personnel and half of Raw's roster?" Kathleen rolled her eyes as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Katz, it's not that-"

"Jason." Lily interrupted. "Kathleen has graciously offered her apology via her credit card. We would be rude to not to accept unless you have a reason not to."

"No, I don't." He said forcefully.

"Then we would be happy to accept your apology." Lily stated. She started to reach for the credit card once more but Kathleen had handed it toward Amy.

"Amy. I trust you the most so you will have possession of my card. These two idiots would most likely lose it. And Lily while Jay doesn't trust her with his cards so why should I trust her with mine?"

_Did she have to go there?_

Adam whistled and became interested in the architectural design of the hallway and ceiling. Jay winced. Lily huffed. Stephanie glared Lily. Paul and Shawn coughed uncomfortably.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked knowing full well how much she and Lily disliked each other. "We're going clubbing." Which meant that Kathleen would be taking Jessica to Disneyland for free or almost free in the near future.

"Positive." She reassured. "Think of it as a reward for having to put up with Adam twenty four seven." She added as a joke as she hugged her and then Adam.

"Hey." Adam said with a grin knowing that the comment was a joke. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Sure. I'm a Levesque,. I can handle anything." She stepped on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "Keep the leech away from my card."

He shook his head and chuckled.

_What the fuck are they doing? Flirting? She's got some fucking nerve. Amy's standing right there._

"Kat, if you need me to break Webber in--" Amy trailed off as she smirked.

"I'll think about it. Thanks. Have fun tonight." She hugged Amy and Adam once more and then stiffly hugged Jay as he whispered something in her ear. She pulled away and shook her head.

"Could you tell Jarrett that Kathleen will return his call by the end of the week. I'll use his cell." She asked. He numbly shook his head yes. Stephanie and Paul looked at her in shock. Amy was amused. Lily was pissed.

Adam sighed. _There was never this much drama on Smackdown._

She smiled stiffly once more at Lily before turning around and entering Paul and Stephanie's suite preparing herself for her judgment.

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

I know that I promised that Kathleen's huge conversation with Paul and Stephanie would be in this chapter but I hadn't realized how much the other stuff was going to be until I sat down to write it. However, I do have the conversation (next chapter) written. If I had included that with this chapter then this chapter would have been over four thousand words and I think that is too much. The chapter needs to be edited before I post it.

I would love some feedback (good and/or bad) before I post the next chapter but it is not required. The next update will be sometime between 02.09.07 and 02.12.07 depending on my school and work schedule. I can hardly fathom that I have eighty reviews. Thank you so much for everyone that has been patient with me, reviewed, and has continued to read with my less than frequent updates.

The winner (or loser, depending on how one looks at things) of the tramp vote is if you haven't already figured it out by the story content; Amy Webber. (_wwecenafan your review was just in time for the count_.)

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer:

Copyright and/or trademark infringement was not intended within this or any other chapter. For a more detailed disclaimer see chapters one thru four.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Disclaimer** _

_Caged Sparkle **intended neither copyright nor trademark infringement** within this or any other chapter. For a more detailed disclaimer see chapters one thru four._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Awaiting on Paul and Stephanie to enter the suite was a torturous task. In reality the wait was but a few minutes yet it felt like hours. The silence taunted her. Memories haunted her. The truth mocked her.

Her long slender hands cradled her head as she stared at the plush white carpeting. Her light brown hair concealed her face. If she had not removed her make-up before leaving her suite she would have appeared worse than her red, puffy, and tear stained face. She turned toward her hand and saw the bracelet _he_ had got her for her last birthday.

The bracelet was simple, silver, and elegant; just like her, he had said. She cried harder as the memory resurfaced.

_"Simple, silver, and elegant, just like you." He remarked as he fastened the clasp of the bracelet._

_"How am I silver?" She rolled her eyes. He was such a dork; a sweet one, but a dork nonetheless. _

_"You brighten every room you enter yet you're tarnished." He replied bittersweetly before kissing her forehead and walking away._

Paul and Stephanie walked into the suite bringing her out of the memory. Stephanie sat gingerly on the thick glass coffee table.

"Kathleen?" Paul asked slowly as he sat beside her on the white sofa.

He placed an arm around Kathleen's shoulders while they shook. She looked up from her hands and saw Stephanie half glowering yet smiling reassuringly.

"Please, tell me I misunderstood that exchange out there." He said with his eyes closed.

"I gave my credit card to Amy. I trust both her and Adam." She murmured deliberately misunderstanding the question.

"That is not what I was talking about." He replied.

"I know." She ducked her head in shame.

Affectionately, he pushed the stray light brown behind her right ear. "So it's true? You and Shane are having an affair." Paul asked biting the inside of his cheek, promising himself that he would not lose his temper when she was in this state. Therefore, tomorrow would be different.

"Shane and I were so much more than a few trysts." She replied bitter.

"Elaborate." He drawled through one side of his mouth.

"You're taking this better than I thought." Kathleen remarked as she stared him in the eye.

"What did you expect me to do? Find Shane and beat him to an inch of his life?" Both Kathleen and Stephanie received goosebumps upon hearing how calmly he was speaking. "I'm not doing a thing until I hear everything." He rationalized.

"Shane and I were a couple. We broke up fourteen years ago."

He inhaled a deep breath and winced yet she continued.

"Ever since, we have had this damn morbid cycle where we are just friends then ignore each other then we end up sleeping together. In 2001, we had an eight-month affair." Paul removed his arm from around her shoulders and she inwardly flinched hoping that he would not disown her. "I filed for divorce and he said that he was leaving Marissa. We were finally going to be together." Her voice crackled with emotion, "But Jason was not happy about the divorce and wouldn't sign the papers." She swallowed. "He doesn't officially know that I had an affair with Shane."

"Officially?" Paul stared confused.

"Jason has always accused me of cheating on him with Shane." She continued. "He knew about our previous relationship and."

"Jason knew?" Paul interrupted outraged.

Stephanie elaborated. "Jason and Shane were best friends. I'd go as far as saying closer than you and Shawn. They were friends from diapers to college room mates."

"Are you serious?" Paul asked shocked.

"Serious."

"You're still with Jason." He pointed out. "What happened with Shane?"

"Like I said, Jason wouldn't grant me a divorce." Kathleen replied.

"This was before or after Jessica was conceived?" Paul asked.

"Before and after." She murmured. "Jason wanted to punish me."

"Punish you?"

"For cheating on him."

"Cheating? You said he didn't officially know," He paused and shut his eyes as he silently cursed. His jaw clenched and unclenched. "Jessica Levesque." His jaw unclenched as he inhaled and exhaled. "She didn't take his name because she isn't his, is she?"

"No." She hiccupped. "She's Shane's."

Paul stood and walked on the other side of the room to the door. The door slammed. Both women flinched. Kathleen jumped to her feet but Stephanie grabbed her arm.

"Let him cool down." She suggested. Kathleen jerked ungracefully her elbow away from her.

"He will kill Shane." Kathleen hysterically cried.

"He deserves much worse." Stephanie snarled.

"I don't want him hurt."

"You don't. You don't. You don't want him hurt?" Stephanie stuttered in disbelief. "Shane has hurt you repeatedly yet you always defend him." She spoke as her arms flayed in exasperation. "When are you going to realize that he doesn't love you." She paused, contemplating whether to tell her what she thought or not. "To him, you're just an easy lay that won't go running to his wife when he's finished with you." She cruelly added.

The resounding smack shocked both Kathleen and Stephanie. Kathleen's hand stung therefore; Stephanie was sporting a red hand mark on her jaw. The blue-cloudy-eyed McMahon rubbed her jaw in shock.

"I'll apologize for that tomorrow." Kathleen promised cooly seconds before leaving her dazed god-sister.

Kathleen briskly walked out the suite and turned to see Paul down the hallway leaning his forehead against the wall beside the elevator. Cautiously, she walked toward him.

"Paul." She faltered when he turned, glared, and turned back around.

"Not a fucking word. I don't want to hear that you're sorry." The wall muffled his voice but she heard every word. Each word stabbed her with regret within her heart.

"I wasn't going to apologize." She stated bluntly. "We need to talk. There's a lot more--"

"What the fuck? There's more?" He abruptly turned around.

"You don't even want to know." She whispered.

"No, I don't." He concurred.

"Shawn was wrong about you." She clearly spoke yet tears continually rolled down her tear stained cheeks.

"What in the hell does Shawn have anything to do with this?" He glowered confused.

"He's the one that convinced me to tell you." She paused as her voice cracked. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound materialized. She tried again. "I need," She swatted tears away as they fell. "To tell you everything. Please, let me." She begged as she touched his bulging bicep but he jerked away. The elevator doors opened and he stepped in. She followed him, almost getting stuck between the doors since he had upon stepping onto the elevator pressed the close button. "Paul. Please. You can disown or kill me after I tell you everything."

"How did Shawn get involved? Are you sleeping with him, too?" He pressed the first floor annoyed that she had followed him.

"No." She said shocked. "I'm a slut but I would never do that to you."

"Yet you sleep with my wife's brother?" He asked sarcastically. She pressed the stop button harshly. The elevator jerked to a stop at the floor below. Both Levesques unsteadily grabbed the safety bar to prevent from falling.

"What the fuck was that for?" He barked as he straightened up and wiped away nonexistent dirt from his black khaki pants. She walked toward him stopping nose to nose with him.

"Let's get one thing fucking straight; I was apart of the McMahon family long before you even thought about becoming a wrestler let alone one for the WWE." She stated. "I know more about the McMahons than anyone. Especially your wife and her charming brother." She paused to take a shaky breath. "Shane was my life. He was the reason I didn't want to move when Karen moved to Detroit. You don't understand how much I was and still am in love with him. You just don't understand me anymore."

He boldly asked. "Whose fault is that?"

"Yours." She snarled.

"How is it my fault? Every time I tried to help you you've turned it down."

"Yet when I_ need_ your help. You're not willing to give it, now are you?"

"Jessica is Shane's daughter." He said as if that had answered her question.

"Yes she is. So is Shania."

"So you are pregnant." He bitterly laughed in disbelief.

"I don't know because I haven't taken the test." She confessed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid that it'll tell me that I am." She replied naively. She knew that she should have the test done yet she had a nagging feeling that she was. After all, she had been pregnant twice before.

"You need to find out for sure." He growled in frustration. He wanted to disown her and kill Shane but deep down he wanted to help and protect her. He just didn't know how to help her anymore. "Its Shane's isn't it?"

"No."

"No? So your kid is your husband's this time around?" He cruelly asked.

"No." She whispered as she slid to the floor.

"When did you turn into a slut?" He disbelievingly whispered.

"The day that my daughter died."

"Died?"

"Shania. Paul. Shania. Shania was my first born. I had her when I was eighteen. She died a few hours after her birth. Shane cheated on me with Marissa. I was angry and got into my corvette. I was hit by a drunk driver that ran a fucking red light."

"I'm sorry." He genuinely apologized. "Wait. Marissa? Didn't she know about you and Shane?"

"No. The only ones that knew for sure about us were Stephanie, Jason, Rodney, and Vince."

"Vince?"

"He caught us, making out at my Sweet Sixteen party that Karen and Mrs. McMahon organized."

"Sixteen? Let me get this fucking straight." He inhaled and exhaled quickly, a sure sign that he was pissed. "Vince knew that Shane, his twenty-something-year-old son, was pursuing his sixteen-year-old god-sister?"

"The way you say it makes it sound sick." She grimaced and automatically her mouth tasted bitter.

"It fucking is."

"You're a damn hypocrite. Stephanie is eight years your junior. I'm four years Shane's. It's in the damn past."

"Then why the fucking need to tell me?" He asked exasperated.

"Because I'd rather you here this from me than the damn tabloids."

"Tab-tabloids?" He stuttered.

"Yes. Because of what, Jason, has become, a cold-hearted bastard. My lawyer filed divorce papers this morning by this time next week if not sooner everything or almost everything will be in the tabloids."

"You've filed before and it hasn't been in the tabloids."

"I won't be intimidated this time around. Jason and I have always had a rocky relationship but it got worse when I got married. He got abusive."

"Abusive?" He choked on the word.

"Yes, mentally and physically. But it didn't matter to me since he didn't hurt Jessica or my family."

"Why did you stay with him?"

"Love and fear."She admitted.

"Love?"

"Yes, love. I loved him. Not as much as Shane but love nonetheless. Don't look at me like that." She cowered.

"Does Jessica know Jason isn't her father?"

"No, but she calls him Jason."

"When are you going to tell her?"

* * *

_**A/N**_: I've noticed that I do a lot of apologizing in my author's notes. But I am genuinely sorry that this was not posted when I said it would be. I will not bore you to sleep with why this wasn't updated sooner; I will, however, say that I have been deliberately avoiding updating my stories until about a week ago. 

I received a flame not constructive criticism but my first flame, not for this story mind you. I know that I am not the best writer anywhere especially here but the reviewer was rude. Yet the review got me doubting myself as a writer and to a point as a reviewer.

Are my stories uncreative or uninteresting? Should I stop writing? I'm not fishing for compliments or insults but I need to know. Am I wasting your time by writing this story or my other ones? Am I wasting my time for writing them in the first place?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Does Jessica know Jason isn't her father?"

"No, but she calls him Jason."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"She's three, she won't understand."

"She'll understand that Jason isn't her father. Her hero," He disgustedly spat the word. "Is."

"She won't understand why people will hate her."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Jason already hates her. When this comes out the McMahons will hate her especially Linda and Marissa. My mother will, too."

"That's bullshit and you know it." He said angrily. "I loathe your mother for many reasons but she loves Jessie. Shane as much as I hate to admit it loves her too. Vince practically worships the ground the child walks on. Linda will not hate her because she is her granddaughter. She might hate you but never Jessie." He bluntly stated. "Marissa is the wild card. She might or might not hate her. Again she'll probably hate you. Do I even have to address Stephanie? We love that little girl like she was our own. So don't be placing the blame on other people for you not being truthful to her and everyone else."

"Do you still love her like she was yours now that you know that she's Shane's bastard?" She whispered.

"Never once did I, nor will I, ever call her that. You shouldn't either." He said outraged. "To answer your question, yes I still love her. It's not her fault that her father is Shane. It's yours. How did you kept this a secret? Did you think about what would happen when someone found out? How could you keep this from me? How could Shane let people believe that his daughter belonged to another man. A man that has been his enemy for years."

"Stephanie has known from the start that Jessica was Shane's."

"She's what?" His anger grew with each second this conversation continued.

"She has known that Jessica was Shane's." She repeated. "She knew about our affair. She knew about Shania. She knew about everything that I've told you tonight except for my marital problems."

"Who else knows?" He gritted his perfect white teeth.

"That Shane is Jessica's father?"

"Yes."

"I've told Shawn, Jay, Dave, and Kip. I have no idea who Shane has told. "

"Let me get this fucking straight." He said eerily calm. "Two of my best friends and a thorn in my side knew before me?"

"I told Dave when we, well, I was drunk. I'm not for sure if he was drunk or not. He has a frustrating high tolerance to alcohol. Which you already know."

"And Shawn?"

"I needed someone to confide in who wouldn't judge me too harshly." She tried to ease the betrayal. "Or tell anyone what I had said to him."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"You know that answer." She looked at him pointedly. A guilty look momentarily crossed his features.

"Stephanie?"

"Please, she watches us like a hawk. She doesn't trust us around each other."

"With good reason." He snorted. She glared. "How does jackass know?"

"Is Jay or Kip, the jackass?"

"Monty." He replied refusing to call him by his nickname and stage name.

"He was there for me when no one else was. I had just ended the affair. Jay and his then girlfriend and now on-again-and-off-again wife were arguing." A look of annoyance crossed Paul's face as she talked. She paused and commented on his annoyance. "I, personally don't care that you two hate each other. He's my best friend and no one but he or me will change that."

"Why didn't you come to me?" He asked hurt that his sister had chosen his best friends and worse of enemies to confide in yet she couldn't face him.

"Because you were recovering from your quad injury. I didn't want you to do something stupid and re-injure yourself in the process."

"Why not Adam? You two have always been close."

"We weren't talking. He was furious with me."

"Why?"

"It's something between him and me that does not concern you." She said defensive. He rolled his eyes.

"Amy?"

"She had her own drama with Matt and Jeff."

"Trish? Lisa? Torrie? Joanie"

"Trish's career was peaking. Joanie's career had already ended by then thus cutting all ties with me. Lisa was training in OVW. I wasn't as close to Torrie then as I am now. Kip was the only one there."

"Stephanie?"

"Stephanie was the reason I ended the affair in the first place." She stated bitterly. "Sisters before lovers. That has been our code since we were ten."

"What?" He asked as his curiosity perked while his feeling of betrayal lightened.

"She convinced me that it wasn't healthy to continue a relationship with Shane while I was pregnant."

"It's not healthy to have a relationship period with him. Have you forgotten that one of your best friends is married to him?"

"No, I haven't." She replied starkly.

"Who's the other guy?"

"Other guy?" She asked startled by the subject change and the question.

"Yes, other guy." He looked at her awaiting her answer but he received silence instead of a name. "You've admitted to having another affair."

"No I did not."

"Katie, look you said that there is a chance that you might be pregnant. Neither Jason nor Shane are the father. So who is it?"

"There's a small chance that Shane's the father." She finally admitted to him but more importantly herself.

"Stop playing word games with me. You want my help or you wouldn't have told me any of this." He rationalized. "I can't help you unless you're willing to cooperate with me. Tell me the truth. Who is he."

"William." She whispered. He shook his head in disbelief and confusion. Did he know a William? He was overwhelmed and couldn't think straight. He decided it was time to leave before he said something that he would never be able to take back.

Frustrated beyond limit he pressed the 'open door' button and stepped out. Once on the floor below his suite and out of the elevator, he turned to look at Kathleen. He looked at her in anger, confusion, pity but most of all unconditional love.

**

* * *

A/N **

I want to thank everyone that has thus far reviewed this story or has sent me a message. I can hardly believe that this story has reached one hundred reviews; it's mind-boggling.

I want to especially thank _devin, randxgirl, Vera Roberts, lizzy-beth-izzy, Kennedy 2006, riddicksno1babe,_ and_ Cinna_ for their reassurances and words of wisdom.

As always, feedback is much appreciated and will be read with an open mind. However, flames will be disregarded. Anonymous flames will not be deleted in order to forever capture your ignorance on the web.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_Neither copyright nor trademark infringement is and/or was intended within this, previous and/or following chapters._

* * *

**Shameless plug**

'Complicated Simplicity,' it will either be a Mark Jindrak or Randy Orton fic.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Disclaimer_**

_The plot is mine. The characters Kathleen Levesque - Devereau, Jason Devereau, Karen Johnston, Jarrod Johnston, and Lily Reso are mine. _

_Lily is not the real name of Jason Reso's wife. I think her name is Denise. I changed her name, age, and hopefully her personality for the fact that Lily will be a major bitch and I did not want to portray someone that is not in the public's eye as such. The real Mrs. Reso has a right to her full privacy since she is not in the public's eye. The last I heard Mr. Reso _was_ in fact married to a German woman but that may longer be true. Because I've read that he is divorced but I have long since lost my trust in certain wrestling news reports._

_Brandon McMahon is not mine. As of April 2007 Brandon is not the first name of either Shane McMahon's sons. However, in fanfic his son's name or middle name is usually Brandon. I think the reason being is because Shane's middle name is Brandon. Anyway, that is the reason I chose to name the two-year-old Brandon._

_Jessica Marie McMahon is not mine. Shane, as of April 2007, does not have a daughter. In fanfic Jessica is commonly the daughter's name of either Shane or Stephanie for the fact that their grandfather was known as Jess. The Jessica Marie McMahon that appears in this story is from a story by Kentuckygirl4039 entitled Her Secret. However, the story has long since been removed from the site._

_The WWE and TNA are not mine. The characters/wrestlers/anyone that you recognize as WWE or TNA employees or associates are not mine. Trademarks and/or copyrights that are owned by either the WWE or TNA or someone else that is not me are not mine. Trademark and/or copyright was not intended when creating or writing this story. This is purely fiction. The only payment I have or will ever receive off this story is feedback via reviews and private messages._

_I was not aware until recently that I did not create the name Some Secrets Should Be Kept; apparently there is a book entitled this. I have not been enlightened as to who the author is. Personally, I haven't heard of nor seen the book in question. So in the attempt to cover my ass for plagiarism I disclaim the title for any book, fanfic, song, or film that was published before Feb. 2006 with the title Some Secrets Should Be Kept._

Now that, that is over with on to Chapter Fifteen.

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

Shane sighed in frustration and clenched his beautiful hazel eyes as his cell phone once again vibrated against the polished oak bedside table. For the past ten minutes, the phone would vibrate and after two minutes it would end only to start again. He ignored the call. He shouldn't because of his position within both Titan and the WWE more importantly his position as a father but he needed to be left alone.

For the past hour sleep evaded him. He could not help but reminisce and analyze his life with both women he claimed to and truly did love. He had made a deadly mistake choosing Marissa over Kathleen all those years ago.

He knew that now. What he wouldn't give to be able to turn back the calendar. To be honest, he had believed, at the time, that it was Kathleen's fault that he chose Marissa. Kathleen had accused him of cheating and in a moment of grief blamed him for her losing their first born. When in reality it was her fault. Her fault for believing whomever had told her that he was out on a date with Marissa.

He shook his head as if trying to erase the thought from his mind. It was not her fault. She reacted naturally. She was hurt and felt betrayed by the man that promised to love and cherish her forever and eventually marry her not to mention a best friend that she had loved as a sister for many a year.

She got in her car and took a drive; driving had always been therapeutic for her even after the accident. Only one person could be truly blamed for what had happened and he was the man that chose to drink, drive, and run a red light during rush hour in Boston at full speed.

He groaned in annoyance as his cell phone started to vibrate once more. He sluggishly lifted his head and right arm off the soft mattress. He picked the Cingular flip phone off of the side table. He groaned as he read who was calling.

"What have I fucking done now?" Shane growled in annoyance.

"Knowing you, it has something to do with Kathleen." Stephanie scathingly remarked.

"Will it hurt your feelings if I lay the phone done and go to sleep while your rant and rave."

"Yes it will. As hard as it might to believe, I did not call you to scream at you. I called to inform you that Dad is on his way to your suite."

"Thanks a lot." Shane groaned as he heard someone pounding on his door.

"Don't blame me for you not answering your damn phone. I've been trying to contact you for the past ten minutes."

POUND. POUND. POUND. POUND. POUND. POUND. POUND. POUND.

"Do you know why he is pounding on my damn door as if a madman is after him."

"There was a mad man after him. Paul and I just left his suite."

"And that has to deal with me how?" He asked as he swung his grey jogging pant clad legs over the side of the king size bed onto the floor.

"Paul knows everything. Apparently, after he was told, he went to mom and dad's suite to confront him about," POUND. "Knowing about you and Kat," POUND. "Way back when she was a teenager. Mom called me and I rushed," POUND. "Over. They were arguing about you, Kat, and Jessica." POUND. "Obviously, there were things said that neither knew nor wanted to know." POUND.

"What does that mean?"

"Dad knows that Jessica is his granddaughter." The Cingular Flip-Phone dropped to the floor and Shane was gapping in shock.

POUND. POUND. POUND.

"Dammit, I'm coming." Shane yelled as he picked the phone off the floor and pressed end.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit at two o'clock in the morning?" Shane asked expecting his irate father. For the second time in less than five minutes he was stunned yet this time he was confused as well.

A extremely tempestuous NWA Heavyweight Champion stood glaring at him.

* * *


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Disclaimer:** See Chapter Fifteen for it._

_**A quick author's note: **Tempestuous literally means 1. very stormy, 2. characterized by strong and turbulent emotion. However, simply put it means violent anger._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_POUND. POUND. POUND._

"Dammit, I'm coming." Shane yelled as he picked the phone off the floor and pressed the end button.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit at two o'clock in the morning?" Shane asked expecting his irate father. For the second time in less than five minutes, he was stunned yet this time he was confused too.

An extremely tempestuous NWA Heavyweight Champion stood glaring at him.

"What in the hell do you want?" Shane sneered as he quickly shed the shock and confusion from his face.

Shane could care less if the angry man in front of him was the "publically unacknowledged" competition's champion neither could he care that said champion was visiting WWE Superstars at both arenas and hotels. Shane only cared that Kathleen considered the annoying son-of-a-bitch a close friend.

Yes, jealously was a common occurrence with the Heir Apparent, especially where Kathleen was involved.

Instead of replying to Shane, the blond man forced himself into the lavish suite.

"Whom the fuck do you think you are?" Shane barked as he slammed the door.

"I know I'm the man that you will answer to when you hurt Katz again."

"First off, her name is not Katz," Shane rudely started yet was interrupted by the blond hazel eyed man.

"Nor is her name Kate." He smirked.

"She will forever be Kate to me." Shane solemnly claimed.

"I'm not here to argue about pet names. I'm here to warn you if I hear a tiny implication that you've hurt Kathleen in anyway, your silver spoon stuck up ass is mine."

"You don't have the guts to take me on." Shane challenged in a tone that implied invincibility.

"You underestimate me once again." He amusingly shook his head in disbelief.

"How does it feel to be a second rate champion?" Shane needled the other man.

"I haven't a clue since my championship has a longer lineage than your bloodline." The proud champion boasted.

"As long as we are on the subject of my bloodline; stay away from Kathleen."

"Kathleen is nothing to you. She made that clear earlier tonight when she rejected you in front of some half-a-dozen people." He sneered. "Jessie, however, has the unfortunate fate to be your daughter." He chuckled quite ironically at Shane's facial expression. It was a mix of shock, horror, anger and confusion.

"Yes, I know that Jessica is your's," Shane glared flabbergasted at the blond Canadian. "I've known since before the poor girl was born." The champion smirked. "You frequently and quite mistakenly forget that I am one of Katz best friends. If not her best friend."

"You lost all rights to _your Katz_, when you left the company." Shane said mockingly.

"No I lost my claim to her when I spent an entire night in her suite _without _my telling her that I was leaving the WWE." He smirked at Shane's facial expression.

"What are you implying?" Shane asked through clenched and grinding teeth.

"People claim that you're smarter than you look. Use your imagination." He uncharacteristically flaunted his former status with Kathleen. "I'll give you a hint. It wasn't something you two haven't already done." He added as an afterthought, "Jessica's proof of that."

"–" Shane sputtered.

"Remember what I said; you hurt Kathleen, I'll hurt you." He warned with muscular arms crossed. Both biceps unconsciously flexed. The yellow rose tattoo stretched and then snapped back into place.

"That goes both ways, Reso." Shane said stepping towards him with fists clenched at his sides. His usual arrogant yet beautiful dark hazel eyes screamed attempted murder.

The man known to the world as Christian Cage, or simply Christian, yet known to his close friends as Jay, considered the man that had stalled his career several times over.

After a few tense awkward moments, Jay stated surprised. "You love her."

"No shit, Sherlock." Shane sarcastically commented.

"If you love her, you'll let her go." He wisely stated from experience.

"So she can be with you?" Shane asked. He smartly added. "I think not."

* * *

Meanwhile, an angry silence proclaimed the McMahon-Levesque suite. Stephanie refused to look at her husband while he glowered disappointedly and furiously at her.

"You've known for years that Shane and Kathleen were together and not a single word was said to me. Not even the simple," He raised his hands in frustration as he mockingly said. "'Kathleen had a crush on Shane, when we were younger.' Or that 'Jessica was named after my great-grandfather.' Or--"

"Okay, I get it." She abruptly stood from the king-sized bed. "I should have told you."

"You should have told me a lot of things. I have not kept one thing from you yet you have this bag of secrets that could ruin everyone's life." He paused to observe her. Tears of frustration rolled out of her blue eyes and down her ivory skin. "What else have you kept from me?"

"Nothing." Stephanie weakly said.

"Stephanie." He warned.

"They aren't my secrets to tell." Stephanie passionately stated as her conscience struggled whether or not to tell her husband everything that she knew.

However, her loyalty to Kathleen was winning by a mere inch over her love and loyalty for her husband. Whereas Marissa and Kathleen had long ago stopped believing in one of their mottos which was the equivalent to the guy 'bros before hoes,' Stephanie had not.

"Whose secrets are you keeping?" Paul demanded.

"Does it matter whose they are, when I cannot tell you what the secrets are?"

"Yes, it matters."

"Paul, I told you once that if you got involved, you'd make it worse." She reminded him before warning him. "Stay out of Kathleen's affairs. It's none of your business."

"That is my whole point. She shouldn't have any affairs for me to get involved in. But she does and she wants my help but she is either to scared or stubborn to tell me what she needs me to do." Paul sighed after his small rant. "Steph, I'm worried about her. She's one of the strongest women I know but she's been turned into a crying victim."

"I'm almost sorry that I'm the one that has to tell you this but you don't know your sister at all. She's a cold hearted hypocritical slut that lives to be the center of attention and plays the victim so well she should have earned an Oscar by now." She faltered then continued. "Shane didn't force himself on her. What they did and have done, was consensual."

"Is that all you have to say about the woman that has been your best friend for literally forever?" Paul asked utterly shocked.

"You don't understand what it was like growing up with her. She was always the center of attention. She was always throwing herself on Sha--" Stephanie whined.

"That's enough." Paul warned. "How is she the fucking center of attention? Her life is a complete mess yet she has been pretending that it's not totally fucked up for everyone's sake. She's selfless and sacrificed more than you will ever for her friends. So what if Kathleen was the Homecoming Queen or Valedictorian or whatever you're jealous that she got and you didn't."

"She got my parents approval." She juvenilely scoffed.

"Listen to your damn self." He demanded in disbelief. He had thought this side of Stephanie had long ago disappeared but apparently it hadn't.

"No you listen. I love Kathleen like a sister. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her but everything that has happened she asked for-"

"No woman deserves to be physically abused. No woman deserves to lose the father of her child to her best damn friend." He yelled.

"Abused?" Stephanie scandalized questioned. "Shane has not physically abused her. Granted he got a little rough with her the other day but that was unintentional-"

"I'm not talking about Shane." Paul sighed frustrated as he slid a hand over his mouth.

"Then who the hell are you talking about?" Stephanie screamed.

"Jason." He growled behind his hand.

"You're lying." She simply said almost laughingly.

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"You've never liked him." Stephanie accused. "I admit I'm not of his peeps but he adores Kathleen and their friendship."

His hand fell to his side.

_Peeps? Friendship? What in the hell?_

"Friendship?" He asked confused as to why she would call a marriage, a friendship. As he felt that he was missing something he asked. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"_Jason _Reso." Stephanie slowly stated as if she were talking to Brandon.

"The punk that hung with Jericho." He asked trying to remember him.

"No, wait, yes. Christian, ring a bell?" Stephanie replied.

"Yes, Cage, wait his name is Jason, too?"

"Yes, no, actually it's William, but he goes by Jason or Jay." Stephanie answered confused.

"I wasn't talking about Reso." He dismissed the Captain of Awesomeness, more like Annoyance or whatever he had been called at the end of his WWE career that Paul had forgotten.

"Then who were you talking about?"

"Devereau."

"Jase? To be frank, I don't like him but he loves Kathleen. He's guarded her secrets as if they were his. Plus he would be stupid to hurt her; Shane would be the first of many to kill him."

"He loves her?" He muttered. "No he loves her money. I hate to say it but I should have listened to Shane, all those years ago. He warned me that Jason was only marrying her for her money and her connection to his family. I thought he was being his arrogant punk ass self but Marissa told me that, to Shane no one would be good enough for his Kate-" He regretfully stated yet was abruptly interrupted.

"Woah. Wait. Back up, Marissa said that?" Stephanie asked as her blue eyes threatened to pop out.

"Yeah." He replied dismissively.

"Paul listen to me." Stephanie started, paused, and then continued. She used her right index finger in emphasis. "Marissa told you that no one would be good enough for HIS KATE?" She stressed the last two words.

"Yes." He said slowly oblivious to how important that was.

"Oh my god." Stephanie whispered before she slowly sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he squatted to look in her enchanting blue eyes.

"She knew." Stephanie muttered disgustedly and disbelievingly.

"Who knew what?" Paul asked curiously and concerned.

"I've got to go." She replied as she stood and grabbed her navy blue robe on her way out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Shane's suite, Jay ignored Shane's comment as he offered his former boss some significant advice.

"If you love her don't play with her any longer." Jay winced as he admitted, "You're a much better option than Devafuck." He glared pointedly as he inwardly winced that he was giving him advice to _keep_ Katz. "I've lost count how many times you've told her you were leaving your wife. Just do it, don't claim that you will. You've single handedly broken her heart more times than Devafuck, her parents, Hunter, and I have combined." His hazel eyes dilated and deepened with sorrow and regret. "But for some reason she still loves your fucked up ass."

"I find it almost entertaining that you've came here to warn me from hurting and how to keep her yet you hurt her more than I ever could." Shane replied as he disregarded what Jay had told him for he had already known everything that was said.

"Yes, I've hurt Katz but not as much as you have." He uncrossed and then crossed his arms. "Enlighten me, how have I hurt her more?"

"You left her for a main event spot, granted a third rate one but main event nonetheless. After what you yourself told me earlier, you slept with her without enlightening her that you were going to betray her trust. That you were leaving the WWE for a company that is filled with has beens and WWE rejects. For some fucked up reason, she reserves a place in her heart for you and you used her." Shane paused as if considering to say what he wanted to or not. He does. "You're no better than me, Reso. Actually, you're worse than me."

"No I'm not." He claimed.

"Yes you are." Shane stepped forward leaving only a sparse amount of space between them. "Kathleen has come to expect that I will unfortunately hurt and leave her every time." He said regretfully, paused and then continued. "You on the other hand were always there for her, a shoulder to cry on. Someone that she could depend on for anything. Someone that would never hurt her yet you did. Someone that she expected to be there always, no matter what." Shane considered Jay. Doubt and guilt flittered through Jay's hazel eyes. Shane smirked. "You hurt her more by leaving than I will ever by staying."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_Originally I had planned to not write a sequel to this fic. However, after the overwhelming feedback and appreciation of this story not to mention the drama that wasn't originally planned, I've decided that a sequel might be in need._

_As such, I've started to outline one. If you would vote as to which title sounds, the most interesting, you'd be a great help._

A. _Consequences of Kept Secrets_

B. _Consequences of Secrets Kept_

C. _Consequences of Dishonesty_

D. _Consequences of Infidelity_

**_

* * *

_**

A brief sneak peek

"Love doesn't leave bruises and cuts. Love doesn't leave permanent scars on flesh and hearts. Love cares. Love is selfless. Love sacrifices for the sake of the other's happiness. I simply love Kathleen. I don't doubt for a second that you did love her and still think you do but you don't love her anymore, you love to manipulate her." He passionately stated and accused.

His hazel eyes landed on the smirking bastard standing beside his high priced divorce lawyer. "And you," He took a deep breath in order to try to calm himself so he wouldn't kill him in the middle of the court room. "You've never loved her. You loved her money and connections. You loved beating, belitting, and blackmailing her."

* * *

Uploaded on 05.05.07


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**_by Caged Sparkle

**

* * *

**

Stephanie did not venture far from her and her husband's suite. She quietly and uncertainly knocked on a door down the hall from hers. One of the only true friends she had in the wrestling industry appeared sleepy and tiredly a moment later. Stephanie would have laughed at his bizarre appearance if she wasn't so confused and needing solacement.

His night clothing consisted of a maple leaf patterned pajama bottoms, a Fozzy tour date shirt and a pair of ninja turtle slippers while missing the left one. His blonde hair was experiencing the worse kind of bed hair going every direction but what it was supposed to, down.

"I'm sorry for waking you. But I didn't know where to go."

"Stephie you know you're always welcome to wake me up," He sleepily glanced at his watch. "At four o'clock in the morning."

"Yes you are. Kathleen has come to accept that I will unfortunately hurt and leave her every time. You, on the other hand, were always there for her; a shoulder to cry on. Someone that she could depend on for anything. Someone that would never hurt her yet you did. You hurt her more by leaving than I have by staying."

Jay's hazel eyes shed any doubts and most of his guilt as he heard the preposterous statement. He stepped eye to eye with the Heir Apparent whom had no intention of retreating from an argument, verbal or physical.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Kathleen so don't judge what you don't know." Jay stated outraged and scandalized.

"You're a hypocrite." Shane snarled. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Kathleen yet here you are warning me not to hurt her."

"Unlike you I know what I'm talking about. I heard all about your relationship with Kathleen when you were younger and during your affair. I knew she was pregnant with Jessica before you did." He paused and raised his hand only to drop it to his side. "If you had gotten your nose out between the Divas legs then you would have figured out that she was pregnant before she told you. It was obvious for weeks that she was pregnant before she made the announcement. Does your wife know who was in your bed the morning of your wedding?"

"No. She knows nothing about me and Kathleen. And it better stay that way."

"Are you sure about that?"

"About what?"

"That your wife doesn't know about your past with Kathleen. I almost feel sorry for Jessica. It's obvious she's a McMahon. She's cursed with your dimpled chin."

"You don't know Marissa at all. Marriage is sacred to her. She hates infidelity and adultery because of her childhood. She would have filed for divorce."

"To be blunt, I'm glad I don't personally know the bitch. However, I know her type. She's a golddigger that doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets what or who she wants."

"You just described your wife."

"I know. Did you know that Lily's _'new best friend'_ is your wife?" Jason asked mockingly. He would have laughed at Shane's confused expression if he hadn't been confused when Lily first told him. "Shocking I know but its true. Lily just returned from a girls weekend with Marissa."

"No. Marissa was visiting her cousin in Albany."

"Think what you want Shane-O. While your playing Katz and Gutter Webber, Marissa is playing you."

"You're the one that told Kat about Amy." Shane blurted out in realization.

"Damn straight." Jay had the audacity to smirk.

"I've got a question. Answer it truthfully or not I don't give a fuck. Did you tell her this before of after you slept with her?"

Jay didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. You seduced her while she was vulnerable. So I was right?" Shane smirked somewhat disgusted that he was correct in his assumption. "You are no better than me. And everyone thinks your this damn saint where Kathleen is concerned. You made the right decision by leaving us because I would have made the Edge-Matt seem like a Jr. High squabble compared to what I would do to you."

"I thank god everyday I left this seedy company. However, I don't forget who gave me my break in the business." Jay paused as a thought came to him. "Do you even realize that you hide behind your name?"

"Wha-" Shane started but was interrupted by controlled frantic pounds on the door. He stormed over to the door and while he opened it he commented. "I fucking swear to god if that is Stephanie--" He stopped. It wasn't his sister at all.

Well, it had been what seemed to be a lifetime since he considered her in the sisterly sense.

Shane was at a loss for words. Kathleen was standing at his door. She looked what she must be feeling, broken and lost.

"Shane we need to talk."

"You made it abundantly clear that it was 'too late' to talk."

"Shane don't be that way." She pleaded.

"Make up your mind, Kate." The nickname flowed off his tongue like it were yesterday that she was truly his Kate but that had been years and hundreds of mistakes ago. The nickname startled her. She paused silently almost reminiscent of a gaping fish. "Make up your mind who want to be with. I've made my decision. I want you not Marissa and sure the hell not Amy. Amy was a misguided mistake that I regret every day. But I can't regret Marissa. If I regret Marissa then I'll regret Brandon. I might regret that Brandon is Marissa's and not yours but never him Nor do I regret Jessica and Shania. They're my kids.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Jason commented a couple yards away from the pair. Kathleen tensed and her features went from broken to passionless. "You two love birds don't mind me." He stated coldly and hurt. "I was just leaving. Remember what I said McMahon." He warned as he threw Shane a threatening glare. Shane shrugged indifferent. Disgusted that Kathleen had come to Shane graveling and pleading, Jason pushed past a cold Kathleen and left. Kathleen turned a followed him.

Shane sighed frustrated and slammed the hotel room door. The door frame shook violently for a moment after impact. He kicked the nearest thing, a night stand which flipped over with its contents crashing to the floor.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Jay, wait," Kathleen asked as she ran after him. He paused at the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator was several floors upward. He needed a drink. "Jay, it wasn't what you think."

Damn it. He needed more than one drink. He quickly turned around and she stopped running-more like quickly shuffling as she wore leather pumps-a mere foot away from him.

"I don't want to hear it Kathleen." He calmly informed her. She winced at her given name. He had always called her an endearment. He only called her Kathleen when he was angry at her or disappointed in her. Neither emotion was what she had ever wanted from him especially now.

To Jay's annoyance and Kathleen's luck, the elevator was still a few several floors above this one. "Obviously, you're upset." She stated.

"Which has nothing at all to do with you." He cooly replied before inwardly groaning at the elevator's slowness.

Quite rudely he left her standing in front of the elevators as he pushed his way through the stairway entrance. After what he done and where he went registered in her stressed mind, she followed him.

"Stop fooling your damn self." She angrily said as she frantically pushed through the entrance and started to quickly walk down the stairs behind him. The heavy steel door bounced against the concrete wall and shut behind her. "Jason." She sighed in angered frustration.

"Don't call me that." He bellowed as he rounded around the staircase.

"Why?" She treaded on as she followed trying her best not to trip in her leather pumps down the stairs.

"Because," He said as his voice bellowed and echoed while he made a complete stop on a middle stair. The move was impulsive which did not give Kathleen enough time to stop. She crashed into him just when he went to turn to talk to her.

Bam. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Plunk.

They both crashed down five stairs and onto the unforgiving concrete floor just before another staircase would start. She froze instantly at first worrying about the maybe baby.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked concerned. She didn't feel any sharp pains or anything of the sort that would cause concern.

"I'm fine. Are you?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? That fall was a misstep compared to what I'm used to."

She silently agreed as she pressed her strong slender hands against his chest as an aid against gravity and stood up.

"Why can't I call you Jason?" She asked hurt and oblivious.

They had had this argument over his name ever so often for the past five or so years. He had never given her a straight answer to the question and she had always been oblivious where it came to Jay and hadn't figured it out yet.

"Because your _husband's _name is Jason." He drawled finally answering the question as

he laid on the concrete floor. His elbows propping him up.

Tentatively, she sat on the bottom stair and momentarily observed him. "Jay, you have got to know that he is the farthest thing on my mind when I'm with you or any of my friends. Jason is a sorry excuse of a human being let alone a husband."

"That doesn't mean I'm not thinking of him." He sneered. "Some one has got to remember that you're married."

"I'm leaving him." She admitted for the umpteenth time that night.

"I'm glad. You're better than him. You deserve much better."

"Why were you at Shane's?" She asked changing the subject.

"Why were you?" He retaliated as he sat up and then sat beside her on the bottom step.

"I went to talk to him." She admitted. He rolled his eyes in disbelief. "_Only _to talk to him. I told Paul everything."

"Everything?" His eyebrow quirked in curiosity and a hint of disbelief.

"Yes, everything that mattered." She admitted vaguely. He snorted. He should have known that there was not a way to get a solid answer from her when she was guarded. He sighed in annoyance and regret. There was a time when she was carefree and loose around him. How he missed that. He had no one to blame but himself no matter how hard he wanted to blame Devafuck or McPunk.

"Explain." He drawled and made a rounded hand motion. "What mattered to you?"

"He knows just as much as you do yet more."

"How does he know more than I do?"

"A lots happen since you left."

"Apparently," He quipped. "Or you wouldn't have told Paul anything. I'm surprised you did. Who convinced you? I know it wasn't McPunk"

"Shawn."

"Michaels?" He asked in confusion and disbelief.

"The one and thank god only." She paused for a moment to consider her words. "I don't think I could survive another one."

"I don't think the wrestling world could, either." He said with a small smirk. She took a deep breath.

"Jay, we need to talk."

"I thought we were." He smartly drawled.

"No, well yes we are but I need to tell you–" Kathleen stopped in mid-sentence as his cell phone started ringing. She thought his ring tone was ironic and a tiny bit amusing. The ring tone being that of Fozzy's real ring tone _Enemy_. In her opinion, the song fit him and his dear Lily perfectly.

"What?" He urged her on while he ignored the phone vibrating on his belt buckle on his right side.

"It can wait," She looked at him expectantly as his phone continued to ring. "Are you going to answer that?"

"_You're _more important than who's calling." He simply stated.

"Answer it." She commanded. "It _may _be important."

"I doubt it." He sincerely stated.

"Jay." She muttered in exasperation.

"Katz," He replied back playfully trying to lighten the mood. He inwardly cringed as he realized that he was trying to make Katz more comfortable by using his humor and charm. He could humor and charm anyone yet more than likely it emotionally hurt him down the line do so. "I know for a fact you're more important than who's calling."

She raised a lightly browned eyebrow in amusement that the person calling hadn't seized calling and in interest of his conviction.

"How?"

"I've assigned a different ring tone to everyone in my contacts."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So what's my ring tone?"

"Truth or lie?"

"Truth. I'm tired of lies."

"Your home is Rhianna's _Unfaithful_. You're cell is JT's _What Goes Around_."

"Oh." She mouthed. He smirked to himself that she had realized the symbolism of the song choices. She gently took the cell phone off his belt loop and looked at the caller

She abruptly stood. He mimicked the motion. Enemy did not cease nor quiet, on the contrary the instrumentals and vocals grew louder and louder. Any other time she would have smirked at his choice for his wife's ringtone because it really did fit them but she was still hurt over what he had assigned _her _ring tones as. She laid the phone in this hand and curled his fingers over it. She whispered not quite looking at him, "You should really answer that, William. No one should be more important than your wife."

"But you are." He drawled truthfully ignoring that she had used his first name. He wasn't very keen on it but he knew she was trying to distract him.

"No." She shook her head vigorously, her light brownish dark blonde hair flowed and gently smacked her in the face. She closed her hazel eyes tightly and inhaled a deep calming breath. "I don't need to be."

"True, but I want you to be." He shrugged. He brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek. She turned inward to the touch with her mouth half open. She glanced at his firm hand and then toward his captivating eyes. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed you too." She softly admitted. "You're one of my best friends."

"Do you sleep with all your best friends?" He inquired not cruelly as he looked into her enchanting hazel eyes. She kept his gaze with out shame as she answered that question.

"It looks as if I do. But no,"

"Am I and McPunk the only ones?"

"Only ones, what?"

"That can claim to have kept your bed warm?" He asked obtusely.

"What your really asking me is their another man in my life right now." She corrected. Fozzy could no longer be heard in the echoing stairwell. Lily had finally gotten the hint or the phone went to voice mail.

"No, I'm asking do you set out to sleep with your best friends?" He asked bluntly yet not cruelly.

"No, I don't plan to." She replied unscathed. "Yes, Shane was intentional and premeditated. You, on the other hand, were," She paused trying to think of what he was. Her lips slightly parted at the realization. He, unbeknownst to him, had been her saving grace.

"I was what?" He whispered leaning ever so slightly toward her.

"Spontaneous?" She whispered in one shaky breath.

"Spontaneous?" He repeated with a arched eyebrow in interest. He leaned toward her excruciatingly slow.

"Huh-uh." She mumbled milliseconds before their lips touched. She inwardly sighed as she returned the tender and trepid kiss. "Please," She inquired softly against the kiss. He slowly pulled away from her lips and caressed her cheek with his nose before looking in to her teary eyes. She blinked back even more tears. Jay knew that she hated to cry because it showed weakness however that was all she seemed to be doing as of late. She had become extremely weak in his absence. She hadn't had her rock to lean on her. True, she had gotten closer to Shawn but Jay was her rock.

"Please what?" He whispered against her tear stained cheek. He left a trail of butterfly kisses from her temple to her chin. She inhaled a shaky breath as she trembled. She closed her eyes tightly as though what she was about to say pained her to do so.

"Please stop." She requested and he acquiesced. He completely pulled away from her as he considered her. "I can't do this Jay. I'm sorry. I wish everything was different so we could actually give us a chance but Lily doesn't deserve this at all no matter what I think of her as a person. Some may, and to be honest _I_, think that Marissa had it coming but not Lily. She may be a bitch but she does not deserve this. She deserves you to give her another chance. I don't want to be the cause of another divorce."

"You don't need to apologize. It was my doing. I understand completely where your coming from."

"You can't possibly understand what I'm going through."

"Explain. Help me understand." He asked frustrated.

"My life is falling apart, Jay." She groaned in frustration and annoyance at her self and Shane. "It does not matter what I choose to do or not to do anymore. There will be consequences that I have got to face. And unfortunately, my baby girl," Her voice cracked at the thought of her baby girl being hurt or ostracized from anything because of her misjudgment. "Will have to deal with the consequences of my and her father's actions before she was born and after." She sighed. "Jay, I know you don't like Shane and right now I'm not his biggest fan but I love him and have since I was twelve." He held a hand up for her to stop talking.

"Twelve? You told me it first happened when you were fifteen," He paused as a look of pure hatred and disgust crossed his face.

"No, Jay. He did not touch me until I was fifteen."

"How is that much better?" He sneered as he threw his hands up.

"Actually, he didn't acknowledge me as anything other than Stephanie's best friend and his little buddy until I was fourteen."

"Fuck buddy more like." He commented. She groaned and walked toward him. She looked toward his face bleary eyed and furious.

"Why can't you believe that my relationship with Shane was once innocent." She asked exasperated.

"Because I can't see McMahon being innocent a second of his life." He replied in her face. "Especially where you're concerned."

"I haven't ever told you how I got together with Shane." She realized and recoiled.

"Nor do I want to know." He spat.

"No you probably don't but I'm going to tell you any way. I was the one that had had a crush on him." She furiously pointed toward her self. "At twelve, I was the one that slipped into his bedroom at three o'clock in the morning when his parents weren't home and I was spending the weekend with Stephanie. I was the one that initiated the kiss and transformed the once innocent relationship into something morbid."

"He was older, he should have stopped you." He replied. His tone implied that was what should have happened.

"Actually, he did. The kiss lasted but two or three seconds but it ended any chance of a innocent relationship for us ever again." She defended him. Why she could not say it just felt right. "For three years he stopped us from going any further than what I was physically and mentally ready for even though I thought I was ready numerous of times, but he said I wasn't and he was right."

"Why do you keep defending the bastard?" He punched the concrete wall beside them. He pulled his fist away and swore at the ill-advised choice. Blood trickled down his closed fist from

"Because I love him and always will. Nothing or anyone including his smart ass can stop it.." She admitted. He winced. "I shouldn't but I do. There is nothing that can be done for that to stop." She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I've tried, lord knows I have, but I just can't." She blinked and as she did tears pooled out of their hiding place. "Have you ever loved someone that you shouldn't or didn't love you back in the way you loved them?"

"Yes, I have. Distancing yourself from that person doesn't help at all." He sighed. "But being in that person's life is more of a hinder than help but you just can't help but go back for more whether it be hurt or not. It hurt's worse when that person is an oblivious bitch with sluttish tendencies."

"Lily doesn't love you?" She asked somewhat shocked.

"No she adores me but I wasn't talking about her."

"Then who were you talking about?" Her naturally arched eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You're an intelligent woman figure it out." He challenged as he walked down the stairwell and out the exit door.

She stood in that empty stairwell for a better part of a half hour contemplating what he had meant. The identity of his unreciprocated love was lost upon her oblivious mind. When she returned to her suite she found her innocent daughter asleep on the queen size bed next to a slumbering Shawn. Though he was asleep his facial expression was tense and painful.

She sighed in concern of him. It pained her to see him in pain. He was her one of her best friend. She just wish she could trust him more than she did.

A friend she vowed never to taint, no matter what. A friendship with Shawn would have to forever stay platonic no matter what people thought or what they may want in the near or distant future. She loved him as she once long ago had innocently loved Shane. She could not picture her life without him, it would be like picturing it without Paul or her adorable Jessica.

Funny or rather strangely enough she could start to picture her life without both Stephanie and Shane and that thought scared her more than anything.

More than her being ostracized by church and society for creating a child with her god-brother. More than her husband making good on every threat he had ever uttered to her.

She deeply inhaled and exhaled a calming breath and pushed all of those thoughts to the corner of her brain. She popped her neck, a habit that she had quit out of sympathy for Adam after his neck surgery.

She once again sighed. Poor Adam. He would be one of the only truly innocent bystanders once everything was out. Him, Randy, John, and of course Jess. Even though Vince would not be completely innocent because he had authorized her and Shane's relationship long ago and she had the sneaking suspension that he knew that Jess was his granddaughter she should brace him for the media and perhaps financial blow anyhow. The WWE should be prepared before everything was leaked to the press so they could start damage control. And she had no doubt Jason would do it.

She swore as the realization that _everything _that she had done no matter how small it had seemed would effect her precious daughter and the family that she once craved to truly be apart. She prayed that they would all scathe by without any long lasting consequences. Yet she knew that her, Shane, and their daughter's life would never truly be the same again.

Kathleen quickly, quietly, and cautiously picked her daughter up and walked to an adjoining door in the suite. Kathleen placed her daughter in her own room next to her own where Shawn was presumably still sleeping. She tucked the little one in and kissed her forehead before promising, "I promise that I'll do everything in my power to shield you from my and your father's consequences of our actions but I can't promise that you'll be shielded from every one of them." She once more kissed the slumbering child's forehead before whispering her love and the child's full birth name, "I love you Jessica Marie Levesque - McMahon."

"Is that her name?" She heard someone whisper and place a hand upon her right shoulder. She tensed at his touch before placing her left hand on Shawn's hand.

"Yes. It's on her original birth certificate. Shane has it." She impassively stated. She slowly

stood and then quickly led him out of the room by hand. He tightened his grip on her slender hand in reassurance. Her stone facing did not fool him one bit. He knew that her nerves were in an uproar and that they wouldn't be settling down here soon because she had disclosed her secrets to Paul and there would be consequences.

"Is that wise?" He asked as she shut the child's door.

"Probably not but I thought," She paused as she truly looked at him. "Your in pain."

"I'm okay."

"No you're not. Is there anything I can do to help?" Her eyebrow knitted in concern.

"You could tell me what happened before and after I left." He boyishly smiled. She took a deep shaky breath. Sat down on the sofa in the main area of the suite. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to relive everything that had happened. Talking to Shawn was therapeutic for her. He did not have an opinion about what she told him unless she asked him.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen for the extremely long wait. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Kathleen awoke to what she prematurely construed as an earthquake. However, in reality it was Jessica jumping on the bed.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." The chipper young child repeated with each jump and land. Kathleen groaned in frustration and shoved the pillow on her face. She needed sleep. The last time she looked at the atrocious clock it had read a little after four. She did not want to have another night like last night. She groaned once more.

"Mommy." The little girl repeated more adamantly as she tried to pry the pristine white pillow from her mother's grasp and face. Kathleen slowly and sluggishly sat up yet did not open her eyes. She could feel a migraine coming on. She hated crying because headaches followed closely after her tears fell and dried. "Mom-my." Jess whined.

"Yes, Jessica?" Kathleen answered.

"I Hungy." The adorable Jessica replied as she flopped down onto the bed. Kathleen opened her eyes. The sight before her shook her fragile mind. Jess had a Shane O'Mac shirt with a few of the buttons mismatched, a Triple H hat that swallowed her small head, and white flip-flop sandals on the wrong feet.

"Who," Kathleen's throat constricted at the sight of the jersey. "Who dressed you?"

"I's did." Jess replied chipper and proudly. Kathleen could tell that her baby was proud of herself and did not have the heart to tell her to change or to change the child herself even though the jersey on the child hurt her. She hugged and kissed her baby girl. She tucked a stray tendril back into the Triple H baseball cap and sighed bittersweetly.

In her father's jersey and her hair out of her face in the too large hat, Jessica looked so much like her father that it scared Kathleen. It truly terrified her. The McMahon genes had not been obvious when Jess was a baby unless you knew what to look for. However, she was growing every day and unfortunately or fortunately, depending on whom you asked, she was becoming more and more like a McMahon in the physical and personality senses.

If Kathleen had wanted to be honest with herself, she was lucky that Jessica hadn't entered the world the spit image of Shane. Kathleen's mild French and fair British genes had miraculously downscaled Shane's dark Scottish ones even though some had escaped through to the next generation.

"Let mommy up, please." Kathleen asked. Jessica jumped off the bed and safely landed on the plush carpeting yet Kathleen told her to be careful anyhow. She glanced at the other side of the bed and found it empty. Unbeknownst to her, Shawn had left shortly before her earthquake awoke her but not before he could reissue a threat and promise Jessica that he would be back to treat her and her mom to breakfast.

Jessica skipped from the room as several raven tendrils fell out of the baseball cap as the cap tilted sideways almost completely off her small head. Kathleen made a mental note to style the child's hair before leaving for the air strip.

Timidly, she placed her feet on the thick carpeted floor and stood up. She shuffled around the room for a few minutes packing a few last minute things and vowing that the next city she was getting a well deserved and overdue pedicure. The jet was scheduled to leave at ten.

She glanced at the bedside hotel clock and groaned as it taunted her with big red atrocious numbers. She was exhausted and would not have a significant amount of time to herself for at least a few more days. She was getting old. That had to be it. Well, that or time was speedily creeping up with her like her kept secrets were about to.

She zipped one duffel bag up and then unzipped another. She grabbed a pair of slacks and an undershirt as well as other necessities need in order to take a shower. She entered the adjoined bathroom and took a quick shower. The shower was more to wake and refresh her than actually bathing. She exited the bathroom with a hotel towel wrapped around her blonde hair. She walked out of the bedroom into the living area of the suite to check up on Jessica. She hadn't heard a peep out of her sense she had left the room ten minutes ago.

She rubbed her hazel eyes as she entered the living area. She looked up mere inches from the bedroom threshold. She stopped at the sight before her. Sitting on the sofa was a cheerful man. A man that was not a morning person and had been spitting fire and what not the last time she was in his presence. He had something planned. She was sick of his twisted games. She loved him there was no denying that, but enough was enough.

Yes, Shane McMahon, the man that had fathered both of her children and possibly a third, sat on the plush sofa with their daughter watching Blue Clues.

"Jessica, sweetheart," Kathleen whispered but neither the child nor Shane heard. She cleared her throat and spoke slightly louder. Both father and daughter's heads swivelled toward her. "Jess, honey, I thought you said you dressed yourself."

"I dids." She smirked shyly and guiltily. "Unca Shay may have 'elped."

She mentally swore and decided that she would have to start limiting the child's time with both Randy and John. The smirking would stop now before it became a problem later. It would practically be impossible to limit the child's time from Paul and unfortunately Shane. But John and Randy she could.

Oh what the hell, she knew the future twins as some called them would not stay away from Jess. She had them wrapped around both pinkies several times over especially Randy. He was a sucker for tears and Jess knew it too. All she had to do was pull the water works and Randy would buy her an island to be princess of if she so desired.

Her eyes narrowed in vindictiveness. "He did?" She glared at him. His smirk faltered for a moment but then materialized once again.

"Yep. Unca Shawn tols me to waits on you to gets red buts Unca Shay says he woods help me." She smiled. "Unca Shawn says he be aight back. He treatin' us to brakefess." She added as an after thought.

Kathleen pursed her lips in anger. The unlocked hotel room door opened. Shawn stood in the doorway looking back and forth between Kathleen and Shane. Jess ran happily toward him and hugged his legs. He glanced down at Jess and his eyes widened. If the jersey hadn't been Shane's, he would have thought John or Randy had dressed the child. He astutely felt the angry aura that Kathleen was sending toward Shane and distracted Jess.

"Jess, why don't we go down to the lobby and wait on your mom? She and Shane need to talk business." He asked squatting down to her level.

"'Kay, can I's get popicle fo' brakefess."

"Not this morning, sweetens." Shawn replied tapping her upturned button nose gently with a long graceful finger.

"But." She pouted. Her eyes started to well up in tears and she batted her long ebony lashes twice at him.

"Sweetens, I'm not Randy. Those don't work on me." He smiled and kissed her forehead. She pursed her lips furiously, crossed her arms, and tapped her right foot in annoyance. Shawn would have laughed but decided it was not good to encourage her. She reminded him of Kathleen with her pursed lips and crossed arms.

"Hmpf." Jess replied.

"So, lets go down to the lobby and wait on mommy. You can decide where we're going to breakfast at." He extended his hand in the air. She took it and her small hand disappeared in his larger one.

"Princess's eat at Dairy's Queen." Jess stated as if Shawn should have known,

"Huh?" Shawn looked at her in confusion.

"Something John told her last week." Kathleen explained.

"Oh, lets go. We might see John this morning if we hurry up."

"Johnny." She squealed in delight.

Shawn glanced at Kathleen and then Shane. His lips formed a grim tight line. "Remember what I said." He tightly spoke to both of them. Kathleen waved and both Shawn and Jess left the room.

Shane stepped toward her and started to speak but she silenced him. "Kath-"

"Sit down." She coldly demanded.

"I don't think I will." He rebelled.

"Sit, stand, fuck roll over for all I care. We will talk. Neither one of us is leaving this room until we get everything out in the fucking open." She stated. He moved so he was mere inches from her and then whispered.

She had decided last night that it was over with him after she had analyzed the situation and several conversations she had last night inside and out. Even if Shane actually did divorce Marissa and kick Webber to the curb, she would not go to him. She would not degrade herself anymore for him. If he truly loved her, he would let her go her own sweet way.

She had waited at least fifteen years on him to realize that they were meant to be together and he had left her wanting. Now it was his turn to wait. His turn to want something he could never truly have again.

"Apparently, Shawn wasn't good enough last night. Or was it Johnny?" She started to protest but he held a hand in the air and continued. "Keep John Boy away from my daughter. She will not be one of his thugs."

"She isn't a thug nor is he. She is a fan of his."

"A Cena fan and thug are the same thing." Shane shrugged. "I don't like the punk. You can fuck him for all I care but he will not influence my daughter."

"Shane, do not insult him or any fans in my presence again. He is more of a father to her than you are, hell you name any male on RAW and they are more of a father to her than you. Even UMAGA. She call's him Unca Ummi for Christ sake."

"It's not my fault, I cannot be a father to her. I want to be but I can't." He stated defensive.

"And you will if you so choose. I'm telling her today that you are her daddy before she sees it on the television."

"What do you mean the fucking television?"

"Shane," She sighed. "I am divorcing Jason for real this time. I'm not backing down. He can run my name in the ground if he wants to. He will make this divorce public and nasty. The media will eat it up. A former Patriot and a WWE executive divorcing are enough to make the papers but you add a sex scandal and domestic abuse you have a CNN Headline News story."

"We don't need anybad publicity Kathleen, you of all people should know that."

"Too fucking bad, the WWE is going to be run through the mud once again this year but hell look at it this way. At least this fucking time we have an edge. We can control this situation to a point. We can start damage control before it ever hits the news. Jason will be served the divorce papers later this afternoon by my lawyer. I'm meeting Vince in a few hours to discuss our options."

"Vince. You're discussing it with my dad."

"Yes, because every time I try to discuss something with you we end up arguing or kissing. I don't want to argue anymore. I can't do this. I love you. I truly do but I can't be with you anymore. Our relationship is at a point that it cannot be salvaged no matter how hard we try. Love isn't going to be enough for us ever again." Shane looked at her. Truly looked at her as if it was the first time he had seen her in a long time. He stayed silient. She continued.

"We've destroyed ourselves and in away our love for the past fifteen years. I was a fool to even think that we may get what we had. Too much has happened. I started this morbid relationship, you and Marissa finished it, and I'm ending it. I want to stay friends with you. I want you in Jessica's life. She needs you now more than she ever has. She will be confused and it will be our job to explain and protect her."

"You're serious. You really want to end _us_." He said as a statement. He now knew that was what she truly wanted.

"Yes."

"I love you." Shane stated.

"And I you. But we can't be together." Tears started falling out of her hazel eyes. "I deserve better than what you've done to me. I've given you myself to over and over again but I never completely got you. I haven't since Shania died and I don't blame you. You love Marissa and you have Brandon but it still hurts. I've forsaken so much for you yet you haven't sacrificed anything for me. Love is about sacrifices." She sighed. "Please, make this sacrifice for me. Accept that we can never be." She choked.

"I love you." He whispered. He gently cradled her face with both of his strong hands. His thumbs wiped away her tears as quickly as they would fall. "I love you." His voice cracked. He softly butterfly kissed her lips. She numbly kissed back. He slowly pulled his lips from hers and looked in her twinkly hazel eyes. She started crying harder when she saw the tears in his eyes that threatened to fall. "I love you. I made a mistake," He choked in emotion. The words were getting caught in his throat. "And it's too late to fix it." His eyebrows knitted in regret. "I love you. You need to know that." He took a deep breath. Their breathing became haphazard and shallow.

"Okay?" He whispered. She nodded. "I love you." He choked. He kissed her once more. They each promised themselves that this would be their last kiss. The kiss was antagonizingily slow and bittersweet. With each movement of their lips their hearts chipped and shattered into millions of microscopic pieces of dust.

He bittersweetly bit her bottom lip taking it into his mouth. She caressed his top lip with her tongue. She brokenly sighed and cried as she tasted both of their tears on her tongue. Their tears forged together and became one as their bodies, hearts, and souls would never again.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I shocked myself with this chapter. It's so heartbreaking, sad, and deep. I actually cried while writing parts of it. I've never done that before. Is that like a milestone in a author's development? 

Any hoo, there is a poll in my profile that I would love for y'all to answer as it pertains to this story and its sequel.

- CSB


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Chapter Twenty**_:

_He kissed her once more. They each promised themselves that this would be their last kiss. The kiss was antagonizing slow and bittersweet. With each movement of their lips their hearts chipped and shattered into millions of microscopic pieces of dust. He teasingly bit her bottom lip taking it into his mouth. She brokenly sighed and cried as she tasted both of their tears. Their tears forged together and became one as their bodies, hearts, and souls never could again._

She was the first to pull away. Her eyes sadly looked into his regretful loving ones. It saddened her that this was the first time since Jessica was born that he had shown her any emotion other than lust or anger. He truly loved her. She had always known that but knowing had slowly become not enough for her. If it had been only he and she that would bear the consequences of their affair, she would try to make it work but it wasn't. There were Jessica, Brandon, and their respective families and careers.

"Go." She ordered her voice ironically clear and unhitched as she wiped tears from her aristocratic face.

"Kathleen, I love you." He whispered as his hazel eyes bored into hers. "Even though we may never be to each other what we've always longed, I'm not disappearing from your life and you aren't from mine." He pointedly looked at her. "You're my best friend. You're the mother of two of my children. I want to be Jessica's father in every way. I want to have a relationship with you." He noticed the hitch of her breath. "A platonic relationship because that is what I will have to settle for."

"Shane, please don't make this harder than it already is. We're raw right now. We'll discuss this later this week, okay."

"Friday night?"

"That's fine." She paused. "I have to meet Shawn and Jess."

"Do me a favor." Shane inquired.

"Depends."

"When you get involved with someone again, don't settle. You've settled enough. You deserve much better."

"I know. I've settled for heartbreak and could have beens for entirely too long."

Shawn was patiently awaiting Kathleen while sitting on a bench beside the elevators listening to Jess Marie talking about a far away land where a King John and Prince Randy killed legends and posers daily and bought Princess Jessica everything her little heart desired including a beautiful unicorn. Shawn had a strong urge to roll his eyes yet he did not want to deter the young girl's imagination nor her hero worship for John and Randy.

The elevator doors opened. Shawn looked up hoping it was Kathleen. It was not her. It was two of the main characters from the story that he was just told.

"Just shut up." Randy Orton told his best friend but then stopped the line of conversation when he noticed Shawn and Jessica. "Well, hello little lady." He drawled every bit of his country accent. Jessica giggled and tried to hide her face in Shawn's bicep.

"Jesus, Shawn. He even charms the little ones." John said exasperated as he shook Shawn's hand.

"But you're her king." Shawn jabbed. His blue eyes sparkled. He had a feeling that little Jessica had a crush on the Dr. Of Thuganomics. He thought it was sweet. John's eye furrowed and then he realized that she must have told Shawn the story he told her last week at the Dairy Queen in the last town.

"What? No." Randy said acting mortally wounded. "Jessica, darling, I thought I was the King of your heart." He squatted down so that he was eye level with the four-year-old. She shuck her head no.

"If I'm not then who is?"

"Nobody." She murmured. The elevator doors opened but none noticed.

"Jessica." Randy said firmly and looked at her pointedly.

"John is king of da worlds." Her little arms swung in emphasis. "He's champ. Yous my prince charming." She shyly added.

Shawn's mouth came open and then firmly shut. He tried to hide the smirk that was forming but John saw it. So little Jessica didn't have a crush on John, she had one on Randy. Oh the drama and irony. Randy had had a crush on her mother and now Kathleen's daughter had one on him.

"Jessica, I'm honored to be your prince charming. I'll protect you from anything and everything as long as you do me one favor." Randy vowed.

"That is?" Jessica asked.

"Please don't wear this shirt ever again." Randy fingered the hem of the jersey. "Shane is so three years ago."

"But my unca Shane." Her bottom lip pouted and her eyes teared up. "SHANE." She screamed in delight as she noticed her mommy and uncle shane standing in front of the elevators. Her mommy looked sad. Uncle Shane looked mad. Randy stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Hi pumpkin." Shane said as he picked Jessica up. He kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek.

"I not a punkie." She declared. "Me Princess Jessica." She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yes, you are. You're my princess." Shane said adoringly but Jessica popped his bubble.

"Nope, Randy's and John's princess." She corrected. Randy smirked. Shawn shook his head in disbelief. John's eyes widened and placed a hand over his mouth from laughing. Shane was livid. He placed the child on her two feet and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have fun with your mom and _Uncle _Shawn." Shane patted the little girls shoulder.

"Tell your _Uncle _Shane goodbye, Jessie." Shawn spat back. Kathleen held onto the bridge of her nose. She could not take this upon everything else. Kathleen gently grasped onto Jessica's small hand and they walked away from the four men. Shawn bade Randy and John goodbye and followed after them.

"Do not try to turn that little girl against her father." Shane warned the two men.

"We aren't Shane." John said trying to diffuse the situation. However, Randy being himself made it worse.

"We don't have to try dear Shane-O. She already knows Kathleen's _husband _hates her." Randy stated. His smirk broadened at the heir apparent. "I thought everyone that spends time with Jess, knew that." He shrugged. "You must not spend a lot of time with her. It's a shame that her god_-father _doesn't make time to see her more than he should."

"Back off, Randy." John suggested.

"Fine, I'll back off. But know this I'm watching you. If you hurt Jess in anyway, you're ass is mine." Randy threatened.

"Why do you care so strongly about her? Should I worry exactly what you're doing–" Shane started but wind up against the hotel wall. Randy lifted him a few inches off the floor so he could look the bastard in the eyes. John stood there. He decided that Shane needed an ass kicking and if Randy wanted to give it to him by all means, he'd let him. It wouldn't be fair if he got into the fight. The McMahons would no longer have a prodigal jackass.

"Don't even imply something like that. I feel sorry for her. She reminds me of me when I was her age. My father was never there for me yet he was. I know Shane. I fucking know. I don't care who the hell you are to that little girl, I will not let you use her against her mother or anyone else. Got it, hotshot?"

"How the fuck do you know?" Shane spat as his feet hit the tile. Randy backed up and wiped off imaginary dirt from his arms.

"Kathleen doesn't hold her liquor too well." Randy supplied. He walked away. Fans had started to swarm around. Randy stopped a couple of times and signed a couple of autographs before walking out of the building.

"_Jesus, this will be on myspace in the next thirty minutes." _John thought as he saw several cell phones pointed there way. Shane got back onto the elevator before anyone could approach him.

"So, who wants the champ's autograph?" John asked as he tried to get the attention onto him.

Several me's could be heard and echoed throughout the semi-crowded lobby. Randy caught on to what John was trying to do and asked who wanted the legend killer's.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**by Caged Sparkle Black

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty-One

Shawn, Kathleen, and Jessica parted ways after the awkward and mostly silent breakfast at Dairy Queen. Jessica and Shawn had had a pancake platter whereas Kathleen opted not eat. The mother-daughter duo was back at their suite. Jessica watched cartoons as Kathleen carried their luggage to the living area. She placed all her files and papers into the leather messenger bag that bore her initials in engraved script.

Kathleen sat down on the couch next to her daughter and tried to watch the cartoons but her mind was off in several different directions. She was brought out of the thought of facing Vince and Linda by a knock at the door. She stood up and walked over to the door. She glanced into the peep hole and inwardly groaned. She opened the door. The wacky duo and Amy walked in.

"Kat, they need to talk to you." Amy whispered. "Can I?" She motioned to the little girl that was immersed into _Where Are You Scooby Doo_?"

"Uh, sure." Kathleen replied. Amy walked over to the child.

"Hey, chica. Want to go down stairs and make a wish at the gigantic fountain." Amy asked putting emphasis on gigantic by waving her arms in a large circle.

"Can Is wish for anything?" Jessica asked as her eyes widened.

"Sure can." Amy replied. The little girl ran to her mommy and hugged her legs.

"Bye mommy." Jessica replied before recognizing Adam and Jay.

"Addy and Jay Jay." She said running and hugging Adam's left leg and Jay's right. Adam bent down and ruffled her hair as he gave her goofy grin. Jay patted her on the head uncommitted .

"Have fun with Ames, okay?" Adam asked. Jess nodded. Adam using reverse psychology on the small girl whispered. "Don't let Amy get to close to the water, okay? She can't swim very well."

"Oh. I won't lets her." Jess replied. "Bye bye." She said one last time as she took Amy's proffered hand. The door firmly shut behind them.

"Isn't Orton engaged?" Jay asked as he crossed his arms.

"Jay, stop it." Adam warned. "Have you talked to Shane or Randy today?"

"Earlier." Kat replied.

"Of course she has Adam. Shane is the golden boy whereas Randy is the boy toy."

"Look, Jay. Drop it. Randy is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Never has been anything more."

"How earlier?" Adam asked trying to distract them.

"Before Jess, Shawn, and I went to breakfast."

"So you haven't heard?"

"What are you talking about? Has something happened to Randy and/or Shane, that I should know about?"

"Your boy toy threatened to kick your golden boy's ass." Christian snarled.

"Jay. Adam. Everyone including you two at some point in time as threatened to kick Shane's ass over the years. A quarter of those threats has most likely happened in the past 24 hours. How is Randy threatening any different?"

"Dozens of fans caught the altercation on film and downloaded it onto YouTube." Adam supplied.

"I thought you weren't a big fan of the internet." Kat said confused.

"I'm not but I have a myspace to keep in touch with what Edgeheads I have left." He attempted to look depressed and deprived at the shortage of Edgeheads recently. Kat pointed a disbeliving glare. He grinned then continuted."Anyway, I logged into my myspace to check messages and place a blog. Most of the messages and comments I had in the past hour or so was about how I felt about Randy and Shane's fight. I had no clue what they were talking about. I followed a link that one of them sent and in plain sight in the lobby Randy and Shane are fighting over you and Jessica. Cena stood by and watched. You have no idea how many scenarios are floating throughout myspace and the rest of the net. If I did not know you personally, I'd probably think it was hilarious. Some of the scenarios are just plain ridiculous."

"Great. Just fucking great." She exclaimed as she through her arms up in defeat.

"Why Orton?" Jay asked as he uncrossed his arms. "Why the fuck Orton. Out of all the damn men on the rosters you chose him over me."

"WHAT!" Kathleen murderously looked at him. "Jay, nothing has ever happened between Randy and me. He loves Jessica. She loves him. He watches out for her like a big brother would. He has been more of father figure to her than her own."

"Hell, Kathleen," Christian yelled in disbelief. "Eric fucking Bischoff was more of a father to her than fucking Shane. And he fucking hates kids." Jay screamed. "The only fucking reason you chose Orton to be your new boy toy was because you know that I hate him. You always dangled him in my fucking face. Who the fuck cares if he is a third generation superstar. WHY HIM! I could understand Michaels or even the fuck Cena. But Orton? Rocking the cradle a bit aren't we?"

"Jay, there is no need to scream at her." Adam stepped in.

"It's the truth, Adam. And you both know it." He aggressively pointed make and forth between the Rated R Superstar and Assistant Vice President of Creative. "You always go for the fucking losers and users. You deserve better than that."

"You won't have to worry about Shane being a father to Jessica any fucking longer, William. She'll know by the end of the damn week. I want to stay friends but if all the fuck you're going to give me is grief then stay in fucking WWE Reject City, Florida. I'm going to have everyone on my backs for at least the next six months about my divorce, Jessica's paternity, and my inheritance. I don't need fickle friends that will interrogate me for silly shit when I'll have reporters and the such make up both fucked up nad true accusations about me. Okay?" Her eyebrows arched. She shook her head and half smirked. "Get over yourself." She lashed out.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I have no fucking clue what gives you the right to say the shit you've said to me. If you're bitter about me not wanting to pursue a relationship lash out at your own damn self. You chose to leave me when I opened up to you. I didn't choose to leave you. All you had to do was tell me that you were going to TNA. I would have understand more than anyone at Headquarters. We could have made a relationship work. I loved you." Both Adam and Jay looked at her shocked. "Yes, I did. You didn't know that? Did you?" She shook her head. "Just my damn luck to fall in love with another using jackass." She clucked her tongue against her pearly white teeth. "I think it's ironic that I feel in love with you. You're just like Shane. No?" She stopped.

"Wait," She stopped again and pointed her finger at nothing in particular. "No, you and Shane are quite different. Shane had my body and heart for years. You only had my body for one night yet you could have had all of me for a lifetime." She shook her head in disgust. "I hope you and Lily grow old with each other and have those three kids that you long for. Oh," She slowed. "That's right," She snapped her fingers. "Lily had a hysterectomy a month after y'all married, didn't she? She hates kids and refuses to soil her beautiful body with a snot nose brat. Wasn't that her words?" She asked. Jay looked at her with such emotion that she almost regretted what she had said. She had went too far. He stormed out of the hotel room. The door slammed with velocity. The wall surrounding the door shook.

"Kat-" Adam started.

"Adam he hasn't told you what he did or said to me or you wouldn't be defending him at the moment. Yes, I admit I went to far but I'm at my wits end with everyone, have been with him since he left. I'm warning you now. I'm going to be a bitch to everyone the next few months. I apologize ahead of time if I'm ever one to you. You don't deserve it. You're one of the very few that don't."

"You need me. Call me." Adam stated as he gently hugged her. "Katzy Daisy." He said as he pulled away. She wiped angry tears from her face. He gently held onto her upper arms. "I don't know what Orton and McMahon were fighting about but you need to find out. Orton is a loose cannon inside and out of the ring. You don't need him causing you anymore problems than necessary. Yes, he has a good heart but he could cause you more harm than good right now. I know he loves Jessica and you in his own way. I think he loves her more than anyone realizes. He practically worships the ground she walks on."

"I know." Kathleen nodded.

"Kat, do you know why he gives her so much attention?" Adam looked closely at her.

"Not really." She shrugged.

"He told me that he feels sorry for her. Orton feels _sorry _for her. He doesn't show anyone pity but he's showing it to your little girl. Jessica reminds him of himself in a lot of ways. She's shy and fatherless. She doesn't understand why her daddy doesn't love her." Kathleen was about to interrupt him. "Kat, I know Shane loves her. But she doesn't know that Shane is her daddy. She thinks Devafuck is." Kat smiled at the name that he and Jay had years ago gave her jackass of a husband.

"I'm glad that you're telling her the truth but it may have came to late. She's four. She understands a lot and people underestimates her because she's so young. Kat, she has Levesque and McMahon blood running through her veins. That ain't a healthy combination. I dread the day when Paul and Stephanie have kids." Adam said seriously yet Kat couldn't help but smile. It was true; McMahon and Levesque blood could be dangerous. Both sides of the gene pool are clever, vindictive, and too intelligent for their own health.

* * *

_Authors Note_: Thank you all for reading and a special thank you to all that reviewed last chapter; BQuinn, Kennedy2006, lizzy-beth-lizzy, JackieC98, and Brandon'sGurl. Your reviews let me know that this story wasn't entirely forgotten. Thank you so much.

_Sneak Peek for Chapter Twenty-Two_:

_The thought of those two creating a child together usually made him disturbed. He may not be the brightest candle in the box but he wasn't ignorant._

- CSB-


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**by Caged Sparkle Black

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two

A slight hung over yet essentially functional Jason Devereau sauntered his way out of the elevator and onto the floor where his agency was established. Upon his marriage to Kathleen he was forced to retire from the New England Patriots and unfortunately professional football altogether. Football had been his life but he had chosen Kathleen over it. He decided since he could not play football he would represent those who could. He established his own sports agency.

"Mr. Devereau?" A sleek and chic blonde spoke in a crisp british accent as she looked up from the several files on her desk. "You just missed a lady by the name of Vanessa Edwards." Jason slightly jerked at the name. His eyes narrowed in anger. "She left her card." The young woman extended her long slender arm over her desk and offered the business card to her boss. He took it. "She also left this parcel for you." The lady handed the large manilla envelope to him.

"Thank you, Jena." He replied through gritted teeth to his secretary. "Please, cancel and reschedule any meeting on my agenda for today and tomorrow. You can take the rest of the week off paid. I won't be in."

"As you say, Mr. Devereau." Jena replied a bit worried about her boss. He never gave her the day off paid let alone a week. Truthfully, he never gave her the day off simply because he wouldn't be in the office. To be quite frank, she worked more hours at her desk than he had in his office and in the field combined. It was truly a shame.

Jason turned towards his office and stormed into it. The door slammed. The parcel landed on his large cherry desk with a loud thud. He jerked his tie and mumbled incoherently. He sat his brief case on the floor and kicked it in frustration.

He did not need to open the parcel to know what was enclosed. Kathleen was attempting a divorce again. Jason was almost tempted to give it to her because he was honestly getting fed up with her. He had loved her but he had honestly loved her money more. His family had money of course but he wanted even more than his trust fund entailed. He came to terms with that a long time ago. That fact use to make him sick but the thought of her in his former best friend's arms made him sicker.

The thought of those two creating a child together usually made him disturbed. He may not be the brightest candle in the box but he wasn't ignorant. He had been too close to the McMahons while growing up to not know one. The brat screamed McMahon in appearance and demeanor. If the dark hair and eyes did not give her away the paleness and dimpled chin should have. He had once accused her of sleeping with Vince.

Yes, he knew he was demented but he had wanted to see the look on her face. It did not disappoint him. She looked appalled and disgusted just as he had felt every time he thought of her with his former best friend.

He growled and flopped down on to the office chair. He glared at the parcel for five minutes before he opened it. He slowly read the document. He threw the documents on the desk, picked up a mug and threw it against the wall. The mug shattered. Jena came running in but he ushered her out with one look.

Kathleen Rose Levesque Devereau was seeking full custody of Jessica Marie Levesque. There was no shock or anger at that sentence but he was fuming at the documented reason for the divorce; domestic abuse. If the divorce was granted on domestic abuse then he would receive nothing per the prenup that he had been forced to sign all those years ago by Vince fucking McMahon.

He had not endured eleven years of marriage to a frigid slut for nothing. He had not willingly ended his football career for nothing. He had not kept quiet about her ongoing affair with her god brother for nothing. He would get something in return even if he had to force it out of her or the McMahons perhaps both. He would get his revenge. He sadistically smirked as he flipped open his cell and dialed a familiar number. Yes, he would get his revenge.

_

* * *

_

_Authors Note: _This chapter was on the short side but it is significant. To be quite honest, I don't favor the idea of being inside Devafuck's mind for a long period of time.

So, who is Vanessa Edwards? Who is Devafuck calling? How many hits does the altercation of a Third Generation Superstar vs. a Fourth Generation Promoter with Special Guest Observer John Cena have on YouTube and Myspace? Who will Kathleen blame for the altercation? What did little Jessica wish for at that hotel fountain? All and more will be revealed in upcoming chapters.

Thank you for reading and please review. Special thanks go out to Brandon'sGurl, lizzy-beth-lizzy, BQuinn, and Kennedy2006.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**__by Caged Sparkle Black_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kathleen tapped her foot anxiously against the jet's carpeted floor as her lips pursed in thought and her tongue rested in between her top teeth and lip in annoyance. Her hazel eyes narrowed at the display on her laptop. She had googled the argument between Shane and Randy. She had the sound off due to the fact that Jessica was just a few feet away playing with her Shawn Michaels and Christian Cage action figures; her uncle Shawn was winning.

The little girl's feelings were hurt by her Jay-Jay earlier. He hadn't spoken to her at all. He had acknowledged her with a tap on the head. She wasn't no baby, she would turn four next month, she didn't deserve a tap on the head, she deserved a hug as her Addy and Amy had given her. Jessica liked Amy. She did not like her Jay-Jay at the moment.

Kathleen groaned as she watched Randy push Shane against a wall.

"Mommy, you okays?" Jessica asked as she paused her uncle Shawn in mid-moonsault.

"Yes, darling, I'm okay." She exited out of the internet browser then closed the laptop. She had seen more than she wanted. She crossed her wrists over her knees and asked. "Did you have fun with Amy?"

"Yes, mommy." Jessica replied. Her voice cracked as if she were about to cry.

"Jess, honey, what's wrong?"

"Jay-Jay was mean to me." Jessica started crying.

"Oh, baby, come here." Kathleen cooed as she stretched her arms. Jessica stood up and ran into her arms. Kathleen cradled the raven haired little girl and rested the child's small head on her shoulder. "Jay didn't mean to be mean to you, sweetheart. He's just mad at mommy right now."

"Why?" Jessica sniffled as she lifted her head to look in her mommy's eyes.

"Mommy," Kathleen paused as she racked her head for some excuse that wasn't far from the truth but still something Jessica could understand. "Jay wanted to play a game that mommy didn't want to. Mommy refused to play with him. He has a right to be mad at me. I was being selfish and mean to him."

"Mommy," Jessica said in an attempt to sound patronizing. She stepped away from Kathleen and placed her tiny hands on her hips. "You not pose to be mean."

"I know." Kathleen said solemnly. She was trying her best not to smile. It was adorable how her daughter was defending Jay then turning her own words against her.

Thinking of Jay made her inwardly sighed. She had went too far the night before and hoped that he would forgive her. She had been upset and had said entirely too much about everything. She had told him that she had loved him then in the same breath compared him to Shane. No, she had implied that Shane had loved her more when in fact she knew in her heart that Shane no longer loved her the way she loved him nor at the height of his love for her matched Jay's. She exhaled a deep yet shaky breath. "So, are you still mad at Jay?"

"A littles but I still wuvs him." Jessica replied before squealing in joy. "Grampops!" Kathleen looked at the entrance to the plane. Vince hadn't completely boarded the jet when Jessica rans to him and gave him a hug. Vince picked the small child up and placed her on his hip. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before taking her with him to talk to the pilot.

Another person boarded the jet shortly afterward. Kathleen closed her eyes and attempted to count to ten. One. Two. Nope ain't gonna work today. She opened her eyes and glared at the man that had just sat down beside her.

"What in the hell," She roughly turned in her seat to face him. Her hazel eyes darkened and narrowed. "Made you assault a superstar in the hotel lobby?" She harshly whispered.

"First off, I didn't assault anyone. Secondly, how do you know about it?"

"Jesus, Shane." She threw her arms up. "I don't know? Perhaps it's on youtube?"

"Apparently you haven't watched it in its entirety because there wasn't a fight. Orton put his chimpanzee nose where it shouldn't have been. He assaulted me." He paused. "He threatened me." He added weakly. "I was the victim."

"Please." She snorted as she crossed her arms and gave him a disbelieving glare. Shane signed and rolled his brown eyes.

"Fine, Orton told me not to use Jess against you. I got defensive. I sort of implied that his intentions weren't honorable. How does he know Jess is mine?"

"Because I told him." She said in an annoying duh tone.

"Figures," He muttered and then asked. "How long has he known?"

"Just shy of two months."

"Why did you tell him?"

"Because I was upset about Jay."

"If I didn't love you, I'd call you a slut." He sneered.

"I didn't sleep with Randy. That would be like sleeping with," She paused. Her lips pursed in annoyance and frustration.

"Like a brother?" Shane supplied. He quirked an eyebrow in irony. "That cliche has never applied to moi. Tell me why should it apply to anyone else where you're concerned?"

"Shane," She groaned. "Randy and I are friends and nothing more. At one point something could have happened between Randy and me but I was so much into you and our affair at that point, I didn't give him the time of day. I feel bad about it because he was so sweet and sincere. He had a crush on me. He got over it and moved on. He's engaged to a wonderful woman. I swear on our daughter's life that I have not ever kissed Randy Orton let alone sleep with the man nor will I ever."

"Orton is engaged?" Shane snorted. "It won't last."

"And why not?" She snapped.

"Because he is a young punk that doesn't know how to keep his pants on."

She gave him a pointed look as she asked as sweetly and innocent as a mistress could ask her benefactor. "How long have you and your wife been married?"

He glared but did not comment because Vince and Jessica reentered the room. He picked up a discarded magazine beside him and started sulking as he read its contents.

"Exactly." She stated.

"Exactly, what?" Vince asked then paused as he considered all the possibilities of an answer from the two. "I don't want to know. However, we do need to talk. At the house at five."

"Yes, sir." Kathleen said as Shane nodded his head uncommitted. Kathleen paused. "Sir, do you remember what we talked about a couple of weeks ago concerning something of vital importance?"

"Yes." Vince slowly replied.

"I've made a decision."

"Which is?"

"I'm accepting my responsibility."

"I knew you would." He confided. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No sir, but Jason was there when I was informed of my responsibility." Kathleen stated. Vince winced. Shane sneered at their conversation as if he wasn't there. Vince considered his words carefully before replying again.

"When would you like to make it known?"

"As soon as possible. I have filed for divorce and I'm afraid that Jason may leak it out before I, we excuse me, are ready for it."

* * *

**Author's Note**: What in the world is Kathleen and Vince talking about? What has Stephanie been up too? What is Jason planning? How is Jay coping? Whatever, the answers to those questions may be, they will definately have a totally non-stop Impact.

Thank you _JackieC98_, _lizzy-beth-lizzy_, _BrandonsGurl_, and _Kennedy2006_ for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Thank you to all of y'all silent readers too.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**__by Caged Sparkle Black_

* * *

****

Chapter Twenty-Four

At times being a McMahon wasn't worth the trouble, Shane McMahon idly thought while he sulked on the patio as he sipped brandy and awaited his sister and brother-in-law to arrive. The couple had opted not to depart with the family on the private jet early that morning. Stephanie had a crisis or so she had said about the Smackdown taping. A crisis that Vince nor Kathleen had known of.

Surely if it had been as big of a crisis as Stephanie had led on, someone would have called the Chairman or the Executive Assistant Vice President of Creative and Talent Relations alas no one had.

Kathleen had not yet arrived at the McMahon Estate either. However, she would after she had dropped their daughter off at her estranged mother's childhood estate where her mother had been staying since her second husband's death, two months ago.

Shane had always hated the ever so often "mandatory" family meeting. They never ended well for anyone. It was as if his parents still considered him and Stephanie adolescents. What was worse was that his father would not discuss the reason for the meeting until after everyone had dessert. Shane was tempted to suggest having dessert first to be the smart ass jerk that everyone claimed him to be.

He wanted this so called meeting over with. He knew that his neither of his parents would let him nor Kathleen leave until every one of their dirty secrets was revealed. Also, he was starting to believe that Stephanie and Paul were attempting to get out of the meeting.

Shane turned as he heard one of the French patio doors open. He inwardly groaned and felt like shirking down into his seat but that would be conduct unbecoming of a McMahon. His lips formed a strained white line. His hazel eyes became alert. His jaw clenched and unclenched angrily. He had been set up. He stupidly realized too late that the meeting wasn't going to be a confession of all repudiated secrets but an execution of the carriers of them.

"Hey, baby." His wife greeted with a small tense smile. He inwardly flinched as her hands gently found his clenching jaws, cradling his face as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. His stomach clenched. He was going to be sick. His father had set him up more importantly he had set Kathleen up.

Shane always knew that his father could be an evil and sadistic man when it was required but he had never shown that side of himself directly to his family outside of the storyline. Shane narrowed his eyes and glared at nothing in particular. Marissa turned and went back through the french doors. Shane turned then fixated his glare onto the now closed french doors.

Whether or not his family truly wanted to know the whole truth, they would receive the unadulterated truth no matter how painful it would be for them or what it would cost him, Kathleen, or Titan for that matter.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I know this was extremely short but please, forgive me. I assure you that the next chapter will make up for it. Thank you all for continuing to read my story. Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter; _Kennedy2006_,_ BrandonsGurl_, _lizzy-beth-lizzy_,_ BQuinn_, and _JackieC98_.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**__by Caged Sparkle Black_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Marissa's stomach churned. She had a nauseating feeling. Shane was sulking. Vince looked as if someone had told him that the WWE would be taken off the cable line-up to be replaced by Total Nonstop Action. Linda looked solemn. The newly-arrived Paul looked livid whereas Stephanie sickening dejected. No one had spoken a word other than the short meek greeting to Paul and Stephanie on their arrival ten minutes ago. The silence was depressingly palpable.

Marissa's brown eyes fell to her lap ashamed for something she did not know for. She smoothed the stylish black skirt with the back of her shaking hands. Something was not right. No one would make eye contact with her. Linda would not even look at her. It was if they were ignoring her or at the least wishing she was not there. It had been a long time since she had felt this way. The thick silence was interrupted by the echo of the door knocker making contact with the front door.

Both Vince and Shane leapt to their feet. Vince gave Shane a pointed look. Shane glared as he gingerly sat down on the edge of the any other time comfortable chair. Shane placed his elbows on his knees, hands in prayer, and chin resting on his thumbs as he closed his eyes. His jaw firmly clenched and eyes lazily closed. He almost looked penitent yet not entirely.

Vince walked out of the parlor and into the foyer toward the front entrance. He opened the door and almost wished as if she had not agreed to come by. Kathleen was walking unknowingly into a trap. A trap he did not agree with or condone. If he had known that asking Kathleen to come would be the trap it had turned out to be, he would not have asked her. He would have made Shane gush every little secret. However, Linda had other plans and called Marissa on the way home from the airstrip. Vince started to suspect that Linda no longer liked Kathleen.

It was true that he felt that Marissa needed to know everything that would have been said today yet he also felt that Shane and Kathleen did not need to be ambushed any more than necessary. Marissa would be understandably betrayed yet Kathleen had more to feel betrayed about. Linda idiotically thought that Marissa had done _absolutely_ no wrong and that she was the true victim yet Vince knew better. Vince knew about what had happened all those years ago. In Vince's biased opinion, he felt that his granddaughter Jess Marie was the only true innocent victim.

"Kathleen." Vince hesitantly greeted.

"Vince," She paused in greeting. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned as she recognized the look of grief in his eyes.

"Marissa is here." Vince whispered.

"I expected as much." Kathleen quietly muttered. She clucked her tongue against her top teeth agitated. "Linda called her." She correctly surmised

"She did." Vince confirmed.

"Marissa needs to know what is to be said today but not every word. They are things that happened that do not concern her marriage. If it does not concern her marriage then she shouldn't know."

"Kathleen, honey, I understand where you're coming from and I agree wholeheartedly with you but Marissa deserves to know everything in order for her to evaluate her relationship with Shane and her friendship with you. You two are still friends." Vince stated then added when Kathleen did not answer. "Right?"

"Honestly, I haven't seen her as anything other than Shane's wife since he married her but that is my fault. I should have listened to Shane, all those years ago. I have many regrets but only two do-or-die regrets in my life and they are losing Shania and not marrying Shane when he asked me. I regret those every single day."

Vince's hazel eyes rounded and bulged. His mouth stood agape as Kathleen without another word took a deep breath before walking toward the parlor. Vince looked at her retreating back in shock.

Shane had asked her hand in marriage yet she had refused. Vince adjusted his eyes and mouth back to normal before shaking his head in regretful shock. He had thought that he had heard everything from Stephanie and Paul the night before yet he belatedly realized that he had only been told a thin sugar coated top layer of what would be confessed and conversed today.

Perhaps, he should tell Cook to cancel dessert and serve an abundance of hard liquor instead.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Another short but an insightful chapter. Your thoughts and/or suggestions would be much appreciated. Thank you to any and all who are still following this story. Special gratitude goes to those who reviewed the last chapter,_ lizzy-beth-lizzy, JackieC98, BrandonsGurl, _and _BQuinn._


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**by Caged Sparkle Black_

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

The inside of Marissa's bottom lip was sore. The otherwise flawless pink flesh of her plump bottom lip was marred light purple where the indentations of her bottom teeth nervously pinched and unpinched. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. The unwelcomely atmosphere of the room made her nervous and nauseous. She had no insight as to why Vince had called this family meeting yet her intuition told her that it would irrevocably change the family.

Linda and Marissa gracefully sat on one plush white sofa while Stephanie and Paul sat on an identical one directly across from them. An elegantly large glass coffee table separated the two sofas as well as two white arm chairs. Shane sat in the arm chair which was stylishly positioned a few feet from the beautiful fire place. Above the mantle of the fire place held home to a family portrait that had been taken when Stephanie and Kathleen were Juniors at Greenwich High. The following Christmas Vince had commissioned a painter to paint the picture to the enlarged state that it stood for Linda. Marissa had hated the portrait in the early years of her and Shane's relationship.

The portrait made her feel like an outsider and at times a homewrecker. Marissa studied the magnificent portrait. Vince stood in the middle as the vocal point. His hair was styled in his usual style yet with hardly a speck of gray. He wore a solid white silk button down shirt underneath a black suit with white pinstripes. His tie was black to match Linda's dress. Linda stood to his right dressed to the nines in a black off the shoulder evening gown. Shane stood to his left. He wore a solid black suit with a dark blue silk button down shirt underneath. However, his tie was pristine white silk.

Stephanie regally sat with her legs tilted to the left with her ankles crossed. She was positioned in between yet in front of her parents. She wore a simple yet beautiful mid-thigh sleeveless silk pristine white dress with a thick black ribbon around her waist as a belt. Vince's right hand affectionately rested on her left shoulder while her mother's right hand rested on her right shoulder. Her long dark brown hair was carefully piled unto the crown of her head.

Kathleen sat legs traditionally crossed beside Stephanie and in front of both Vince and Shane yet knees slightly turned toward Shane. Kathleen's dark blonde shoulder length hair was pulled back into a sleek high pony tail. Her dress was identically to Stephanie's except for the color of the ribbon. Her ribbon was coincidentally the same dark blue color as Shane's shirt. Vince affectionately rested his left hand on her left shoulder. Shane rested his right hand against the right side of her neck. His finger tips lightly grazed her collar bone. His left hand gently cupped her right elbow. All those years ago it had been obvious to no one but Marissa that there had been something there.

Shane abruptly stood which brought Marissa out of the trance she had been in. Marissa glanced at her husband then to one of her best friends. Kathleen was pissed. Her lips were pursed into an almost pout while her eyes were narrowed and slanted slightly downwards. Kathleen paused just inside the threshold of the den before walking past everyone without a word of greeting to anyone. Shane motioned for her to sit in the arm chair he had been. She hesitantly sat. He walked around the chair and stood behind it and in front of the magnificent fireplace and family portrait.

Vince slowly entered the den and closed the grand double doors behind him. He turned and mentally readied himself for the upcoming argument. No matter how much he wanted today to be civil, he knew that it would not be. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands in front of him. Everyone looked at him expectant awaiting what he was about to say yet Vince McMahon was at a lost to what that would be. Two minutes of silence went by. Kathleen clucked her tongue, sat back in the arm chair, and simultaneously crossed her arms and legs.

"Since Vince has decided not to host this impromptu family meeting, I will." Kathleen spoke as she stood up. Vince, Shane, and Paul all winced. She walked around the arm chair and stood beside Shane. " I refuse to make small talk and act as if I do not know the reason for this blasted meeting. I will not wait until after dessert to get this over with. I do not plan on staying longer than I have to."

"Kathleen-" Vince stepped forward and started to speak yet Kathleen interrupted him.

"I have filed for a divorce on the grounds of domestic abuse, irrevocable differences, and breach of contract. I expect it to either be contested or counter sued on the grounds of infidelity." Kathleen spoke as if she had revealed that she planned to schedule a manicure and pedicure. Linda gasped. Both Stephanie and Paul winced. Marissa momentarily gaped opened mouthed. Shane stared flabbergasted.

"Domestic abuse?" Shane repeated.

"Yes, Shane. Domestic abuse. Jason has always been a violent man it shouldn't come to a surprise to you." Kathleen sneered then sweetly added. "You've seen the bruises, honey bunches."

"Kathleen Rose Levesque." Linda chastised.

"It's the truth and you know it." Kathleen spoke. "Don't dare deny it. You've always acted as if you never knew but you were one of the first to find out." Linda clamped her mouth shut. "Oh, that's right, you aren't the only one that acts as if you know it hasn't happen. Marissa, my darling best friend forevers, I've more than likely fucked your husband more times and ways than you've ever imagined doing yourself." Everyone flinched at the uncharacteristic vulgarity of Kathleen's words.

"Kathleen, I think I'll take it from here." Shane stated.

"The hell you will." Kathleen blurted. "You'll sugar coat it or make excuses. Your parents wanted everything out and in the open for your dear Marissa to know. It ain't gonna be sugar coated, babe."

"Jesus, stay away from Cena." Shane muttered before looking at a confused yet livid Marissa. "What Kat meant to say was that she and I have had an on-again-off-again affair for close to seventeen years."

"Seventeen years?" Marissa choked.

"Yes ma'am." Kathleen replied and then went off the deep end. "Seventeen fucking years. But you already knew that." Kathleen spat. "You knew I was with Shane when we were in High School. Don't deny it."

"I didn't." She lamely lied.

"I said don't deny it." Kathleen growled and went to stand in front of Marissa. "You knew." Marissa stood. "I didn't realize it until years after but you knew that night. Who told you, I don't know but you somehow you knew." Kathleen stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Marissa managed to say.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked.

"Marissa was the bitch that told be that you were cheating on me with her the night I had my wreck." Kathleen replied. Marissa burst into tears.

"I've told you several times–" Shane started yet Kathleen interrupted him.

"That you started dating Marissa after I broke up with you. I know that now."

"Did you know?" Shane asked as he looked at his sobbing wife.

"Yes, Shane, I knew. Happy?" Marissa glared at Kathleen.

"No, I'm not but I'm going to ask you the same thing." Kathleen glowered over Marissa. "Are you happy that because of you my daughter is dead? Are you happy that you will always be last place in his heart? Are you happy that–" Kathleen was stopped in mid rant by a loud and stinging slap from Marissa. Kathleen paused and wiped the blood off of her busted lip.

"I deserved that but you deserve so much more." Kathleen conceded. Marissa's brown eyes widened. "I'm not going to touch a hair on your head." Kathleen reassured her. "I won't have to. The truth will hurt you more than any slap, punch, or kick ever will."

"What are you talking about? I already know everything there is to know."

"Do you now?" Kathleen asked. She looked at Shane. "So you've told her that Jess Marie is your daughter?" Kathleen then looked at Marissa. "Oh, you do know but you probably figured it out on your own cause I know Shane didn't tell you." She then looked back at Shane. "Have you told her who you slept with the morning of your wedding?" She looked at Marissa. "Bet you didn't know that." She looked at Shane. "Did you tell her that you came to me begging to run off with you and elope the night before my wedding?" She glanced at Marissa then back to Shane and continued. "How about the time you fucked me with her in the next room? Or that you had filed for divorce the day before she told you that she was pregnant with Brandon? Or that you finally called your lawyer after I asked you to cancel the petition because of the baby? Or perhaps that whenever I wouldn't put out on the road you went to Gutter Weber?"

"Amy was a drunken one night stand that shouldn't have happened." Shane stated before raising his voice. "Since we're revealing each other's secrets, do they know that you are the one with the reputation with boys in the back and not Stephanie?"

"Just because I was your whore did not make me a common slut."

"Really?" Shane quirked an eyebrow. "You're saying that you haven't slept with any of the boys?"

"I've slept with Jay Reso. To be honest he is the only true wrestler I've ever had sex with."

"That was a low blow." Shane glared.

"It's not a low blow if it's the truth." She smartly replied.

"So me saying that you were jumping ship to TNA to be with Reso wouldn't be a low blow? Since it's the truth and all." Shane asked with narrowed eyes.

"What!" Paul and Stephanie exploded to their feet. Linda's jaw went slack in shock. Vinec rolled his eyes.

"Please, Shane get all you facts straight before you start running your mouth. I am not jumping ship to TNA. Unfortunately, I now own a fraction of it."

* * *

**Authors Note**: So, what did you think? The next chapter should be up within the next week or so depending on if I still have readers after what y'all have just read.

* * *


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**_by Caged Sparkle Black

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

"Just because I was, your whore does not make me a common slut." Kathleen bitterly stated.

"Really?" Shane quirked a bemused eyebrow. "You're saying that you haven't slept with any of the boys?"

"I've slept with Jay Reso. To be honest he is the only true wrestler I've ever had sex with."

"That was a low blow." Shane glared.

"It is _not _a low blow if it's the truth." She smartly replied.

"So me saying that you were jumping ship to TNA to be with Reso wouldn't be a low blow? Since it's the truth and all." Shane asked with narrowed eyes.

"What!" Paul and Stephanie exploded to their feet.

"Please, Shane get all you facts straight before you start running your mouth. I am not jumping ship to TNA. Unfortunately, I now own a fraction of it." She stated. Marissa stared bugged eyed. Shane half smirked in disbelief. Paul was in the state of half confusion and half disbelief whereas Stephanie was plainly confused. Linda looked unsurprised yet all the same concerned. On the other hand, Vince looked on guiltily.

"You own that little jump start company?" Shane started to laugh. "Please." He continued to laugh. "How? What? Why? You've always had a head for business why invest in them? You're going to lose the investment. I give them three more years and they'll be bankrupt."

"Learn how to shut up." Kathleen stated. "I did not invest in TNA." Kathleen paused. "I inherited it from Jackson."

"That doesn't make sense." Stephanie stated confused. "Jackson died when we were barely teenagers. The Jarretts started it a few years ago."

"The Jarretts started it but Panda Energy eventually bought most of the controlling shares." Kathleen corrected.

"How does that have anything to do with you?" Shane asked.

"Jackson Carter owned an original stake in the company. His father was the President of the company. After he died Jackson's eldest's brother took over for their father yet Adam, Jackson's brother, sold his part of the company to Jackson but still acted as President."

"And how does this have anything to do with you owning TNA?"

"They had another two sisters whom were given shares of the company. When one of them died he took over her share. Jackson owned three-fourths of Panda Energy when he died. He willed one fourth to my mother, one fourth to me, and one forth to his brother's daughter, Dixie. My mother and I had no desire to commandeer Panda Energy so we let his brother Adam and his daughter Dixie do it. Both my mother and I have been receiving quarterly dividends for years. Anyhow, Panda Energy has been solely commandeering TNA as of late. No matter what Jeff did he could not do what he thought best for TNA because of Panda Energy pulling rank. Jeff knew they're were silent partners within Panda Energy and he had a private investigator find out who they were in order to try to get them on his side. He had no idea whatsoever that the silent partners were myself and mother. I have always kept it quiet because of who Panda Energy did business with."

"TNA is only a few years old. Why didn't you say anything before?" Stephanie asked.

"If you recall, Ted Turner was on the board of directors for Panda Energy during the nineties. I thought it would be controversial for a WWE Executive own part of a company in which the competition's owner served as a board of director."

"Yet it isn't controversial for a WWE Executive to own part of a little jumpstart company that may possibly become competition?" Shane smartly inquired.

"Shane, they are already our competition, you just haven't realized it." Kathleen stated. "As of it being controversial. I don't care at the moment. I bought my mother's share. I own half of Panda Energy and Dixie owns half. She bought her aunt out last month. With my half of Panda Energy and Jeff's half of TNA, he will be able to do what he pleases. Which means that the WWE needs to step it up."

"TNA has secured a Monday Night deal with NBC which means that TNA will reach audiences that the WWE can not."

"Are you truly leaving us for them?" Shane asked then added. "For fucking Jason Reso?"

"Shane." She paused to inhale and exhale a deep breath. "Jay has nothing to do with this. I am not leaving the WWE. Vince and I have had several discussions about this. I will serve as an advisor on the TNA board of directors. I will be the deciding factor when the board can not come to an agreement. Which indirectly will benefit the WWE." She paused and frowned at the smirk lurking on Shane's lips. "However, that does not mean that I will be biased towards the WWE. I have considered several options where Panda Energy is concerned. Including selling my part." Shane's eyes lit up. Kathleen glared. "Selling my part to anyone but a McMahon." She then looked at Paul. "Don't even brother. You are either Mrs. Stephanie McMahon to Vince's kiss ass to TNA."

"Who have you considered selling to?" Stephanie asked curious.

"First option will go to Jeff Jarrett." She said tightly.

"Second option?" Shane asked.

"The highest bidder whom is not a McMahon."

"If we didn't know you loved us, one would think you hated the very air we breathe." Shane retorted.

"No, I just don't love you anymore." She gracefully lied as she walked out of the den. She stopped at the threshold. "Stephanie, I won't be at work tomorrow. Could you make sure your brother does not sabotage what little we've planned for the tag team division, that is if he even attends the meeting tomorrow since I won't be there." Kathleen said calling out Shane's motive for now wanting to attend the Creative meetings.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**_by Caged Sparkle Black

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

Kathleen winced as she held the Black Berry to her left ear and tapped a blue ball point pen between her right index and middle fingers and against the upperside of her thumb. Her left leg bounced up and down in impatience and frustration.

"I will _not _apologize for what happened." A mid-southern drawl with a hint of the west guaran-damned-teed.

"Randy, you misunderstand me. I was not _suggesting_ an apology. You _will _be apologizing." She sternly stated. "You _will _make a formal announcement."

"The hell I will." The irate third generation star blurted. "You weren't there. You don't know what happened."

"Exactly, I was not there. I trust you more than I do Shane at the present time. Explain to me what happened but that does not excuse you from making an apology to the Sheraton nor to the WWE fans."

"That is unfair. The fans have nothing to do with what happened." Randy stated.

"Even though they had nothing to do with happened, you made it the fan's business when you verbally and physically attacked Shane in a public place. It is on every broadcasting site and wrestling blog. Hell, it made a blurb on fucking Fox News! You _will _be apologizing. I have enough shit to deal with without you adding to it. I understand with what I have been told about what happened you were defending me and Jess but that just makes it worse."

"It all started with Jess saying that she is a Princess." Randy started yet Kathleen interrupted.

"Do not blame my daughter–" She started yet was interrupted by Randy.

"Calm the fuck down, I am not blaming my Jess, if you would let me explain to you what happened without you putting your two cents after every damn sentence, I'll tell you what the fuck happened." Randy procured.

"Fine." Kathleen tensely complied.

"As I was saying, Jess said that she was a princess. Shane agreed with her but he said that she was his princess. She told him that she was not his princess but mine and John's. Which understandably pissed him off. He is a jealous prick. I would say bastard but I respect Linda. Anyway, you were there for that part. You, Jess, and Shawn left shortly after him and Shawn sparred. Shane told me and John not to turn Jess against her father. John being the kiss ass he is tried to prevent the situation from escalating." Randy paused because he knew she had a comment to that.

"Remind me to thank him." Kathleen interjected drily. Randy then continued as if she hadn't interrupted him.

"Me being my lovely self just had to state the obvious that we didn't have to try because Jess already hates Duck fuck. I also had to point out that he must not spend a lot of time with his god daughter because everyone knows that she hates the man and the man hates her. John attempted to control me but we _all_ know that I'm the dominant friend in _that_ friendship."

"Good gracious, perhaps I should just call John. I wouldn't have to worry about him being able to breathe." She remarked.

"Are you worried whether or not I am able to breathe recounting this unjust tale?" He retorted. "I'm breathing just splendidly." He stated drily before adding. "Thank you for worrying."

"Either call me back once your head deflates from the already damaged ozone layer or get on with the damn story." She ordered.

"Fuck you. I'm not one of your play toys. Quite frankly I don't care what you have to or had to deal with. You've become an utter self righteous bitch. You deserve everything that will come your way for the choices you've made. However, I refuse to stand by and let your little girl be the brunt of your consequences." Kathleen started to interrupt but Randy interrupted her. "Shut up and fucking listen. Jess is innocent. I pity her. She is the devil's spawn and her mother is proving to be just as bad as her father. My father was always on the road and my mother was always working but they made _damn_ sure that my siblings and me understand that you _will_ _reap what you sow_. I've made several wrong choices in my life and career but you top the cake. The difference between you and me is that I admit that I did some wrong and attempt to fix it. You act all high and mighty while you ignore it then you become some kind of victim when it is revealed waiting for someone else to sweep in and fix it. Cowboy up, bitch." Randy stated harshly.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. Where the hell do you get off implying that I don't have my daughter's best wishes at heart? I love my daughter and no one will change that. Yes, I have made several wrong decisions where she is concerned but that does not make me a bad mother." Kathleen screamed.

"Calm the fuck down. I never said that you were a bad mother perhaps you have a guiltier conscience than I imagined." Randy calmly stated. "I'm not apologizing for anything I did or said. I was in the right. I was defending Jess while everyone else was worried about defending their selves. Kathleen," Randy paused. "I do not want to piss you off anymore than I already have but you seriously need to decide whether or not you care about your daughter more than yourself. I have always heard that Stephanie was the most self centered bitch in all of wrestling but that moniker doesn't go to her, it goes to you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Was Randy too harsh? This was extremely short and I apologize, however, if it makes anyone happier I have the next few chapters already written and the end of the story is nearing. I've decided not to do a sequel in the traditional sense but have the sequel evolve around Jess. Her story will be called _The Consequence of Some Secrets_ or _The Consequence of Serets Kept_. Haven't yet decided. What are y'all's thoughts on that?

* * *

**Thank You**: To all the silent and vocal readers that have long since stuck with this story and the ones that will continue to do so. You're support whether it be reviews, private messages, or just simply taking the time and reading the story, means the world to me.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**_by Caged Sparkle Black

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

Shane McMahon cringed as an expensive crystal vase shattered against the left side of the fireplace above his head. He started to duck left and right to avoid other various yet smaller objects being thrown at him.

"What the fuck, Marissa?" Shane yelled as one of Brandon's toys hit his right arm.

"How could you?" Marissa yelled through tears as she ceased throwing things.

"How could I?" Shane repeated. "How the fuck could you?" Shane spat.

"How could I do what? Put up with you all these years? Simple, I love you but you've never loved me." Marissa choked.

"Don't go there. I loved you or I wouldn't have fucking stayed with you after Brandon was born."

"No, you don't love me. You love Brandon and your god _sister_." She angerily spat.

"I love Brandon with all my heart as I do Jess Marie. They are my children. Nothing will ever change that."

"You don't love Kathleen? Do not insult my intelligence by lying to me any longer." Marissa screamed hysterically.

"I never said I didn't. I've never lied to you about loving her. I may have left out that I was in love with her."

"You think?" She snorted unamused. "I've always known about your affair with her. I knew when we were teenagers and I know now. I think its sick and demented but hell isn't that what is expected of a McMahon?" She yelled.

"Marissa, you need to clam the fuck down and think about what you are and will say to me. Whatever we say today there won't be any going back." Shane paused. "Do you truly want to know everything or are you saying that because you think I won't tell you?" He raised an eyebrow in interest. "If you want to know all you have to do is ask and I'll be completely honest with you because I'm getting sick and tired of this shit with you and Kathleen and every god damn else."

"Do you love me?" She whispered.

"Yes." Shane answered tightly.

"But?" Marissa inquired because she heard the unspoken but. He did not answer. She asked a different yet harder question to hear an answer too. "Do you love Kathleen more?"

"Yes." Shane braced himself for whatever may metaphorically or literary thrown at him.

"I know." She whispered rather defeated that her suspicion was proved correct. "Why did you stay with me? Why didn't you divorce me? Hell, why did you even marry me?"

"I married you because I loved you and Kathleen was off the market. I stayed with you because I loved you and Kathleen could or would not leave her husband. Both Kathleen and I filed for our respective divorces in the winter of 2002. Yet you told me that you were pregnant with Brandon. I stayed with you because Kathleen told me to."

"Kathleen told you to stay with me? Am I suppose to be grateful?" She sneered before facing her back towards him.

"Marissa." Shane whispered.

"Have I always been the last resort?" Marissa asked with shallow breaths as her right hand covered her nose and mouth.

"Marissa, don't do this to yourself." Shane pleaded.

"Answer me!" She demanded.

"Marissa." He repeated.

"Shane, fucking answer me!"

"Marissa, I loved you. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Shane, you have had an affair with your god sister whom was my best friend. You have had two children with her. You have filed for a divorce I never knew you had filed for in order to be with her and the child that you two created. You have broken every vow in our wedding vows because of her. I don't think you can hurt me any more than you already have."

"Marissa, don't."

"Shane, answer me. You can't hurt me."

"What the fuck?" He cursed. He slowly walked toward Marissa as he continued to talk. "You think I can't hurt you anymore than I already have?" He stopped just behind her. He lifted her raven colored hair from her alabaster neck. "You want to know?" He whispered in her ear. "Fine. If Kathleen called me right now, I'd go running to her. If she said she wanted to try again I would be where ever she is in a heartbeat." Marissa interrupted him

"Please stop." She pleaded.

"No, you wanted to the truth." Shane said before continuing. "If Kathleen wanted to fuck me right here in front of you, I wouldn't give a thought about you." He paused as Marissa inhaled shocked. "I loved you Marissa but you can't hold a fucking candle to Kathleen Levesque."

"Get OUT!" Marissa screamed hysterically as she bent to her knees.

"I loved you Marissa but you aren't Kate." Shane paused as he watched Marissa shoulder's shake as she cried. He added rather cruelly. "You never will be."

"I hate you." Marissa stated. Shane refrained from replying. "Get the fuck out of my house. I hate you."

"I'll gladly get the fuck out of _my_ house and away from you." Shane acquiesced. He turned away from her and started to walk toward and out the door. Marissa held her sides in the attempt to console herself. She choked on every other breath. She wiped her never ending tears away from her eyes with the back of her left hand. Just as Shane stepped on the threshold of the door. Marissa took a deep breath.

"I want," She managed to state in between shaky breaths. "A divorce."

Shane paused and look over his right shoulder. He shook his head before cruelly replying."My pleasure, bitch."

Once Marissa heard the front door slam shut and the revving of Shane's BMW, Marissa fell against a sofa. With her palms craddling her head, Marissa cried her broken heart out.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what'd cha think? Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	30. Chapter Thirty

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**_by Caged Sparkle Black

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty**_

"Mommy. Why do I have to go with Grandma?" Jess asked as one tiny hand held her mother's while the other held her grandma's.

"Honey bunches, I want you to go with me. I'll be lonely with no one to play with or sight sees with. Your mommy had planned on coming with us." Karen lied. "But she is busy with work so she can't go with us. So I decided that we'd make it our trip instead. Is that okay?" Karen patted the little girl affectionately on the head.

"Okay." Jess whispered rather put off as her arms crossed over her mid section. "I still want mommy to go." She glowered.

"Jessica," Kathleen said as she disentangled her fingers from her child's. She squatted down to eye level. "Baby, I love you but I can't go with you. Take good care of, Grandma, for me okay?"

"Okay." She whispered once more.

"I'll call every day." Kathleen promised.

"Okay." She sniffed. "Will Randy or John call me too?" Jess asked slightly hopeful.

"I'm not quite sure baby. But I'll tell them that you'd appreciate it if they did."

"All a girl can do is ask." Jess stated whimsical. Kathleen smiled and kissed Jess on the forehead as she hugged her.

"I love you." Kathleen whispered just before she stood and looked at her mother. She hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Mother, please watch her. Don't let Jason talk to her."

"As if I would." Karen retorted. "He doesn't have my number."

"Mom, he can get it if he truly wanted it."

"Fine. Whom is she allowed to talk to because I have a feeling that the list of whom she can't, is much longer than the one she can?"

"Paul, Steph, Shawn, John, or Randy." Kathleen listed.

"Anyone else?" Karen inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No one else." Kathleen stated as her mouth formed a thin white line. She was prevented from adding anything by the P.A. System.

"Last call for Flight 564 to London, England."

"That's us m'dear." Karen told Jessica as she took her hand once more.

"We love you, Kathleen. Call us when this is over." Karen whispered as she hugged her daughter once more.

"That may be months." Kathleen whispered as tears started to fall from her hazel eyes.

"Mommy, don't cry. We'll be back." Jessica reassured as she saw her mother's tears.

"I know Princess but Mommy can't help it. I love you so much." Kathleen stated as he bear hugged her daughter.

"Kathleen, we ought to go." Karen stated.

Kathleen's heart erupted with dread with each step her daughter and mother took away from her. She loved her daughter more than life it self. Randy was right. She had to make a decision. She made the decision to send her daughter away from her and the pending catastrophes. Rather ignorantly of Kathleen, she believed that with her daughter away from the forefront the consequences would not harm her baby girl.

Meanwhile, Jason Devereau threw back another long neck as he regarded his wife's home office. His shoulder rested on the door jamb. Her desk was professionally neat. The book case was symmetrical. The chair was pushed in. Everything had its own place. The quaint office was orderly in ever sense of the word. However, when he got threw with his darling wife, Kathleen, her life would not be as orderly. His plan was already in action.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The plot thickens. Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing.

_Sneak Peek:_

_He had taken a long hot shower before slipping into a pair of grey sweats and a black wife beater. He plopped down onto his king-sized bed before opening his Apple Laptop. He logged onto the wireless internet connection and checked his email as he hadn't done so for more than a week. Lily had sent him several most from yesterday and earlier today. Adam one. Jericho two. Lance one. Amy one. Andrew one. Tyson one. Trish one. Kathleen one. He promptly deleted Lily's unopened. He checked the blank box next to Kathleen's email. He momentarily hesitated before deleting it unopened. He groaned as his cell phone started to ring. He had forgotten to turn it off. Rather, stupidly he answered the phone without looking at the caller id or realizing whom the ring tone belonged to. If he had done so he would have rejected the call._


	31. Chapter Thirty One

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**_by Caged Sparkle Black

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

After taping two weeks worth of strenuous matches and witty promos within sixteen hours on a Wednesday not to mention the migraine Lily, he had been experiencing since Monday night, Jay decided that he deserved one night of relaxation. He had declined the offer of clubbing from A.J. and Christopher as he had left the Universal Studios parking lots.

He had taken a long hot shower before slipping into a pair of grey sweats and a black wife beater. He plopped down onto his king-sized bed before opening his Apple Laptop. He logged onto the wireless internet connection and checked his email as he hadn't done so for more than a week. Lily had sent him several most from yesterday and earlier today. Adam one. Jericho two. Lance one. Amy one. Andrew one. Tyson one. Trish one. Kathleen one. He promptly deleted Lily's unopened. He checked the blank box next to Kathleen's email. He momentarily hesitated before deleting it unopened. He groaned as his cell phone started to ring. He had forgotten to turn it off. Rather, stupidly he answered the phone without looking at the caller id or recognizing whom the ringtone belonged to; If he had done so he would have rejected the call.

"Hey, baby." Lily squealed. Jay winced.

"What do you want, Lily?" Jay asked rather rudely.

"I want you Baby Doll." Lily purred. "I want us save what is left of our marriage."

"Please stop. There is nothing left to save." Jay stated.

"Jay, baby." Lily paused. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "What do I have to do for you to take me back?"

"Lily, please don't do this. We agreed that we would try to become friends again. That didn't work so what makes you think us trying to be husband and wife work when friends didn't."

"Jay, you're my life." She whined.

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me with Devafuck." Jay growled. "I would have forgiven you if it had been anyone but him. Hell, I would have forgiven you if it had been one of my best friends. But Devafuck? Did you really think that I would attempt to save our marriage once I learned that you had an affair with my best friend's lowlife husband?"

"You fucked his wife first." Lily angrily spat.

"Actually, no, I didn't." Jay paused as if considering whether or not to tell her. "You had your sickening affair with him last summer whereas I slept with Katz last Halloween."

"You don't have to throw it in my face." Lily stated disgusted.

"I'm telling you the truth not bragging." Jay reasoned.

"The only reason I went to him was to make you notice me. I thought that if you found out about it then you would hate Kathleen." Lily confessed.

"I would hate Kathleen." Jay repeated in utter disbelief. "Lily." He muttered. "What happened to you?" He asked yet continued without giving her a chance to answer. "Either you were smarter when we first married or I was more a fool then than now." He was slowly realizing that he had been a fool in love when they first married because absolutely no one could go from being _that _smart to this _dumb _in a matter of four years.

"What does that suppose to mean?" She asked snootily.

"It means that you are stupid." He bluntly replied. "How in the hell did you contrive the idea that you sleeping with Devafuck would make me hate Kathleen?" He inquired.

"Because he is her husband." She replied simply as if that said everything that she was trying to communicate.

"Lily, no matter what your or anyone else's opinion is, I do not want to hurt you or your feelings but this has to be said. There will never be a time when I hate Kathleen. I may hate her decisions or perhaps her behavior from time to time but I will never hate Kathleen herself. I love her and always will no matter what happens in five minutes or five decades." He declared.

"That is a very kind thing to say to your wife." Lily sniffed before cruelly adding. "Love her all you want but she'll never be _truly _yours. She is a sophisticated whore. She will forever be tied to the McMahons but more so to her pimp Shane. She is worse than the common slut; she is a McWhore."

"You're fucking hilarious." Jay stated unamused. "She is a McWhore and Shane is her pimp? I will give you props for originality but you aren't amusing." The barb hurt him because he knew that Lily was right about Kathleen never truly being his because of Shane and her sense of loyalty to the McMahons. Both Lily and himself believed that as long as he worked for TNA and continued to bash the WWE, Kathleen would never seriously consider him.

Obviously, it had neither been let known to the Instant Classic, the identity of the silent partner that Jeff Jarrett had been searching for nor any other important factors. If he had his opinions towards one Kathleen Levesque - Devereau might have been a bit different.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Hmm? So, what did ya think? Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. Your reviews always brighten my day and give me the motivation and inspiration that I am in dire need of. Thank you. Since y'all loved the last sneak peek so much I thought that I would give y'all another one.

_Sneak Peek_:

_"Trust me. They want me to get things straight with you." He confessed as he smiled boyishly. "I'll be right back." He stepped away from the SUV, paused, and then looked at her as if she would speed away once he was in the building. "If you leave, I will be at Titan Tuesday morning." He threatened. "And we _all_ know what a ruckus that will cause down here and up there."_

_Kathleen pursed her lips in annoyance and frustration. She hated the fact that no one no longer trusted her but that would be a consequence of her keeping secrets and being dishonest._


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**__by Caged Sparkle Black_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

Dixie Carter, Kevin Nash, and Vince Russo sat at a long oak conference table in one of the numerous conference rooms at Universal Studios on Thursday. Vince Russo strummed his fingers on the desk top whereas Dixie Carter folded her hands in her lap and pursed her lips in annoyance. Kevin bit his bottom lip in a futile attempt of laughing at her. She had been pissed for the past two weeks yet today would be the day for the volcano of fury to erupt.

Kevin knew, that Dixie knew that Jeff had went behind her back and investigated for the silent partners of Panda Energy. What Kevin knew that Dixie did not was that Jeff had actually found the identity of that partner not partners as they were led to believe. Kevin had laughed for several continious minutes yesterday when Jeff told him that Katie Rose was the silent partner. Ms. Dixie Carter was about to meet her match and more. Kevin had found it quite hilarious and ironic that a WWE Blue Blood owned a claim to their unacknowledged competition.

A quiet knock sounded on the door. Each pair of eyes found the closed door. The door slowly opened to reveal a cheerful and arrogant Jeff Jarrett.

"You're late." Dixie stiffly stated as she stood. Vince and Kevin quietly mimicked her as they stood.

"I do apologize, Ms. Dixie Carter." Jeff stated exaggerating his southern accent. "But I had a more important matter to attend to than another one of your pointless meetings that are long decided before I ever walk through the door. Ms. Carter, my father, Jerry sold his claim of TNA to your company not the whole Jarrett claim to it. From this day forward we will coexist as a partnership not a sole proprietorship as we have for the past several months."

"Mr. Jarrett, this is a partnership but you must remember that I own the controlling share." Dixie stated cooly.

"Panda Energy owns half whereas I own half." He corrected.

"Yet you must always remember which half of the partnership has more assets." She stated snootily.

"Panda Energy, my darling, not you." Jeff stated.

"You must have forgot that I own the controlling percent of Panda Energy in addition to TNA."

"No, Ms. Carter you do not nor ever have. My father did very little research when your company bought his half of TNA. All he was interested in at the time was how large your daddy's wallet was. On the other hand, I have done extensive research in the past six months. You own forty five percent of Panda Energy. Your step-mother owns three percent. The public owns two percent. The other fifty percent belongs to various Carter relatives. Have you realized where I am going?" Jeff asked smug.

"No, we all already know this information." Dixie stated tightly lipped. "Why are you repeating this?" She asked tensed.

"I was very curious about all those various Carter relatives." Jeff confessed.

"Why?" Dixie furiously asked.

"Why not?" Jeff retorted as a blond eyebrow rose in suspension. "Those relatives own Panda Energy which in part owns part of my company. If I weren't curious I would be insanely ignorant. Ms. Carter, I may be several things but ignorant is not one of them." Jeff claimed as he leveled her with a pointed glare.

Dixie cleared her throat nervously. "Have you found anything about my relatives?"

"Oh yes, I have." Jeff sadistically smiled. "I found out that the relatives are not relative at all."

"Excuse me?" Dixie choked. Kevin smiled. Jeff smirked as he realized that Dixie knew that he knew. Vince Russo continued to observe utterly confused. Vince Russo did not like to be confused. Confusion was a weakness and was not favorably tolerated by the creative genius.

"Jeff, what the hell are you talking about?" Vince asked.

"Jackson Carter was the silent partner." He paused dramatically. Apparently no one other than himself and of course Dixie knew who the guy was."At one time he owned seventy-five percent of Panda Energy. When he died several years ago he willed twenty-five percent to his niece Dixie, which would be our Ms. Carter, twenty-five percent to his wife Karen, and twenty-five percent to his step-daughter, Kathleen." Jeff paused.

"Who the fuck do you think you are investigating my company and family?" Dixie uncharacteristically yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into my company and taking it over and plunging our ratings?" Jeff calmly asked. He turned to look at both Vince and Kevin. "When she first walked through our doors she only owned twenty-five percent. She bought twenty percent from her aunt last month which makes the forty five she now has. Jackson's step-daughter bought her mother out here recently which makes her own fifty percent. Gentlemen, Jackson's step-daughter is on our side, which means that change is coming to TNA."

"How do we know that this woman will always be on our side?" Vince Russo asked a legitimate question.

"Precisely." Dixie smirked. She hadn't thought of that but now she started thinking that she could tell a few lies here and there to get Kathleen on her side. Obviously, Dixie Carter had long lost touch with the little girl with blonde pigtails that her family had timidly accepted as their own on holidays because Jackson adored his young step-daughter or she would have been panicking for several more reasons than fear of losing control of Panda Energy and TNA.

"We won't have to worry about Kathleen betraying us for Dixie." Jeff smirked. Dixie looked perplexed at his assurance.

"Jeff, you aren't making any sense." Vince stated.

"Vince, the only thing we need to worry about Kathleen betraying us for is her own company not Dixie." Jeff revealed.

"I did not sign on as the Creative Director for this shit. I already have one bitch trying to meddle in all aspects of the company for Panda. I don't need another one." Vince complained.

"Vince, man, you have no idea who Jeff is talking about do you?" Kevin asked.

"No." Vince replied crisply. "Should I?"

"The company that we need to worry about Kathleen betraying us for is up North." Kevin stated as he used an old code from WCW in regards of the WWE.

"Huh?" Russo stupidly asked. It had been a long time since he had heard that phrase. Kevin half groaned and sighed in amazement.

"Do you remember Paul's sister?" Kevin asked in astonishment at how dense Russo had become.

"Tall, pretty, and intelligent. Always had at least one McMahon following her wherever she went." Vince answered. "She originally wanted to be a wrestler but Hunter and Shane forbade it. She found herself in Shane's new media before transferring to my Creative Team as a gopher. I trained her and promoted her to Staff Writer. What does Katie Rose have anything to do with?" He paused. As his mind clicked together what he, Jeff, and Kevin had just said. "You aren't fucking serious?" Vince agape asked both Kevin and Jeff.

"What are you three talking about? Kathleen wanted to be a model not a wrestler." Dixie stated.

"When was the last time you talked, seen, or even heard of Kathleen?" Jeff asked curious.

"Jackson's funeral. About twenty years ago." Dixie stated.

"I believe it is time that you two met again." Jeff stated as he opened the door once more and Kathleen Levesque - Devereau walked through the doors.

"For the record, it has been eighteen years since we last met. I never wanted to be in the modeling industry. That was my mother's dream. Where are my manners, let me reintroduce myself, my name is Kathleen R. Levesque, I am the Executive Assistant Vice President of WWE Creative, New Talent, and Live Events. In addition to that, I personally own an eighth of WWE Films and the controlling share of a company named Panda Energy. Ever heard of Panda Energy? Not many people have." Kathleen smugly and coldly introduced herself as she extended her hand.

"Hello, Katie. Is your mother still a gold digger?" Dixie asked as she took the proffered hand and firmly shook it.

"Never was Dixens, are you?" Kathleen retorted.

"Unlike you or your mother I don't have to be a gold digger." Dixie paused. "You said your name was Levesque. No one has made you an honest woman yet have they?" She smirked cruelly never mind the fact that the southern belle wasn't hitched either.

"No one can make a woman honest or dishonest except for herself." Kathleen retorted. "I don't have all day to spar with you. I have other commitments to attend to. I will not be focusing on Panda Energy. The company does not interest me at all. TNA, on the other hand, interests me greatly for obviously and not so obvious reasons. I trust Jeff to do whatever he sees fit for _his _company. We have already talked about this. He will have free reign within the company to do whatever he desires with little interference from me or you." Kathleen revealed. Dixie started to protest. Kathleen raised a gentle hand. "That is final Ms. Carter." Kathleen ordered.

"However, if you have a desire to still be involved with TNA take that up with Jeff and Vince. I know both Vince and Jeff from their days with the WWE. We are close friends and will keep in touch. Kevin is my brother's best friend so you get the picture? I also have other means of getting information within the company. Many of your current stars, at one point or another, graced Titan's or a subsidiary doorstep. If I even hear a hint of insubordination from you regarding Jeff's wishes I will become interested in Panda Energy." Kathleen warned. "Now that that is over with. I wish you a better day than you have already experienced. Jeff keep in touch. Kevin call Paul. Vince it was good to see you again. I owe most of my career to you. I thank you." She shook each man's hand before turning and leaving. She paused at the door and turned. "Ms. Carter, do not mess with me or the people I hold dear to my heart. You will get severely burned."

"I know how to play with fire as well Ms. Levesque." Dixie cooly threatened.

"The difference between you and me is that I don't necessarily care if I get burned in the process of burning someone else." Kathleen smirked. She closed the door and swiftly walked down the hall, around several corners, and toward the parking lot.

Kathleen opened the door of her SUV and got in. She took several deep breaths as she rested her head on the stirring wheel. She jumped as she heard a closed fist make contact with the window of the driver side door. She looked out the tinted window and sighed in angered relief. She slowly rolled the window down by hesitantly pressing the button.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" She asked but continued before the person could reply. "Jay, you could have given me a fucking heart attack."

"You have to have a heart to have one of those." Jay stated drily as he placed his crossed arms onto the opened window ledge on top of the door. "I see you didn't use a company car or jet to come down here to Reject City." Jay stated sarcastically using the term she had days ago called TNA. "Why are you down here to begin with?"

"No. I drove down here. I have a lot things on my mind. As you know, driving helps me clear my head." She stated as she successfully dodged the question of why she was at TNA. Jay gave her a look that said that she had not dodged the question yet he wanted an answer.

"Kathleen, we need to talk and I mean talk." Jay sighed. "I'm sick and tired of this game of limbo that has been going on between us."

"I know. I'm sick of it too." She quietly responded.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Jay asked. Kathleen considered lying to him but she had already lied to enough people including him. She had considered telling him that she had thought she was pregnant but had decided not to when she remembered the negative results on the four pregnancy tests she had taken at a rest stop on the interstate late last night. If none of the four had turned positive then none would. The last time she had unprotected sex was with him on Halloween, about three-and-a-half months ago.

"No." Kathleen responded. "I have to be in Tallahassee tomorrow night for a house show but I don't have anywhere I need to be today. Are you done here?"

"Yep, just let me tell the guys that I'm leaving." Jay stated.

"Oh, if you had plans," Kathleen started to cancel their talk yet Jay laughed awkwardly.

"Trust me. They want me to get things straight with you." Jay confessed. He smiled boyishly. "I'll be right back." He stepped away from the SUV, paused, and then looked at her as if she would run. "If you leave, I will be at Titan Tuesday morning." He threatened. "And we all know what a ruckus that will cause down here and up there."

Kathleen pursed her lips in annoyance and frustration. She hated the fact that no one no longer trusted her but that was one of the consequence of keeping secrets and being dishonest.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note

: I wonder how many peeps of the Christian Coalition are reading this. Anyhow, as many will realize, I have stretched the truth and fictionalized the truth concerning Panda Energy as I have with the rest of the story and the remaining of it as well.

Please keep in consideration that this is a story and like any other story on this or any other fiction website that this is absolutely and entirely fiction. No offense was meant to any of the real life counterparts or their families or friends of the personalities within this story during any step of the writing process. Once again, I thank you for reading and reviewing. The amount of feedback that I have thus far received pertaining to this story has been awesome and unexpected yet welcome and much appreciated.

I apologize for there not being a sneak peek of the next chapter because it has not yet been written. However, I will give you an exclusive peek at the introduction to the upcoming sequel.

_In this moment she was playing hardball yet she had never learned how to play softball. Her inexperienced lips took his expert bottom lip in between them. He groaned. His left palm immediately went to cup her right cheek as he closed his mouth over her pert lips. Her brown eyes fluttered closed then open as did his blue ones. His right fingers danced up and down her left arm. She grabbed his biceps to steady herself. He gently grabbed her wrists and placed them on his shoulders. She rather innocent yet seductively wrapped her limber arms around his rather thick neck. His muscular arms encircled her average waist as he brought her closer to him. They abruptly separated as they heard a discreet knock then an all too familiar voice._


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

_**Some Secrets Should Be Kept  
**__by Caged Sparkle Black_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

Kathleen continued to purse her lips as she quietly glanced around the parking lot. She saw several familiar and few unknown faces littered throughout the aisles of parked automobiles, motorcycles, and trailers. She heard the tapping noise on the window to her left, turned curiously and smiled as she pressed the button to roll the window down.

"Would there be a reason as to why your phone is off?" Kevin asked as he rested his right forearm onto the windowsill. He smiled as he took designer sunglasses off his nose with his left hand and placed them into the inside pocket of his black blazer.

"There might be, why?" She retaliated as she smiled up at him.

"Because your baby keeps calling me," Kevin replied as he gave her an undecipherable look.

"My baby?" Kathleen parroted dumbfounded. As she attempted to ascertain whom Kevin was talking about, Kevin looked at her rather strangely. Was Kevin talking about her daughter, Shane, Jason, Jay, or Titan? She was ever so slowly losing her disposition.

Kevin continued to look at her strangely before he finally replied. "Yes, Katie, your baby, you know baby as in the three-year-old raven-haired brown-eyed cherub that every one loves to spoil." Kevin cracked before adding. "Apparently, some supped up Superman and his cockamamie Junior Prince has it in her innocent head that she is a Princess in a far away Kingdom known as Cenaton." Kevin paused as his green eyes looked her face. "Know who I'm talking 'bout now? Apparently, she was told that you were visiting her uncle Kev." He added in order to needle her a bit. "She's upset that you didn't bring her."

"Yes, I know." Kathleen answered. "I'll arrange a visit soon, I promise." She sighed in frustration and exhaustion. "It's been a rough week. I've heard the endearment baby in every which way it can be construed. I suppose Paul hasn't gotten around to calling you."

"Oh," Kevin observed her as one would an injured bird about to fly the coop entirely too soon. "He called me at fucking four yesterday morning." Kevin sighed. "I didn't understand half the shit he was sprouting."

"What _did _he say?" Kathleen winced.

"Something about murdering Shane for defiling you, Vince for letting it happen, Stephanie for aiding and abiding, Marissa for condoning it, not to mention, you lying about it all these years." Kevin answered before adding. "Let's not forget, something about Jess Marie being the spawn of the devil reincarnate. After I realized what he was talking about I tried to explain to him that whenever he and Steph had kids that they too would be spawns of the devil. He hung up on me, must've offended him somewhere." He grinned as his green eyes sparkled with mischief.

He continued. "Not long after Shawn called and calmly explained everything. Which by the way I found hilarious. Shawn knew everything whereas Paul knew absolutely nothing! That's a change." Kevin paused as he peripherally noticed the NWA Champion walk past him and around the back of the Escalade before the passenger door opened and he stepped in. Kevin quirked an eyebrow at Kathleen then Jay. "Reso." Kevin acknowledged with a hint of curiosity and amusement in his tone.

"Nash." Jay replied as he raised an eyebrow in challenge. Kevin shrugged before leaning in and kissing Kathleen on the cheek.

"We'll finish this later. Don't conveniently forget my number. I'll get Shawn and Jess on your ass." Kevin warned before backing from the Escalade and walking back toward Universal Studios.

"So?" Kathleen asked as she gripped the steering wheel with her left hand while the right was holding the gear shift.

"Katz," Jay began yet paused as she placed the gearshift in reverse. She slowed to a stop at the exit gate behind a white mustang convertible. While awaiting their turn she pulled her personal VIP pass from an inside pocket of her jacket before pulling the temporary parking pass from the rear-view mirror. The mustang was permitted to exit. Kathleen drove slowly to where the mustang had been. Kathleen handed both passes to the security guard.

"Good morning, Mrs. Levesque - Devereau." The security guard greeted. She winced. "I hope your visit was to your liking." He added.

"Yes, yes it was. I'll have to visit again." Kathleen replied with a tight smile. He handed her the personal VIP pass. "Have a lovely day, sir."

"You do the same." The security guard replied shortly before Kathleen pulled away. The drive was silent for three red lights. After the fourth light Jay broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he stared at her right profile. Her jaw clenched then unclenched. She inhaled then exhaled.

"I have no clue." She confessed. "I was thinking somewhere private where we won't be interrupted. It seems that every time we are ready to talk and truly talk we get interrupted. I don't want that this time. I want everything out in the open between us. I don't like this hostility between us, not that it is wasn't deserved, but still." She exhaled.

"We could always go to my condo." He offered.

"Condo? She asked curious. "What happened to the house in Tampa."

"I still have it. It's convenient to have a place here in Orlando now."

"Oh. What's the address?" She asked. He replied. She programmed the address into the GPS system.

Roughly, thirty minutes later due to traffic, Jay unlocked the front door and let Kathleen go in first. She paused a yard within the room. Jay locked the door before turning to look at Kathleen. He couldn't help but smirk just a bit at the way she was nibbling her bottom lip and gently tugging her left ear in nervous habit.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jay asked as he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the foyer toward the right passing a mini bar and to the large leather couch.

"No, thank you." She replied.

"Make yourself comfortable." He offered as he motioned toward the couch. Timidly, she sat down. He sat at a respectful distance beside her. He turned to face her. Her fingers were intertwined as her left thumb nervously rubbed the knuckle of her right thumb. He watched for a few seconds before realizing that her left hand was bare of jewelry except for a women's Rolex watch on her wrist. The other wrist held a familiar silver bracelet.

"Where are your rings?" Jay asked. Her gaze left her lap and met his probing gaze.

"Stephanie has them for safe keeping." She replied crisply.

"Why?" Jay asked rather petulantly.

"Jay, what I said the other night, I meant. I'm divorcing Jason." She declared.

"What part does Shane have in this?" He asked curiously, yet it came out biting.

"A starring role," She replied. He winced. "I'm sorry I've hurt you. I know I have and it won't be the last time. Jay, I was cruel the other night. What I said was inexcusable. I shouldn't have compared you to Shane. That wasn't fair to you, our friendship, or our relationship whatever it may be. I haven't gotten over what happened last fall. It hurt that Shane was the one that told me that you had left the company."

"Shane told you?" He growled. "I bet he loved that!" He snarled.

"Actually, he didn't love it. He has never wished me any harm." She claimed defensively.

"That hasn't stopped him from causing it." He barked.

"Damn it! I'm not here to defend my fucking relationship with Shane. I'm here to salvage ours!" She snarled.

"When are you going to realize that he doesn't love you?" Jay asked as he refused to be deterred from the subject of Shane.

"Look," Kathleen firmly yet quietly demanded. "I don't need you or anyone else telling me whether Shane loves me or not. I _know _that he loves me even though he has a cruel way of showing it, but the love is there nonetheless."

"I'd hate to see how he would treat you if he hated you." Jay retorted dryly. "I hate to see you hurt or treated cruelly, but we have to talk about this. In order for us to even consider pursuing any relationship between us we need to talk about Shane and your relationship with him. I will not play a second to him as your current husband does. I realize that your marriage has never been the best. I understand that Devafuck has never cared about being second as long as you give him what he wants. I'm not like that. I want you, not Shane's leftovers. The only ones that I would ever play second to are your kids, because that is what should happen."

"Jay, please, what do you want me to do?" Kathleen pleaded as her gaze never left his. "I'm not going to lie to you. I love Shane." Jay cringed as Kathleen teared up and continued. "He is the father of my children. He loves me, yet I know that I love him more than he will ever love me, that kills me. Shane and I will never recapture what we had with each other. The relationship is irreparable; there has been too much damage and people involved."

"Kathleen." Jay whispered. She winced as her first name flowed from his lips. "You're delusional. Don't deny it." Jay placed an index finger to her lips to hush her denial before taking her hands into his. "You are fooling yourself into thinking that you now have the will power to say no to Shane. I wished what you were telling me was true; I think that you want it to be true, but it never will be. You're lying to everyone, yet more importantly you are lying to yourself and Jess Marie. I know this is going to make me a jerk, but I can't do this anymore; if you can't guarantee that you stop whatever it is you have with Shane then we can't move forward as anything but friends."

"Jay." She whispered before quietly sobbing. "I can't promise you anything. I can't promise you that I will cut Shane out of my life because I can't. I can't promise you that I'll stop loving him. I can't, honestly, promise you that you won't come second to Shane."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss about the subject." Jay stated dismissively as his voice shook and his legs stood tensely. "I promise that I will be there to pick up the pieces the next time he breaks your heart, but it will be last where it concerns him. I know it will happen again. Lock the door when you leave." He stated as he left the room.

He entered his bedroom, slammed the door, and slid down the door. He placed his elbows on bent knees and placed his head in his hands. His nostrils flared and reddened. His eyes were slowly leaking as he attempted to gain control of his emotions. He would not cry. He would not cry over her. He was stronger than that. He ruffled the back of his hair angrily. He bit his tongue to prevent from crying out as he teetered on the edge of hurt and betrayal and acceptance and grief.

In the living area, Kathleen started sobbing harder. Her life was unraveling and she felt as if she didn't have any one to support her, because her number one supporter had just placed his resignation to her. She hugged her abdomen as her anguished cries shook her to her core. The sound of her agonizing sobs penetrated every wall in the condo, through both the floors and ceilings.

In his bedroom, Jay lost it. He started sobbing uncontrollably. He choked on his cries as he fought the losing battle of stopping them. He was stronger than this. He would not cry over her. He had not cried for any other past lover. He had not cried when his marriage dissolved into unfaithfulness, hostility, and nothingness. He would not cry. He was stronger than his love for her. He was fooling himself and he knew this. He accepted it as he let the tears, anguish, and bitterness flow from within him.

He failed to realize that Kathleen was not just a past lover to him; she is his best friend, a woman he had admired before she had let Shane consume her world all over again, a woman that he would love until the day he died. There would be no one else for him even if he would be able to learn to love again. He would not be able to give himself totally and completely to anyone else ever again. Ironically, he began to realize how Kathleen felt about Shane. He had made an immense mistake by making an ultimatum to Kathleen. That moment he decided that no matter how many times Shane would break her heart, he would be there, and maybe, possibly one day, she would choose him over Shane. He would not count on it, but he would hope and dream.

* * *

A/N: I thank you each and every one of you who has dealt with my inconsistent updates over the past few years and continue to read, review, favorite, and alert. I adore you and ask that you, please, let me know what you thought of this chapter, because if no one is still interested in this story then I am considering taking it down. However, I do not want to do this.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Disclaimer**: Neither is, Caged Sparkle Black, a stock owner of the World Wrestling Federation Entertainment nor is she affiliated with the aforementioned company or any other sports entertainment or wrestling company or media outlet.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

At his Boca Raton vacation home, Vince McMahon silently listened to his son repeatedly rant about his divorce with Marissa, the fact that Kathleen owned a controlling part of Panda Energy which owned the controlling part of their competition, or the fact that he, Vince, had no qualms about the aforementioned fact. Vince intently listened for nearly thirty minutes before interrupting his heir apparent. Vince took a slow deliberate sip of his iced cold drink, before making that interruption, upon which Shane asked him whether or not could he see where he was coming from.

"Shane, does it really bother you that much that Kathleen, in most senses of the word, owns TNA, our competition?" Vince asked, but before he could add the real question he wanted answered as why Shane was so worked up, Shane answered with a question of his own.

"Have you not been listening?" Shane asked almost irate. Vince sighed.

"Yes, Shane, I have been listening. I've listened to your side of the story, now it is your turn to shut up and listen to mine. Kathleen inherited the stock that controls TNA, she did not buy it. She has never used that to her advantage or our disadvantage and she won't either. She will stand as a consultant to TNA. That does not mean she is going to betray us. It is a business decision that she thought long and hard about. I respect and understand that decision as I advised her."

"You advised her? Are you out of your mind?" Shane asked perplexed.

"Yes, I did. I've always known that she and her mother own the controlling interest of Panda Energy. I was there when Jackson's will was read. When she realized that Panda Energy wanted to buy the majority of Jerry's stake in TNA, she came to talk to me about it. Hell, even Jerry called me and told me before created TNA, wanting my opinion. I support competition, I always have, but we are so much more than wrestling. If my best friend wanted his hand in it? What could I do or say about it? It's not like he was going to put me out of business."

"Wasn't that what you thought of WCW? They nearly did put us out of business." Shane retorted drily.

"Shane, that was years ago, and this time it is different. WCW had Turner's money. TNA doesn't have that amount of capital at their disposal."

"If Kathleen--" Shane began, but was prevented from continuing his rant on her integirty.

"No," Vince interrupted him. "I know where you are going with this. Kathleen would never do such a thing nor does she have that much capital."

"Mark my words, Kathleen will betray us all." Shane angrily predicted. Vince did not comment on the remark, but he did put it in the old computer.

"I have also been listening silently for most of your life where it concerns Kathleen. Perhaps if I had stepped in when you two were younger, we may not be in the situation we are now, but I do not want to think that way, because if I had things would be vastly different."

"You stepping in would not have made a difference. Kathleen and I would have still happened" Shane declared.

"I do not doubt it but," Vince agreed before pointedly asking the question that Shane had inadvertently prevented him from doing so. "Which bothers you more, Kathleen owning our competition, or the large possibility that she is, at this moment, with _your_ competition, their Champion, Christian?"

Shane's normally pale face turned various shades of red and purple. He snarled. "What do you mean _my_ competition?."

"Exactly that, Christian, is your competition. It may have looked like I turned a blind eye where it concerned your relationship with Kathleen, but I always knew by the way you two interacted or spoke of each other if you were together or not. Whenever you screwed up, he was there, no I take that back, he was _always_ there regardless of whether or not you two were engaging in extra-martial affairs, being coworkers, or being apart of this family. I believe I heard her speak of him more than that bastard husband of hers."

"Whatever." Shane muttered sporting various muted shades of red and blue.

"Seriously, Shane, you need to talk to Katie. You two need to decide whether or not you are going to attempt to be together or call it quits for good. I do hate to break it to you, because I am rooting for you, but I think the chance of you truly being with her, has come and past. Work things out with either Marissa or Katie, or neither for that matter. Regardless of which one you choose, do not neglect either of your kids. You owe yourself, this family, but more importantly Katie and Marissa some closure. Son, it's time to be a man and sometimes its not easy, sometimes you have to sacrifice what you want in order to be what you need to be."

Concurrently, in Orlando, Kathleen cringed as she heard the anguished sounds from above originating form Jay. She never meant to cause him pain, but that is what she did. After witnessing his agony, she realized that she had done to him and made him feel what Shane had most always did to her. At this moment, she realized that she was no better than Shane. A sharp pain sliced throughout her lower abdomen and lower back. She slid onto the floor nearly in a crouching position and held her abdomen tighter as the agonizing pain stayed in that position as she sobbed to the point of choking and gasping for air. She was hyperventilating. The pain in her abdomen and lower back quickly worsen to the point that it could rival her labor pains from her previous two children. Several long loud tortured groans, neither she or Jay would be able to describe later on, formed upon her lips. She was dizzy and suddenly very cold. She barely registered, before she lost consciousness, that she had either started her period or had lightly peed on herself.

Meanwhile, in Miami, Jason Devereau placed a pair of designer sunglasses upon his nose and smirked as he left the prominent downtown building. Tomorrow would begin the downfall of Kathleen Rose Levesque.

**

* * *

****_Author's Note_**: I apologize about the late update. I tried to update it earlier in the week, but obviously it did not work. Also, "Put it in the old computer" was a phrase Vince, implied in Shawn Michaels autobiography, _Heartbreak and Triumph_, used when considering something to use for or at a later date, however, that did not mean that the idea was brought out of the old computer (Vince's mind.)

Please read and review. I want to thank each person that has read and reviewed thus far, especially the ones that reviewed last chapter and messaged me, you know who you are. Thank you so much for your support, I always appreciate it.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Disclaimer**: Neither is, Caged Sparkle Black, a stock owner of the World Wrestling Federation Entertainment nor is she affiliated with the aforementioned company or any other sports entertainment or wrestling company or media outlet.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Thirty Five

Red lights, blue lights, and more red lights flash in quick succession. Deafening sirens wail as ear piercing air horns blare shrill warnings to automobiles and pedestrians to move out of the way. A black Cadillac Escalade closely and speedily, almost to the point of tailgating, followed the police car which followed the ambulance which followed a different police car. The ambulance and both police cars pull unto the ambulance only lane to the emergency room.

The Escalade turns onto the non-ambulance lane and speeds up, wheels screech as it swerves hard into the first available parking space which is quite far from the emergency room entrance. A seat belt is slung, hits the window of the driver side door, and said door flies open just as the Escalade comes to a stop. The door slams. Jay sprints toward the emergency room entrance nearly getting hit by a sedan. Just as the electric operated doors to the emergency entrance begin to open, Jay slides through right side first.

He slides to a halt in the waiting room, in front of the triage/sign in station. He knocks on the glass window impatiently. The glass shakes. Startled, the triage nurse looks up from the paper work in front of her on the desk and shaken opened the glass window.

"May I help you?" The red haired petite nurse asked rather startled. His eyes were blood shot from the crying he had done not even an hour before. His hair was a bit haphazard from him pulling at it while both crying and waiting on the ambulance. Kathleen would not

"Yes, I followed the bus, ambulance, that just came in, Kathleen Levesque was in it." Jay stopped speaking as one of the police officers whom arrived at his apartment seconds after the ambulance had, entered the triage station. "He was there."

"I'm going to have to ask you some questions." The police officer declared.

"What is wrong with Kathleen?" Jay asked as desperation laced the tone of his voice.

"Mr. Reso, if you would please come through the door to your right." The officer instructed as the nurse pressed the button to open the door connecting the waiting room to the emergency room. Jay walks through the door and stops just in front of the officer. The officer instructed once more. "Down the hall first door on the left." Jay followed the instruction fuming that he was not getting answers to his questions about Kathleen's state. Jay could since the presence of the police officer closely behind him, however he did not since the triage nurse following the police officer. He clenched his jaw in frustration and anger. The police officer was treating him like he was a criminal. Jay entered the small counsel room and realized the significance of the room, what it would normally be reserved for, came crashing down on him. He barely made it to one of the four chairs at the round table.

"She isn't." Jay whispered tortured. The still standing police officer quickly realized what Jay had thought and corrected him.

"Ms. Levesque's status upon arrival was critical." The police officer revealed. Jay took a deep breath

"I will check on Ms. Levesque's status shortly." The nurse promised before taking a seat across from Jay. The police officer stayed standing close to the door with his arms crossed and observing both the nurse and Jay. "But first I need some information about her and her medical history."

"Okay." Jay agreed, glanced at the name tag, Brooke, attached to a lanyard, then met Brooke's green gaze.

"What is her full name?" Brooke asked the first of many questions as her fingers posed above the keypad of the tiny laptop computer.

"Kathleen, k a t h l e e n, Rose, Levesque, l e v e s q u e," Jay paused and grimaced then continued. The police officer took note of the grimace. "Hyphen, Devereau, d e v e r e a u."

"Address." She asked. Jay rattled the street address off of the McMahon residence. He was unsure whether or not she had moved out of her estate.

"Is that a local address?"

"No, it's in Greenwich, Connecticut." Jay replied. Brooke's eyes widened, but she did not comment on the city again. The police officer raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Martial status?" Brooke asked.

"She recently filed for divorce." Jay revealed. The police officer narrowed his blue eyes.

"What is her estranged husband's name?" Brooke asked.

"Jason Devereau." Jay stated dryly. The police officer noted the hostility in the tone.

"Birthday?" Brooke asked.

"November 13, 1974." Jay answered.

"Height? Weight?" Brooke paused looking a bit awkward then continued. "Last menstrual cycle?"

"5'10. I'd say around a hundred and" Jay paused as it had looked as if Kathleen had gained a few pounds since they had last went to the gym together in October. "Forty or fifty pounds." Jay paused again a bit apprehensive. His right hand scratched the back right side of his neck. "Menstrual cycle, not exactly sure, the last one that I know of was in October of 2005." The nurse does not say anything as she types in to the lap tap the information that he gave her. The police officer quirks an eyebrow in amusement and interest.

"Current medications?" Brooke asked.

"She takes over the counter medication Ibubrofen and Tylenol."

"Current medical conditions?" Brooke asked.

"None that I know of." Jay stated.

"Past medical conditions?" Brooke asked.

"Three Pregnancies. Postpartum psychosis after her first born died after birth. One miscarriage several years ago. Anorexia. Chlamydia. Torn ACL. Broken ribs, left wrist, and right ankle. Migraines. Insomnia"

"You know quite a bit about Mrs. Devereau." The police officer remarked using Kathleen's married name to gauche the reaction of Jay. Unintentionally, Jay clenched his jaw.

"I'm her best friend."

"I don't know that much about my best friend."

"Obviously, you two aren't as close as Kathleen and I."

"I would say not." The police officer retorted. Jay did not reply to the comment.

"Brooke, could we finish the questions so you can check on Kathleen." Jay asked.

"Yes. What you listed does she still suffer from any of them?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure?" The police officer asked.

"Look, you can interrogate me after Nurse Brooke has finished with Kathleen's information." Jay stated as he glared at the police officer.

"Is there any chance that she could be pregnant?"

"It could be a possibility." Jay replied unsure, but knowing her relationship with Shane, it was probably true. Brooke abruptly stood and ran out of the room. Once she is out of the room, the police officer

"So, I suppose that she has all the information that she needs." The police officer stated. "So, what were you and Mrs. Devereau talking about when she passed out?"

"I wasn't in the room when she passed out." Jay stated.

"Where were you?" The police officer asked.

"Upstairs." Jay replied.

"Where was Mrs. Devereau?" The police officer continued to interrogate him.

"In the living room." Jay added. "I thought she had left after I had went upstairs."

"What were you and Mrs. Devereau talking about before you left the room?"

"About work." Jay replied vaguely.

"Work?" The police officer repeated not believing it.

"Yes, work." Jay repeated.

"What do you do?" The police officer asked as a smirk revealed on his lips. Jay narrowed his eyes at the prick. If he hadn't known before, he knew now that the prick knew exactly who he was.

"I am the NWA-TNA World Heavyweight Champion." Jay stated.

"You're a professional wrestler." The Police Officer stated.

"Yes." Jay verified.

"Is Mrs. Devereau, a professional wrestler?"

"She is trained as one, but no, she is not."

"Then what does she do?"

"She is the WWE Executive Co-Vice President of Creative, Talent, and Live Events."

"The WWE is not the company that you work for, is it?"

"No," Jay paused then added slowly as if the prick would not understand him if he spoke normally. "I work for TNA Wrestling."

"What is a WWE Executive doing at a rival company employee's home?" The prick asked.

"Kathleen is," Jay momentarily paused.

"Yes? What is Mrs. Devereau?" The prick asked intrigued.

"As I stated before Kathleen is my best friend. I worked for the WWE for several years before leaving to go to TNA Wrestling, neither company would think ill of her visit."

"Really?" The prick asked in disbelief.

"Really. Can we get to the real reason why you are interrogating me."

"Did you attack Mrs. Devereau?" The police officer frankly asked.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jay asked outraged, although he already presumed that was what the police officer thought. "No, I did not attack Kathleen. Her estranged low life bastard husband is the one that abuses her."

"So, I take it that work was not the only thing that you two discussed?"

"No, it was not the only thing. We discussed our former work relationship and our friendship as well as her separation from the bastard."

"You don't approve of her husband?"

"No, Agent Gibbs, I don't." Jay replied smartly. The comment was not understood by the police officer. Brooke returned to the room.

"Mrs. Levesque is semi-conscious, but still critical." Brooke revealed. Jay took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Can I see her?" Jay asked.

"I apologize Mr. Reso, hospital protocol states that only close family members can visit critical patients." Brooke stated.

"I bet hospital protocol, also, states that only patients and their family members can answer questions regarding their medical history, but what were we just doing fifteen minutes ago?" Jay quipped furious.

"I apologize, Mr. Reso, the doctor has informed me to have you call her family members or for you to give me some numbers to call."

"I'll take care of it." Jay stated then angrily asked the police officer. "I can, can't I?"

"Yes, Mr. Reso, you may." The police officer stated as he stood before he added rather smartly. "As of now, I have no more questions for you. If I have any more, I know where to find you."

"Universal Studios." Jay stated not raising to the bait as he pulled out Kathleen's Blackberry and looked up a number that he had once had, but had never had a reason to call. He chose the contact name, pressed call, took a deep shaky breath, and awaited the person to answer it. The police officer quietly left the room.

"Kathleen, where the fuck are you? You were supposed to call after the meeting at Reject City. Kevin called hours ago."

"Paul, this is Jay Reso-" He began to speak, but Paul interrupted him.

"What the hell are you doing with Kathleen's phone?" Paul asked. Jay heard Stephanie in the background ask who it was. Paul did not reply.

"Where are you?" Jay asked as he ignored the question and stood from the chair.

"What does it matter to you?" Paul asked smartly.

"Paul, listen to me, Kathleen is at the Orlando Regional Medical Center. She is in critical condition."

"What?" Paul asked as the tone of his voice changed drastically. Jay began to pace the small length of the room. Jay gulped and sighed before repeating that she was in critical condition.

"I heard you the first time." Paul stated brokenly. He added. "How? What happened to Kathleen?"

"I don't know." Jay sighed in desparation.

"How do you don't-" Paul began but abruptly stopped.

"This is Stephanie McMahon, what happened to Kathleen?" She demanded. She had grabbed the phone from Paul.

"Stephanie, this Jay, I don't know what happened. They won't tell me anything because I'm not related to her." Jay stated in despair.

"What hospital is she at?" She demanded.

"Orlando Regional Medical Center." Jay replied.

"We're on our way." Stephanie declared.

"Where are you?" Jay asked.

"Boca Raton." Stephanie stated.

"That's over two hours away." Jay said indignant.

"Significantly less than that on a jet." Stephanie declared. "Call Kevin. Tell the hospital that Kevin is her brother. If anything changes call me on my cell. Do you have it?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I have it." Jay stated before Stephanie disconnected the call. Jay pulled out his phone and dialed Kevin's number.

"Kevin, this is Reso," His voice cracked as he repeated what he had told both Stephanie and Paul. It was as if the more he said it, the more it sunk in. "Kathleen is in critical condition at Orlando Regional."

"Whoa. What happened?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Paul and Stephanie are on their way from Boca Raton. Stephanie told me to call her brother."

"The hospital giving you trouble." Kevin stated as he caught on as to the real reason that he had been called.

"Absolutely." Christian confirmed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Kevin stated.

"Thank you." Jay sighed before disconnecting the call by pressing end. He turned to look at Brooke. "Her brother is on the way." Jay stated vaguely.

"Thank you and Mr. Reso, I am only doing my job."

"I understand, but what you and this hospital needs to realize is that Kathleen Levesque is not your average run of the mill patient. She nor her family are from this state let alone this city. She is on a business trip. You would think that a hospital such as this located in one of the largest tourist attractions in the world, would not have this stupid protocol. You're going to be sued one of these days because of it. You better hope and pray that this staff of doctors and nurses know what they are doing, because lord help you all, if something goes wrong, because her family will eat this hospital alive."

Brooke gulped and nodded before she quietly stated that he could stay in this room instead of the waiting room unless the staff needed this room for a consultation with a family. He did not thank her. She left and closed the door.

Jay sighed and sat back down as he rested his elbows on his knees. He placed his face in his hands and started to silently cry. He took a deep shaky breath and exhaled. He repeated the deep inhaling and exhaling. Kathleen would be fine. She had to be. She had Jessica. Jessica. Jay stopped breathing for a millisecond. Where was Jessica? Who now baby sat her? Jay began to panic. He took a deep breath and began to think. Whomever it was that baby sat Jessica, Kathleen had to have absolute trust in him or her.

Jay took her Blackberry out once more and began to scroll the contacts. It seemed as if she had every WWE wrestler, agent, creative, and production crew's phone number regardless of what brand or rank and he was only in the C's. He cringed as he went over John Cena's name. He would never understand what she saw in that friendship. Then the name Adam Copeland was highlighted on the screen. Jay felt like an idiot by not calling him instead of looking through her contacts, but was stalled from doing so, as the door of the small room came open.

"Mr. Reso," Brooke stated subdued. Jay stood. "Mrs. Devereau's brother is here."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter. However, I do appreciate everyone that _has_ reviewed thus far including the ones that reviewed last chapter, _BQuinn_, _lizzy-beth-lizzy_, _devin_, _Kennedy2006_, _An Instantly Classic Chica_, and _JackieC98_. The next chapter will be up in a few days or less depending.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

_**Disclaimer**_: Neither is, Caged Sparkle Black, a stock owner of the World Wrestling Federation Entertainment nor is she affiliated with the aforementioned company or any other sports entertainment or wrestling company or media outlet.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Six**_

Before Jay could ask where was he, Brooke stepped out of the entrance in order to let someone pass her to come into the room. Kevin stepped into the room with a grim look upon his face. Brooke closed the door then left. Kevin stared at Jay for a moment before sitting down at the table in a chair closest to the door. Jay sat back down on the chair that he just stood from.

"Have they told you anything?" Jay asked.

"Not yet. I told the nurse that whenever the doctor gets ready to talk to me, that I'd be wherever you were. You deserve to know whats going on. This protocol bullshit is ridiculous."

"You know first hand?" Jay asked drily.

"TNA used this hospital before you signed with 'em. We stopped because of their ridiculous protocol." Kevin revealed.

Just as Jay was about to speak again, the door opened and revealed a young, tall, blond man wearing a stethoscope around his neck, scrubs, and a white lab coat holding a small laptop like the one that Brooke had earlier.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Price," He continued to talk, but extended his right hand to both Kevin and Jay. "I'm working Mrs. Levesque – Devereau's case. I understand that her family has been contacted and that one of her brothers recently arrived."

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor Price." Kevin stated. "I'm Kevin and this fellow is her best friend, Jay. Whatever you got to say to me, you can say it in front of him and you can stop calling Kathleen, by her surnames, just call her Kathleen."

"Okay." Doctor Price replied. He sat down beside Kevin and diangle from Jay. "On arrival at the hospital, Kathleen was unconscious, but breathing. While in transport, the medics resuscitated her as she had not been breathing. They, also, started an IV and began fluids as it was determined that she was severely dehydrated which was why she passed out. She gained semi-consciousness shortly after arrival."

"Not to be rude, doc, but we don't need a play by play. Just tell us what is wrong and what you're going to do to fix it and whether or not we can see her." Kevin stated. Jay silently agreed.

"Unfortunately, Kathleen is not able to have visitors at the moment. Before she lost consciousness, Kathleen went into preterm labor. She has been transferred from the emergency room to our woman care unit." The doctor stated which shocked Kevin and even though Jay knew there was a possibility of her being pregnant, it still shocked him to hear it confirmed.

"What? Preterm labor?" Kevin asked flabbergasted. "How far is she? Is she and the baby okay?"

"She is roughly eighteen to twenty weeks a long." The doctor answered. Jay dropped his head into his hands.

"That is far too soon to go into labor." Kevin stated in desperation. "Is she and the baby okay?"

"Kathleen is stable." The doctor replied.

"What about the baby?" Jay asked as his voice cracked with intense emotion.

"We are running several tests to determine the status of the fetus." The doctor confessed.

"Does this hospital or a doctor on the staff specialize in preterm labor?" Jay demanded.

"I assure you that all of our staff are qualified-" The doctor began, but Jay interrupted him.

"That is not what I asked." He all but growled. "I asked, does anyone specialize in preterm labor?"

"Our staff is qualified to handle anything."

"No." Jay stated then turned to Kevin. "I want her transferred to a hospital that specializes in preterm labor. If anything were to happen to Kathleen or this baby--"

"I assure you that Kathleen is stable, but incoherent." The

"Yes, but can you assure me that if your qualified staff cannot stop the preterm labor, will Kathleen still be stable, will the child be stable?" Jay paused. "I think not. You can not assure me of this because no one here specializes in this. Kathleen has a history of bad pregnancies and even worse labor. She has lost two children, one after birth and one in miscarriage, and I will not stand by and let incompetent but 'qualified' fools have free reign on her care. I want her transferred."

"Jay," Kevin began shocked, but stopped when the doctor began speaking. Neither heard or noticed that Brooke had reopened the door and stood with four people craning their worried necks in to see what was in the room.

"Seeing as you are not a close family member of Kathleen's, you cannot ask for her transfer."

"I may not be a close family member of Kathleen's, but by god, I am the father of that unborn child." Jay paused noticing Stephanie, Paul, Vince, and Shane after he heard gasps and growls.

"That may be true, but there is no proof of that claim." The doctor stated. Jay almost stated that he had no proof of Kevin being her brother, but thought better of it.

""The proof of it is that I said so. You said that Kathleen is eighteen to twenty weeks pregnant. It is March, that would having conceived in late October or early November. I am the father and I demand that Kathleen and our child be transferred to a hospital that specializes in preterm labor and women care."

"Make it happen." Paul growled, just as was about to push pass Brooke, she sprinted onto the other side of the room so she would not be trampled on. Paul dragged Stephanie by the hand along with him. Shane stepped in a foot or so into the room, glared at Jay, and crossed his arms. Vince stepped into the room apprehensively. The doctor turned and his eyes widened.

"I am Doctor Price, may I help you?" The doctor introduced himself and asked as he extended his right hand. Paul ignored the proffered hand. Vince, however, took it.

"Yes, you can help me." Paul growled. "You can stop arguing with the father of my niece or nephew and arrange, no, don't bother arranging Kathleen's transfer, her family will take care of it. Stephanie,"

"I'm on it." Stephanie declared before grabbing her Blackberry off of her belt loop. She went to leave out of the room, but paused in front of Shane. She met his gaze and glared at him as if to say don't say a word. She quickly left the room.

"I apologize," Doctor Price began but was rudely interrupted and dismissed.

"Don't apologize, because I won't accept it." Paul stated before dismissing the doctor. "You can now leave, if I have any questions, you will know."

The doctor quickly left the room. Vince thanked him as he past him. Vince closed the door. Paul sat down beside Kevin.

"You're fucking full of bullshit." Shane stated as he glared at Jay. "I don't believe that Kathleen would let you touch her."

"Believe what you want to believe." Jay stated. "I refuse to argue with you about this here."

"Because you don't have the balls or-" Shane was prevented from continuing his comment as Jay grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lapels of his suit jacket. Jay pushed him against the wall making a loud noise. The back of Shane's head head the wall twice as Jay continued to bash him against it. Behind Jay, both Paul and Kevin stood to break it up, but Vince shook his head no.

"Listen here, you fucking asshole, do you not understand that Kathleen could be dying right now, and all you fucking care about is a pissing match between the two of us? Get it through your fucking hard headed stubborn ass McMahon skull, whatever you had with her, won't _ever_ happen again, I guaran-damn-tee it. You used her. I used her. She used us. She's pregnant with my child, unlike you, I will claim what is mine."

"How do you know that the baby isn't mine? I've fucked her more-" All of a sudden Jay was pushed out of the way and Paul had Shane up against the wall inches off of the floor. Paul had Shane's tie round around his left fist effectively choking Shane. Jay smirked at the view in front of him.

"Continue that sentence, you motherfucker, and you will regret it." Paul stated furiously. Kevin pulled Paul off of Shane. Shane adjusted his collar and tie."I don't give a fuck, who the damn father is, all I care about is Kathleen and the baby's health. I'm sick of this. If you ever touch my sister again, I'll make you regret it. Stop degrading her. Stop it. And you," Paul turned to look at a smirking Jay. "What the hell happened to her?"

"She passed out. I called 911." Jay stated.

"No. Something else happened. I swear to God if you,"

"First off, you're barking up the wrong tree. I have never physically abused unless you count the sparse training sessions that Adam and I gave her years ago. Mentally? Unintentionally, yes I have abused her. I left WWE without letting her know that I was, but I'm not the only one guilty of that, now am I? Everyone in this room, including Stephanie out in the hall, knew that I was leaving the WWE? Could one of you had told her? Could I have told her? Yes, but regardless of what was or wasn't said, I let her down. I left her to fend for herself against your asshole brother in law."

"Jay, what the hell happened, for her to pass out?"

"The doctor said she was severely dehydrated." Kevin stated.

"That doesn't explain why he had to call 911." Paul stated.

"After her meeting with TNA Management, we went to my apartment to talk about her divorce and our relationship."

"What was determined?" Paul asked curious.

"There was no doubt that she would divorce Devafuck." Jay revealed.

"And your relationship?" Paul asked.

"A relationship between Kathleen and him is laughable." Shane stated.

"A relationship between you and Kathleen could be considered incest by some." Jay retorted.

"Enough." Vince stated before he repeated Paul's earlier question. "What was determined?"

"Nothing." Jay said.

"I don't believe it." Paul stated. "Something was decided."

"Nothing was decided. We argued. I left the room and went upstairs. I thought she left, but obviously she didn't. I heard her scream and I went to check on her. When I got downstairs she was unconscious. I called 911. They arrived less than five minutes later."

The door opened and Stephanie stepped into the room. The grim look on her face made each man match her facial expression. She took a deep breath as she placed her Blackberry back onto her belt loop.

"The woman care unit has temporarily delayed the labor, but the unit is not equipped for such an early preterm labor. If she stays here, she will definitely lose the baby. I've arranged for her to be transferred to Winnie Palmer Hospital for Women and Babies. The lady I spoke to at this unit said that Kathleen could have one visitor before the transfer." Stephanie stated. Both Shane and Paul stepped toward Stephanie at the same time. Stephanie raised both of her hands for them to stop. "The lady, also, told me that ever since Kathleen regained consciousness that she has been asking for Jay."

_**

* * *

**_: There is a new poll posted, take a look at it and vote on it, I'd appreciate it. Also, thank you for the lovely reviews, I appreciate every single one of them. I hope that no one is overtly disappointed with this chapter. Please, continue to let me know what you like and don't like. Furthermore, I would like to know what y'all silent readers out there think, as well. Review.

Author's Note


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Disclaimer**: Neither is, Caged Sparkle Black, a stock owner of the World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, nor is she affiliated with the aforementioned company or any other sports entertainment or wrestling company or media outlet. Also, no copyright infringement whatsoever is intended in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Thirty Seven

"_...ever since Kathleen regained consciousness...she has been asking for Jay."_

Jay quickly and quietly walked through the glass entrance of the women care unit. He heard babies whimpering, women crying, various machines beeping, and chatter from both patient rooms and the nurses station. He walked up to the nurses station. His presence interrupted the conversation that the three nurses, two standing and one sitting, were conducting.

"May we help you?" The one sitting at the desk in front of a computer asked kindly.

"I'm Jay Reso. I'm here to see Kathleen Levesque." He stated. Obviously, he hated her husband and her married name so he quite frequently left it off. One of the nurses standing looked at him. He inwardly groaned and outwardly narrowed his eyes in warning. He knew that look and had no inclination whatsoever of playing superstar to her fan girl. The sitting nurse stood from the desk and grabbed a chart in front of her. Jay looked at the name tag on the lanyard. "Glenda, has her status changed?"

"Mrs. Levesque – Devereau's room is this way, please follow me." Glenda stated as she walked around the large carnation pink semi circle desk. "She is awake and in serious but stable condition. I have to ask of you, not because I believe that you will upset her, but please be careful what you say to her. Her blood pressure is high and her oxygen levels are lower than what we would like. The baby's heart rate is again rising. We've given them medicine to delay the labor, but it could wear off at any given time. Mrs. Levesque – Devereau is hooked up to several machines, but do not worry about that, we are monitoring both mother and child.

"Understandable." Jay agreed with the warning and appreciated that Glenda was giving him information unlike the doctors in the emergency room. She stopped in front of a closed glass door. Jay noticed that the room number said 117 and underneath that number in black marker on thick bright white paper said, _K. L. Devereau_. Jay flinched. Glenda opened the sliding glass door and walked in. Jay followed her as he prepared himself to see Kathleen hooked up to various machines. The sound of beeping machines and the image that was displayed in front of him made him inwardly wince and feel guilty. He shouldn't have argued with her. He shouldn't have made his ultimatum. He shouldn't have left her alone in either his living room or the WWE to fend for himself.

Kathleen weakly smiled and her exhausted eyes brightened at the sight of him then faltered as she remembered how angry he was earlier with her.

"Mrs. Levesque – Devereau, I will be back in ten minutes, to prep you for your transfer. If you need me before then do not hesitate to press the call button." Glenda stated and nodded goodbye to Jay as she passed him. She closed the sliding glass door behind her. Jay walked toward her and froze just in front of the chair next to the hospital bed. The monitor just beside that chair was what he assumed was an ultrasound machine. He saw the tiny undeveloped baby no more than seven inches long on the rather large screen. Its little fist, or what Jay assumed was a fist, was near its mouth as if to suck on its thumb. He swallowed quickly.

"Jay," Kathleen began to whisper, but she started softly crying. He swallowed again and tore his gaze from the screen to Kathleen. She looked a mess. A small white bandage with a tiny dot of blood in the middle of it was taped on her forehead near her right temple. When she had passed out, she must have hit the corner of his glass coffee table. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes and cheeks were smudged with make up. The oxygen tube was lopsided in her nose as if she had adjusted it several times in annoyance. The hospital gown dipped low giving him a view of her collar bone, a hint of cleavage, and various stickers that he knew not the name of which connected some of the machines to her. He sat down and loosely took her right hand careful not to touch the IV which connected to one of her veins near her knuckles.

"Kathleen, please," Jay whispered. His voice cracked with emotion. "Katz, please don't cry." He asked then added. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Jay, I'm so sorry for what I've did and said to you. You don't deserve any of it." She cried. He tightened his grip comfortingly around her hand still mindful of the IV.

"Kathleen, stop, you don't need to apologize to me. I'm the one who's sorry. I had no right to say the things that I did to you today. I knew when we became friends that Shane was part of the package." He confessed which was true, because there had been, even in the mid nineties, several rumors floating around back about the Heir Apparent and his carnal relationship with Hunter Helmsley's sister, a writer assistant at the time. "Regardless of what I said earlier, I will be there for you always. I love you and if that means I have to let you go so you can finally be with," Jay's voice cracked just as he paused. He caught himself about to call Shane something other than his name. "Shane. I will, but I will be there to pick up the pieces. I always will." Jay swallowed and hung his head. He hadn't said any of what he did for face value. He truly meant it even though it would break his heart and being.

He took a quick look out of the corner of his eye to the child that he had helped create. He would not press the issue of her being pregnant or him being the father regardless of the paternity. He would not upset her any further when she was in such a fragile state. He was so glad that she had asked for him and not Shane, not because it had pissed the asshole off, but because Shane would not have cared or thought not to upset her. It was in the Asshole's nature to upset her.

Jay looked back up at Kathleen when he felt her squeeze his hand. She was smiling sadly.

"Jay, listen to me, this might be the last time I will be able to say this," She stated depressingly. She knew there could be a chance she and the baby, that she had been in denial existed, could die. She was not suppose to get pregnant again, not because she could not biologically or physically, but because her doctor had advised her against it, because she had almost died giving birth to Jessica. "I'm sorry for always choosing Shane over you. I was wrong, stupid, and blind. I love you. Promise me that you will stay in Jessica's life. Jessica is out of the country with my mother right now. Call my mother if anything happens. I want you to be the one to tell Jessica, but if you don't want to, have John or Randy," She paused. He had tried, he truly had tried, not to flinch at either of their names. He was not a fan or friend of either man, but he when he was with the WWE, had put up with them for her sake. "I know that you don't like either one of them, I think that, that is the only thing that you and Shane can actually agree with each other on, but both, John and Randy, have been great friends to me and mentors to Jessica."

"Kat, everything is going to be fine." Jay stated refusing to let her know that he had some doubts of his own about her condition.

"No, Jay, even if or when I pull out of this, things aren't going to fine for a very long time. " Kat stated wisely then added with desperation lacing her tone. "Please, Jay, promise me that you will always be there for Jessica, because I know Shane won't. I'm not asking you to be her father, but just be there for her. I know that I'm asking a lot of you, but-"

"I promise, Kathleen. I promise that I will be there for Jessica regardless of what happens. I'm sure that I'll have to compete with Cena and Orton, but I will be there."

"I love you." Kathleen whispered then added. "I know you won't be able to get it, but I need you to have Stephanie open my locked bottom desk drawer in my office at Titan. It has my updated will." Her voice cracked and started to cry again. Jay clenched his jaw as tears escaped his eyes. He swallowed and squeezed her hand mindful of the IV.

"Kathleen Rose Levesque," Jay stated firmly and rough with emotion, but not cruelly. "You, listen to me, you are a fighter, you've put up with Shane's fucking bullshit for most of your life not to mention your husband. You and _our_baby will survive this." He paused momentarily. Kathleen's eyes widened and glistened with shed and unshed tears. "I understand your need to prepare for the worse, but you have to think positive."

There was a knock on the glass door effectively preventing Kathleen from replying to his pep talk and revelation. Their ten minutes was up. Glenda and another nurse, not the fangirl one, was there to prep her for her transfer. Jay stood. Kathleen kept a hold of his hand. He bent down and kissed Kathleen on her forehead opposite the bandage. He then went to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she moved her head to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was slow, rather chaste, and bittersweet. Tears flowed down both their cheeks and the tears found their way to their lips. She dipped her tongue out and touched the mingled tears on his bottom lip. They both pulled away at the same time and said they loved the other. Jay quietly left the room.

Kathleen was ashamed of herself because she was shocked that Jay had claimed her unborn child as his without knowing for sure whether or not the baby actually was his. But then again, wasn't that how Jay had always rolled? He automatically took responsibility for his actions regardless of how it would effect him in the short or long term. Kathleen knew that Jay was nothing like Shane, but his revelation confirmed and verified it. When she had told Shane that she was pregnant (with Jessica), he had asked her if the baby was his, _knowing_ full well that he, Shane, was the only man that she had slept with that entire _year_, let alone the time period when she had conceived Jessica.

It shattered her heart that she wasn't as sure as Jay was. She hoped and prayed that the baby was Jay's, but she could not guarantee that the bundle of joy was biologically his. She had had sex with Shane the night she had found out that Jay had left the WWE without telling her as much. She was what her husband had always called her. She was a whore, no, she was something worse, she was Shane McMahon's whore, but she would be no longer. She bowed her head and prayed. If she survived this ordeal, she would break all romantic and sexual ties with her pimp. He would be the father of two of her children, brother to her best girlfriend, and maybe friend, but nothing more.

She thought that she knew that if she were to ask him, Jay would claim the child as his, regardless of whether or not he truly was the child's biological father, but could, no, would she ask if of him? She was wrong. She would not have to ask this of Jay though, because the thought had already formed in his mind. He just had to tell her of the fact.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Thank you to all that read the last chapter as well as this one. Special thanks go to those who reviewed the last chapter; _BQuinn_, _devin_, _lizzy-beth-lizzy_, _WWECenaFan, Kennedy2006, _and _An Instantly Classic Chica. _Because of y'alls awesome and speedy reviews, this chapter was updated much sooner than what I had planned.

I love reading y'alls opinions and suggestions. Please, take a moment to review this chapter then check out the new poll in my profile, if you haven't already.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

_**Disclaimer**_: Neither is, Caged Sparkle Black, a stock owner of the World Wresting Federation Entertainment, nor is she affiliated with the aforementioned company or any other sports entertainment or wrestling company or media outlet. Also, no copyright infringement whatsoever is intended in this story whatsoever.

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

The elevator was close to its 1500 pound capacity because Kevin Nash, Triple H, Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, and a resident were crammed into the normally spacious elevator. Paul stared at the floor indicator above the elevator doors in concentration. A hundred thoughts were flowing through his mind and not all were good. He was praying for the best yet plotting for the worse.

"Absolute bullshit." Shane broke Paul out of his concentration as Shane continued to rant at no one in particular about Kathleen asking for Jay instead of him. Shane momentarily stopped his ranting as if realizing something. He looked at Stephanie who was holding Paul's hand with her left hand and texting on her Blackberry with her right.

"Steph, did you tell her that I was here?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I haven't seen or talked to Kathleen." Stephanie stated irritated that she had to repeat herself and worried about Kathleen and the unborn child. "I talked to both the head nurse in the emergency room, a Doctor here in the Women's Unit, and a Doctor at Winnie Palmer. Kathleen has been asking for Jay. So no, I don't think she does know you are here, but it wouldn't matter-" Stephanie was interrupted by a pompous Shane.

"If she'd known I was here, she would have asked to see me." Shane stated pompously as the elevator doors opened. Vince was the first to step out.

"I highly doubt that." Paul stated as he followed Vince and lead Stephanie, by the hand, off of the elevator.

"That shows how much you know." Shane retorted as he left the elevator before Kevin and after the resident who turned left then hurried away to another part of the floor.

"Look, if you say one more fucking thing negative about either Kathleen or Jay in my ear shot again, I'll show you who the dumb motherfucker is." Kevin barked as he broke his self inflicted silence since the small room down in the emergency room.

Vince turned right after glancing at the sign, straight across from the elevator, which directed visitors to the correct areas of that floor. First, Paul followed Vince, then the others followed Paul with Kevin in the very back of the group of McMahons.

Vince stopped in his tracks as he seen a sleeping Kathleen hooked up to various portable machines as she half sat and half laid rather weakly on the hospital bed being pushed and guided through the hallway with a nurse at each side of the bed and Jay at her right holding her hand as he walked slowly beside the bed. Vince and now the rest of the McMahon family plus Kevin watched the nurses and Jay pause just as they were turning to turn down a hallway. Jay bent down kissed Kathleen's knuckles then her forehead before letting her hand go.

The McMahon family plus Kevin watched Jay as Jay watched the nurses guide Kathleen into an awaiting patient only elevator. With his left hand, Jay wiped underneath his right eye, then turned as he felt as if someone was watching him. Jay made eye contact with a grim looking Vince McMahon. Jay walked toward the entourage then stopped a foot away from them.

"Kathleen is being transferred." Jay stated the obvious to Vince. Several questions were asked of Jay in rapid succession without giving him the time to answer any of them.

"Was she awake? What did she say?" Vince asked.

"What's Kathleen's status?" Paul asked simultaneous as Vince asked his own questions.

"Why the fuck did she ask for you?" Shane asked ineffectively drowning out both the end of Vince and Paul's questions from Jay's ears. Jay inhaled a deep breath then slowly exhaled. He ignored Shane, because this was not the time or place to argue. However, there would eventually be a time and place to argue, and when that soon occurred, Jay would not back down.

"Kathleen was mildly sedated shortly after I talked to her. They are keeping her sedated during the transport to Winnie Palmer." Jay answered Vince's question, then answered Paul's. "Kathleen is stable, but critical." Jay ceased talking as if considering something then decided that he would be the bigger man and extend a peace offering however small that it would or could be. He took the key chain out of his jean pocket. He made eye contact with Paul then Vince. "Vince, Paul, if you would like to ride with me to Winnie Palmer, you can."

"Why do you have Kathleen's keys?" Shane asked outraged as he noticed the small photo frame key chain with a picture of her hugging Jessica. Jay ignored the question and the question in Paul's eyes.

"Stephanie, I would have invited you, but somebody has to attempt to talk some sense into your brother before he goes to Winnie Palmer." Jay stated then turned and looked at Shane and confessed. "Shane, I understand that almost nothing will prevent you from going there and I do understand your hatred for me, but for Kathleen, Jessica, and that unborn baby, be a man and put your hatred for me on the back burner and focus on your love, however twisted it may be, for them on the forefront. I absolutely despise you, but I love Kathleen and her children more." Jay paused as his voice thickened with emotion.

Jay then gave Shane a guarantee. "We'll have the pissing match, you so much want, at another date. Kathleen is in critical condition and on the verge of loosing that baby. I'm not going to argue with you about who's baby it really is, because it doesn't matter, because I know the truth." Jay stopped then looked at Vince and Paul before he stated. "Vince, Paul, if you're coming with me, let's go." He walked past Vince, Paul, Stephanie, and Shane then walked around the corner to the visitor elevators. He pressed the button to go down then felt a hand slap on his shoulder which momentarily laid still. Jay looked at the hand, then up the arm attached to the arm, then to the owner's face.

"I think I have underestimated you." Vince stated as he took his hand off of Jay's shoulder. He then extended his right hand. Jay glanced at it then decided that it was best to shake the man's hand, if for any reason, for Kathleen.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Sincere apologies for the very late and short update, but unexpected surgery, hospitals, relapses, and emergency rooms prevented this on the time that it was promised. However, to make up for the lack of update for the past month, several updates will be uploaded within the next week to week and a half. As always please let me know what you thought of this short chapter, the following chapter will be updated some time today. Thank you all so much, it is appreciated.

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, furthermore thank you to Brandon'sGurl for messaging me when no updates occurred, by asking why that was, again I sincerely apologize to you and everyone else.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Disclaimer**: Neither is, Caged Sparkle Black, a stock owner of the World Wresting Federation Entertainment, nor is she affiliated with the aforementioned company or any other sports entertainment or wrestling company or media outlet. Also, no copyright infringement whatsoever is intended in this story whatsoever

**

* * *

**

The elevator doors opened effectively breaking the handshake, which if photographed or recorded would be misconstrued by several thousand as something that it was not. Jay stepped into the elevator. Vince, Paul, and Kevin quickly followed. Jay pressed the close door button which prevented Shane from stepping onto the elevator. He then pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Kathleen's SUV is parked in the emergency room outside parking lot." Jay stated as he shifted his weight from one leg to another. Kevin stood behind him. Paul next to Kevin. Vince in front of Paul and next to Jay.

"Why do you have Kathleen's car?" Paul asked curiously. Jay considered not answering the question, but then decided that Paul was trying to be polite so he should attempt so as well.

"Paul," Jay sighed as he turned to look at Paul. Jay stated in a thinly polite tone . "I am going to say this to you once, and you too Vince, do not ask a question that you do not want the true answer to. I will not lie to you like Shane and even Kathleen frequently has. I will answer you as truthfully as I can. If you don't like the answer, then it's your problem."

Paul clenched his jaw and nodded in understanding. Vince shook his head as he smirked. "Reso, you got balls." Vince stated as his tone verged on pissed, yet he controlled his anger, worry, and confusion. He narrowed his brown eyes and asked the question that he did want the answer to, because it was to him, it was significant. "Will you have enough balls to stand by Kathleen?" However, Vince's execution of the question was poorly done, making it seem as if he was implying that he thought that Jay would not.

The controlled anger that Jay had so closely held onto snapped and later when contemplated Jay would not understand why that question was his undoing. It may have been that subconsciously he knew that Vince was not a significant threat to him as say Shane was, yet then again Shane was not as a big of a threat than he had been in the past.

Jay jammed his left index finger against the red button which effectively stopped the elevator. He clenched his jaw as he stepped toward Vince leaving only inches between them. He stared Vince down. Vince stared Jay down.

Jay snarled. "That is not an issue. I will stand by Kathleen as I always have. Yes, I made a unforgivable mistake a few months ago, but she has forgiven me as I have forgiven her for choosing Shane over and over again. The true question, will _you,_ your _family,_ and your _company_ have enough balls to stand by her and her choices?"

Vince growled defensively. "Unlike you, me and my family have always been there for Kathleen. Whenever she needed something, she got it. I will stand by my God-Daughter, but will you? You say that you'll stand by her, but what makes you so different from Shane or Jason?" Vince demanded as if testing how far Jay would go. Vince refused to stand by and let another man hurt the woman who was as much as a daughter as his own biological one.

"I'm not her sadistic estranged husband nor am I her abusive god-brother." Jay declared in the tone of voice of quiet rage. His voice and emotion in his tone demanded to be listened to. "If any of your family truly unconditionally loved Kathleen, I've no doubt that it would Paul or Stephanie. Yes, you love her, but you love your company more."

"And what of you? Do you not love your company? Your career?" Vince needled. He needed to know whether or not, Jay would choose Kathleen over that jump start, regardless of the fact that Kathleen was a silent partner in said jump start company.

"I love Kathleen and her children more." Jay barked as he got royally pissed off. Where Shane had not succeeded in making Jay loose the fight with his anger, Vince had almost effortlessly done so.

"Good." Vince stated as he grinned. Yes, Vince was still pissed off that Jay had accused him of not caring about Kathleen and her well being where it concerned his company. "But do you realize that she is about to go through a nasty divorce which will go to court, because Jason will contest it."

It was on the tip of Jay's tongue to state that he knew before many, including Vince, had known, yet that seemed petulant and childish, so he just nodded, backed away, pressed the button to resume the ride to the ground floor, and offered an olive branch within seconds. "Vince, I understand that you're trying to play overprotective father to Kathleen, but you need to stop, and play concerned father. This fucking arguing, all of it, at this moment in time, is ridiculous. I'm done with it. If you want to continue to argue, bicker, and/or instigate then you need to find another way to Winnie Palmer, because I'm not going to hear it on the drive over there. Once we are there, there will not be any of it either. Understand? If you, or anyone else starts, I will have you removed from the hospital."

"You won't have that authority." Vince stated, but he did agree with most of what Jay said.

"As the documented father of Kathleen's unborn child, I will have the authority to prevent anyone not a blood relative from visiting her."

"Excuse me?" Paul asked confused. "I'm not debating on who is Kathleen's baby daddy, but how are you documented as such?"

"Kathleen and I signed an affidavit stating that I am the father." Jay revealed as he stared at the floor indicator. They were a floor away from their destination. Paul groaned.

"When was this?" Kevin asked curiously.

"She was of sound mind. Kathleen was sedated after signing the papers." Jay stated as he glanced at the floor indicator. The floor indicator showed that they had just landed at their designated floor.

"Jesus Christ Almighty, " Paul groaned once more thinking of the bullshit that Shane would sprout when he did find out. The elevator slowed to a stop then the double steel doors opened. Jay flew out first, followed by Vince, Kevin, then Paul whom pleaded. "Please, don't anyone tell Shane about that unless absolutely necessary."

"He doesn't need to know." Jay dryly stated. He looked at Paul then Vince and asked before walking toward the nearest exit. . "Are you two riding with me or Kevin?"

"You." Vince answered as he caught up with the fast walking Jay, who in which thought that enough time had been wasted on talking. Before Vince had followed Jay, Paul had considered on riding with Kevin, yet decided that it would be best if he followed Vince and rode with Jay. For the time being, some one had to play peace maker, and if the elevator had been any indication then Jay would not be it for much longer as he was almost at the end of rope.

Even though, Vince had denied caring more about his company than Kathleen, Paul knew that Vince would not want it to get out to the media that he had argued with a competitor's Star and Champion or that he had made said star run off the road or get a ticket for reckless driving or some other unwanted incident. Yes, it was Paul's turn to be peace maker and damage controller.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Thank you to _lizzy-beth-lizzy, FormerlyKnownAsJackie, BQuinn, QueenofQueens_, and _Brandon'sGurl_ for their reviews for last chapter. Another short update and to be quite honest the next chapter will be shorter than the two thousand to three thousand norm. However short these updates may be, the content is significant.

As always any and all feedback are much appreciated.

Chapter Thirty Nine


	40. Chapter Forty

**Disclaimer**: Neither is, Caged Sparkle Black, a stock owner of the World Wresting Federation Entertainment, nor is she affiliated with the aforementioned company or any other sports entertainment or wrestling company or media outlet. Also, no copyright infringement whatsoever is intended in this story whatsoever.

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

Stephanie had wanted to smack the arrogance out of both of them. She had been shocked speechless when Jay had ordered her to control Shane. She had quickly recovered, but was prevented from retorting because he had already left. After she had realized this, she had stiffly slapped the back of Shane's dark head in the attempt to shut his mouth and to release her anger of Jay's arrogance and audacity. Shane took the smack, but did not stop ranting until they exited the elevator on the ground floor. He stayed silent until they got to the car parked in the parking garage. He stopped ranting long enough for Stephanie to roll her window down and pay the parking garage attendant the parking fair. However, he began ranting as soon as the window closed and Stephanie pulled through the white and orange traffic gate.

"Shane," Stephanie groaned effectively interrupting yet another rant. She tightened the grip on the steering wheel of the rental car. As she stared intently on the license plate of the truck in front of them at the traffic light, she whispered as quiet tears started to fall from her blue eyes. "Do you not realize that today Kathleen and her baby could die?"

"I know." Shane whispered as he looked out of the passenger side window.

"Can you please stop being a prick to everyone?" Stephanie quietly asked as she began to pull through the light behind the truck.

"Being a prick is how I've always coped." Shane answered quietly after several silent minutes.

At hearing her brother confession, Stephanie clicked her tongue against her teeth in annoyance and disbelief. She retorted. "Coped with what?"

"The possibility of losing someone I love." Shane stated truthfully.

"Find another way to cope." Stephanie stated cruelly. "The way you cope is hurting the people that you love and the people that Kathleen loves. Shane, there is no longer a possibility of losing Kathleen. You've already lost her."

"Reso took her away from me." Shane whispered heartbroken.

"Shane, listen to yourself," Stephanie barked as she slapped the stirring wheel as she was stopped by another traffic light. "She wasn't yours to take away." Stephanie shook her head in disbelief. "She stopped being yours when you cheated on her as teenagers."

"You don't understand, Steph." Shane declared painfully. "It doesn't matter whether or not Kathleen and I are romantically involved," Shane grievously sighed. "She has always been my best friend." Shane's voice thickened with intense emotion of love, regret, and guilt. "I know that I did so much wrong by her, Marissa, and the family, but Kathleen never stopped being my best friend through any of it. I love her and I can not loose her she's my best friend and a mother to my children." Shane sniffled and Stephanie's jaw literally dropped. Shane had been silently crying through his declaration. Those tears and the sincerity that she had heard in his voice prevented her from pointing out that when Kathleen had met and befriended Jay Reso and Adam Copeland that they had quickly, whether intentional or not, replaced him as Kathleen's male best friend. The car behind them honked their horn. Stephanie looked back and the driver was yelling obscenities and gesturing for her to get a move on. Stephanie turned her head toward the windshield then noticed that the traffic light had turned from red to green.

Stephanie gripped the steering wheel as she drove through the green traffic light that turned yellow as she drove under the traffic light. The car that had been behind her honked again. Stephanie looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that the car had been caught at another red light because of her attention being diverted. She sighed and thought better of acknowledging the tears, but she would offer some type of comfort to her brother, however much of a jerk he was, she didn't want him to see him suffer, yes she thought he deserved to suffer, but not on this level and intensity. "Shane, I'm sorry." Stephanie's voice thickened and she almost choked on the emotion. "I have no doubt that Kathleen loves you Shane," Stephanie sniffled. "But, something has to give. The relationship you two have isn't healthy for anyone involved." Stephanie took a deep breath as she turned into the parking lot of Winnie Palmer.

She pressed the button to electronically lock all the doors then pressed the lock button to prevent the other electronic lock buttons from unlocking the doors effectively trapping Shane from exiting the car until she was ready. She parked the car in a non-handicap parking space close to the front entrance. "Shane, when we enter that hospital, no matter how long we are there, or hard it will be, do not provoke anyone including Jay. I know that you hate him and think that he stole Kathleen from you, but for Kathleen leave him alone. He is suffering just as much as you are." Stephanie declared but stopped from adding the true phrase if not more.

"I will try to be civil, but I can't promise you anything." Shane confessed as he took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped the tears from his face and eyes.

"That is, at least some progress." Stephanie stated then added. "Shane, seriously, be civil. If you step out of line, I won't be able to prevent what Jay or my husband does." In order to prevent Shane from retorting, regardless whether or not she thought the following comment was true, she quickly added. "I know that you could handle yourself against Jay and give Paul a run for his money, but remember a hospital isn't the place to fight or argue your battles. Save it for another day."

"Okay." Shane stated simply stated. Stephanie pressed the button and unlocked the doors. Both Stephanie and Shane stepped out of the car and walked toward the entrance. Stephanie hit the alarm button on the rental car key chain. He opened the door and paused in order for Stephanie to go through it. Once in the entrance foyer they looked for a sign for the help or registration desk. Stephanie spotted it first and nudged Shane's side and pointed toward it across the large foyer. The spacious foyer had several waiting areas on either side with a large glass, gift shop located behind one of the waiting areas.

Stephanie inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as she, then Shane following her, walked toward the desk and asked the lady whether or not Kathleen had arrived. After looking in the hospital database, the lady stated that Mrs. Levesque - Devereau had yet to arrive at her designated room as she was being accessed in the emergency room due to some complications during transport.

The lady instructed both a shaken Stephanie and Shane to take a seat in which they did. Shane plopped down on one in the far corner away from scrutiny and broke down crying whereas Stephanie graciously sat down beside him and took his right hand in both of hers as she cradled whispered words of comfort. He wasn't as strong as he had wanted to be.

"Shh," Stephanie cooed as she took her left hand from the cradle of comfort and hugged him in a one arm hug. She held his right hand with her right hand."Kathleen is a fighter, there is no need to cry. She is going to be better than ever when she is discharged." Stephanie declared through her own tears. Although, Stephanie was a confident and strong willed woman, she could not help but want both her father and her loving husband. She could be Shane's shoulder to cry on as long as she had two. Stephanie gasped in realization. Who was going to be Jay's rock while Kathleen fought this battle?

* * *

**A/N**: What did you think? So, who do you suggest be Jay's rock? I look forward to the suggestions, perhaps who I have in mind is the same as you. Any feedback is very much welcomed and appreciated.

I want to thank the following for reading and reviewing the last chapter _devin__, BrandonsGurl, FormerlyKnownAsJackie, Kennedy2006, QueenofQueens, BQuinn, lizzy-beth-lizzy,_ and _Capn Carisma Rox My Sox_. Also, thank you to all the silent ones out there for reading.


	41. Chapter Forty One

******__**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing: _**

_QueenofQueens, FormerlyKnownAsJackie, BrandonsGurl, BQuinn, WWECenaFan, devin, hardycenagrl, Kennedy2006, lizzybethlizzy, Rey'sBabyGurl, and of course the silent readers as well__! Break your silence! Drop a line as it would be much appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter Forty One**

Jay silently drove Kathleen's Escalade through the heavy traffic. Vince stared at Jay's profile in concentration. Paul stared at his phone as he sent the same text message, "CALL ME ASAP" to his father and Kathleen's mother. Jay turned into the parking lot of Winnie Palmer then parked in a non-handicap parking spot near the front entrance of the hospital. Paul noticed the rental car that Stephanie had rented at the airport a few spaces away. "Stephanie and Shane are already here." Paul stated as the three men got out of the sports utility vehicle. With his trademark walk, he strode ahead of both Jay and Paul. Jay picked up the pace of his walk and effectively past Vince.

Paul walked normally behind the two with a bit of a space between the two, as if the rather slower pace of walk could prevent whatever were to occur that day. Paul took a deep calming breath as he entered the hospital moments after Vince. Paul scanned the spacious foyer for a familiar face. He followed and caught up with a speed walking Vince. Paul realized upon seeing Jay at the far side of the foyer, in which both he and Vince were currently walking toward, that Jay must have either jogged or ran to administration help desk, because there was no way for Jay to be that far ahead of Vince and himself [Paul] in that matter of seconds.

When Paul and Vince were a few yards from Jay, Paul noticed Stephanie from the left of Jay, walking towards the worried and pissed off Canadian. Within a few feet of the odd pair, both Paul and Vince heard the conversation between Jay, the receptionist, and Stephanie.

"What do you mean complications?" Jay stated outraged. He rudely and loudly demanded. "I demand to speak to a Doctor." He felt and heard someone beside him. He felt a hand touch his bicep. He looked down at the hand then recognized the rock on her ring finger. "Stephanie, let go of me now." He growled. He recognized the bloodshot look of hurt and rejection in her blue eyes, but did not acknowledge it.

"Reso," Stephanie started coldly. "This lady will let us know when Kathleen is transferred to her room and when we can see her." She added. "Leave her alone and sit down NOW."

"Why don't you take that advice?" Jay retorted then felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly shrugged it off. Jay glanced toward the perpetrator of personal space. "If you touch me one more damn time," Jay began to calmly threaten his former boss, but was interrupted by the son-in-law of former boss.

"Jay, I understand," Paul stated calmly and almost soothingly then continued in the same tone as Jay looked at him suspiciously. "Let's go get a bottle of water or something and talk while they stay here and wait on the okay to visit Kathleen."

"Wait, why are you taking his side?" Stephanie asked flabbergasted. "And what are you going to talk about?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Paul stated. "Jay and I need to talk without you, Vince's, and Shane's adding your opinions. Whatever decisions are made tonight concerning Kathleen and they baby will be by him and me alone." Paul added as he noticed Shane walking toward them about to speak. "I don't want to hear it. Call me when we're able to see Kathleen or they need more information."

Paul finished his ultimatum then walked away and gestured Jay to follow him. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Jay stated before he turned and glared at the three McMahons. Jay fell in step with Paul. Paul turned a corner and Jay followed. Paul pressed the button for the elevator and quietly waited. Jay stayed quiet as well waiting for Paul to start the conversation as it was his idea. The elevator doors opened, both Paul and Jay stepped onto it. The elevator door closed. Paul pressed the stop button.

"What?" Jay began to ask, but paused as Paul held an index finger to hush him. Jay glared at the finger before realizing that Paul was reading the floor guide to the hospital that hung on the metal wall. Paul's other index finger trailed down the plexy glass sign then paused on the words emergency room and quickly hit the floor that the sign indicated. Jay shook his head in disbelief as he had first thought that Paul had been searching for the vending area or the Cafeteria. Jay broke the silence with a dry chuckle. "I wonder how long it'll take them to realize what you've done."

"No idea," Paul answered. "But hopefully it'll be after we talk to the Doctor."

The elevator stops, dings, and the doors open. Paul stepped out. ay followed him out of the elevator, down the hall, around a few corners, and down another hallway.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A male intern asked Paul right as Paul passed him.

"Yes, a lady upstairs said that Kathleen Levesque Devereau arrived with complications?" Paul stated before he continued. "I'm her next of kin. If the staff has any questions concerning her, I would be much obliged to answer what I can."

Jay quirked an eyebrow at how easily Paul lied and manipulated the young man, yet he would have done the same thing to the unsuspecting intern.

"I'm working on Mrs. Devereau's case. The sedative that was given to her before transport wore off before she arrived. She was given the minimum amount because of her pregnancy. She was given a different mild sedative en route. Apparently, the second sedative interacted with the medicine that was given to her to stop the preterm labor. When she arrived here, she was alert and again in preterm labor." The intern was interrupted before he could elaborate.

"What do you mean was?" Jay demanded in a panicked tone.

"The preterm labor was prevented." The intern stated.

"What is Kathleen's current condition?" Paul asked calmly, however he felt anything but.

"She is severely dehydrated, alert, and exhausted. She won't be given any more sedatives, because of what occurred on the way here. Her and the fetus," The intern abruptly stopped as Jay began to yell at him.

"Fetus?" Jay stated outraged.

"Jay, calm down. He didn't mean anything by saying fetus. He's talking science." Paul stated.

"As I was saying her and the baby's health are fragile. It would be best if she avoids stress for the next few months."

"Doc, there isn't a moment in her life that isn't stressful." Jay stated drily.

"What types of stress should she avoid?" Paul asked.

"The kind that raises blood pressure and heart rate. Daily life stress should be okay, but arguments or more than moderate physical activity."

"She's about to go through a divorce there is no way around arguments. What should she do when she does get upset?"

"Stop whatever she is doing and rest."

"Can we see her?" Jay asked roughly. He was pissed that the guy had called his baby, a fetus, the tone that he had used when he said fetus as if the baby was not a living creature. Paul glanced at Jay and instantly felt sorry for him. Jay was losing control. His jaw was clenched so hard that a vein in his temple was visibly throbbing.

"She is being transferred to her room as we speak, but I have to stress that Mrs. Devereau should not be upsetted for the next few days. She is fragile."

"What room is she being transferred too?" Paul asked.

"I do not know, you'll have to talk to someone at the nurses station. Excuse me, I have another patient to tend to." He stated then quickly walked away.

Jay was about to retort, but Paul stopped him. "Let's find the nurse's station."

Jay followed Paul who was looking for the nurses station. They turned a corner to the right and found it.

"Excuse me, I'm Kathleen Levesque Devereau's next of kin, one of the interns directed me this way, to see what room she is being transferred to."

The nurse looked up from the file and her eyes widened.

"Yes, one moment and I'll find that information for you." She stated before typing on a keyboard. She stopped and started to write on a sticky pad. She pulled the note off of the pad and handed it to Paul. "This is her room number."

"Has the front desk been informed of her transfer? The rest of her family are waiting upstairs."

"No, the front desk is not informed until the transfer is completed and the doctor of her unit sees her."

"Thank you, is there any way for you to prevent the front desk from informing anyone of her whereabouts because she, more her family, are sort of celebrities. However, could you make an exception for Paul Levesque Senior and Junior, Jay Reso, or Karen Johnston."

"I'll inform the desk not to give any information out whatsoever unless it is to Paul Levesque Senior and Junior, Jay Reso, or Karen Johnston."

"Thank you very much for your understanding." Paul stated.

Jay rolled his eyes, but could not prevent from smirking. By charming this one nurse, Paul had effectively prevented the McMahons or anyone for that matter to know about Kathleen's condition or whereabouts. Jay had always known that Paul was slick, clever, and manipulative, but he would have never thought he would use those traits against the McMahons. Jay acknowledged that if Paul would do this to the McMahons then he could and would do it to anyone. Jay had realized years ago that Paul would be a powerful ally, but never had the desire to kiss his ass to further his career because he believed his work should further his career, but if kissing Paul's ass would keep him in the loop where Kathleen and her children were concerned, if only until Kathleen and the baby were out of the wood work and their relationship whether platonic or romantic was fixed. Yes, Jay decided, he would suck it up and pucker up. It would do him and Kathleen good to have him as an ally because Jay knew that Paul would be the only McMahon their side.

* * *

**A/N**: On another note, if you're a Dibiase (Any of them) or Legacy fan, please check out and review my new story, _At What Cost_!


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty Two**

Paul and Jay were silent as they rode yet another hospital elevator, in order to reach the floor that housed Kathleen's room. The doors opened four floors below their destination. An older gentleman entered the elevator with a little boy at his side and holding his left hand as the right was in a bright green cast. The boy stopped just inside the elevator doors as it closed. The boy craned his head backwards and stared with his mouth open. The older gentlemen gently tugged the tiny hand of the boy. The boy did not budge as he was in awe of who shared the elevator with him.

"Dylan, come here." The older gentleman quietly coerced as he continued to lightly pull on the unharmed arm of the little boy called Dylan. Dylan slowly took small steps toward the older gentleman, but was still in a trance as he stared at his favorite wrestler.

"Grandpa, look it's Cappin Caresma." Dylan exclaimed as he butchered one of Jay's many ring names. The older gentleman quietly hushed the little boy, but Jay couldn't ignore the look of awe and shock from Dylan. Jay bent down with his feet firmly on the elevator floor to eye level of the boy. Paul looked on in shock.

"Hi." Jay greeted. "What's your name?"

"Hi." Dylan whispered. "Dylan Dixon."

"How old are you, Dylan?" Jay asked curious.

"Six." Dylan replied rather shyly.

"What happened to your arm, Dylan?"

"Broked it." Dylan stated.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Car axedent." The little boy stated as he mispronounced the word accident. The boy continued as his voice became a whine. "My mommy and sissy got hurt too."

"Dylan. I hope they feel better soon." Jay stated sincerely.

"Me too. My sissy got borned yessirday." Dylan declared. "She ain't hurt bad. My mommy is."

"I'm sorry. What is your mommy and sister's name?" Jay asked.

"Sissy's name is Ashton Dixon." Dylan revealed then looked at his grandpa, because he wasn't allowed to call his mother by her first name.

"His mother's name is Tracy Dixon." Dylan grandfather stated. Jay stood and extended his hand. The older gentleman took it and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward Dixon."

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Jay, but I'm known more as Christian." Jay introduced himself. "This is Paul." Jay introduced an almost agitated Paul to the older man.

"NO, GRANDPA! He's mean!" Dylan exclaimed as Edward was about to accept the extended hand of Paul. "That there is Triple H. He beats people up with a sledge hammer!"

"Hey, little man." Jay stated as he tried to diffuse the situation. "I had a cast on my foot when I was in junior high and everyone signed it. I see that someone already as signed yours. If you're grandpa allows it, I can sign your cast and you can tell all of your friends how you met Captain Charisma. You can show your mom and sister."

"Can he? Can he? Can he? Can he?" Dylan asked over and over in rapid succession.

"Yes." Edward stated as he apologized to Paul for his grandson's rudeness whereas Jay almost felt compelled to apologize for Paul's rudeness.

"YAY!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Dylan, if you hold your arm still, I'll sign it." Jay stated as he took a black sharpie out of a inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"It still." Dylan stated and barely contained his excitement as Jay signed,_ Dylan, stay strong always - Christian Cage aka Captain Charisma._

The elevator stopped as Jay stood from the squatting position. The elevator doors opened and both Jay and Paul said their goodbyes to Edward and Dylan, however Dylan glared at Paul. The elevator doors closed and the two went on to their destination. Paul shook his head in disbelief.

"Jay, you didn't have to do that? You have enough on your mind." Paul stated.

"No, Paul, I'm not going to get into this with you right now, but I will say that that is one major thing that we don't agree upon. I appreciate my fans and don't take them for granted. Yes, I no we, are going through something traumatic, but that little boy is six years old and his mother just gave birth after being in a car accident. He doesn't realize what's happening and once someone explain it to him, he'll need something to comfort him, and if me taking a moment of my time, regardless of how you think it is undeserving, talking to him, and signing his cast, then I'd do it over again. If my child needed cheering up or comforted then I would want someone to take a moment of their time and do the same thing that I did for that little boy. It was less than five minutes Paul. It wasn't like I ran from Kathleen's side to talk to him or sign his cast. I was in the elevator anyway. I don't have it in me to directly ignore a fan, especially a kid."

"Wow. Okay, moving on." Paul stated shocked by his understanding and passion. "Kathleen's room should be this way." Paul stated as he glanced at the signs indicating which way what room numbers were.

"What are you going to do about your family down stairs?" Jay asked as they walked down the hospital corridor.

"We'll talk with Kathleen and learn what's going on and what needs to be done." Paul stated. "We won't be too long before one of them figures out what we did."

"I don't want Shane visiting her right now." Jay stated through clenched teeth as he thought about what could happen if Shane made Kathleen upset.

"I really don't either, but unless Kathleen says she doesn't want to see him, then we can't do anything, because I'm not going to argue with him or anyone in front of Kathleen."

"Paul, even if Kathleen said she doesn't want to see Shane, there will be an argument." Jay retorted. Paul knocked on a door and heard a muffled confirmation to enter. Jay put his right arm in the way of Paul opening and entering the room.

"She doesn't know that you're here. Let me tell her first." Jay whispered. Paul didn't like it, but he nodded in acquiesce. "Let me talk to her first." Jay added and Paul nodded again. The door was left cracked unintentionally as Jay thought he had closed it. Every word of Kathleen's and Jay's conversation would be heard by Paul.

Jay slowly entered the room and heard the same beeps and other machine noises as he had in the room at the other hospital.

"Jay." Kathleen sighed as she pressed the button for the bed to elevate her into a sitting position. "I'm scared." She stated as she started crying. Jay rushed to her side, grabbed her left hand, and released the top head rail and left side rail of the hospital bed. He gently hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry on his shoulder and the left side of his neck.

"Katz, it's going to be okay." Jay stated as he gently hugged her and rubbed her back. He kissed her on the cheek then began talking. "The form that we signed is being processed at the other hospital. They told me that when you're discharged to go to the court house downtown and retrieve it. I have a photocopy, but you'll need the original for your records."

Kathleen began to cry harder. "Katz, it's going to be alright. You and the baby will be fine."

"I'm still scared." Kathleen sniffed. "I'm scared that the baby isn't yours and I want it to be yours."

"I know baby." Jay stated. "We agreed before your transfer that I would love and claim the baby regardless of the paternity or anything else whatsoever. Please, stop worrying about the what if and maybe's and focus on recovering."

"I'm afraid that Shane will make your life a living hell." Kathleen stated as she pulled away from the hug and made eye contact with Jay.

"Kathleen, I'm not afraid of what Shane can or can't do to me. As long as you and your children are healthy and safe, then he can't make my life a living hell." Jay stated, but quietly thought that the only thing that Shane could do to make his life a living hell was convince Kathleen to get back with him, which in Jay's doubting mind, was a possibility regardless of what Kathleen had said in the other hospital room before her transport. Jay decided to change the subject. "You're family is down stairs and Paul is out in the hallway. Do you want to see them?"

"I want to see Paul, but who do you mean when you say my family?" She asked.

"Vince, Stephanie, and Shane." Jay stated as he successfully veiled his disgust and anger with disinterest when he spoke Shane's name, which automatically signaled to Kathleen that something had happened or that she was more fragile than what the doctor had told her or a combination of both. Jay had _never_ disguised his opinion of Shane from her, however he did tone down that opinion, but completely hid it was something that he did not do.

"What happened between you and Shane?" Kathleen asked cautiously.

"Would you like to see Shane?" Jay asked as he ignored her question. She was quiet for a moment and did not answer. Jay continued, but he did not truly mean what he was about to say, but he did because of her. "If you want to see Shane, I will understand."

"Yes, I would like to see Shane." She admitted, but regretted it as soon as she said it, because the corner of Jay's eyes slightly winced, no matter how hard he had tried not to. Kathleen looked away from him and stared at her now folded hands in her lap. She quietly played with the standard issue hospital bracelet.

Jay cleared his throat to break the now awkward silence. "I'll go get the McMahons and tell Paul to go ahead and come in." Jay stated. Outside in the hallway, Paul quietly and quickly moved from the door to the opposite side of the hallway to inconspicuously lean on the the wall with his arms crossed.

Jay went to walk away, but was stopped when Kathleen began to speak. "Jay, I'm sorry."

Jay clenched his jaw and nodded his head, but did not turn around to verbally address her.

"Jay, please say something. Please, don't think that I'm choosing Shane again, because I'm not." Kathleen stated weakly.

"Kathleen, you don't have to explain yourself to me or get my permission. If you want to see Shane then see him." Jay stated as his tone of voice became strained.

"I want to see Shane, because I want to set some things straight with him." She stated. Although, Jay wanted to believe her statement was true, he could not help to doubt her. They hadn't even entered into a true relationship yet and he was already doubting her. That wasn't exactly true, Jay silently amended. He trusted _her_, but he did not trust _Shane_. Jay knew, but did not understand the reason, that Shane had a hold on Kathleen that no one had ever broken. Jay would attempt to break that hold, but how could he and Kathleen successfully work with absolutely no trust where it concerned Shane? Jay did not yet know the answer to that question, but he would attempt to solve it, moreover banish Shane from her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for either reading, favoriting, alerting, and/or reviewing this story. I appreciate it very much!


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three**

Instead of using the elevator, Jay chose to take the stairs at a slow leisurely pace. If asked why he had taken the stairs instead of the quicker elevator, he would have said that he was biding Kathleen and Paul some time to talk, but that would have been a lie. Jay was taking his time in retrieving the McMahons, because he actually didn't want to retrieve them at all. If it had been up to him, the only McMahon that would have seen Kathleen was Stephanie and that was only because Paul would be visiting her.

Vince irked his nerves on a professional level at times, but he had never had anything personal against him, except for the fact that he had sired Shane. Jay clenched his jaw, bit the inside of his cheek, and blinked to stop the tears of betrayal from falling. Jay shook his head as if that simple movement would erase that feeling of betrayal and hurt of what Kathleen had done. She wanted to talk to Shane, but Jay had realized long ago, that when she talked to Shane, she didn't actually talk, because Shane manipulated her into doing the exact opposite of what she said or wanted to say.

Meanwhile in Kathleen's hospital room, she and her brother were having an awkward chat.

"I'm sorry for the things that I said the other night." Paul stated as he cradled her slender hand into his large one. He had rolled a hospital recliner that doubled as a bed for an overnight visitor, to the right side of her bed and unlocked the side rail.

"It's okay. I deserved it." She replied quietly. Paul was did not deny it.

"What has the doctor said?" Paul whispered as he changed the subject.

"I've a high risk pregnancy. The doctor said that I'm dehydrated, over worked, and stressed. Until my vitals and what not are stabilized consistently then I'm at risk for going into preterm labor or miscarriage. I'm supposed to rest, eat and drink properly, take my medicines, and other restrictions."

"Medicines?" Paul repeated.

"Prenatal vitamins." Kathleen crisply stated as she glanced away and watched the screen recording the movements of the baby.

"Kathleen, if you meant prenatal vitamins, you would have said so instead of medicine. What medicines are you taking?"

"Prenatal vitamins, Dicloxicillin, Labetalol, and Wellbutrin." She said extremely quickly in the hope that the medicines didn't click in his mind to what they were for.

"And those aren't harmful to you or the baby?" Paul asked as he was completely ignorant as to what those medications treated.

"The doctor believes not." Kathleen stated then awkwardly trailed off. "So."

"Katie, I love you. Before they get up here, I want to let you know that you have my full support in this. I realize and I want you to realize what that entails. I know about the affidavit that you and Jay signed at the other hospital, but I want you to know that Shane has grounds to have that thrown out."

"On what grounds?" Kathleen asked.

"You were heavily medicated for one. Shane could also twist the events, whatever they may have been, that happened earlier into something that you and I know wasn't. Shane could say that you and Jay were having a domestic dispute and that the dispute was over the paternity. Shane could say that Jay physically threatened you. The potential is there for a judge to see his side regardless of whether or not the judge is in his pocket."

"Paul," She sighed in desperation. "Shane doesn't need to know about the affidavit. Actually, no one else needs to know about it. Why did Jay tell you? Who else knows?" Kathleen gasped in dread. "Does Shane know?"

"Shane does not know." Paul replied to a portion of the question.

"Who else knows?" Kathleen repeated the question that Paul did not answer.

"Kevin and Vince."

"Vince?" Kathleen parroted.

"Yes, Vince. Don't worry Kathleen." Paul said comfortingly. "Vince won't do anything that will upset you, but that's not saying that it won't come out eventually."

"I know it will, but it doesn't need to be now." Kathleen stated. Neither she or Paul did not speak for several minutes. Paul broke the silence.

"Will a paternity test be done?" Paul asked.

"Most likely." Kathleen stated.

"What do you mean most likely?" Paul asked.

"Jason will want one to prove infidelity to attempt to win alimony."

"You've thought this divorce through." Paul stated.

"I had too." Kathleen revealed. "I have to think three steps ahead so Jason won't put one over on the judge or me for that matter."

* * *

**A/N**: I AM SO SORRY! I just found out that this chapter was not posted when I thought it was. Something must have happened while I was posting it two weeks ago, because it was in my document manager, but not attached to the story posted. The next chapter should be posted soon.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Disclaimer:** If interested in the disclaimer please click on the link to my profile. Thank you for reading.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forty Four

Jay turned the corner and immediately noticed that Vince, Shane, and Stephanie were talking rather intensely and ironically to the lady that he had talked to earlier. The thought of walking back up the stairs and then back down crossed his mind, but he had stalled enough. He had to do this for Kathleen. He would try to be the bigger man today, but his patience and control were growing thin. He walked up to the McMahon trio and heard the lady speak to Stephanie.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Levesque, I am not at liberty to confirm or deny that the woman you speak of is under our care." The lady winced at the glares that the three McMahon's gave her.

"You are not serious." Stephanie stated in exasperation. "I know that she is under your care, because I arranged it. You just told us earlier that you'd inform us of when we could see her."

"I'm sorry." The lady apologized. "I can neither confirm or deny any information whatsoever."

"I can't believe this." Stephanie stated in shock and confusion. "I'm calling Paul, maybe they'll tell him something."

"Paul, is talking to Kathleen right now." Jay stated. The McMahons turned around and watched Jay look steely at them as his posture was straight and his head held high as if daring them to disagree with him.

"How is that?" Shane asked.

"It doesn't matter, now does it?" Jay retorted then added. "She wants to talk to you, Shane."

"See Stephanie, I told you if she knew I was here, she'd ask for me." Shane boasted to Stephanie and smirked at Jay. "Did she send you after me?" Shane asked pompously.

"I volunteered." Jay retorted smartly. He shifted his weight from oe leg to the other. "We can all stand here or we can go upstairs." Jay then looked at Vince and spoke to him. "While Kathleen is talking to Shane, I need to talk to you."

"What am I supposed to do?" Stephanie asked.

"We all know you're going to bitch at Paul because _this __nice_ _lady_ wouldn't tell you any details concerning Kathleen." Jay stated smartly as he turned and walked away. Stephanie blinked, opened her mouth, then closed it. Both Vince and Shane raised an eyebrow. Vince quenched the urge to slightly smirk, Shane noticed this of his father and narrowed his eyes after Jay, as they both followed him to the elevators. Stephanie followed behind them quickly catching up with them at the elevator.

"What are the doctors saying?" Vince asked as the doors of the elevator closed.

"Kathleen is sixteen to twenty weeks pregnant. She is currently at high risk of preterm labor. If she goes into full blown labor, there is a extremely high chance that both she and the baby will die." Jay stated as his voice thickened with each sentence. His voice cracked as he finished. "The baby is not fully developed so he or she won't make it."

Shane blinked and swallowed. Vince cleared his throat. Stephanie pursed her lips before replying. "What are they doing to prevent this from happening?"

"She's on medications. She and the baby are being monitored." Jay revealed then pointedly stared at Shane as he added. "She is to avoid any kind of stress. Her blood pressure is high. The doctor said that she could go into labor or miscarry."

"Shane," Vince stated. "Whatever you do, please, do not upset her."

"Me? I wasn' the one that upsetted her enough for an ambulance to be called." Shane retorted as he glared at Jay. Jay made a movement as if he was about to grab Shane, however instead of doing just that, he clenched his fists at his sides and grinded his teeth.

"I am positive that you were a deciding factor, even though you were not there." Vince stated. "It's became almost a habit if Kathleen is angry that you have something to do with it somewhere."

"I am offended that you'd think that of me." Shane stated seriously. "I have only Kathleen's best interests at heart. It is not my fault that the majority of our family and friends disagrees with the fact that Kathleen and I belong together. I love her. She loves me."

The elevator screeched to a stop immediately once the stop button had been pressed. A loud clunk and thud echoed throughout the elevator as Jay shoved Shane against the metal wall of the elevator repeatedly. His hands were wrapped around Shane's throat as his thumbs placed pressure on his collar bones.

"You fucking self serving jackass. You're going to shut up and listen to me, because this is the only and last time that I'm going to say this to you without laying your ass out like you deserve." Jay pushed him against the metal wall again. Shane's eyes widened in fear. Jay tightened his grip around Shane's throat and banged Shane's head against the wall. Stephanie took a step as if she was going to attempt to break it up, but Vince shook his head no. Shane began to choke. Jay growled. "You have no one but your own best interests in mind. You and Kathleen belong together like fire and gasoline. I have no fucking doubt that she loves you, but it has diminished and will continue to do so. You don't love her, you love the fact that you had complete control over her. If you wanted her, you had her. If you didn't, she waited until you did." Jay once again shoved Shane head into the wall. Shane gurgled.

"I've fucking had it with your damn mouth talking about her like she was a common trashy cock sucking two bit street whore." Jay continued. "If you loved and respected her, there is no love without respect mind you, you wouldn't treat or speak about her as you do. Forget about your so called eternal love for her, because if you love her then you know her and the only thing that you care to know about her is her bra and panty size." Jay tightened the grip around Shane's neck. "Stop looking at her as a conquest and start looking at her as your equal, once friend, and now the mother of your two daughters; Shania and Jess. She deserves much more than what you, Devafuck, and your family has put her through." Jay loosened the grip around Shane's throat, but did not totally release it.

"Are you listening?" Jay asked. Shane barely managed, yet he did slightly nod his head. "You're going to go into that hospital room and listen to whatever she's got to say to you and you will not argue or try to persuade her different. You will not mention the baby or ask questions about the baby. I couldn't give a damn who the hell you or your family are or think are. If you as much as irritate her while you're in that hospital room, once I find you I will give you a beating as you never have. I'm not talking about a wrestling match that is choreographed to make Boy Wonder look good, I speak of blood, bruises, and broken bones. I'm not afraid of you, your family, the consequences of my actions, or law enforcement. As long as whatever I will do will shut you the hell up and leave Kathleen and her children alone even if for a day it would be worth it. Do you understand me?" Jay paused. Shane looked at him through wide tearful brown eyes animating shock, terror, and shame. "Do you understand?" Jay repeated as he bashed Shane's head into the unforgiving thick a metal three times.

"I," Shane struggled to speak as Jay's hands had tightened around his throat as he described what he would to him if he crossed the line even once. Jay lessened the grip. "I understand." Shane almost cried. Jay released him. Shane's thick neck was branded with red finger prints. Shane began coughing as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal after being choked off and on for several minutes. "I'll do what you ask."

"I know you will, because you know that I will follow through with my threats. King 99 apparently never did, did he, because you're still alive?" Jay pondered aloud. Shane's eyes widened then pheripheralily glanced at Vince and Stephanie in apprehension. A look of realization crossed his facial features. "They don't know?" Jay looked astonished then irritated that he was indeed astonished. "You never explained to Creative or Management the reason for them to stop pushing their next break out star in mid push or the reason why he was given some of the worse and ridiculous storylines from hell? I think that Vinnie Mac would like to know who and what I'm talking about it. He's giving me that look that he wants answers now or else somebody gets fired." Jay paused. Vince did not look amused. "Should I tell him? Do you want to? Do you want to wait until after Kathleen has the baby and she can tell him, but I don't want her to have to live through that regardless of pregnant or not? Or would you like me to call _him_ up right now, put _him_ on speaker, and have _him_ retell me and us what went down in early 2000. I don't want to, but I'll cope because your family will finally realize what a lowlife pity excuse of a man you really are." Jay paused. "Better yet so I don't have to rehear him tell it, I'll have Paul sit aside his undeserving hatred for him, and have Paul call him." Jay paused. "Yes, I think that's what I'm going to do. My hands will be clean and you'll be dead, because Paul will definitely not stop beating your ass. He don't think he will care that Kathleen will hate him for killing you. I care because she will."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I agreed that I won't upset Kathleen. I've agreed to your terms." Shane denied the accusation that he thought only he, Kathleen, and the man Jay spoke of knew about. If that accusation ever came to fruition which it would then he knew that it wouldn't only be Paul and Jay kicking his ass; John, Randy, Adam, Kevin, and his own father Vince would be involved. Perhaps even Stephanie, his estranged wife Marissa, and mother as well.

"Whatever, Shane." Jay stated highly irritated at both Shane and himself. He had not meant to lose control here or now, let alone reveal Kathleen deepest secret that _she_ had not told to _anyone._He had found out from the guy he spoke of earlier, because the guy thought that somebody in Kathleen's inner circle should know, especially because the guy wasn't quite sure what had went down was the first time that it had went down. He had been looking out for his friend, not quite close, but still friend when he had told Jay who had promptly cried and vomited. The thought that he had just screwed Kathleen over would not go away. He had not meant to, but truly she needed to stop protecting Shane. Every secret truly needed to be revealed, but he could not but help think that some secrets should be kept in order to prevent marriages, friendships, and families from shattering beyond repair.

* * *

**A/N**: Sparkle ducks for cover. . . peeks to see if anything is flying her way and almost gets hit with several various objects . . . I know that the chapter was rather short (but not as short as the previous one), but if it is any consolation the next chapter contains the confrontation between Kathleen and Shane. Who do you think is King 99 and what is this deepest secret of Kathleen's that Jay speaks of. Everyone that correctly guesses both parts of the secretive question gets a secret in return.

If you haven't already, check out the poll on my profile concerning Kathleen and her pregnancy. On another note, if you are a peep, check out my fairly new one shot, _Overdue Acknowledgment_, and let me know what you thought of it. Also, if you're a Secret Life of the American Teenager fan (or a fan of my work), check out my fairly new story, _Unspeakable Relations_, and let me know what you thought of it if you do.

Special thanks go to _XtremeMNCowgirl_, _lizzy-beth-lizzy_, _QueenofQueens_, _wwecenafan_, _devin_, _BQuinn_, _Kennedy2006_, _ReysBabyGurl_, and _FormerlyKnownAsJackie_for reviewing the previous chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has read, story alerted, favorited this story, and favorited me as an author. Extra special thanks go those who have followed this story from (or close to) day one; you know who you are.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

_**Disclaimer**_: If interested in reading my disclaimer, please click on the link to my profile. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I thought that I had placed a warning in the first chapter concerning sensitive subjects, but it wasn't there when I went to check, so this is the warning, forty five chapters into the story. I apologize that it hasn't been there for the previous chapters. On another note, if you or someone that you know are being abused in any way, please call one of the following numbers; National Domestic Abuse Hotline (1800 799 SAFE) and/or Rape Abuse Incest National Network (1 800 656 HOPE)! I apologize now if the subject matter of this chapter offends or insults anyone at all.

Several hints of King 99 have been mentioned throughout this story and this chapter is not an exception

* * *

_**Chapter Forty Five**_

Kevin sat at a table in the far corner of the hospital cafeteria with his back toward the entrance. He took a sip of the orange Gatorade that he had just purchased and listened intently to the person on the phone who he had just called in order to give him a heads up for damage control.

"What do you mean something's about to go down? Do you know what it is?" Jeff Jarrett asked.

"Paul said that she's divorcing her husband." Kevin replied.

"As, much as I don't agree with it, divorces happen all the time." Jeff stated.

"Do you remember Devereau?" Kevin asked dryly.

"I don't think anyone could forget that ignorant bastard. I've met some rude obnoxious bastards in my time, but he's in the top 5." Jeff retorted.

"He will contest the divorce which will air a lot of dirty laundry." Kevin stated.

"What kind?" Jeff asked.

"In the past, he's accused of her having affairs with some high profile people. He'll add that to his case." Kevin stated then added as an after thought. "Apparently, infidelity is a no-no in Connecticut divorce court."

"Shane." Jeff stated. "I always knew something was there. Shane never showed any interest in the storyline department until she showed up as Russo's assistant. He was always interested in the business, marketing, and performance side."

"Yes." Kevin agreed.

"But you said people, so who has Devereau accused her of and do you know if any of them are true." Jeff asked.

"After the got married, I heard that he said that she had a thing for Shawn."

"Kevin, I don't think there was a female employee back then that didn't have a thing for the boy toy. Some of the guys had a thing for him." Jeff retorted dryly then asked. "Do you know if there is any truth to an affair between them?"

Kevin was silent as he contemplated an answer. Kevin grimaced.

"Kevin?" Jeff asked. "Is there any truth?"

"While he was married to Becca, I'd say there isn't any at all." Kevin stated without a doubt.

"But," Jeff stated the silent but at the end of Kevin's statement. He added. "He wasn't married to Becca back then and didn't he just get a divorce?"

"I highly doubt them getting together since the divorce. She's head over heels in love with someone else. He wouldn't do anything to compromise his friendship with Paul."

"She's head over heels in love?" Jeff parroted. "When did you get all cliched and romantic?"

"Jeff." Kevin growled. "She's in love with Christian."

Jeff misheard. "She's in love with a Christian. Shawn's a Christian."

"Not Shawn. She's in love with and pregnant by Christian, Jay."

"As in my Champion Christian Cage, that Jay?" Jeff stated almost hysterically.

"Yes." Kevin confirmed.

"That's scarce as hens teeth." Jeff reverted back to his southern heritage. "Then."

"Do what?" Kevin interrupted confused.

"No such thing." Jeff translated before he continued. "What the hell did he come to TNA for? He had a McMahon in the palm of his hand."

"She's not technically a McMahon." Kevin pointed out.

"I've seen pictures of her little girl. She is the mother of a McMahon, a god daughter of a McMahon, the sister-in-law to a McMahon, and a mistress to a McMahon. She is a damn McMahon."

"Then why let her into your company?" Kevin asked needling him.

"I didn't let her do anything." Jeff corrected. "We both know that she inherited that stock before Panda had anything to do with TNA. Regardless of those facts, I trust her. I know personally to not trust a McMahon, but she's different."

"How so? You just went on a rant of how she was one." Kevin stated.

"She has a heart." Jeff declared.

"She has a heart? Yes, she does, but are you serious?"

"Look, Kevin, she's known since Panda bought in to TNA that she could come in and shut us down. Has she? No she hasn't. She won't either. She's not going public about her role in TNA. Actually, she's given me control of her stocks. She will own them, but I'm managing them."

"Jeff, anything and everything that she owns will be brought up in divorce court."

"She inherited when she was a teenager before the marriage happened."

Kevin shrugged and said. "Even if it isn't brought up in court, Devereau will leak it to the press. It'll look bad on her, WWE, and TNA as a whole."

"How will it look bad on us?" Jeff asked not seeing how.

"Jeff, think, before all the facts and specifics are out, when it's revealed that TNA for all purposes is owned by Kathleen _Levesque_ - Devereau, a _WWE_ Executive, it will look like the WWE owns it."

"Shit." Jeff declared.

Meanwhile in another part of the hospital, The elevator doors opened and Jay was the first one to step out. Stephanie quickly glanced at Shane as she followed Jay. She was thoroughly shaken after witnessing that violent exchange. She was confused as to why that was. She had been subjected to violence, both real and choreographed, for the majority of her life, but this time it was different. She had a hard time recognizing the fact that the exchange that had occurred between Jay and Shane was different, because it was personal. She was also shocked at the intensity that Jay had attacked and threatened her brother. She was surprised that Shane had not attempted to fight back. She also thought it was strange that her father had let it happen. As she thought of what was truly strange was what Jay had spoke of concerning something that had happened in 2000 that no one knew about except for Shane, Kathleen, Jay, and some King 99 character knew about. Just as she thought that the shroud of secrecy had completely lifted more secrets would materialize. While Stephanie pondered all of this, Vince and Shane had not followed her as she had done Jay. Vince had stopped Shane from following her.

"Shane." Vince began yet Shane interrupted him.

"I don't want to here it." Shane coughed. His normal arrogant smirk was replaced with a solid grim line. His brown eyes filled up with tears of shame, regret, and guilt, but since he would not make eye contact with Vince and stared at the floor of the elevator, Vince did not see this.

"Shane, if you do anything to upset or hurt Kathleen right now, I won't be able to help you. Jay will follow through with his threats. You are my son and I love you, but I will not deny that you've had that coming for a very long time. Whatever you've done, I need to know what it is, as head of this family and the head of the company. If I don't know what you've done, I can't help you to fix it or do damage control." Vince prompted and was met with Shane's silence. Shane refused to meet his eyes. "Do I even want to know what you've done this time?"

"No." Shane admitted thoroughly ashamed and guilt ridden.

"Shane." Vince sighed disapproving. "What was it?"

"Kathleen is waiting." Shane stated as he stepped out of the elevator in time to see Stephanie turn a corner. He quickly followed her. Vince followed him.

Jay stopped at the nurses station to state that they were not all going to go in and see Kathleen at once, but were changing shifts sort to speak. The nurse nodded her head, but said that only two could go in at a time regardless. Jay nodded then turned to Stephanie then Vince and ignored Shane. He didn't want to look at him. He felt sickened. He hated him. He had never liked him, but he had truly hated him for past few years. He had almost hated Kathleen several times throughout the past few years, but his love for her out weighed the feeling of sickness and hate for what occurred. It hadn't been her fault that it occurred, but it was her fault for putting up with it for as long as she did.

Jay would never understand why she repeatedly degraded herself because of and for Shane. His hatred for Shane and the twisted relationship of Shane and Kathleen had been a large deciding factor for the reason why he had left the WWE. After years of keeping this sordid and twisted secret, he'd had enough, especially when he couldn't discuss it with _anyone_. It had festered for so long that it had began to eat at him. He had to put distance between him and them, but it had not solved anything, to be truthful it had bade things worse, because Kathleen's constant unwavering support system had left her high and dry. Yes, she had several close friends, a brother, and in every way that mattered a sister, but he was her rock as she had been his.

"I'll be right back." Jay told Vince. "I'm going to fetch Paul then you and Stephanie can speak with her for a few minutes, then he can talk to her for ten minutes alone." Jay stated. "Ten minutes only."

"Okay." Vince agreed then turned to the nurse at the counter. "Where is the nearest waiting room?"

Jay turned and left the McMahons to be directed by the nurse. Jay entered the closed door of the hospital room and immediately panicked. Paul was standing a few feet away from both the window and bed with his arms crossed against his chest with a look of pain and concern. A nurse was standing on the left taking notes while a doctor stood on the right examining Kathleen.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked as he quickly walked to the foot of the bed. Kathleen smiled at him.

"Nothing, they're assessing my and the baby's condition." She replied. "No one is supposed to be in here why they do, but someone wouldn't leave." Kathleen stared pointedly at Paul.

"It isn't like they've got to strip you down and take your vitals and ask you questions." Paul stated. "He wouldn't have left either."

"Actually, I left the other hospital when the nurse asked me to. I didn't want to upset Katz." Jay corrected.

"Whatever." Paul grumbled.

"So, what's the verdict?" Jay asked whoever would answer him.

"I wouldn't know, because they've not said anything other than ask questions." Paul stated.

"It's because you're in here." Kathleen retorted then looked at both the nurse and doctor. "You can tell me while they're in here, because they're going to found out anyway. This cuts down me from recounting this twenty two times to twenty." Kathleen stated in the attempt of humor.

"Mrs. Devereau." The doctor began. Jay winced. Kathleen closed her eyes at noticing the wince then opened them and made eye contact with Paul. She promptly looked away. Jay paid strict attention to the doctor, but took several glances to Kathleen as the doctor continued to talk to Kathleen. "You're roughly seventeen weeks pregnant. I've classified your pregnancy as high risk, because of high blood pressure, anxiety, depression, your previous miscarries, and your previous children were born prematurely. You may have gestational diabetes. We'll run tests in the morning to clarify this." The doctor paused. "I do not believe that bed rest is essential at this point of your pregnancy, but it may be an option if your condition worsens. What is your occupation?"

"Senior Vice President of WWE Creative and Operations." She stated.

"This is an office job?" The doctor asked not familiar with the job title.

"Yes and no." Kathleen answered. "I travel extensively with the WWE, but in all purposes it is an office job, however it is not stationary. "

"Is it stressful?" The doctor asked. Kathleen, Paul, and Jay answered at simultaneously.

"Yes." Jay stated.

"No." Kathleen claimed.

"Yes." Paul stated. "Don't pull this crap."

"Mrs. Devereau, you may not think it is, but these gentlemen are adamant that it is. Do either of you work with her?"

"I'm her brother and yes I do. He used to." Paul answered. "I know from first hand experience that her job is stressful and rough. Although, my wife is the Executive Vice President, one rank above her, it is essentially the same job with the same pay. Furthermore, I am hands on in the creative department." Jay failed to not snort in disbelief and amusement at the understatement. Jay shrugged as to say he tried not to. Paul glared at him then continued. "She is responsible for at the very least eighty people and seven hours of TV programming. There isn't a part of her job that isn't stressful."

"Thanks, Paul." Kathleen stated sarcastically

"You're welcome, Katie." He replied sweetly.

"When you're traveling, do you fly, drive, or ride?"

"It depends." She stated truthfully.

"Normally, a woman can fly during most periods of her pregnancy, but I do not advise you to." The doctor revealed. "I'd prefer if you didn't drive, but you can. However, whenever possible, have someone drive you where ever you are going."

"You're not serious." Kathleen stated. She used a majority of her travel time to clear her head and de-stress. This method was not working, but she refused to see that.

"I am serious, Mrs. Devereau." The doctor confirmed. "You are able to drive, but I advise against long periods."

"When can I return to work?" She asked. Jay almost retorted that it didn't matter and that she needed to focus on her and the baby instead of the WWE, but he decided against it because it would only piss her off, which she did not need to be.

"I can not say at this time. You're here right now for observation and you will be until you are out of danger or going into preterm labor." The doctor revealed.

"So you're saying that I could be here for the next several months." Kathleen stated outraged.

"Highly unlikely, but yes it that is a possibility." The doctor replied.

"I can not believe this." Kathleen stated.

"So, doc, how do you know if she's out of danger." Paul asked.

"We'll keep an eye on her vitals, Braxton Hicks contractions, and other criteria." The doctor replied.

"How long after I'm discharged will I be able to go back to work?" Kathleen asked.

"It depends." The doctor replied then added. "Let's focus on getting you discharged before what happens after that. Okay?"

Jay inwardly smiled. Paul smirked. Kathleen glared.

"Is there any other questions?" The doctor asked the room at large.

"How is the baby?" Jay asked.

"Healthy. He or she is developing as planned. Obviously, stress and dehydration have negatively effected in the long run. As long as my instructions of a balance diet, plenty of fluids, little stress, and moderate exercise is followed, the baby should be fine."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kathleen asked as she stared at the screen that showed the little one.

"What I've seen on the screen to your left, I can not determine the gender. However, an ultrasound is scheduled for in the morning. If you ask the tech, she might be able to tell you. It depends on exactly how far along you are. She'll also be able to determine that. A Ob-Gyn Doctor will visit you sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you." Kathleen stated as she continued to stare at the screen.

"Thank you." Both Jay and Paul stated as they shook his and the nurse's hand as they left the room.

"I can't believe that you two ratted me out." Kathleen stated.

"We love you and the baby." Jay stated. "If you hate us because we told the doctor the truth then I'm fine with that, but look at it in our point of view. You're putting yourself and the baby in danger by lying to your doctor and trying to get back to a job that has the possibility of killing you and/or the baby."

"I can't believe this." Kathleen stated. "My job can't kill anyone. Your job can."

"For the record, our jobs don't kill anyone, it is the choices of a professional wrestler or anyone for that matter that leads them to an early death." Jay stated before he could stop himself. He sighed. "I'm not arguing with you about this." Jay stated then apologized. "I'm sorry, Kathleen. You know that your job is stressful. Why lie about it?"

"I have to put my mind on something or I'm going to lose it." She started crying. Paul looked highly uncomfortable, but made a movement toward her as if he was going to comfort her. Jay beat Paul to it. He sat on the edge of the side of the hospital bed and hugged her.

"Kathleen, focus on Jessica and the baby." Jay told her. "Focus on when and how you're going to tell her that she's going to be a big sister. Focus on whether or not you want it to be a girl or boy." Jay continued and neither he or Kathleen noticed Paul silently leave the room. "Focus on possible names. Focus on nursery wall paper. Focus on onesies and bibs. Focus on the baby shower. Focus on who you want to be god parents. Focus on getting better. Focus on being independent from Devafuck. That last thought alone is positive enough for you not to loose your mind." Jay kissed her on the forehead. She lightly kissed him on the lips before pulling away when he did not reciprocate the kiss. She glanced toward Paul, but found that he had disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Kathleen asked as her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Kathleen, I'm not rejecting you. I promise. Don't think that I am, but I want you to focus on you, Jessica, and the baby right now. I want you to be independent, before we start a relationship, because that is exactly what's going to happen if you still want it. I'm not insulting you by what I'm about to say so please do not take it that way. You have been tied to Shane since you were what, thirteen? Even though you broke it off with him, you were still sleeping with him, then you jumped into a relationship with his best friend to hurt him. It didn't work and you've been stuck with the bastard ever since." Jay cleared his throat. He was on the verge of crying. "I think it's time for you to find out what you want and what is best for you and your children. I'm not abandoning you. I will be there. I will be there as your best friend, psychologist, baby sitter, errand runner, and whatever else you want me to be," He cleared his throat again. "But I won't be your lover until you've had time. I love you and I know that you love me, but I refuse to be a rebound relationship from two bastards that weren't worth five minutes of your time, let alone the decades between the two that they got."

"Jay," She cried. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He demanded. His voice thickened with emotion as he continued to talk. This was hurting him, but it was necessary. "If you find someone else while you're finding yourself, then I'll understand."

"Jay, I know who I am already, this isn't necessary." Kathleen stated through her tears. "I love you. I want a relationship with you, no I want more than that with you, I want a family. Jessica worships the ground that you walk on. This baby is yours."

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Jay asked as he was so very close on agreeing with her. He wanted what she said she wanted, but he had to be sure, at least ninety percent, that she would not run back to Shane.

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly. "You won't ignore or avoid me like you have the past few months?"

"No, I will be there. I will always be a phone call, text, or email away. I'll visit you everyday that you're here. If you want, on my days off, I'll be wherever you are. I'll be your personal assistant, if I have to."

"I don't think Vince, Jeff, or Dixie will like that idea." Kathleen stated half joking and half serious.

"They can all go to hell for all I care." Jay stated immediately. "If you need me, I'll be there."

"We'll talk about it more later, okay?" Kathleen stated weary.

"You okay?" He asked concerned. "Is anything hurting? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, Jay, I'm just tired." She stated. "Can you go get Shane? I want to get it over with. You can stay and listen if you want?" She said offering an olive branch.

"No. You need to talk to him alone." Jay stated as his voice strained. He would love to stay and listen and make sure that Shane followed his instructions, but he had to start trusting her where the prick was concerned. "If you need anything or he upsets you call for the nurse, I'm going to be down the hall talking to Paul."

"Okay." Kathleen replied confused as to why he refused to stay and listen. Jay kissed her on the cheek before he left the room. He walked down the hall and stopped at the nurses station.

"Excuse me." He said to the nurse that had been in the room with the doctor.

"Yes?" She replied as she placed something into the pocket of her yellow and white floral scrub shirt.

"I know that you and other nurses closely monitor the patients vitals, but could you keep a closer eye on Mrs. Levesque – Devereau's room for the next ten to fifteen minutes. She's about to be visited by someone that has a long history of upsetting and angering her. If her vitals rise substantially, could you ask him to leave?"

"I'll personally see to it." She stated.

"Thank you, I have to leave for a few minutes, and just wanted someone to watch out for her." Jay explained.

"You're welcome." She replied. Satisfied but feeling a teeny bit guilty, Jay turned from the nurses station to see Paul on the phone at the end of the hall on the opposite side. Jay was almost to where Paul was when Paul pointed to the door diagonally across from where he was standing. Jay nodded his head. As Jay walked passed Paul, he heard him tell someone that he loved them too, before motioning Jay to stop.

"It's Jess. She's asking about you. I called Karen to tell her about Kathleen and Jess wanted to talk to me." Paul stated as he covered the mouth piece. Jay looked at him confused. "I told her that I was in Orlando. She automatically assumes that if we're in Florida let alone Orlando that you're around somewhere."

"Okay." Jay stated as he held his hand out. "Hello." Jay said into the phone.

"Jay Jay, yous hut my feelens." Jessica whined.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Jay apologized.

"Eets otay." She replied bubbly. "Es my mommy sick? Pauly sees cee ees, buts he lays." She asked worriedly. Jay inwardly sighed because a toddler shouldn't have to worry about their mother or realize that her uncle wasn't the most honest person around. Actually, Jay thought that Paul was one of the most honest because he let you know straight up whether or not he liked you or not while others were two faced hypocrites.

"You're mommy is sick, but she'll get better." Jay answered.

"Otay. Eyes lurves you, Jay Jay." She stated.

"I love you too, Princess." Jay replied.

"Jay Jay," She said into the phone exasperated as a three year almost four year could. "Eyes Johnny and Wandy's pwincess nots yours." She giggled.

"Okay." Jay answered without giving the hint of the hurt that that comment had made.

"Jay Jay, not be sad." She stated. "Eyes your baby gurl."

Jay smiled. "Yes, you're my baby girl." Jay confirmed. "I love you."

"Lurves you too." She stated before the line went dead.

"She tell you that she was only John and Randy's princess?" Paul asked then added. "She's started to tell anyone that call her a princess that. John started it."

"Cena?" Jay asked.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Is everything okay between you and Kathleen?"

"No, but it will be." He answered truthfully.

"Stephanie went down stairs to get coffee, do you want anything?" Paul asked as he walked toward the waiting room.

"No, thank you." Jay replied as he followed him. Paul entered the waiting room first then Jay. Vince was sitting in a chair against the wall with his half framed reading glasses reading a magazine while Shane sat beside him, with his forearms on his thighs, his hands folded as if in pray, and his head bowed staring at the floor. Kevin sat across for them with one elbow resting on his knee while the other was pressing buttons on his cell phone.

Jay swallowed down his pride and said. "Shane, she wants to talk to you. I'll show you where her room is then I'm coming back here." Jay then added as Kevin spoke into his phone. "Do not forget what I said."

"Hey, Monty, it's Kevin Nash, give me a call back as soon as you can, it's about Kat Marie Levesque." Kevin spoke into his phone as Jay added the reminder of what he had said in the elevator. Paul momentarily glared at Kevin before schooling his features to be indifferent. Vince continued reading his magazine unfazed by Kevin's comment.

"I won't." Shane stated startled, grimaced, then winced as he made eye contact with Jay. He then stood. He fell into step with Jay, because he would not let him lead him. When they were at the entrance of the room. Jay stopped, turned around, and walked down the hall subtly signaling to the nurse that he had just spoken to, that the visitor had arrived. The nurse nodded.

Shane slightly knocked on the door and entered. The smell of disinfectant, beeps and wheezes of the machines, and the look of fragility of Kathleen in the standard hospital gown startled him.

"Hello." Kathleen greeted. She tucked the thin white hospital blanket under her sides. "Please sit down."

Shane grabbed a chair from the far wall, picked it up, and sat it down on the left side of the bed beside the monitor that showed the baby's movements.

"It looks like an alien." Shane remarked.

"Shane." Kathleen sighed. She couldn't believe he just told her that her baby looked like an alien. How very insensitive of him to point that out, regardless of whether or not it was true. She sighed again. "I wanted to talk to you, because I think you deserve to know my attentions."

"Don't act so formal with me." Shane retorted insulted.

"Shane." She stated firmly. "Listen to me."

"I am listening." Shane replied calmly.

"Whatever we had it has to end." Kathleen finally stated. "I'm tired of hurting myself and others. I'm not only divorcing my husband, but I'm severing ties with you too."

"You'll never sever ties with me." Shane stated.

"Shane, don't make this harder than what it has to be." Kathleen pleaded.

"I'm not making it harder on you. I'm stating the truth." Shane retorted. "You're the mother of three of my children." Shane claimed as he stepped over one of Jay's guidelines; do not speak of the baby. "You're family is my family. You work where I work. There might never be a relationship between us ever again, but do not fool yourself in to believing that all ties with me are severed."

"Okay." She replied then added. "I don't want to sever all ties with you Shane. You're the father of two of my children." Kathleen stated as she corrected him on the number of children that he had sired with her. "I don't want to be romantically or sexually involved with you anymore. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I haven't wanted that type of relationship with _you_ for the last few years. Yes, I wanted it with someone, anyone but my husband. I lied and made myself think that I wanted it with you, because I couldn't cope with a life without you even when I knew it might be better off without you. Then I got pregnant with Jessica and thought that I should try for her sake to be with her father, but it didn't work. You wouldn't divorce Marissa and Jason wouldn't let me have one. So I fell into our twisted cycle. Sometimes I made myself literally sick because of the fact that I still loved and protected you especially when you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve me."

Shane refrained from replying from her statements, because he was terrified of what Jay would do, if he were to attempt to persuade her different.

"I deserve better than what you and my husband have given and done to me." Kathleen finally stated. "Between the two of you, over the years, I've been belittled, used, abused mentally, verbally, emotionally, physically, and sexually. It's taken me years and a near death experience to realize this, but you don't love me. I have no doubt that you did, but somewhere down the line your love for me turned to hate. Hindsight is perfect vision, I suppose, because I now realize that you stopped loving me when you raped me five years ago."

**Author's Note**: I do hope that I haven't offended anyone by the subject matter of this chapter. This story has always featured domestic abuse, but rape may be more sensitive than domestic abuse to some people. Once again, I apologize if this has offended or insulted anyone at all.

I can not effectively find the words to express how much your readership and constant feedback mean to me. Thank you. I've updated earlier than I'd planned because of y'all. I hope y'all enjoyed this five thousand plus worded chapter; please let me know either way. Oh, on another note, whomever voted for a McMahon boy on my profile poll, could you please message me or review the reason as to why you chose this option, because I'm a bit curious.

Thank you for everyone that read and reviewed the previous chapter and private messaged me; QueenofQueens, wwecenafan, lizzy-beth-lizzy, KityKat-1, ReysBabyGurl, devin, FormerlyKnownAsJackie, and BQuinn. Thank you!

I realize that several words were misspelled in Jess Marie's dialogue. I was attempting to make it seem realistic and I may have failed at doing so; I haven't written Jessica for a long time, so was out of habit, sorry. Also, I do realize that Kevin called Kathleen, Kat Marie, to the person he was leaving a voice mail with. This person Kevin called used to call her Kat Marie Levesque instead of Kathleen Rose Levesque – Devereau or her various other nicknames, because he was trying to be different and gave her his own pet name. For years, he called Stephanie, Stephanie Rose. He stopped when Stephanie began dating Paul. Kathleen met this person in 1993 and was instrumental in his King of the Ring win in the late nineteen nineties.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Disclaimer**: If interested on reading my disclaimer, click on the link to my profile. Check out the poll and/or my other stories.

**Quick note**: For all those that I sent a private message to, this is not a filler chapter as was proposed, but the original chapter that was on my dead laptop's hard drive that I could not access until a charger was replaced.

* * *

_**Chapter Forty Six**_

Jay walked into the waiting room to find Paul, Kevin, and Stephanie each on their phones. Vince was sipping on his cup of coffee standing near the window looking out of the half open white hospital blinds. As Jay passed the three, he could not help, but overhear bits of each conversation.

"I don't want to hear it, Michael." Stephanie stated firmly. "Stop complaining and step up. I won't be able to make it to Tallahassee." She paused and listened. "I don't care if tomorrow was supposed to be your day off. You need to be there by noon tomorrow. No exceptions or excuses."

"Dad, she's stable." Paul assured his and Kathleen's father. "She's in one of the best hospitals in Florida." He paused as he listened then added. "If you want to come down, I'll make the arrangements for you to be able to."

"Kat Marie is in the hospital." Kevin stated. Jay quirked an eyebrow in confusion then realized exactly who he was talking to. "Not directly." Kevin paused. "She's pregnant. She passed out." He paused. "No, not Shane's." He paused. "Jay Reso." He paused again. "Yes, that Jay Reso," Kevin responded in a tone that was mixed with irritation and disbelief. He continued. Seriously how many Jay Reso's are there in this industry?" Kevin retorted dryly. Jay smiled lightly at Kevin's comment then continued the rest of the way to the window to stand beside Vince. Vince stepped closer to Jay so there was barely an inch between them.

"Are you prepared to stand by Kathleen?" Vince began the conversation. They quietly conversed between the two of them attempting for the others not to hear them .

"Yes." Jay replied.

"Do you realize what that means?" Vince asked.

"Do you?" Jay retorted as he started to become irritated. Had he not just had this conversation earlier?

"It means that you'll be labeled a home wrecker in her divorce proceedings." Vince began but Jay quietly interrupted him.

"There wasn't a home to wreck. You know that." Jay retorted.

"That is besides the point. It will look bad on you and her." Vince pointed out then continued. "You'll put your and her careers in jeopardy."

"You're going to fire her? You aren't serious." Jay stated in a exasperated, but quiet tone. He was surprised at himself for being surprised.

"That isn't what I meant." Vince replied calmly. "I'm talking about both of your careers here in Florida."

Jay pursed his lips in annoyance. "Kathleen, Jess, and my unborn child are more important to me than anything else will ever be. Concerning Kathleen's career here in Florida, she doesn't need it, but she is an owner, and you are the perfect example that owners can do whatever the hell they want in their business and personal lives regardless of what is best for the company or fans."

"For what it's worth, I've always thought you were an exceptional talent, but you just didn't fit into what we needed at the time." Vince stated.

"I know." Jay replied. Vince looked at him questioningly. "You thought well of me, because I still had a job and you tried your damnedest for me to resign last fall. If you hadn't believed in me, Shane would have gotten rid of me years ago."

"Shane does not have the authority to fire on air talent without just cause." Vince stated not liking what Jay implied.

"Vince, Vince, Vince." Jay repeated astonished to the fact that Vince was oblivious to Shane's antics. "He _gets _talent he feels threatened by fired."

"What are you talking about?" Vince asked genuinely interested. "Who has he gotten fired?"

"To name a few, Billy Gunn, Chyna, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash. How many times has Shane tried to get Orton fired?"

"Chyna wanted more money than what I was going to give her and I refused to give her the WWE Championship. She originally got the Intercontinental because of Paul. Scott Hall was and is a drunken shell of what he used to be. Kevin requested his release in order to pursue other interests."

"You didn't mention Billy." Jay wisely pointed out.

"He wasn't connecting with the fans." Vince stated blandly.

"Who originally voiced that bullshit?" Jay asked. Vince thought it over then narrowed his eyes in realization. Jay slightly shook his head.

"Exactly." Jay stated.

Meanwhile in Kathleen's hospital room, an extremely heated and emotional conversation was continuing.

"Whatever we had it has to end." Kathleen finally stated. "I'm tired of hurting myself and others. I'm not only divorcing my husband, but I'm severing ties with you too."

"You'll never sever ties with me." Shane stated arrogantly.

"Shane, don't make this harder than what it has to be." Kathleen pleaded.

"I'm not making it harder on you. I'm stating the truth." Shane retorted. "You're the mother of three of my children." Shane claimed as he stepped over one of Jay's guidelines; do not speak of the baby. "You're family is my family. You work where I work. There might never be a relationship between us ever again, but do not fool yourself in to believing that all ties with me are severed."

"Okay." She replied in asquiecse then added. "I don't want to sever all ties with you Shane. You're the father of two of my children." Kathleen stated as she corrected him on the number of children that he had sired with her. "I don't want to be romantically or sexually involved with you anymore. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I haven't wanted that type of relationship with _you_ for the last few years. Yes, I wanted it with someone, anyone but my husband. I lied and made myself think that I wanted it with you, because I couldn't cope with a life without you even when I knew it might be better off without you. Then I got pregnant with Jessica and thought that I should try again for her sake to be with her father, but it didn't work. You wouldn't divorce Marissa and Jason wouldn't let me have one. So I fell into our twisted cycle. Sometimes I made myself literally sick because of the fact that I still loved and protected you especially when you didn't deserve it." She paused and took a deep breath before she continued. "You didn't deserve me."

Shane refrained from replying from her statements, because he was terrified of what Jay would do, if he were to attempt to persuade her different.

"I deserve better than what you and my husband have given and done to me." Kathleen finally stated. "Between the two of you, over the years, I've been belittled, used, abused mentally, verbally, emotionally, physically, and sexually. It's taken me years and a near death experience to realize this, but you don't love me. I have no doubt that you did, but somewhere down the line your love for me turned to hate. Hindsight is perfect vision, I suppose, because I now realize that you stopped loving me when you raped me five years ago."

The normal paleness of Shane's skin turned gray. He swallowed slowly as his throat still hurt from earlier when Jay had had a hold of him. He would gladly have Jay beat his ass, because he deserved that and more. He realized this as he truly looked at Kathleen and not the image that she portrayed or the woman that he had put on a pedestal years ago. Her defensive walls had been stripped down to little to nothing. She was exhausted. The dark circles under eyes, that she normally hid with concealer, foundation, and powder were twinged with red blotches. She was silently crying and there was nothing that he could do to comfort her. He closed his eyes then opened them as tears escaped.

"I'm sorry." Shane stated as his voice crackled with hurt, guilt, and regret.

"I asked you once why you did it, but you didn't answer me so I tried to pretend that it didn't happen the way that it did, that you know that it was like any other time that we had sex, but it wasn't the same, you attacked and forced me, I want to know why?" Kathleen whispered then firmly stated. "I deserve to know why you did it."

"Kathleen," Shane whispered, closed his eyes, and grimaced. "Please don't."

"Don't?" Kathleen repeated in disgust and disbelief. The three lines on the monitor above her head began to speed up. "I begged and pleaded," Kathleen choked on her sobs. "For you not to do what you did, did you show me mercy? No, you didn't." Kathleen sobbed quietly before she was able to continue. "You beat and raped me." She cried. "If it hadn't been for Monty, you would have killed me. You completely snapped and I want to know what the fuck happened for you to go that far to actually hurt me?" She demanded. "I want answers." She cried. "I deserve answers." She declared through her anger and tears. Shane sat silent listening to her. "Do you not remember what happened? Do I need to tell you what you did? Do you not remember? I tried to block it out and I did for a long while, but every time some one, no matter who it is that grabs my left elbow and shoulder at the same time or hear the word rape, the memory shoots through me. That entire fucking sick storyline that Stephanie came up with between Kane, Katie Vic, and my own brother, almost made me quit my job. I almost signed myself into a mental institution for help, but if I had done that Jess would have been taken away from me. Do you not remember what happened?" He refused to answer her. "It was in the guest house at the McMahon estate." Her voice cracked. "The place where I gave my virginity to you. The place where Shania was conceived. A place that I held close to my heart. You ruined me and so many memories that I cherished. I still can't understand, what did I do?" She demanded.

"I was drunk." Shane finally confessed as he stared at his folded hands.

"I know," She spat nastily. "I could smell and taste the alcohol on you, but that doesn't excuse what you did. I've seen you drunk several times over the years. Why?"

"I don't know why." Shane claimed then added. "I don't remember why."

"You don't remember? That is a fucking bold face lie. We both know it, but I'll take you back to that night. It was the night of the WWE Y2K New Years Eve Party at the McMahon estate. I was wearing a white sequined floor length evening gown with a halter neckline, white stilettos, a thin sheer shawl, my hair was curled on top of the crown of my head." She described her appearance then continued. "It was about two in the morning. I had just left a very drunk Jason passed out in a guest room at the main house. I slipped away from the party, because I wanted to clear my head. Most of my friends had already left, but there were still several guests partying. I wanted to go home, but didn't want to drive under the influence. I had way too many drinks to drive, but now I wish I had tried to drive home."

"Stop lying, Jason passed out way before midnight. You didn't slip away to clear your head, you were trying to find your King of the Ring." Shane growled, but once he started he could not stop. Kathleen sat numbly listening to him as her vitals sky rocketed as he continued to snap at her. "But he wasn't there, I was. I never meant to hurt you, but you pissed me off. We'd agreed not to go public with our past relationship or our on again and off again one, but what did you do at the stroke of midnight? You were passed around a group of men like a common ring rat, you kissed Jericho first then _Reso _then Copeland then Dwayne then Austin then both Hardy's, Sean Waltman, Brian Armstrong, then Billy the fuck Gunn. The two of you kissed for two minutes. It was then I realized that you hadn't wanted to warm my bed on the road anymore, because of him. You were so high on him stating that he was going places. He would be the next star. Hype in up in DX and make it look like he was getting bigger than Triple H then they'd have a solid feud. To see who was _the man_in DX was. You debated with the creative team for weeks, for him to win the 1999 King of the Ring. Billy Gunn was the shit you claimed, but I showed him he was a piece of shit. He shouldn't have put his nose in our business that night. His shoulder wouldn't have gotten injured a few months later. He wouldn't have been de-pushed. He wouldn't be in shitna."

"Excuse me?" She bellowed. She threw the pink pitcher of ice water on the rolling tray at the foot of her bed at him effectively soaking his face, hair, the front of his shirt and the lap of his pants. He stood up drenched. "You raped me, because I gave my friends a New Years Kiss? I was fucking tipsy! Did you not notice that before midnight had even came that I had already made out with both Stephanie and your fucking wife, Marissa, but that probably excited you, seeing your two whores going at each other." Kathleen bellowed. Her breathing became erratic. The machines started beeping. "After that night, I was afraid that you'd do it to me again so I hardly ever refused you in my bed. You had no right under any grounds to do what you did to me. I fucking hate you!" She screamed loudly through her tears making her voice crack and screech. She screamed agonizingly as she hugged her mid-section. As she began to rock back and forth, four nurses charged into her room. The nurse that had spoken with Jay ordered Shane out of the room.

Unmoving Shane numbly stared. The other two nurses pushed him out of the room and closed the door. He sprinted to the waiting room, praying that Jay had decided that he was not needed here anymore or at the very least not be in the waiting room. Shane decided that he would tell Vince that he would go on to the house show in Tallahassee and for them not to worry about the company to focus on Kathleen. He needed to get away and he needed to do so fast or he would be a dead man once Jay realized that he had angered Kathleen. What he had not yet realized was that more than just Jay would want their hands on him when this secret was revealed.

* * *

**A/N**: Billy Gunn, also known as Kip James, birth name Monty Sopp, was the 1999 King of the Ring. :) In this story, Shane nicknamed him King 99 then eventually The Ass King as a backhanded compliment.

Thank you for your constant feedback, specifically the feedback for the last chapter, because I was severely apprehensive about posting it, but without the previous chapter and this one, this story could not effectively go on. Special thanks go to those who reviewed the previous chapter and/or sent me a private message; _Kity-Kat1_, _FormerlyKnownAsJackie_, _devin_, _ReysBabyGurl_, _QueenofQueens_, _lizzy-beth-lizzy_, _BQuinn_, _Kennedy2006_, _XtremeMNCowgirl_, _WWECenaFan_, and _Marrymebrandon_. What did y'all think of this chapter?

Because of the interest generated in what occurred between Shane and Kathleen before this story begins, I've decided that a prequel to this story will be written. Thank you to those who planted the idea in my imagination. The prequel will be called _The Origin of Some Secrets _and will contain twenty-five to thirty chapters. The summary is as follows; "When a secret is revealed, it is the fault of the man who confided it." However, there would not have been any secrets to confide, if it were not for what had occurred. Featuring; McMahons, Kliq, original DX, Jarrett, Russo, Edge and Christian, Chris Jericho, the Harts, and others.

For the sake of the prequel and this story, the original D-Generation-X are Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Chyna (yes, I'm going there, she was awesome back in the day), Ravishing Rick Rude (cameo appearances), Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, and X-Pac.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Jay continued to stand at the window and stare through the opened blinds. Vince, however, had several minutes ago sat on the opposite side of the room as Stephanie, Paul, and Kevin. He had received a phone call and wanted a bit of privacy as much as the large open waiting room could provide.

Jay sighed as he concentrated on what he needed to do. He needed to be accessible to Kathleen. He needed to talk to Paul. He needed to talk Kip. He needed to call his lawyer. He needed to talk to Dixie and Jeff. He needed to do several things, but none more important that insuring that Kathleen and the baby were okay. He now regretted calling Stephanie, if he had known that Shane and to a point Vince was going to tag along he would not have, but hadn't he known that the possibility was there, because the McMahon family was a package, if one was there the others would eventually follow.

He needed someone to talk to that would understand and not judge him. He closed his eyes. Although he knew that he hadn't really had the time between chasing down nurses, interns, and doctors, talking and explaining everything to everyone, and manhandling Shane, Jay berated himself for not calling him sooner.

He retrieved the phone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial assigned to Adam. He noticed a single restroom to the side of the waiting room, walked toward it, entered it, closed the door, and locked it. As he waited for his best friend to answer the phone call, he listened to an answer ring tone that he did not recognize the name, but knew that is was by the Foo Fighters. He stood in front of the bare sink and mirror above this sink. He placed his left hand on the edge of the sink as if to brace himself for the upcoming conversation.

"What's up?" Adam cheerfully greeted. Jay took a deep shaky breath and cleared his throat.

"Are you busy?" Jay asked rather brokenly.

"Not really, dude what's wrong?" Adam replied concerned.

"Kathleen," Jay began to start, but Adam interrupted him.

"What happened? You don't call Katz, Kathleen unless it's serious or you're pissed off at her." Adam interjected with an edge of worry and tiny panic in his tone.

"Kathleen is pregnant." Jay whispered, but Adam had heard him clearly.

"And it's yours?" Adam replied jokingly in an optimistic tone. He smiled rather silly in the idea of him being an uncle. He loved children, but he knew that it wasn't in the cards for him.

"Yes." Jay replied hesitantly.

"Shit," Adam declared then astutely added. " I hear a silent but."

"Kathleen and I had an argument at my Condo." Jay replied.

"About the baby?" Adam asked.

"No, about Shane." The grip of Jay's left hand on the sink tightened. His knuckles turned bright white. He lips snarled, but the tone of his voice stayed brokenly steady. "I, well, she didn't know she was pregnant until after we had argued. She passed out. We found out after she had been seen at the hospital. She went into preterm labor, but the hospital stopped it. She was transferred to another Florida hospital, Winnie Palmer, one of the best women and baby hospitals in the nation. She'll be here indefinitely."

"Preterm labor?" Adam repeated caught off guard. "How far along is she? She isn't showing at all."

"The doctor says around sixteen weeks, but we won't know for sure until tomorrow." Jay replied.

"Wow. This is real. I hadn't realized that you guys had jumped over that barrier." Adam stated in all seriousness.

"What barrier?" Jay asked confused.

"The best friend one." Adam replied. "I had no idea that you two were in a relationship especially after the other night when she greeted you so coldly and bitchy. Was it a show to throw every one off of the scent? Vinnie Mac won't like it that she's with his competitor."

"Eh," Jay murmured as he contemplated on how he should reply to those comments. He took a deep breath and decided that the truth should suffice. This was Adam, he'd keep it on the down low. "My relationship with Katz, is a bit complicated."

"I'd say so," Adam interjected. "Dude, I am def. not the person to be throwing stones and I'm not mind you, but I have to say this, she's married to a jackass, although I did hear that she's getting a divorce, let's not forget about whatever is going on with her and McMahon Junior, and not to mention that she is a bigwig suit for your mega competitor."

"Adam." Jay sighed. "I had a one night stand with Katz the night before I left the WWE. She didn't know that I was leaving. I should have told her, but I thought that she already knew because she was like you said a bigwig suit."

"Eh, wow." Adam replied almost speechlessly. They were both quiet before Adam broke the silence. "You and everyone over the globe know that I'm not a saint, but even I wouldn't do that."

The tiny shred of control that Jay had held onto for the past several hours broke. He started crying uncontrollably. He slid down onto the floor and placed his forehead on his jean clad knees. The phone rested limply in his right hand which lay on the cold sterile white tile floor. Jay took ragged shallow breaths as he continued to cry. The cries turned into agonizing sobs. His left elbow rested on his left knee. His left hand alternated between resting on the side and back of his neck. Minutes later, the almost forgotten phone in his right hand was raised to his ear. He raised his head off an inch from his knees. His left hand left his neck to his mouth. He laid his forehead back upon his knees.

"Jay," Adam repeated concerned.

He took a deep strangled breath and replied. "I was a bastard."

"Jay, you made a mistake. She'll forgive you." Adam stated simply. "Yes, she's pissed at you. She's hurt and probably confused, but she'll forgive you. She loves you regardless of whether or not she's in love with you."

"We talked and, eh," Jay paused and choked on the sob he was trying to prevent.

Adam sighed in sympathy then prompted. "You talked and?"

"The baby is mine regardless." Jay stated. Adam interrupted him from continuing.

"What do you mean regardless?" Adam interjected confused.

"The baby might not be biologically mine." Jay revealed rather brokenly.

"Jay." Adam sighed not knowing how to respond without hurting or pissing him off. He normally did not pull any punches while talking to Jay or anyone for that matter, but this time it was different.

"Adam, I don't know what to do." Jay revealed.

"About Katz? The baby? Or both?" Adam asked.

"Kathleen was ra-" Jay stopped abruptly not able to vocalize what had happened. Yes, he had implied what happened, but he had not directly acknowledged it. In the elevator had been the first time he had vocally acknowledged, whether directly or not, what had happened. Even when he had been told of what had occurred, he had not been able to say the words.

"Kathleen was what?" Adam asked concerned and curious.

"Six years ago Shane raped her." Jay brokenly stated hurriedly. He started to softly cry again. Adam was silent as he processed what he had just been told.

"Oh my fucking God." Adam declared. "I can't believe this."

"I couldn't either." Jay softly replied.

"How did you find out? Did she tell you? Did he?" Adam asked.

"Kip told me." Jay replied

"Kip? Who the hell is Kip?" Adam asked confused.

"I mean, Billy, Billy Gunn." Jay corrected himself.

"How did he know?" Adam asked curious.

"He's the one that found them." He replied. "He pulled Shane off of her and beat the shit out of him."

"Six years ago?" Adam replied numbly as it became truly real to him what had happened. "How long have you known?"

"Billy told me a few months after it happened." Jay stated ashamedly.

"SIX YEARS!" Adam exclaimed. "You're aren't serious. How have you," Adam abruptly stopped before he said something that he would eventually regret. Adam knew that Jay was not responsible for what had happened, but he could not comprehend how after the fact that Jay just stood by and did nothing.

"I know Adam." Jay sobbed. "I know what you're thinking, it's not something that I haven't thought. I couldn't do anything. Kathleen doesn't know that I know. I tried my damnedest to stop her from having that affair with him. It makes me sick. It makes me sick what he did to her. It makes me sick that the bastard actually in his own twisted way loves her. She loves him." He took a shallow broken breath. "She still loves him after what he did to her. She let him touch her after what he did. She let him impregnate her not once, mind you, but twice after what he did to her. It makes me sick that _I_ let him touch her. I should have done something. It makes me sick that I had a one night stand with her then left her even though I knew that she was raped. I did not rape her physically, but I mind as well did mentally. I raped her trust. feelings, self respect, and our friendship. I make myself sick."

"Jay," Adam stated soothingly then added in all seriousness. "You didn't rape her. You used her, yes," He stated truthfully. "But you did not rape her." He paused as he realized something. "What did you mean when you said that he impregnated her not once but twice afterwards?"

"Jess Marie is a McMahon." Jay stated.

"I thought so, she has the chin and her birth coincides with the affair they had during the Invasion." Adam replied then added. "But I don't understand where the second pregnancy comes from." Adam paused then groaned. "Her current pregnancy? The baby might be his?"

"The baby is mine regardless of if the baby has his DNA. I wasn't talking about this one." Jay declared.

"What are you talking about Jay?" Adam asked truly confused. "Other than Jess and your baby, she hasn't been pregnant in the past six years."

"She was pregnant when Shane attacked her." Jay revealed thickly. "She called me two days after she miscarried. She said that she had fell down her spiral staircase when she got home from the Y2K Bash and miscarried a baby that she hadn't known she was carrying. I know now that she lied to me. She didn't fall down the stairs, Shane made her miscarry when he beat and raped her. She said that she had been nine weeks pregnant."

"Do what?" Adam stuttered. "She needs therapy." Adam stated seriously and not cruelly. He paused then clearly added. "Dude, I think that you need therapy. This is some tough shit you're going through. Don't get me wrong, I'll help you as much as I can, but man, I don't know if I'll be much help to you. You both need a professional. Shane needs to be in an insane asylum."

"I know." Jay replied.

"Who did the baby belong to?" Adam asked apprehensively.

"She never said. I assumed that it was her husband's, because she promised that it wasn't Shane's, but then she told me when she was pregnant with Jess that Devafuck was completely sterile, something about a football accident he had in _high school _and that she hadn't been with him for a long time. It had to be Shane's."

"Shane is a sadistic psycho sick bastard that needs to be punished. Something has to be done about him." Adam replied.

"My hands are tied. Believe me, I want to fucking hurt him as much no more than what he has hurt Kathleen, but if I do, I'll hurt her. Once the baby is born, I'll get my hands on him, trust me. She just won't find out it was me that did it though. I don't want her upset or stressed any more than what I know she will be during the rest of the pregnancy, but I don't want her pissed at me. I want to be there for her because I know the McMahons will stress her out, regardless of if they mean to or not."

They were both quiet for several minutes. Adam broke the silence. "Jay," Adam stated apprehensively, then until he was interrupted added. "I know that you don't particularly like them, but I think that John and Randy-"

Jay quickly raised his head from his knees and abruptly the back of head hit the door behind him. "No, the less that knows about this the better." Jay interjected. "If Kathleen wants them to know, then that is up to her."

"Okay," Adam half surrendered then continued. "We don't tell them what happened, but they would be the prefect ones to take down Shane. They're Vince's golden boys. Hell, I'll even go as far as saying that _John _is more golden in Vince's eyes than McMahon Junior, Stephanie, and _Hunter_."

"That's because John can make him more money than those three combined. He's practically the new watered down Hulk Hogan." Jay retorted dryly.

"Jess is enamored with him." Adam stated as he ignored Jay's blasphemous comment.

"All little girls are. That's his fan base. Vince should repackage him as Prince Charming to capitalize on that demographic."

"Jay," Adam sighed. "I understand that you don't like him or Randy, but why? I know it isn't what you stated in that shoot interview a couple of months ago about how you were over looked for those two. You're too much of a professional to let that get to you."

Jay did not respond because Adam was right. That wasn't the reason that he didn't like them. Apparently, he did share something with Shane after all. They were both jealous of the two young men's friendship with Kathleen.

Adam sighed and asked. "You don't really believe that they could replace you? Come on," Adam rolled his eyes dramatically even though Jay could not see him do so. "If anyone were to replace you, it would be moi, because everyone knows that I'm the better-looking one and reeks of more awesomeness."

Jay shook his head at his friend's attempt to bait him and distract him, but he had hit too close to home about his feeling of being replaced. "It's not necessarily that I think they'll replace me, it's just that I feel threatened that one of them could fulfil a role in her life that I haven't."

"She's not interested in either one of them." Adam quickly dismissed the idea. "If anyone, you need to worry about Shawn."

"Shawn Michaels?" Jay repeated shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Not really, but maybe. They've gotten close in the past few months. He just went through a divorce and she's been severely depressed and stressed the past couple of months." Adam revealed. He tactfully did not say since Jay had left the WWE. That would have been unnecessarily cruel. However, the veiled meaning was not lost on Jay. Adam hesitantly and apprehensively added."I would say that he's become her confidante of sorts."

Adam did not add that he had seen Shawn enter and leave her suite at several odd hours. Although, Adam did not realize that his visits and sleep overs were strictly of a platonic nature.

Jay dryly and thickly chuckled in disbelief. "I was worried about Cena or Orton. I didn't realize that Michaels was even a threat." Jay remarked then added. "I've been replaced."

"That may be true." Adam stated then insightfully continued. "Shawn's become her shoulder to cry on metaphorically, but you could be so much more to her. After all, are you not the father of her unborn child? You love her. She loves you. You won't hurt her. She'll hurt you." Adam paused then added. "You could become her everything. Why not pursue a relationship with her?"

"Really, Adam, have you not been listening to a word I've said." Jay retorted rudely.

"Yes, Jay, I've listened to every word, cry, and sob that you've said." Adam confirmed. "Don't let what that bastard did to her, prevent you from going after what you want. It didn't stop you in October." Adam stated as he hit below the belt. Jay winced, but stayed quiet because he knew Adam was right. "It shouldn't stop you now." Adam paused then added as he stressed certain words. "If _she trusts _and _loves you _enough to _choose _you as the father of her baby regardless of if it's yours then she'll _love _and _trust you _as her best friend, lover, and _whatever _else you and she want."

Jay closed his eyes then opened them as he took a deep but shaky breath. "I told her that I wanted to give her some time and space before we tried at a relationship."

"You're a dumb fucker." Adam retorted in disbelief. "I can't believe this. She wanted a relationship with you, but you told her that she needed time and space first? What's your issue? Have those tables, ladders, and chairs addled your brain? Or is it that six sided ring that did it? You're a fucking dumb shit." Adam continued his rant. "Why did you tell her that bullshit for? She's probably thinking that you don't love her and that you're just using her again. Time and space, my mother fucking foot."

"I want her to heal from what Shane, her husband, and even myself have done to her. She deserves much more than what she's been given." Jay defended his decision, but even to him it didn't sound too convincing.

"Of course she does, no one deserves what happened to her, but that does not give you the right to tell her that she needs time and space even if she does need it. That is up for her to decide. I'm not an expert on this, but maybe it might be easier or even quicker for her to heal if you were there with her every step of the way."

"I told her that I would be there for her." Jay barked. "I told her that I would be there when Shane fucking broke her heart again."

"Ah," Adam stated in realization. "Now I see through your bullshit excuse of time and space. I hope she didn't. You're afraid that she'll choose Shane over you again. Let me tell you, that she _will _choose him over you if you don't step up, stop pussyfooting around, and tell her that you're in love with her _and_that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. She'll get the happily ever after she's wanted since she was a stereotypical little rich girl planning her wedding. However, this time she'll be planning her wedding with her Charismatic Prince Charming and not the Prince of Fuckheads nor one with the Crown Prince of McAssholes."

Both Adam and Jay were silent for several minutes.

"You're right." Jay stated tiredly.

"I know I'm right." Adam replied cockily then sobered. "Jay, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jay asked weakly.

"Everything." Adam sighed. "I hope everything works out the way you want it. If you don't want to be with Katz then by all means don't get with her. Don't get with her because of what I've said."

"You were right, Adam. I want to be with her. It's just that I can't be with her not truly until," Jay paused.

"Shane will always be there." Adam pointed out as he misinterpreted what Jay was about to say before he stopped. "He's not going anywhere."

"I know he isn't going anywhere." Jay retorted then quietly added. "I can't pursue a relationship with her until she tells me what he did to her. If she can't trust me enough to tell me her deepest secret then I don't need to be with her regardless of how much we love and care one another. Secrets of that caliber destroy relationships and people. It's almost destroyed our friendship and she doesn't even know that I know. What will this do to a relationship when our friendship almost crumbled?"

"Jay," Adam sighed. "Katz is nothing like Lily. This secret is nothing like the one that Lily kept. Kathleen didn't have choice about what occurred. Lily did. I know that you know that Kathleen did not choose to be raped. Lily chose to have a full hysterectomy that did not medically need to be done and to deceive you that she could and wanted to have children with you. Kathleen's secret is huge, gigantic even, it has the ability to destroy the non-destroyable. But, Lily's secret only destroyed your marriage and your trust of other women. Yes, Lily broke your heart, but it's healed or is close to be. You have a baby on the way with the woman you truly and completely love. She loves you. You both deserve a happy ending." Adam paused as he realized what he had said. "What the fuck?" He pondered in a humorous tone. "You and Kathleen best make it work, because you've made me into some hopeless romantic sap. You've effectively ruined my rep of being an uncaring Ass Clown."

"It's okay, Adam." Jay assured him as he cracked a small smile. "You're still an Ass Clown."

"Thanks for enlightening me." Adam retorted sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Jay replied just as sarcastically then changed his tone of voice to sincere. "Thanks, Adam, you've helped me a lot. I needed this."

"You're welcome, what are best friends for?" Adam replied.

"Apparently, ruining each others' reps." Jay retorted. "You care about me. You really care about me." He joked.

"If you need to talk, give me a call." Adam suggested then continued. "I'll be in Tallahassee tomorrow afternoon for a house show then onto Tampa for another house show. Sunday I have a greet and meet with Amy. Monday Raw's in Orlando. We'll come visit Kathleen then we can hang and talk some more or something. You said that she was at Winnie Palmer, where in Florida is that?" Adam asked.

"Orlando." Jay replied.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get to Orlando." Adam promised.

"Okay," Jay agreed. "See you then."

"Later." Adam replied before the line clicked.

Jay rolled his shoulders and his head before he stood from the cold tile. He placed his phone back into the front pocket of his jeans. He braced both hands on either side of the sink and stared at his reflection. He looked awful and like a broken man. The whites of his eyes had turned red. His nose was red and slightly running. There was a slight red imprint of his jeans on either side of his forehead where he had agonizingly pressed against his knees. The fringe of his short hair was every which way. His eyelids and underneath his eyes were puffy. He took several deep breaths as if to calm and compose himself. He closed his eyes and squeezed them. He rolled his neck semi clockwise before he turned the faucet on and splashed cold water onto his face. He could not get the look of triumph in Shane's eyes out of his mind. He had been so cocky and arrogant that Kathleen wanted to see and talk to him.

Jay was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a light knock at the door.

"What?" Jay roughly replied.

"A nurse wants to talk to you and Paul." Stephanie declared in a quiet sympathetic voice. He cringed at the pity in her voice. She had heard his agonizing pain through the door and of course the others had too. They had been too far removed from the door to hear his conversation though.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Stephanie replied in that same tone. He cringed again. He wanted the bitchy Stephanie back. He could handle her any day. The sympathetic softer Stephanie he didn't want anything to do with.

Jay took a deep breath and pulled several paper towels from the dispenser. He patted his face try then quickly washed and dried his hands. He opened the door and exited the bath room. He looked toward the entrance of the waiting room and noticed the nurse he had spoken to before he had went to get Shane. She smiled at him, but the smile did not reach her eyes. The smile was thin. Her body language was tense. Something was wrong.

"What happened?" Jay asked as he sprinted toward her and Paul.

"If you'd follow me, we can discuss it somewhere more private." The nurse replied. Paul glanced at her name tag.

"Sophie," Paul began. "Whatever you have to say to me and Jay, you can say in front of everyone here. They're her family too."

"Okay." The nurse acquiesced. She did not wait long for Vince, Stephanie, and Kevin to walk toward her, Jay, and Paul. She continued when the three stopped in front of her. "Mrs. Levesque - Devereau's blood pressure and other levels sky rocketed while her last visitor was visiting her. I'm not positive about what they were arguing about, but whatever it was it was intense and highly inappropriate because of her condition. On my way to her room, I heard her half way down the hall, screaming that she hated him. When I and my team entered the room we noticed that she had thrown her water pitcher at him. Another nurse and myself had to physically push him out of the room so we could work on calming her down. I gave her a very light sedative which did calm her down, but she was still very distraught. Whatever her last visitor did or said truly troubled her. She cried nonstop for fifteen minutes before she fell asleep. Both her and the baby are now stable but barely so. She is not allowed any visitors whatsoever until tomorrow morning after the doctor sees her. I suggest that whomever was her last visitor not visit her again until she becomes more stable and when that happens, I suggest that he not visit her alone. Her vitals began to slowly climb as soon as he walked into her room."

"Sophie, I assure you that her last visitor will not be visiting her again while she is here at Winnie Palmer." Jay growled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied before she turned to leave. She stopped at the threshold when she heard her name called.

"Sophie, what time will the doctor be in to see her tomorrow." Vince asked.

"I believe that his rounds start at nine." She replied.

"Thank you." Vince and Stephanie said. Sophie left and returned to her nurse's station.

"Where the hell is he?" Jay growled as he glared at Vince.

"I suppose he is on his way to Tallahassee for the house show." Vince replied. Paul and Stephanie looked at him in confusion. "Several minutes ago, he sent me a text saying that he would handle the next few days house shows and would see me on Monday."

"The jackass will be seeing me on Monday." Jay threatened as he clenched his jaw and fists. Stephanie walked in front of him and glared up at him.

"Look," Stephanie stated as she placed her left hand on her left hip while her right forefinger pointed at him. "I understand what Shane did was wrong, but how is him upsetting her any different than when you did earlier. You were arguing with her when she passed out." Stephanie went to continue, but Jay interrupted her.

"Don't do this." Jay growled a warning.

Stephanie ignored the warning. Her tone became hostile. "Like I was saying, yes, my brother is at fault here, but no more than you. Shane has did nothing to her but love her. Yes, he has a strange way of showing it, but he does love her and their children. He would never intentionally hurt her."

"He has hurt her worse than anyone ever could." Jay snarled.

"No, you have. You had a one night stand with her and left without saying good bye. You argued with her earlier to the point that she passed out and originally went into preterm labor. I don't want to hear you blaming my brother when today was nothing, but your fault. She wouldn't be here if it were not for you."

Jay glared at her and bit his tongue. He refused to give her the satisfaction of a reply. Paul gently grabbed Stephanie by the triceps, but she jerked it away.

"Nothing to say?" Stephanie asked as she took one step toward him leaving only two to three inches between them. He continued to glare down at her. "It's the truth. You know deep down that you won't be to Kathleen what Shane is to her. Do I approve of their unorthodox relationship? Not really, I wished he had divorced Marissa and she Jason years ago. Better yet I wished they had never married their spouses. It would have made their relationship much less complicated. Kathleen is getting a divorce from Jason. Marissa has filed for divorce from Shane. They can finally be together without the complications. Stand aside and let them be happy."

Jay narrowed his eyes and barked. "Kathleen won't ever be happy with Shane."

"Because you won't let her!" Stephanie screamed.

"No, it's because he raped her you silly bitch!" Jay exclaimed. He blanched as he realized what he had revealed. He hadn't meant to. In that same second of realization he felt one fo the hardest bitch slaps that he had ever received. The next second he found himself against the nearest wall with his feet six inches high off the floor and two large dangerous hands holding him up by his biceps.

"What did you just say?" Paul growled as his upper lip snarled upward as his nostril flared. His eyes narrowed murderously.

Jay cleared his throat and confirmed what he had told Stephanie. "Shane raped Kathleen several years ago."

"The hell he did! He never forced her. He never had to. She was always willing!" Stephanie declared as she refused to believe that her brother was capable of something so heinous.

"Paul," Jay stated as he made unblinkingly eye contact with him. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

Paul considered the question that was made as a statement. Stephanie glared in outrage. Kevin stared dumbfounded at both the revelation Jay made about Shane, Paul attacking Jay, and Jay calmly talking to Paul as if they were standing beside one another and not how they were. Vince had observed the scene and came to the realization that what Jay claimed was true.

"Paul, let him go." Vince quietly asked. Paul did not do what was asked, but he did turn his head to look at Vince. Vince looked at Jay as he talked. "This is what you spoke of earlier in the elevator. Who is King 99? What did he have to do with this?"

"King 99?" Kevin repeated. "That isn't something that I've heard in a long while."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked as he gently placed Jay back onto the floor. Jay brushed himself off unconsciously. Jay clenched his jaw shut.

"You don't remember?" Kevin asked the room at large. "King 99?"

"No, Kev, I do not, or I wouldn't have asked about what you were talking about." Paul stated angrily.

"King 99?" Kevin repeated which made Paul angrier. "Mr. Ass King?"

Paul blanched. "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked concerned for her husband, but still pissed that everyone was buying into the accusation Jay had made.

"Monty." Paul whispered as his mouth stayed opened in shock. His eyes widened. He turned a bit green. "He tried to tell me that she didn't fall down her staircase."

"Now, what are _you_ talking about?" Kevin asked confused.

"Years ago, Kathleen told everyone that she had fell down her spiral staircase when she got home from the Y2K Party. A few days afterward, she went back to work, but she had some broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and several bruises. Monty tried to tell me that Shane had beat and attacked her at the party, but I didn't believe him. I didn't think that Shane would do that or that Kathleen would let him. Monty didn't say anything about rape."

"If you didn't believe that Shane had beat her then you wouldn't have believed him if he had told you that Shane raped her. If it hadn't been for Monty, Shane could have killed her."

"How do you know this?" Paul asked nauseous.

"I believed him when he told me that Shane attacked her. He told me everything. He said that someone had to protect her from that monster. He couldn't because Shane paid the Dudleyz to injure his shoulder in a match to make it look like an accident."

"I've had enough of you slandering my brother's name. He has not done anything that you've said he has. He loves Kathleen. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Shut the fuck up." Paul declared before leaving the waiting room. Kevin followed Paul to insure that he wouldn't do anything stupid just yet. Stephanie gawked at where Paul had stood. He had not just told her to shut the fuck up. He had not. Stephanie looked at Jay and noticed that he wore a small smirk of approval.

"Hmmph," Stephanie murmered before she turned an left the waiting room.

"Thank you for letting us know what Shane did to her." Vince stated stiffly. "I will insure that the proper actions are taken."

"Vince, Connecticut has a five year statue of limitations on rape. It's been six years. The only thing we can do is beat his ass." Jay stated in all seriousness.

"That may be the only thing that you can do, but I can do lash out a much more and severe punishment." Vince stated cryptically before he left the waiting room.

Jay sighed as he sat on one of the standard hospital waiting room chairs. He stared at his hands for several minutes and concentrated on taking deep calming breaths. He stood up then he too left the waiting room. However, he did not step onto the elevator to leave the hospital. He walked to the nurse's station that he had stopped at earlier to give Sophie the heads up about Shane. Sophie looked up from the file she was looking at and smiled.

"Hello, is there anything that I can do for you?" She replied.

"Yes, there is," Jay replied. "I know that you said that she wasn't allowed any visitors for the rest of the night, but can I just look in to see if she's okay. I know that she's in good hands, but I just need to see for myself, you know? You can follow me in and stay. I won't be long. I just need to,-" Jay trailed off. Sophie smiled at him in understanding.

"Are the others still here?" She asked before she answered his question.

"They left a few minutes ago." He replied.

"I might not notice that she has a visitor." She replied. "Since I'm busy reviewing her chart and all."

"Thank you so much." He replied before he quickly walked down the hall to Kathleen's room. He slowly and quietly opened the door so he would not wake her. The sounds of the machine were light and not as frequent as earlier. Kathleen lay on the bed curled almost into a ball. He took a deep shaky breath as he walked toward her. He stopped at the side. Gingerly, he caressed her hair away from her forehead and tenderly kissed her as one would a baby sleeping. He quietly walked around the bed to the monitor that showed the baby. He kissed his right forefinger and middle finger and touched them to the screen. He walked to the far corner of the room beside the window and ventilation system. He quietly sat on the wooden hospital chair with pink generic cushioning. He placed his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his hands. He watched her sleep for several hours. At the bottom and top of each hour, as Kathleen slept, Sophie came in and checked her vitals.

The last time Sophie would come into check Kathleen's vitals was near nine o'clock. A young rather short man with light brown hair had came in with her.

"Jay," Sophie had whispered a greeting. They had formally introduced each other earlier while she had checked Kathleen's vitals. "This is Jasper, he's taking over Kathleen's care. My shift is ending in a few minutes. Jasper this is Jay Reso."

"Hello." Jay whispered even though he did not feel like talking at all.

"Hello." Jasper whispered back.

The two nurses silently finished doing Kathleen's vitals. The two nurses left the hospital room. Jay stared at Kathleen caressing her with his eyes as he watched her. He blinked several times as he fought sleep. He had been awake since three o'clock that morning with working out, running errands, appearances, tapping's, and everything that had went down since with Kathleen. His emotional outburst earlier in the waiting room restroom had taken a lot out of him. This entire ordeal with Kathleen, the baby, and McMahons was tiresome and worrisome, but he would put up with all, because he loved her, Jess, and the baby. He would even put up with John Cena and Randy Orton, because he knew that it would make Kathleen an extremely happy woman. He drifted off to sleep as he imagined the smile on her face when she found out that he would treat Super Cena and Randy Orgy civilly and almost friendly.

While Jay dreamed of a less complicated and absolutely no secrets allowed relationship with Kathleen, Sophie and Jasper made their way back to the nurses station.

"Jasper, Mrs. Kathleen Levesque - Devereau, is not to have any visitors whatsoever until after the doctor has accessed her condition. If you notice I have made a notation in her chart for you and the doctor to read about what occurred earlier today."

"If she isn't to have any visitors then why is," Jasper had began to question why Jay had been in the room. Sophie politely interrupted him.

"Jay Reso is the exception. His presence calms her. He's visited her a few times earlier and her vitals mellow out and stable. He's been in her hospital room for about three hours now. Even though she's been asleep the entire time, her vitals are improving. It's as if she knows he's there."

"That isn't science talking." Jasper stated. "It may be just a coincidence."

"No, it's my woman's intuition telling me this." She replied with a smile on her face. "She feels safe with him. The baby feels safe with him."

Jasper shook his head at her sentimentality. He was more of a science person. He didn't believe it unless he could see and prove it. The two then began speaking about other patients of Sophie's. About thirty minutes after Sophie had left, Jasper heard someone clear their throat. He looked up from the several charts he had in front of him, and widened his eyes. The man standing in front of him was six foot five, a couple hundred pounds, bright blond, tanned, and ripped. Jasper quickly thought that there was no way to stop this guy from doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Jasper asked as his voice squeaked in fear. The blond man looked at Jasper strangely as if considering whether or not he was for real or not. The blond man then looked the lanyard around Jasper's neck, to the employee id badge which had his name.

"Yea, Jasper, my name is Monty Sopp," He smiled a bright white mega watt smile. The piece of green bubble gum he had chewed on the way to the hospital clicked against his teeth as he declared. "I'm here to see Kathleen Levesque and I'm not leaving until I see her."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading. What did y'all think of this one? Which was your favorite part? Your least favorite?

Special thanks go to those who reviewed the previous chapter, thank you for your constant feedback, I appreciate it; _BQuinn, KityKat-1, WWECenaFan, devin, lizzy-beth-lizzy, XtremeMNCowgirl, Marrymebrandon, ReysBabyGurl, FormerlyKnownAsJackie, Kennedy2006,_ and _QueenofQueens. _

I would love to hear the opinions of any silent readers. Thanks for taking the time out to read my story.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

_**Chapter Forty Eight**_

Several years ago, Jason Devereau was considered by many to be a charming nice and eloquent man yet that was before he had started to covet what his best friend had or he had believed his best friend to have. His best friend had not as numerous believed to have been handed everything he had ever dreamt of. Jason knew this to be untrue since he was one of few to acknowledge that the McMahon's hadn't _always _been high upper class. Although, it was true that Mrs. McMahon had brought a vast fortune with her upon her marriage, it never had matched the current net worth of the powerful family after years of politicking and manipulating the wrestling and entertainment industries to the addition of their fan bases.

What Jason had truly coveted was not Shane's net worth but his popularity, confidence, and charisma yet more so his long ago clandestine girlfriend than anything. Yes, Jason had always suspected that Shane's relationship with his God Sister was anything but sisterly. His suspicions were proven correct upon Stephanie's Sweet Sixteen Ball; Kathleen had been almost seventeen. He had been looking for Marissa, his date for the party, when he came upon the sight of the two in a heated embrace in Kathleen's bedroom. Neither had noticed his quiet entrance or his quick retreat.

Marissa, however, did. As Jason strode down the hall, Marissa silently slipped out of Stephanie's bedroom across the hall. Jason had left Kathleen's door slightly ajar. Marissa peeked around the door and winced. Her best friend and her crush were tangled in each other's arms oblivious to all but each other. Her heart broke in half as she heard Shane tell Kathleen that he loved her and only ever her. Marissa had quietly closed the door and turned. She silently ran down the hall and toward a staircase hidden by a door that would led her either down to the kitchen or up to the attic. As she turned to blindly run down the stairs, she stumbled into Jason whom sat moodily on the sixth stair from the bottom. Both looked at each other apologetically before realizing that both knew what neither wanted to.

Jason growled as he remembered all that he had as he sipped on his brandy and stared mindlessly out the window of his Miami hotel room. He grimaced in an almost, but not quite guilt as he remembered his and Marissa's plan to break the two clandestine lovers up. It had been his idea to have Marissa lie to Kathleen about her having a date with the object of her schoolgirl fantasies. Kathleen flew the coop in her pretty little sports car and ended up in an emergency room in Stamford hours later. That night had not only broken the clandestine lovers up, but it had broken Kathleen.

The woman that Jason had developed a crush on and eventually fell in love with died that day with her first baby girl. Unfortunately, he did not realize that sad yet obvious fact until years later. The defining moment had been when she had told him that she was pregnant. Pregnant, but not by him. The child could not be his for the simple fact that he had a severely low sperm count, because of a sports related accident in high school. Granted it could have miraculously possible that he could have fathered the child, but he had not been granted his marital right for several months before the joyous pronouncement that his wife Kathleen Levesque - Devereau was expecting.

Even though it would be his and Marissa's actions that had originally broken up Shane and Kate as she had been known back then, Shane was responsible for his, Jason's, marriage with Kathleen. Shane had asked him, Jason, to marry Kathleen. Shane had wanted Kathleen married before he married Marissa. Jason would soon find out that Shane had tried to double cross him by attempting to get Kathleen to elope with him. Upon realizing this, he had ended the deal that had been made between he and Shane. Their friendship had ended as well. What a pity, Jason regretfully thought, as Shane would have made an excellent ally for what he had planned.

Concurrrently in an Orlando five star hotel suite, Vince McMahon contemplated what had been revealed and done the past couple of days. Some of what had been said had truly shocked him. He, Vincent Kennedy McMahon was not shaken easily. His childhood had roughened and toughened him to the evils of the world. This was not to say that he hadn't a heart, it meant that it was harder to touch. This fact might be a reason as to why he, his company, and its subsidiary's are so successful. However, as much as his success and company mean to him, his family would always mean more. He was a hard-nosed business man, yes, but overall he is a family man.

He realized that his thoughts and feelings could be labeled cliched, but he did love Kathleen as if she was his own daughter. Yes, she was his God daughter, but essentially in every way that mattered, she was his daughter. He played the role as father figure for her since she an early age even though she had a string of step fathers. Her own father, Paul's father, other than occasional visits that she made to him, hadn't played an active role in her life until she was in high school after her favorite step father Jackson Carter had died.

Out of fatherly protection, he should have done something about the relationship between his son and God daughter, but he hadn't. He honestly had believed that Kathleen would have made the transition from God Daughter to daughter-in-law gracefully and beautifully. He realized that the relationship could have been labeled immoral for the simple fact that she was a minor and Shane was an adult not to mention the fact that they had been raised almost together.

When Kathleen had been sixteen, Shane had talked to him about marrying her, after she had graduated high school. He had given Shane his blessing and reluctantly Linda had done so as well. However at a later date, Linda would claim the relationship was wrong because it was incestuous. Vince had believed that Shane and Kathleen could have had the fairy tale that they so wanted. Their relationship had almost reminded him of himself and Linda's. After all they had met when Linda had been a preteen and he nearly an adult. They had fallen in love regardless. However, he knew that Shane and Kathleen had not waited until their wedding night as he and Linda had, because at the ages of seventeen and twenty-one respectively, Kathleen and Shane had become pregnant when they would never have a wedding to each other.

Tragedy had hit during what should have been the one of the most blissful events of their lives. Accusations, false accusations' Vince was certain, that Shane was involved with Stephanie and Kathleen's best friend, Marissa. After hearing the accusations, Kathleen had been involved in a car accident, which subsequently pushed her into an early labor. The baby girl hadn't lived long after her birth. Kathleen, was understandably distraught, and had blamed Shane for the car accident and broke up with him. It hadn't helped that shortly after the break up, Shane had in truth started to see Marissa. Out of revenge, Vince believed, Kathleen had run to Shane's best friend., Jason Devereau. Years later, Shane and Kathleen's once powerful and perhaps fairy tale love, had turned into hate, bitterness, and scandal.

Vince did not want to believe what Jay had said, but he did. God help him, he believed that his own flesh and blood had raped Kathleen. Vince swallowed as he prevented the bile from rising in his throat to his mouth. He knew what he had to do and he would do it.

However, in a different suite on the same floor, Stephanie stood on the balcony of her and her husband's hotel suite with the doors closed while he was inside alternating between brooding and crying through frustration, anger, and disbelief. He was currently on the phone with someone, but she would not listen in on his conversation, because she did not believe what he spoke of was true.

She hadn't said a word to her husband since they left the hospital hours before. She hadn't spoken to her father for an hour since they had eaten room service. She could not believe that her brother had raped Kathleen. She refused to believe it. She had witnessed how much they had loved one another. She had witnessed it when they were merely teenagers, she had witnessed it during the Invasion angle, and since. She believed that, love that intense, could not turn to hate. Moreover, she believed that if he had, and he hadn't she mentally insisted, raped Kathleen then why had Kathleen consent to the affair during the InVasion? There had been no force that she had witnessed. What Stephanie failed to realize that some force is not visible, because it lurks deep within the psyche of the brain and possibly the heart.

Meanwhile, at Winnie Palmer, Jasper heard someone clear their throat. He looked up from the several charts he had in front of him and widened his eyes. The man that stood in front of him was six foot five, well over a couple hundred pounds, bright blond, tanned, and ripped. The thought of that there would be no way to prevent this guy from doing whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted it, quickly crossed Jasper's mind.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Jasper asked as his voice squeaked in fear. The blond man looked at Jasper strangely as if considering whether or not he was for real or not. The blond man then looked at the lanyard around Jasper's neck, to the employees' id badge which had his name.

"Yea, Jasper, my name is Monty Sopp," He smiled a bright white mega watt smile. The piece of green bubble gum he had chewed on the way to the hospital clicked against his teeth as he declared. "I'm here to see Kathleen Levesque and I'm not leaving until I see her."

"Mr. Sopp," Jasper attempted to sound confident and controlled as he should be, but his voice squeaked effectively erasing his attempt. He inwardly winced and spoke slowly as if that would effectively prevent the squeak and crack in his voice, however it made the high-pitched tone more pronounce. Monty quirked an eyebrow in bored amusement. Jasper awkwardly stood from his seat. "I apologize for your inconvenience, but visiting hours have now passed. You are more than welcome to return in the morning and visit Mrs. Levesque - Devereau."

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," Monty drawled as he placed a muscular forearm on the counter behind Jasper's flat screen computer then he slowly enunciated each word of the following sentences as if to insure that Jasper understood his intent. "Did you not hear what I said? I am not leaving until I see her."

"Mr. Sopp, I believe that you did not hear what I said." Jasper stated as he inwardly grasped at whatever courage he had within him. Jasper winced at the piercing and intimidating stare he received in reply of his dismissal, but Jasper held his ground. "Visiting hours have passed. You are more than welcome to return in the morning."

"Like hell I will, boy." Monty exclaimed as his voice echoed up and down the empty halls of the corridors of the floor. "Kathleen Levesque is a very dear friend of mine and I intend on seeing her."

"Sir, with all do respect, if she is such a very dear friend of yours, one would think that you would have arrived much earlier than you did." Jasper retorted. Monty's colored eyebrows shot to his bottled blonde hair in shock that Jasper had it in him to insult him after the past few minutes of obvious fear and intimidation. Monty became pissed as the initial shock wore off.

"Look here you fucking underling," Monty began, but abruptly stopped as he vaguely heard someone to his left call his name. He turned around and quirked an eyebrow high in surprise then said. "Reso."

Jay had been slightly dozing when he heard the echo of Monty's voice travel down the hall way. Although, Jay did not want to leave Kathleen in her hospital room alone, however sleeping, he did need to talk to Monty and prevent him from verbally or physically destroying whatever nurse told him that he could not see Kathleen. Jay looked away from Monty to the now relaxed looking Jasper then back to Monty.

"I couldn't help, but over hear some of your conversation here with Jasper." Jay stated dryly then added. "You two should really think to keep your voices down. Patients are trying to sleep."

"Did you just come from Kat Marie's room?" Monty asked as he took a slide glance at Jasper who was watching their verbal exchange. Jasper must have sensed that he was caught watching, as he grabbed a random file from the desk then walked to the other side of the small nurses station to speak to another nurse.

"Yes." Jay replied.

"The vampire wanna be said that visiting hours are over." Monty said.

"Vampire wanna be?" Jay parroted in confusion. "What?"

"Twilight. It's a book about vampires. My son Colton is obsessed with anything vampire right now. No clue why."

"Okay." Jay replied not surely what else to say about his teenager son's obsession with vampires which explained why whenever Colton visited the Impact Zone Colton always sought him out and asked questions about the days of the brood. Go figure that gimmick was way before its time. It could have raked in hundreds of thousands more dollars, if not millions, than it did.

"How did you get to visit Kat Marie when visiting hours are over?" Monty asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm the exception." Jay replied simply, but not arrogantly.

"I'm sure." Monty stated dryly as he remembered what Kevin had told him. "How long have you been here?"

"Since Kathleen was admitted." Jay replied.

"Have you eaten?" Monty randomly asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Jay replied.

"Well, I am. We need to talk and I'm not saying another word while vampy is pretending he isn't listening." Monty declared.

"We do need to talk." Jay agreed, but added. "We have to go somewhere close."

"Fine with me." Monty replied.

"Jasper," Jay stated. Jasper glanced from where he was speaking with another nurse. Jay continued. "If there is any change in Kathleen Levesque's condition, please contact me, Sophie listed it under Kathleen's next of kin."

"Yes, sir." Jasper agreed. Monty glared at Jasper. Jasper swallowed then quickly looked away. Jay shook his head at Monty's behavior. Monty's glare turned into a look of concentration and confusion as he looked at Jay while they both walked toward the elevators.

"Next of kin?" Monty spoke as they entered the elevator, but not before they let a woman pushing a maintenance cart exit.

Jay sighed then replied. "A lot has happened since you left the 'E."

"You don't say?" Monty replied sarcastically then continued as he retained the sarcastic tone. "A lot had to happen for Kat Marie to pick anyone over the Wonder Prick."

"She hasn't." Jay retorted strained.

"I pegged you to be smart, but you've always been a dumb shit where it concerned Kat Marie." Jay did not reply nor did Monty continue. The elevator landed on the designated floor and they both exited it. As they exited the hospital a realization hit Jay.

"Fuck." Jay exclaimed.

"What?" Monty asked.

"I parked Katz SUV in a two-hour parking space." Jay groaned.

Monty chuckled. He said as a bit of sympathy laced his tone. "Fuck is right. If it got towed, she's going to have your ass on a silver platter. She loves her cars. She doesn't let just anyone drive them."

"I know this. You aren't helping." Jay stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lighten up, you can't do anything about it until tomorrow morning if at all. Kat Marie will most likely have to sign it out."

Jay groaned. Monty shook his head then clasped Jay's left shoulder. "Look, obviously you've had a rotten day that keeps getting worse, I'll give you a ride to and back, plus the food's on me. McDonalds sounds good. What do you say?"

"There's a diner right across the street that looks open." Jay replied not wanting to go to far away from the hospital in case something happened.

"That diner closes at eleven, but it serves alcohol, and neither one of us needs to get plastered." Monty stated firmly before his mouth turned grim.

"Alcohol is the furthest thing from my mind right now." Jay stated truthfully.

"Not mine. I've wanted a drink since Kevin called me earlier, but I can't. I'm on the wagon." Monty stated before he walked toward a side parking lot. Jay followed and glanced at where he had parked Kathleen's Escalade to find the spot filled with an Orange Kia. He inwardly groaned. Kathleen would not be happy which meant he would not.

"McDonalds it is." Jay replied.

"Great." Monty grinned, but it wasn't his usual mega-bright carefree one. His eyes looked haunted and Jay knew that his own must look the same, but he assumed for entirely different reasons. As they neared Monty's automobile, Monty pressed a button on his key chain to deactivate the alarm on his black Dodge Ram. They both climbed into the truck and buckled their seat belts. The ride to McDonalds was filled with silence as neither man truly wanted to talk, nonetheless they needed to. They were postponing the inevitable. Monty pulled into the rather large parking lot for the restaurant. Jay noticed that while the parking lot was only some fourth occupied, the cars waiting in the drive thru were wrapped around the lanes provided and the parking area around the large building.

As soon as Monty placed the truck into a park, he reached behind his the front passenger seat where Jay sat, and handed Jay a white Stetson while he placed a black one on.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jay stated as he stared at the Stetson.

"Would you like the black one?" Monty asked dryly then explained. "Look, do you want to be recognized by fans? I don't believe that any of your fans would expect you in a cowboy hat. It'll disguise you. I think I have an extra pair of sunglasses in the glove box."

"Yeah, and wearing sunglasses at night inside a McDonalds with a cowboy hat won't be suspicious." Jay commented dryly as he took the Stetson and placed it onto his head.

"It's better than wearing those dorky alien looking glasses that you used to wear and don't forget about the Elvis suits, the kazoo, or your tantrums."

"Not by choice." Jay replied as he opened the glove compartment, pulled out a pair of lime green sunglasses, placed them upon his nose then exited the truck. Monty jumped down and out of the truck.

"Right," Monty drawled as they walked toward the restaurant then continued as they entered the first entrance. "You would do anything Kat Marie asked you to do." Monty paused as he opened the second entrance. "I remember that ridiculous chicken costume you had to wear and you _did _refuse to wear it. The look on Wonder Prick's face was priceless when in front of the entire locker room, you, a rookie told him to shove it up his silver spooned McChicken ass."

"He deserved it." Jay retorted.

"Even then he deserved much more than that." Monty replied. They stepped into line behind an older gentleman who was glaring at a young woman who was in the processing of ordering, but presumably her kids, one at her knee, one on her hip, and one in a stroller, was making it hard for the employee to hear the entire order correctly.

The employee patiently took the order, repeated the order, listened to the lady correct the order, the employee added to the order, repeated the order again, took away a happy meal to replace it with a different happy meal, then repeated the order a last time before the lady said that was all. The employee stated the total, took payment, and gave change. The employee took the older gentleman's order of a senior coffee and two custard pies before repeating the order, stated the total, took payment, and gave change back. The same employee took their order and repeated the process as what had occurred for the young woman with kids and the grouchy old man.

After a short wait, their food was assembled onto two different trays. They took their respective tray and found a seat in a back far corner. Monty had eaten a fruit parfait and a Grilled Chicken Ranch BLT as Jay slowly ate his small order of french fries. Jay anxiously glanced at his cell phone on the table as if watching it would make the hospital call or not to call. He hadn't yet decided which it was. He had eaten half of the order before he stopped as he could not stomach anymore. He took a drink of the bottle water and grimaced. It was lukewarm. He capped the lid and sat the bottle onto the table. He hadn't really had an appetite, but he needed to talk to Monty about what had happened earlier. It was true that he had talked to Adam, but Adam hadn't known about the situation until after they had talked. Even though Adam had tried, he hadn't helped Jay where it concerned what had happened to Kathleen.

The greasy and salty fries were beginning to upset his already nervous and anxious stomach. He was sure that if he had not already had them that he would develop an ulcer or two. Jay did not know how to approach the subject or was it because he did not want to vocalize again what had happened. He was not sure and did not have to dwell on it much longer, because Monty broke the silence.

"So, you and Kathleen, huh?" Monty bluntly asked. Jay did not answer, because he did not want to rehash the status of his relationship with Kathleen. He had done it enough earlier. Monty tactlessly added with an odd hitch to his tone. "Kevin told me that you knocked her up."

"She's pregnant with my baby." Jay corrected.

"How far is she?" Monty asked with that same odd hitch.

"Roughly four months." Jay stated not sure exactly. They were supposed to found out tomorrow.

"Four months?" Monty repeated. "Isn't that how long you've been with TNA?"

"Yes." Jay replied stiffly. He had it with people judging him about what had happened. Yes, what he did was wrong, especially with what he had known happened to her, but he made a mistake. He had already signed his TNA contract by the time he had sex with her. He couldn't have backed out of the contract if he had wanted to and frankly at that time he hadn't. He was currently confused. He wanted a relationship with Kathleen, but he didn't want the McMahons, specifically Shane, controlling any aspect of him. If Jay went back to the WWE then they would control his career and possibly his relationship with Kathleen. What Jay had failed to yet realize, was that with his decision to give Kathleen space as he had put it to Adam, had effectively given Shane control and the opportunity to usurp the possibility of a relationship between himself and Kathleen.

"Did you two have a fight and you decided to go to TNA as revenge?" Monty asked.

"We had an argument over the fact that I was leaving the WWE, but it wasn't about the fact that I was going to TNA."

"That doesn't make sense." Monty replied confused as to how it was about Jay leaving the WWE, but the fact that he was going to TNA wasn't an issue.

"I had already decided to go to TNA, before we got involved." Jay stated

"Man, you two were involved before TNA was founded." Monty stated dryly.

"No, we weren't." Jay denied truthfully.

"Sex might not have been involved, but you two have been for years." Monty corrected.

"I'm not having this discussion." Jay declared.

"Alright, but I'm going to have it." Monty stated. "I noticed the spark early on in your career. Shane must have, because you were usually in some weird storyline or promo that implied that you and Edge were more than brothers." Monty paused. "For someone that didn't much like the creative side of the business, Shane had a mighty impact on what happened. He had Russo and Ferrera in his back pocket and after they left he used both Stephanie and Kathleen as his puppets and he always had one of the lower writers or writer assistants as back up. Russo and Ferrera would deny it now, but I know. I was on the fringe of the all mighty kliq. Speaking of which, Paul noticed the spark which is why he never liked you. He didn't like anyone that was involved with his precious innocent baby sister. He really is a dumb fuck now that I think about it. He hadn't known what was going on with Shane and Kat Marie while most of the locker room did. Joanie tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen."

"Paul knows now." Jay retorted.

"So, why isn't Kathleen allowed to have visitors other than you?" Monty asked as he changed the subject.

"Didn't Kevin tell you?" Jay asked then sarcastically added. "Or did he just tell you that I knocked her up."

"Funny." Monty stated dryly before he replied. "Kevin told me that she was in the hospital. She passed out and that she was pregnant with your baby."

"She passed out because she was dehydrated and her blood pressure was high." Jay stated. Monty quirked an eyebrow in question. "We had a huge argument. I told her that I was done picking up the pieces that Shane broke."

"You told her to choose between you and Shane. That's brave." Monty stated.

"I already knew she would choose Shane so I made the decision fo her." Jay stated then changed the subject. "But the reason she can't have any visitors until tomorrow morning is because her pregnancy is a high risk, more high risk than what Jess was, I think, as she was never hospitalized with Jess. If she gets upset, she can go into full blown labor and lose the baby. The nurse said that Kathleen and Shane had a heated argument that ended in her throwing her water pitcher at him and telling him that she hated him. Thankfully she didn't go into labor, but the nurses weren't taking any chances so they decided no visitors until after the doctor saw her in the morning. After Paul, Kevin, and the McMahons left I persuaded a nurse to let me stay."

"I don't know what is all going down, but I do know that she chose you over Shane. She told him that she hated him. She's done with him." Monty stated then continued as his voice roughened with raw emotion and a look of regret and remorse flickered across his facial features. "I heard her screaming for him to stop that she loved him." He grimaced as he continued. "She told him that she loved him when he was proving to her that he didn't love her at all. I don't give fuck if he was drunk or whatever in his twisted mind thought and rationalized what he did to her. He certainly didn't love her then and doesn't now. I would've killed him, but she wouldn't let me." Monty wiped away a couple of tears that had escaped his eyes. Jay had covered his mouth and blinked away the tears, because he was afraid that he would have lost it again as he had done in the waiting room bathroom. He was an emotional wreck and would continue to be so. Abruptly, Monty changed the subject and quietly asked as he observed his short trimmed manicured nails. "Do you know why Kathleen has high risk pregnancies?"

Jay cleared his throat and replied. "She was involved in a car accident during her first pregnancy which damaged her reproductive system. She's had two miscarriages." Jay paused. "One of her miscarries was because of what happened that night."

"She told you?" Monty spoke barely above a whisper.

"Obviously, she didn't tell me, because she hasn't told me what happened, but she did tell me that she fell down her staircase because she was tipsy. I know better." Jay replied then narrowed his eyes in contemplation and asked. "How did _you _know?"

"I was at the emergency room." Monty replied tensely.

"No, that isn't it." Jay retorted then repeated his question. "How did you know?"

"I," Monty paused and swallowed. His eyes closed as he continued."I cheated on my ex wife with Kat Marie."

Jay blinked, clenched his jaw, and pursed his lips. "Before or after?"

"Before." Monty replied as he opened his eyes and looked Jay in the eye. He noticed the glare that Jay was sending him. "I know what you're thinking and it wasn't like that. Whatever Kathleen and I had been going on ended before the bastard attacked her."

"Whatever was going on?" Jay asked gruffly as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Jay, I assure you that I'm not any sort of competition," Monty declared then continued. "Yes, I care about her. I can honestly say that I love her," Monty paused as he recognized Jay wince and considered continuing on, but he decided that he needed to clear the air. He continued. "But I'm not in love with her. Could I have fallen in love with her? I have no doubt that it could have happened, but between you and Wonder Prick, I never had a chance with her and I recognized that fact very early on. I refused to put myself and my kids through the torture that you've placed yourself in. It was hard enough to sit by as Kathleen's friend and watch her suffer being married to a selfish prick, whore herself out to Shane," Monty paused as Jay stood pissed off. "Look, sit the fuck down, and listen. You know it, I know it, and several people in WWE _and _TNA know that Triple H's little sister is Shane McMahon's whore. I don't agree with it, but that is what she is to him. He's not leaving Marissa." Monty paused as Jay slowly sat back down. Monty continued as Jay glared at Monty for stating the truth. "The bastard is too greedy to leave her."

"I agree that he is greedy, but he is leaving her." Jay stated gruffly. He was in shock that he hadn't known about Kathleen and Monty. He knew without asking that the baby that Kathleen had miscarried was Monty's. She had promised him that it wasn't Shane's, but she refused to acknowledge who the paternity. He understood now. He didn't like it, but he understood.

"Really?" Monty asked as his lips formed a smirk of disbelief and an eyebrow quirked up in amusement. "I don't think so."

"He said he's leaving her." Jay shrugged his shoulders not caring either way.

"No, he isn't." Monty replied in utmost certainty. He shook his head in disbelief as he continued. "He isn't going to leave Marissa, because if he does, he'll get disowned."

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"The, well one of the, reasons why he backed off of the divorce in 2001 was because his mommy told him that if he got a divorce she would write him out of the will and disown him."

"Mrs. McMahon has too much class to do that." Jay stated.

"Oh, you don't understand, do you?" Monty replied. "Linda McMahon is one tough cookie and can be as ruthless as Vince and on occasion she's more ruthless. She does it subtly and indirectly."

"I doubt that she'll disown Shane." Jay interjected. "Vince, on the other hand, just might."

"No, he won't." Monty retorted. "By disowning him, Vince would be admitting defeat. He doesn't like admitting he's wrong."

"He knows what Shane did." Jay revealed.

For several seconds Monty stared at Jay blankly in shock. When he recovered, he retorted. "If Vince hasn't disowned him for what he did then what makes you think he'll disown him if he gets a divorce."

"Vince just found out today." Jay stated.

"She admitted to what Shane did?" Monty asked entirely shocked. "The only time that I've ever heard her acknowledge what happened was that night. For weeks after it happened, I tried to talk into going to therapy, but she kept saying that nothing had happened for her to need it."

"I don't know if she's admitted to what happened." Jay confessed.

"Wait." Monty stated, held up a hand as if in emphasis, and turned his head somewhat sideways as if that would help him understand. "What do you mean you don't know whether she's admitted it or not?"

"Just that, I don't know." Jay replied.

"She doesn't know that you know." Monty stated in realization. His facial features morphed into a look reminiscent that of a deer caught in the headlights of a bulldozer.

"No." Jay stated.

"You told Vince." Monty stated as his facial expression did not change. "_You _told _Vince_."

"Yes," Jay replied. "I told Vince, Stephanie, and Paul."

"Did they believe you?" Monty asked as his facial expression became even more shocked.

"Vince and Paul did." Jay answered.

"Paul?" Monty repeated. "Paul as in the big nosed blond baboon?"

"Yes." Jay replied.

"Holy shit." Monty declared then repeated. "Holy shit. If I weren't glad that I wasn't with the E anymore before then I am now. That company is going to be literally a fucking war zone. There's gonna be a media frenzy once everything goes down."

Jay did not respond. Monty changed the subject as he repeated his original tactless question. "So, you and Kathleen, huh?"

"Yeah, me and Kathleen." Jay agreed as he decided that there would be a him and Kathleen. He agreed with Adam, he was an idiot for deciding that she needed space regardless of whether she needed it or not. He would work something out. He would find a balance of her having the space that she needed and the development of their relationship.

He would be there for her. He loved her. She claimed that she loved him. They shared a baby regardless of the DNA the baby contained. He knew that their love would not have a grand affair and he was contented with that thought. Their love did not need to be broadcasted or extorted. The love that they shared could be silent, strong, and enduring. It could survive some of the most degenerative and threatening events.

Meanwhile, in Tallahassee, Shane paced his hotel suite. He was nervous and anxious. He couldn't believe what he had done to and said to Kathleen and he hadn't meant to say what he had said. He hadn't meant what he had done to her that night six years ago. He really hadn't, but he had and he now had to deal with the consequences of those horrific actions. Jay was going to kill him. He would have saved the Canadian the trouble and killed himself, but he was too proud, nothing to say about his religious beliefs. If that made him a coward, he was okay with that as he would not give anyone, including that voice inside him urging him on, the satisfaction of committing suicide.

He took a deep breath and sat on the king-sized bed. He stared at his left ring finger, more specifically, the faint line of where his gold wedding band had been. Something told him that he should apologize to Marissa and beg for her forgiveness, but he did not want to. He loved her, but he didn't love her. It confused him too. He knew that by divorcing her as he planned he would upset several people including members of his own family, but he refused to stay in a marriage for appearance sakes. He had done it for too long. There would be no patching it up, because too many things had been done and said. He could not and would not forgive Marissa as he knew that she felt the same concerning him.

Something inside him told him that Jay would have to be eliminated before Kathleen would take him back. However, he knew that if something were to happen to Jay then Kathleen would never be the same. It hurt him that Kathleen loved someone other than himself, possibly more than himself, but deep down he knew that Jay would make Kathleen happy as she should be.

It hurt him to admit that there would be no more Shane and Kate as there hadn't been for several years. Their relationship the past decade had been Shane and Kathleen. It hurt him to know that there would now be Jay and Katz, Kathleen and Jay. It hurt him that the baby that Kathleen was carrying could possibly be Jay's and not his. It hurt him that he had hurt Kathleen. Something consoled him that there would always be a chance for Kathleen to forgive him, because they shared a connection that no one or anything, not even she could destroy or deny. Their children. Their children would be his saving grace. He would use Jess and the baby. If that did not work, he would take Jess from her as Shania had been from them both.

"NO!" Shane repeatedly screamed hysterically then scrambled for his cell phone on the bedside table. He dialed a number as his entire body shook with tremors. He closed his eyes as he listened to the dull ringing as he waited for the person to answer. He quickly covered his mouth as he felt the vomit rising in his throat. He ran to the bathroom and vomited. The phone fell from his right hand to the marbled floor. The person that he had called repeatedly said hello and Shane as they concernedly listened to the sounds of retching and despair.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: _Kitty-Kat-1, BQuinn, devin, QueenofQueens, FormerlyKnownAsJackie, Kennedy2006, Rey'sbabygurl, marrymebrandon, lizzy-beth-lizzy, WWECenaFan, and XtremeMNCowgirl _for your awesomeness reviews. I am extremely grateful for all the feedback that y'all have given

What are your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and predictions? what is this deal that Devereau spoke of? When will Stephanie stop denying what happened? What will make her acknowledge it? Who was Paul talking to? How'd you like Billy-Kip-Monty? Who do you think Shane called? What's up with him?

There was heavy foreshadowing in this chapter; what do you think will happen?


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

****

Disclaimer: This is, has always been, and will always be a work of FICTION written by a FAN. For further disclaimers, please click the link to my profile for such.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Forty-Nine**_

Their children would be his saving grace. He would use Jess and the baby. If that did not work, he would take Jess from her as Shania had been taken from them both.

"NO!" Shane repeatedly screamed hysterically then scrambled for his cell phone on the bedside table. He dialed a number as his entire body shook with tremors. He closed his eyes as he listened to the dull ringing as he waited for the person to answer. He quickly covered his mouth as he felt the vomit rising in his throat. He ran to the bathroom and vomited. The phone fell from his right hand to the marbled floor. The person that he had called repeatedly said hello and Shane as they concernedly listened to the sounds of retching and despair.

He was disgusted with himself yet felt vindicated. He was horrified yet a part of him was at peace. He was shattered yet something prevented him from completely breaking. He was guilty, but a part of him felt as innocent as the baby Kathleen carried. He was entirely confused, but he knew exactly what would happen if he did not put a stop to it. He had to stop this no matter what.

_T__here is no point in attempting to stop being what we are, because there is no stopping. We know this just as we know that Kate would do anything for our children. She'll take us back if you threaten her. Threaten them._

"NO!" Shane growled as he continued to dry heave.

_We won't actually hurt them unless it is absolutely necessary._

"STOP IT!" Shane sobbed as he hugged the toilet. The phone and the muffled voice lay almost forgotten on the marbled floor.

_It would not be too hard. It's not as if we love them._

"I LOVE THEM! I LOVE JESS MARIE!" Shane screamed.

_No, we don't. We hate her, because she lives and our Shania does not._

"I LOVE THEM BOTH!" He continued to scream. "THEY ARE BOTH MY DAUGHTERS!"

_But we do not love Kate anymore. She killed our Shania._

"I love Kathleen." He cried. "She didn't kill her. It was an accident. She almost died."

_She should have. We do not love her. We hate her. Kate is nothing more than a murderer. She killed our baby. It was not an accident. She did it on purpose. She did it to kill us._

"No, she didn't." He whimpered as he began to hug his knees and look at the high ceiling as if a call for help.

_She killed us. She killed our Shania. She killed our love. She is a murdering slut. How many men has she forsaken us with? Jason? Shawn? Reso? Copeland? Orton? Cena? Taker? Rodney? Pete? Joey? Jericho? Austin? Dwayne? Jarrett? Nash? Hardy?_

"She's only ever been with Jason, Jay, and me!"Shane cried.

_Regardless of who she's forsaken us with, she had the audacity to accuse us of rape. We can not rape the willing. She liked it, but her boy toy caught us and she panicked._

"We raped Kathleen." Shane screamed. "I raped Kathleen." He repeated several times as if a chant that he could not believe.

"SHANE!" The muffled voice screamed through the forgotten phone. ""SHANE BRANDON ANSWER ME!"

_Hang up the phone. We don't need our mother. We don't need anyone. We can't count on anyone, but ourselves. Listen to me and we'll get what we want. We'll get Kate and our children back. We all will soon be reunited with Shania._

Shane numbly picked up the phone, pressed end to disconnect the call, and threw the phone against the wall. The expensive piece of equipment shattered into several small pieces to match his sanity.

* * *

Author's Note

This chapter was short and significant, but rest assured that the next chapter should be up within the next day or so. This was originally apart of the previous chapter, but I wanted the content of this chapter to stand alone. Also, I assure you that even with the suicidal thoughts, Shane, will not commit suicide as it would be totally out of character.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I love reading your comments, suggestions, and theories. Please keep them coming.


	50. Chapter Fifty

_**Chapter Fifty**_

Vince McMahon was watching a twenty-four-hour news station when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the display screen and his brows twisted in confusion and concern as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Linda." Vince greeted apprehensively. It was nearing eleven which, unless she was at a taping, was late for Linda to be awake.

"Where are you and the kids?" Linda asked refraining from pleasant greetings and small talk.

"Florida, I told you before I left." Vince replied gruffily.

"The housekeeper said that you four left earlier today in a rush." Linda replied in a disapproving tone.

"We're not in Boca Raton. Stephanie, Paul, and I are in Orlando." Vince paused then continued. "Did Stephanie not call you?"

"No, Stephanie did not call me." She retorted then asked. "What are you doing in Orlando and where is Shane?"

"Stephanie must have not gotten around to calling you." Vince replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kathleen is in the hospital. Shane is in Tallahassee with the RAW Roster. Why do you want to know? Why haven't you called him?"

"Shane just called me. He was screaming nonsense. It's going straight to voice mail. Something is wrong with him. He was arguing with someone, but I couldn't hear who it was, whoever it is, accused him of rape and has him believing the utter nonsense that he raped Kathleen which is of course a lie."

Vince took a deep breath. "It's not a lie, Linda. He did."

"No, he did not." Linda quickly dismissed. "He was throwing up and crying. It sounded as if someone was torturing him. I would fly down and check on him, but I have meetings that in the morning that absolutely cannot be rescheduled."

"I"ll have someone check on him." Vince promised.

"Please, do. I"m worried about him. I have no inkling as to why someone would accuse him of something so horrid." Linda stated.

"Linda, when I get back home, we're going to have a talk and you're going to listen." Vince declared.

"Whatever about?" Linda asked.

"Shane, Marissa, and Kathleen." Vince paused then added. "Why haven't you asked why Kathleen is in the hospital?"

"I have no reason to. She's doing this for attention. She's divorcing Jason and she may think that this will make the judge feel sorry for her."

"Linda." Vince barked. "Listen to me, Kathleen is not doing this for attention. She's pregnant and on the verge of miscarrying."

"Is the baby Shane's?" Linda asked dryly.

Vince paused and debated whether on telling her that it was a possibility, but then decided that he would support Kathleen's wishes. Although he had not physically seen the affidavit, but he trusted Jay. "No, the baby is not Shane's."

"Then I do not care and neither should you." Linda replied. "Make sure that you have someone check on Shane and call me back with a status report."

Linda disconnected the call before Vince could reply. He stared at the phone for a few moments dumbfounded over Linda's comments about Kathleen.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. The next chapter will revert to an excessively long length which will feature a conversation between Monty-Kip-Billy and Kathleen, an ultrasound, a brief look in on the house show in Tallahassee, a lockdown, and much more.

On another note, who do you think Vince should send to check on Shane? Vince, Stephanie, and Paul are out of the pickings as they are in Orlando and Shane is in Tallahassee for the RAW House Show. Also, Linda and Marissa are out too, because they're in New England. I"m curious as to who you think it should be and why. Thanks again!


End file.
